Pokemon Generations: Kanto Quest
by Krow Bainnir
Summary: Several years after Ash began his own journey, a new hero rises. Robin, a stubborn yet well meaning trainer embarks on his first Pokemon journey through the Kanto Region. Together with a confident dragon tamer and a Pokemon breeder with a soft spot for the ladies, the trio encounter new Pokemon, friends and an evil organization threatening to rise once more. [Currently in revision]
1. Episode 1: A Johto for Starters

Kanto Quest

Part 1: A Johto for Starters!

'Rrrrr-Ruff! Ruff!'

I jolted upright on my bed, abruptly awoken by our pet Growlithe, Growly. Startled, I looked at the alarm clock.

9.30  
'FFFFFUUUUUUUUU-'  
This was the day I was to get my very first Pokemon and begin my journey to become a Pokemon master... and I was already half an hour late... With speed that could match a Scyther I whipped off my pyjamas and threw on the nearest denim jeans and t-shirt I could find.  
I ran down the stairs and sprinted out the front door, leaving the barks of Growly behind.

The streets of Viridian City were full of people and Pokemon. I stormed through the crowds of shoppers and merchants. Even the smell of freshly baked dough from the bakery evaded my thoughts.  
'How could I sleep in today of all days', I panted to myself, 'And where the heck is Mom? I thought she was going to call me!'

I ran recklessly through the side paths and alleys of the city, almost tripping on the streets cobbles in my rush. I had to make my way to the main square, where Professor Oak would be waiting with my starter Pokemon (that's if there were any left!), as had become the recent tradition.

While pacing through Viridian, I kept thinking about which starter I would chose. Charmander could be cool? Yet Bulbasaur always seem determined whenever I saw one battle on TV. Then again, I've always had a soft spot for water types so...

After ten minutes of non-stop running, I finally turned the last corner, onto Viridian Square where a large crowd has assembled before me. I slowed down to a brisk walk and gulped in deep breaths of air. I couldn't see the square with the vast amount of spectators and their Pokemon. I hurriedly made my way through the crowd in desperation, screaming apologies at those I had elbowed. I even had to protect my face after nudging a frustrated Pidgey. After catching a glimpse of an opening, I surged through excited citizens and burst through the crowd, onto the square and-  
_WHACK!_  
'Uh! Hey, what's the big deal!?'  
'Uh-um... sorry...'  
In a daze, I raised my throbbing head, supported by my hand. A girl, around my age, was glaring angrily at me, also tending to her head. She wore a blue denim skirt and jacket, with a yellow t-shirt. Her dark hair was mainly covered by a red designer cap, except for her long ponytail which curled around her shoulder. Her familiar hazel eyes softened slightly. It was Kiwi, my childhood friend and rival at almost everything!  
'Robin? Wait, why are you only arriving here now?'  
'Oh, wazzup Kiwi! I'm not entirely sure what happened but-'  
'Oh Robin, there you are.'  
I turned my head to the voice of my mom. She was on the steps of the square along with two professors, one of which I recognised as being Prof. Oak. The second professor was a lot younger but I only vaguely remembered his face, maybe from a documentary.  
'Mom, I thought you were suppose to call me this morning!?', I said angrily.  
'I did', she said, 'but you must have went back to sleep. You were always a heavy sleeper, just like your brother.'  
With a sudden realisation of my stupidity I sunk my face into my hands.  
'Haha, you're just like a trainer I used to know, Robin', smirked Prof. Oak. 'Now, how about we get back to business, then!'  
'But Professor, Sir? There are no more starter Pokemon left', said the second professor. I did not know who this guy was but his words gave me Butterfree in my stomach.  
'Well it is true Elm, that there are no _Kanto_ starters left...'  
Tears started to develop in the corner of my eyes. There _had_ to be a Pokemon. I had been waiting my whole life for this.  
'However...', Prof. Oak continued, 'remember the main reason why you came here, Elm? Through my examination of this Pokemon of yours, it is clear to me that he is just a bit lonely after his friends were chosen to adventure with their new trainers.'  
Prof. Oak put his hand into his lab coat and withdrew a small pokeball.  
Prof. Elm gave a pondered look for a few seconds and then slowly nodded his head and began to smile. " I see, Professor. So you think it would be a good idea for-"  
'AAAHHH!'  
'Hey! What are you-'  
'No! My Pokemon!'  
All our heads turned to see a scene of panic and madness. Countless metal claws shot through the air, grabbing the crowds' Pokemon. The Pidgey that had pecked my face earlier, as well as a Nidoran(F) and a Butterfree were ensnared by these claws and dragged through the air. Trainers attempted to hold onto their Pokemon but it was to no avail.

The metal claws took the captured Pokemon to a pouch-like compartment that was attached to the bottom of a hot air balloon. The foreboding balloon was molded into the shape of a giant Raticate with an 'R' painted on its crest. Two figures stood in the balloon, along side a Raticate. The sinister balloon hovered over the crowd and landed on the square. The two figures leaped out of their contraption, revealing a man and woman dressed in a matching black uniform, also bearing the letter 'R'. Without warning they exaggerated an exotic motto:

_Prepare for trouble..._

_And make it double..._

_To infect the world with devastation!_

_To blight all peoples within every nation!_

_To denounce the goodness of truth and love,_

_To extend our wrath to the stars above!_

_Cassidy!_

_Butch!_

_We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!_

_Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!_

_That's Right! _

For a moment, everyone stood there, bewildered. Gradually people started demanding their Pokemon back, but the two crooks just laughed and shrugged off the pleas.

'If you want them back, you're gonna have to take them.', said Cassidy mockingly.

As I took in everything that was happening, I grew more and more angry. How dare they take these peoples' Pokemon. I turned to Kiwi.

'Ki, we have to do something!'

She nodded nervously, 'I know, but what can we do?'

'This would be a very good time to try out your new Pokemon', interrupted Prof. Oak hastily and handed me a pokeball. I fought an urge to celebrate. Pokemon were in danger now and I know Prof. Oak was right. We had no other choice.

'Squirtle! I chose you'. Kiwi threw her pokeball and a squirtle popped out!

'Alright. Here it goes'. I took a deep breath and braced myself, unsure of what was about to come out. 'Go! Pokemon!'

I threw the pokeball... It hopped off the ground and from it, appeared a small blue pokemon with a long jaw and big sparkly eyes.

It was a Totodile!

I stared at my new Pokemon amazed. I had waited for this my entire life. However, on a closer inspection it seemed sad. Team Rocket burst out in laughter, obviously amused at how small and inexperienced our Pokemon looked... and to some extent they had a point. But I wasn't going to back down.

'Totodile!' Totodile looked up at me and then sulked, confused, yet aware of my presence. 'Hi Totodile, I'm Robin.' The totodile still kept its head at a bow. 'Totodile, please listen. I know you're upset that your friends left you to go on journeys with their own trainers.' Totodile shook his head and sighed. 'But I really need your help! We all need your help! I promise you that if you help us now, then both you and I will travel the world, together!' Totodile raised his head once more and stared deeply into my eyes. I met his stare and everything fell silent.

'Well, are you twerps gonna "battle" or not?', said Cassidy with another mocking grin.

'Lets make this a quick battle. Go! Primeape!' yelled Bi- Ba- Botch(?).

Botch sent out his Primeape which was easily three times taller than Squirtle or Totodile. Squirtle and Totodile cowered back a step, obviously scared of Primeape's malice glare.

'Totodile', I called, 'please be brave. You must try to battle!'

'You too, Squirtle!', pleaded Kiwi.

Totodile looked at me and nodded with a wink. Then, to everyone's surprise Totodile jumped up and down, and started to run on the spot

-_Tototototot-diiiiiiiiillee!-_

A grin swept across my face and the crowd cheered us on. Kiwi and her Squirtle looked determined too.

'Enough talking, lets battle!', barked Boff(?).

'Raticate, get in there too!' , screamed Cassidy, 'Use hyper fang on that Squirtle!'

'Squirtle, dodge i-' But Raticate was upon Squirtle before it had the chance to even move, its teeth crushing hard on the shell.

'Squirtle, withdraw!' Squirtle popped its head, tail and limbs into its shell. Cassidy laughed tauntingly.

'Primeape, use karate chop on that Totodile!' Primeape dashed towards Totodile, who was still dancing on the one spot.

'Toto, watch out!'

Primeape lunged at totodile, but the little reptile was still joyously hopping on the one spot. As Primeape began to descend with its mighty fist I fought the urge to look away and yelled at Totodile to move.

But he just kept dancing on the one spot.

Primeape's hand struck down fast, landing right on-

_-CHOMP!-_

Everyone focused their attention on Primeape, whose open fist was now buried firmly in Totodile's massive jaw. Both Pokemon stood there emotionless. Even Raticate eased its fangs off Squirtle to see what had just happened. Primeape's pupils dilated and it suddenly squealed. It thrashed around the place, frantically trying to break free from Totodile's grip, but to no success. I laughed in disbelief.

'Alright! Toto, tighten your grip!'

Totodile obeyed me and and put further pressure on Primeape's hand. Primeape started shaking Totodile violently but the little crocodile Pokemon happily clenched his jaws harder. Bach(?) started screaming in frustration at his Primeape as the crowd behind us cheered. In this moment of madness, Kiwi ordered her Squirtle to rapid spin Raticate away. It hit with great power and knocked the rodent off its feet.

'Kiwi, we gotta free those Pokemon!' We both glanced over at the compartment beneath the balloon where the stolen Pokemon were being held captive. She nodded in agreement.

'Toto, loosen your grip and use water gun!' Totodile obeyed and released a strong water gun, sending both Pokemon backwards.

'Squirtle', yelled Kiwi, 'We need to free those Pokemon. Rapid spin that compartm-'

'Raticate, quick attack!'

Squirtle was struck a fearsome blow by Raticate and was sent flying into the unaware Totodile. Both of our Pokemon slouched beside each other, dazed from the impact. The two thugs laughed and jeered at our pathetic attempt to stop them.

We yelled at our new partners but they took a pretty hard hit for their first battle.

'Enough with the fun and games', said Butt(?), 'Primeape, finish this off with-'

'Dratini, use Twister!'

A blue figure moved swiftly in front of us and let loose a flaming blue twister at Primeape. The pig monkey Pokemon tried to retreat but was briskly swept up in this phenomenal wind. The twister whirled Primeape and sucked in Raticate with ease. The two Pokemon were blown into their crooked trainers and smashed open the container full of Pokemon.

Trainers in the crowd rushed to re unite themselves with their Pokemon. Kiwi and I rushed over to Squirtle and Totodile and embraced them, praising them for their first fight.

But then something struck me, who was it that saved us?

'How dare you, you brats!' yelled Cassidy, 'Ruining our plans!'

Just as she readied herself to order another attack, a red/pink haired girl jumped in front of us. She wore black skinny jeans and a bright pink polo t-shirt, with a small black neckerchief. She also wore a white woolly beanie hat and had a small piercing on her bottom lip. She turned her head to us and gave us a quick wink.

'Don't worry', she said, 'I can handle these guys from here'.

She then faced the villains and shook her head.'Do you guys ever learn? Stealing other trainers' Pokemon is just plain wrong!'

'Look Cassidy', said Baf(?) in frustration, 'It's that other twerp that we tried to steal her Dratini in Viridian forest.'

The anonymous girl stuck out her tongue. 'So you remember me then, Batch!'

'THE NAME IS BUTCH!'

'Ya, whatever! Dratini, let's remind our friends here not to mistreat and steal other peoples Pokemon. Thunderbolt!'

Team Rocket shuck their arms frantically.

'No, not this again!', the screamed.

Dratini hovered in front of them and and with a flash of lightning released a strong thunderbolt. It was a direct hit, shocking Team Rocket back into their hot air balloon along with their Pokemon. With a giant explosion, the Pokemon thieves were sent flying into the sky, disappearing into the morning blue, their screams fading until they could no longer be seen.

The square erupted in cheers for our savior. My mom and the two professors came over to congratulate us on our first ever battle but my first concern was for Totodile. It had been badly injured in that battle. I picked up my new Pokemon, as did Kiwi. Before we made a dash to the nearest Pokemon centre, I wanted to say a quick thank you to that girl who saved us, but when I glanced around she had vanished.

It was three o'clock that evening by the time Squirtle and Totodile left the treatment room of the Pokemon centre in good form. During our wait we had been quizzed by officer Jenny about this morning's incident, but by her reaction, it was clear that she already knew about Team Rocket and their evil schemes. It was just as well because the only thing I could think about was Totodile. I was relieved when he came out in his exertive humor and jumped into my arms.

After sitting down for a quick bite to eat, Prof. Oak gave both Kiwi and I a quick talk.

'Now, as both of you already know', the professor said, ' your journey has just started and as you can see, there is trouble around every corner so always be on your guard.'

We both nodded

'However, don't let this stop you from having fun whilst on your adventures. Also, I have a big favor to ask both of you, as I have asked all my previous trainers. Kiwi, I do believe I have given you your pokedex already.'

'Yes Professor. I got it from you this morning when I got Squirtle... because I was on time', she said jokingly.

I sighed.

'Excellent. Well Robin, here's your pokedex'

Prof. Oak handed me the small metallic Dex. I accepted it with an honest thank you.

'Now, the favor that I'm asking you is to record and gather as much info on Pokemon as possible. We've collected quite a substantial amount of data from previous trainers so far, but I believe that there is still so much we have to learn. So, are you two up for the challenge?'

We both nodded without hesitation.

'Absolutely!'

'Of course!'

'Ah, this brings me back', he laughed, 'Oh, I almost forgot. Here, take these Pokegear wrist watches as a personal gift. I have even taken the opportunity to add some numbers into both of them, including each others.'

'Wow, thank you so much Professor!'

'This is awesome, thanks! So Toto, what do you think?' I slipped the Pokegear onto my wrist and turned to Totodile who was still nibbling happily on his Pokemon food. He turned to me and gave me a nodding smile. 'You don't mind if I call you Toto, do you?' Toto sprang up on the seat and started jumping on the spot.

-_Totototototototot-dile!-_

I smiled and took that as a yes!

'So Robin, I take it as you'll be challenging the Pokemon League?', Kiwi asked.

I nodded. 'It's all I have wanted to do since I was five! And me and my buddy Toto are going to go all the way!'

'Um, I wouldn't count on that...'

'Huh?', I sat there, confused.

'Because Squirtle and I are planning on doing the same!'

'Then I guess I'll see you there!'

We stared at each other, determination planted firmly in our minds. Then, Kiwi suddenly stood up and threw her backpack around her shoulders.

'C'mon Squirtle, we better get started. I heard the closest gym that is open is in Pewter City.'

Squirtle jumped off his seat. -_Squirt, squirt... squirtle!- _

'Well, I still have to sort a few things back at home, but we have to keep in touch and maybe battle each other some time,' I gave her a smile.

She nodded, 'Just don't be too upset when ya lose', she laughed and waved goodbye as she left the Pokemon centre.

'Just like my grandson... always eager to be the first and best at everything', said Prof. Oak with a smile. But his comment went right over my head. I was about to begin my journey to becoming a Pokemon Master!

'We're not gonna let Kiwi beat us, are we Toto!?'

Toto jumped up and and down, a bright glow of determination shone from his eyes.

I took that as a no.

Brofist!


	2. Episode 2: A Shocking Encounter

Part 2: A Shocking Encounter!

It was the morning after the Team Rocket incident and the day I received Toto, my Totodile from Prof. Oak. The spring sun was shining through the window as I scoffed a plate of bacon, eggs and black pudding. My Mom laughed as I wolfed down the fry. Most times I would eat slowly and appreciate the cuisine my mother made me, but today was the day I officially started my travels to become a Pokémon Master!  
Toto was finishing up his bowl of Pokémon food beside Growly. The two still seemed a bit nervous of each other but there didn't seem to be any real tension.  
After breakfast, I slipped on my dark turquoise shirt and fingerless gloves. I had a quick look through my bag, just to check that everything was in order and then, zipped it up. I turned to Toto, 'You ready to go'. The little crocodile Pokémon jumped on the spot.  
-_Totototototo-diillllee!-_  
I grinned and raised his pokeball.  
'Toto, return.'  
Toto obeyed and happily jumped into his pokeball.  
'Are you sure you have everything you need?' I turned and faced my mother. Her eyes were full of pride.  
'Yup, I even double checked.'  
Without warning, she rushed over and gave me a quick hug. Then, she looked deep into my eyes with one hand on my shoulder.  
'You make sure to take care of yourself. Keep Toto close to you and always work as a team. Also... don't forget to floss every night and-'  
'Mom, I know! I'm ready for this!'

She gave me another quick hug and kissed my forehead. 'I know you are.' Her eyes started tearing up, 'I know you'll do great. Just give it your all.'

'I will', I nodded and moved towards the door.

I stepped outside into the bright morning sun. Growly panted behind me and brushed my leg with his furry face. I bent down and patted him on the head.

'Hey Growly, you take care of the house while I'm gone, ok?'

The little Growlithe barked in agreement.

I walked out onto our street and gave a quick look back. My mom waved at me from the door, wiping away her tears with a handkerchief.

'Bye Robin', she sniffed, 'You and Toto look out for each other.'

I gave a small wave and nodded. Then, I took a deep breath and turned to face my destiny, leaving behind my home, my family and the faint whimpers from Growly, and took my first steps of my adventure.

I made my way to the north side of the city, briefly stopping at the local Poke mart. I stocked up on food, pokeballs; paralyse heels and super potions, as was recommended by the shop keeper. Unfortunately, their antidotes were out of stock but I was sure we would be just fine without them. After the Poke mart, we continued north to the outskirts of the city where more trees and foliage began to appear the further we walked. Eventually, the number of houses began to decrease and a horizon of trees was in our sight. We had arrived at the entrance to Viridian Forest.

The daunting trees meant that I didn't have to think twice about bringing out Toto. I opened his pokeball and he jumped out in his usual, lively dance.

'You ready, buddy?' I asked my little friend nervously.

Toto stopped moving and gave me a quick nod.

We both entered Viridian Forest cautiously.

The forest was as intimidating in the inside as it was from the outside. The abundance of tall trees stretched out across the sky, overlapping each other and only allowing for small beams of light to shine through the overgrowth.

This wasn't my first time in the forest. A short memory washed over my thoughts for a brief period. Both my brother and I used to bring Growly for a walk around here, but only around the outskirts of the forest.

Toto and I began to descend deeper into the mass of trees, weaving our way around the woods, along the winding path which many trainers had travelled before us. Faint Pokémon cries could be heard from all sides but the Pokémon kept themselves hidden amongst the trees.

A pidgey flew over head, causing me to jump. By the time I had realised what it was and decided I was going to capture it, it was gone. I sighed and looked at Toto.

'Maybe we'll catch the next one', I said disappointed. Toto saluted in agreement. We walked on...

After two hours of hiking through the forest, I began to wonder if I'd ever catch a Pokémon. Then something caught my eye on the edge of the path. I flicked my Dex. It was a Caterpie!

_**Caterpie, the worm Pokémon. Caterpie releases a horrible stench from its antenna to repel its enemies. It grows by moulting repeatedly.**_

I grinned and slowly laid down my backpack. Unbeknownst to me Toto braced itself for battle, but I ignored its intentions and hastily grabbed a free pokeball from my belt.

'Caterpie, you're mine!', I yelled and threw the pokeball.

The wild Caterpie stared at the pokeball, surging with great pace towards it. The pokeball opened and the Caterpie went inside. For a second, the pokeball twitched with a flashing red light, but then it burst open, releasing the bug. I scowled in disbelief.

'Don't you know how to catch a Pokémon?'

I spun around, startled by that vaguely familiar voice. I stood facing a red haired girl with a lip piercing and a black neckerchief. A Dratini rested on her shoulders.

'Remember me?' she smiled with a wink.

'Wait, you're the one that helped us defeat Team Rocket.' My tensed shoulders eased and I smiled.

'Thanks a lot; we were in quite a spot back then, erm... I never got your name?'

She giggled, 'My name's Aly and this is my partner, Dratini.' We shook hands.

'Nice to meet you, Aly. My name is Robin and this is my buddy, Toto.'

Toto jumped up and down on the spot, happy to make a new friend.

'Nice to me you too,' she smiled, 'So... I take it as you've never caught a wild Pokémon before?'

'Umm... yeah... How'd you know?', I asked, slightly puzzled.

'Well, first of all, you have to weaken a Pokémon to make it easier to catch. Toto was ready to battle for you but you kind of ignored it..'

I felt embarrassed and apologised to Toto for my ignorance.

'Second, of all, you let that Caterpie get away...'

FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU-

I turned around to find that the wild Caterpie had scuttled off into the forest, leaving an empty pokeball behind. I buried my face into my hands. How could I have been so oblivious?

'Pika-pi!'

'Pi-pi chu!'

'Chu!'

Quick as lightning, a gang of three Pikachu and four Pichu (forgive the pun) sprang out from the dark woods and dashed towards my back pack.

The Pikachu leading this raid pointed to my bag. A feature that made him stand out from the others was the way his right ear peaked sideways.

Presumably following his commands, the four Pichu snatched my rucksack and made a sprint back into the woods, my bag hopping on their little hands as they fled. The other Pikachu followed the pack of Pichu from the rear.

Still shocked from the whole event, I ran after them without giving any second thoughts. All my belongings and food supplies were in that backpack. Toto ran after me, still in good spirits.

'Stop, come back with my back pack!' I yelled furiously.

'Robin, wait! It's dangerous to stray off the path!', Aly yelled, but I ignored her pleas. In anger she followed the chase. I waded and stumbled through a sea of leaves and branches, disturbing nearby families of Rattata and pidgey. I could just about keep up with the pace of those thieving Pokémon.

After a few minutes, we chased the Pokémon into a small clearing surrounded by the extensive growth of the woods. The Pichu and Pikachu came to a stop beside a small shape which I could not recognise. As I was about leap out into the clearing, a firm hand caught a grip of my shoulder.

'Robin, wait a second', whispered Aly, 'Look closer.'

I steadied my breathing and nodded. Slowly, we crept into the clearing, closer and closer until it was clear what the group of Pichu and Pikachu were gathered around. Slumped beneath a willow tree was a sleeping Raichu. It was feverishly shaking and the electric pouches on its cheeks were flushed with a faint purple. I checked my Dex.

_**Raichu, the mouse Pokémon. Raichu can use up to 100,000-volt bursts of electricity at a time. It discharges most of its electricity through its tail.**_

'Oh my god, poor Raichu', whispered Aly, 'It looks badly poisoned.'

I looked at the feverish Pokémon and was overcome with empathy for it. The Pikachu were not thieves. They just wanted to help their friend.

The Pika family turned attentively, noticing our presence. The peak-eared Pikachu jumped to the front of the group and electricity flickered from his cheeks.

_-PIIIKKKAAA!-_

The little mouse Pokémon screamed a threatening cry and braced itself for battle, ready to protect his family.

'Wait, we don't want to fight,' I said in a panic, flinching backwards, 'I understand now... why you took the backpack...'

Pikachu's face slightly relaxed.

'You took my bag because you wanted to help Raichu, right?', I asked, figuring out the situation. Pikachu nodded with shame. I crouched down beside the small rodent.

'Hey, don't worry about it', I said, 'I would do the same if it was one of my friends. But I actually don't have any antidotes or anything that can help Raichu', I sighed, remembering the poke mart being out of stock.

We looked over at the ill Raichu, still shivering.

'Hmmm...', pondered Aly, her chin rested on her hand as she thought, 'I don't have any antidotes on me either, but I'm sure we have some back at my house. It's not that far from here either. Maybe half an hour if we're quick?'

'Pikachu', I said, looking deep into his eyes. He stared back attentively. 'If we are going to help your friend then we are going to have to work as a team. It's too dangerous to leave Raichu here by himself. We have to bring him back to Aly's house.'

The leader nodded and turned back to his friends.

_-Piika! Pi-Pikachu!-_

The Pikachu family dashed over to Raichu and attempted to lift him, but he was just too heavy. Even Toto, who had been inspecting the sick Raichu tried to help out but it was no good.

'Hey, how about you guys take my bag and I'll carry Raichu. Aly, you can lead the way.' I said, trying to take control of the situation.

Everyone agreed.

I bent down and heisted Raichu onto my back. I now knew why the other Pokémon had struggled. This guy was heavy. I slowly raised myself up and steadied myself.

_-Rai...-_

Raichu breathed heavily over my shoulder, obviously in great pain.

Aly and Dratini led the way out of the clearing, into the thick greenery and eventually back onto the main path of Viridian Forest. I kept up with her as best as I could, struggling to keep a tight grip on Raichu. Toto was running merrily along beside me, shortly followed by the peak-eared Pikachu and his friends carrying my backpack. We continued down the path for what seemed like forever and then, without warning, Aly took a quick left down a small path that had been stamped out in the grass.

By now I was desperate to stop and catch my breath. I couldn't go on for much longer.

'How... much further... Is it', I panted loudly after Aly.

'We're almost here.'

Aly began to slow her pace and I was not hesitant in doing the same. She walked up to what looked like a wall of vines and over growth and parted them. A bright blast of sunlight burst through the trees, almost blinding me. As my eyes adjusted the light I began to make out another clearing in the woods; this one, however, was vastly larger than the previous one and a giant tree house stood tall in the middle of it with winding wooden stairs descending from it.

'Hurry', Aly said briskly, 'We have to treat Raichu before the poison further spreads. Hopefully my parents bought some extra medicine before they left.'

Once again, I steadied myself, took a deep breath and we made our way quickly towards the spiralling wooden staircase. Aly ran up the engraved stairs, still full of energy. I had to take my time, carefully planning each step as not to cause further pain to the poisoned Raichu.

Toto and the peak-eared Pikachu jumped up the steps ahead of me while the rest of the Pikachu family waited with by bag below, obviously nervous of entering a new, unfamiliar territory.

When we reached the top we walked across the wooden balcony and Aly opened the unlocked door.

'Okay, lay Raichu down here and I'll go see what we have that can help him.'

Aly led us to a small room with a television and a cream sofa. I carefully laid Raichu down on the couch while Aly and Dratini left to find a cure. I put a feathered pillow beneath Raichu's head and propped him up. Pikachu touched its tail off Raichu's and passed off a small electric current to give Raichu a little bit of energy.

Aly quickly returned, thankfully holding an antidote and a small cloth. Toto dampened the cloth with a water gun while Aly fed the antidote to the electric mouse. It's face instantly relaxed and the purple that flushed across its cheeks began to fade. After laying the wet cloth over Raichu's forehead, we sat down on the couch next to him and caught our breaths.

'Well Pikachu, it looks like your friend will be okay in no time at all', I smiled at the little mouse.

_-Pi-Pika-Pi!-_

He smiled back and twitched his peaked ear.

'By the way, you were really brave to stand up for the rest of your friends. Would you mind if I gave you a nickname. Maybe something like Peeks? I think it would suit ya!'

Peeks smiled once more and nodded.

'Awesome! Peeks it is!', I said happily, 'Also, my name is Robin and these are my friends Aly, Toto and Dratini.

Toto sprang off the couch and shook hands with Peeks. Dratini bowed its head and smiled shyly behind Aly, who was still tending to the recovering Raichu.

Suddenly, Peeks' face turned to a more alerted expression. His ears started twitching as if it had heard something.

'What is it Peeks?' I asked but the electric mouse ran out of the room without a word.

I turned to Aly, 'You stay here and keep an eye on Raichu. Toto and I will check what's going on.'

Aly hastily nodded and turned back to comfort the sick Raichu.

'Come on Toto. Let's go!'

The small crocodile Pokémon followed me out of the sitting room and outside onto the wooden decking. The cries of Pichu and Pikachu could be heard from below.

We ran down the staircase into a frenzy of thunderbolts and jabbing needle-armed bee Pokémon. The Pikachu family were running around, desperately trying to dodge those deadly needles and shooting helpless bolts of electricity without much accuracy. In the commotion I checked my Dex.

_**Beedrill, the poison bee Pokémon. Beedrill attack at high speed using their three poisonous needles. The needle on their tail secretes the most powerful poison.**_

'Toto, lets help out and mind those poison barbs!'

Toto sprung up and braced itself for battle, his eyes fully focused. Peeks stepped up beside him, static crackling across his red pouches.

Two Beedrill spotted the newcomers and went tails first for Peeks.

'Toto, use water gun!'

Toto took a deep breath and unleashed an accurate water gun, knocking the two Beedrill off their stride. However, as the two bees went down several more came to their aid, brandishing their stingers. They surged towards Toto in a buzzing battle cry from all angles.

'Toto, get out of the way!' I yelled but there was nowhere my friend could run. Instinctively, I jumped in front of Toto, arms spread wide to protect my Pokémon. I stood there shaking with my eyes closed as the Beedrill closed in, poised and ready to pierce my skin with their deadly needles. But at least Toto might have a chance to escape...

_-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika!-_

I forcefully opened my eyes and looked at Peeks. The little mouse Pokémon was pumping with static, covering its whole body.

_-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika!-_

The Beedrill drastically slowed down at the sight of intense electricity surrounding Peeks.

I smiled and encourage the Pikachu.

'Peeks, give em everything you've got!'

_-PIIIII-KAAAAAAAAA-_

_-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUU!-_

An amazing beam of electrical energy erupted from the small, electric mouse and struck all the Beedrill with an immense thunderbolt. I stared in awe at Peek's power.

The rest of the Pichu and Pikachu helped out, generating their own thunderbolt.

The Beedrill buzzed in pain and dropped like flies. As soon as the thunderbolts eased the Beedrill quickly retreated into the forest with what little strength they had left. The Pokémon cheered and I punched the air in celebration.

'Nice work, trainer. That's a strong Pikachu you have there! And a Totodile? That is very rare in these parts.'

I quickly spun around to see a young woman with blue hair and a long black cape.

'Hehe.. um, thanks', I said, ruffling the back of my head, extremely pleased with the compliment yet a bit nervous of this mysterious woman.

'Those Beedrill have been causing all sorts of trouble in the forest recently. Thank you for protecting these Pokémon and my home.'

'Well, it was this Pikachu, Peeks, who did all the hard work. I just... wait...' I stood there confused, 'You're house?'

The mysterious woman nodded.

'Does that mean-'

'Clair?' Aly yelled down from the balcony, 'What are you doing here. I didn't realise you were in Kanto?'

'Baby sister!' the woman named Clair laughed and waved up at Aly. Aly blushed, obviously embarrassed in being referred to as a baby sister.

'I'll be up in a minute. Put the kettle on!' yelled Clair to her younger sister and then turned to me, 'Please trainer, join us for some tea; your Pokémon friends are welcome too.'

We sat in the kitchen, full of modern furniture and amenities, contrasting the natural appearance of the tree house. I introduced myself to Clair while sipping a cup of tea. Toto happily ate berries with Peeks and the rest of the Pikachu. I explained what had happened with the sick Raichu and his friends' trying to help him. Clair didn't change her facial expression but was tentatively listening to everything that I said. As I finished talking about the battle with the Beedrill, Aly and Dratini poked their heads into the kitchen.

'Raichu is awake if you would like to see him. He's still very tired though', she said gently to the Pikachu. The Pokémon perked up and scurried out of the kitchen. Aly walked in and sat down beside me.

'So Clair, how come you are not in Blackthorn City?', asked Aly.

'Well I decided to take a break from the gym for a couple of weeks and visit you guys. Thought I might surprise mom and dad when they get back from their cruise. But don't worry, the gym is in capable hands', smiled Clair reassuringly.

'You're a gym leader?', I said surprised, 'That is so cool! What type of Pokémon do you train?'

Clair looked at me and laughed, 'Aly, dear, haven't you told Robin about our family's background?'

Aly blushed, 'Oh yeah... Kind of forgot to mention that our family descends from a long line of sacred dragon tamers', the young girl said as she petted her Dratini, 'And it's my dream to follow in the footsteps of my sister and ancestors', she winked at me with a cheeky grin.

Clair laughed, obviously amused at my bewildered look.

'Well, I guess that explains why you and Dratini are so close', I gestured towards Aly. I then turned to Clair, 'So Clair, any chance I could see some of your Pokémon? I'm trying to become a Pokémon master so maybe I could see them in a battle?' I asked eagerly but she just sipped her tea and smirked.

'One day we will battle, but only when you gain more experience. Dragon types are fierce Pokémon and you are not ready to fight such an opponent yet.'

I slumped back in the chair and sighed.

'But when you travel to Johto I will be waiting for you. And I will be expecting a great battle, no holding back!'

I stood up with a rush of excitement, 'You're on!', and shook the Gym Leader's hand.

Clair faced her little sister, 'Aly, maybe you should join Robin in his travels. You two could keep each other company and learn a lot from one another. I can stay here until mom and dad get back. I'll fill them in on everything and you can contact them later on your Poke gear?'

Both Aly and I looked at each other and grinned.

'Well, what do ya say Dratini? Fancy going on an adventure with Robin and Toto?'

Dratini shouted for joy in approval.

_-Rai-Raichu!-_

We turned to see Raichu, closely followed by Peeks and the rest of the Pikachu family. Raichu still looked a bit tired but still gave us a smile.

'Great to see your feeling better Raichu', said Aly.

'Yeah, you had us really worried at some points.'

'Raichu', Clair said to the giant electric mouse, 'You and your friends are welcome to stay here as long as you need. And I don't think those Beedrill will be bothering you anymore so why don't you chill around this part of the forest for a while?'

Raichu and Pikachu family happily agreed to the kind offer.

The following morning Aly and I left her home and walked to the main path of Viridian Forest. Clair walked us as far as the path with pack of electric mice. Raichu saluted us with gratitude and the rest of the Pichu and Pikachu followed suit. As we said our goodbyes, I thanked Clair for her hospitality. I then crouched down to Peeks.

'Thanks again for helping us out', I said gratefully, 'You were amazing. I'll never forget what you did. Keep safe little buddy.'

I stared right into Peek's black beady eyes and he stared back into mine. Something wasn't right about saying goodbye.

I was suddenly overcome with an overwhelming feeling that forced a tear out of my eye. I had really bonded with Peeks during our battle against the Beedrill and now we had to go our separate ways. I hastily wiped my cheek and stood up straight.

'Um, ahem, thanks again', I mumbled with a lump in my throat and walked away briskly. Toto sprang along beside me.

'Robin, wait up!' Aly caught up with my pace but I kept my head down. Tears streamed down my face as I quickened my walk.

What was going on? What had come over me? All I could think about was-

_-PIIIIKAAAA!-_

I whisked around.

Peeks came dashing up the path towards us.

_-Pi-Pika-Pi!-_

For a brief moment I stood there, expressionless. Then, a smile of disbelief swept across my face. I fell on one knee as Peeks stopped in front of me.

'Wait, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be with your friends?'

Peeks shook his head and pointed at me.

'I think Peeks is trying to say he wants to go with you, Robin.' said Aly softly.

I stared at Peeks, 'So buddy, you want to join us in our adventures?'

_-Pika-Pi!-_

The Pikachu nodded happily.

'Seriously?' I said in disbelief.

Peeks Smiled.

'Alright!' I yelled in joy and took out a spare pokeball, 'In that case, welcome to the team buddy!'

The pokeball opened in my hand and Peeks leaped gracefully inside. The red light on the ball flashed three times and then stopped.

I stared at the pokeball for a while and then turned to Toto, 'Now that we have Peeks on our side, we can't lose! Right Toto?'

Toto danced happily on the spot.

Aly laughed, 'I'm sure we'll find out at Pewter Gym... If we ever get to Pewter Gym that is...' Aly cheekily stuck her tongue out and Dratini coiled around her neck, smiling.

I composed myself and tightened my backpack. I felt confident sure of myself with my new Pokémon.

'C'mon Toto, lets do this!', I grinned.

We walked on once again, deep into Viridian Forest, but this time we had new friends by our sides!


	3. Episode 3: Rockin' it out in Pewter Gym!

Part 3: Rockin' it out in Pewter Gym!

'Rattata, use quick attack!', yelled my young opponent, ordering another launch at Toto. The Rattata approached Toto at rapid speed. The little crocodile Pokémon sprang lively up and down on the spot.

'Toto, dodge left and use bite!' I commanded.  
Toto waited until the last second, then sprang left and lunged at the rodent with his huge jaws. It was a direct hit. The Rattata squirmed around in Toto's mouth but could not break free. My opponent screamed orders at his Rattata but there was nothing it could do.  
'Toto, finish this. Water gun!'  
Toto inhaled and unleashed a surge of water, flushing the Rattata out his mouth and compressing the rodent to the muddy forest path. When the attack finished it was clear that the dazed Rattata had fainted.  
'Rattata is unable to battle. Robin and Toto win!' declared Aly who had refereed all our battles in Viridian Forest so far.  
I ran over to Toto and picked up the little crocodile in celebration of our fourth victory this week. 'Toto, you're awesome!' I said to him staring proudly into his eyes. Toto kicked for joy in my hands.  
'Thanks for the battle', said the young trainer, cradling his Rattata, 'You two are strong. And thank you, Rattata. Take a long rest.' The boy took out a pokeball from his shorts and withdrew the fainted rodent.  
'Thanks for accepting our challenge', I said appreciatively, 'We have to train hard for our Pewter Gym match.'  
The trainer laughed, amused by my statement, 'You're gonna have to train a lot more if you want to defeat Salvadore! I've battled him a tonne of times but I've never come close to winning.'  
I gently rested Toto on the path, slightly agitated by what I had just been told. Then I looked at Toto and regained faith in my Pokémon. I stood up straight with confidence. No matter how tough this gym leader was I was gonna get that badge!  
'With Toto and Peeks at my side, that badge is as good as mine!'  
'Well, can't say I didn't warn ya! Anyways, I better get my Pokémon to the poke enter. Thanks again!', said the trainer hastily and quickly ran off, down the main path of Viridian Forest and out of sight.  
Aly giggled, 'Well let's hope you're as ready as you think you are. That kid wasn't joking.'  
I faced the young dragon trainer with the sleeping Dratini around her neck.  
'I've heard about Salvadore', she continued, 'He's been a gym leader for two years and has been trained by his older brother, Forrest.'  
'Hmm...' I pondered, 'Do you know anything else about him?' I asked, trying to gain as much information as possible.  
'Nothing much', replied Aly, 'Only that he is said to be a specialist of the rock type like his two brothers before him.'  
I smiled. 'Well then, I guess I have nothing to worry about', I said confidently looking at Toto, 'Since Toto's a water type, our match should be a breeze!'  
'It's true that Toto has an advantage, but what if something were to happen to Toto? You're only other Pokémon is Peeks and rock Pokémon can sometimes be part ground type as well.'  
I looked up at her, confused. 'So? What's the problem with that?'  
'Honestly!?' said Aly impatiently at my arrogance. 'Do you not know your type advantages? Peeks is an electric type-'

'Which is good against water types!' I interrupted.

'Yes, but it's weak against ground type attacks. Also, electric type moves have no effect whatsoever on ground type Pokémon.'

I stood there stumped. There was so much I still had to learn about Pokémon.  
'Here', said Aly rooting through her small rucksack, disturbing Dratini in her slumber, 'Take this. I learned a lot from it when I was younger, including all about the different types of Pokémon there are.'  
Aly took out a small book, "**The Trainer's Guidebook to Pokémon"**. I took it with gratitude and gave a quick flick through the pages. It seemed like there was a lot in it but it would definitely be useful on my quest to becoming a Pokémon master!  
'Thank you', I said earnestly and put the book into my backpack, 'I'll start reading it once we get to Pewter City.'  
Aly smiled, 'Hope it comes in handy. Anyways, we should probably get going. If we go now we should make it to Pewter City before sunset.'  
It was difficult to judge what time of day it was, given the lack of light that came through the above canopy of branches. But the young dragon tamer lived in this forest and she definitely knew what she was talking about. We continued on...  
After a couple of hours of walking, we turned the last corner of the forest path and onto the straight, the forest exit in sight. Relief washed over my face. I looked at Toto.  
'There it is buddy, the end of Viridian Forest.'  
Toto bounced on the spot.  
_-Totototo-_  
City lights and houses could be seen beyond the trees which began to decline the closer we got to the exit. In excitement I began to run, but then something caught the corner of my eye.  
Resting quietly by a tree was a green shell-like Pokémon. I spun around and flicked my Dex:  
**Metapod, the cocoon Pokémon. Metapod is the evolved form of Caterpie. Metapod uses its steel-hard shell to protect its body as it waits for evolution.**  
'I'm not gonna let this one get away', I said determined as I reached for a pokeball.  
'Don't forget to weaken it', said Aly.  
'I know. I got this!' I reassured myself, 'Go, Peeks!'

The electric mouse Pokémon sprung out of the pokeball at my command. 'Use quick attack!'

The Pikachu dashed towards the bug who had been eyeing us the whole time. As Peeks approached Metapod, the cocoon Pokémon seemed to tense itself and sheen its body. Peeks charged straight into the Metapod but went tumbling backwards. Metapod stood there, undaunted by the attack. Peeks slowly got to his feet.

'Peeks, try a thunderbolt!'

Peeks nodded and sparks crackled across his cheeks.

_-Pika-Pika-CHUUU!-_

With a yell the Pikachu electrocuted Metapod who squinted in pain. Its armour seemed to weaken and its eyes seemed stressed. I took out free pokeball and through it with force.

'Metapod, you're mine!' I yelled as the pokeball opened and the Pokémon went inside. The pokeball landed on the edge of the path and twitched with a red light. I held my breath in anticipation. It twitched once, twice, three times and...

Beep!

The pokeball lay there, colourless and emotionless.

I ran over and picked up the pokeball. I stared at it briefly in disbelief and then sighed a moan of relief. Overcome with excitement I punched the air in celebration.

'We did it!' I screamed joyously, celebrating on the spot with Toto and Peeks,

_I caught a Metapod!_

Aly and Dratini laughed at my ridiculous reaction.

'Well done, Robin!' Aly congratulated me, 'That wasn't a bad catch... for a beginner...'

I ignored her joke and attached the newly caught Metapod in its pokeball to my belt.

'Now', I said looking at the beams of twilight breaking through the horizon of trees, 'Time to get my first badge!'

I walked on in a quick stride with the rest following behind me, where Pewter City awaited our arrival.

Nurse Joy came through the electronic doors of the check-up room. She had an uncanny resemblance to the Nurse Joy of Viridian City. In fact, they looked the exact same. Her assistant, Chansey, pushed a cart carrying Dratini and my three pokeballs containing Toto, Peeks and Metapod. Aly and I stood up and greeted her.

'Thank you for waiting so patiently. You're Pokémon are all doing just fine.'

We thanked her and took our Pokémon. Dratini coiled around Aly's neck.

'Thank you very much, Nurse Joy', we both said gratefully.

'Nurse Joy', a male voice called from behind us, 'Sorry for interrupting, but I was just wondering if my Pokémon were ready?'

Aly and I moved aside for the stranger who came in seeking his Pokémon. I observed the older teenager's mature smile and narrow, yet relaxed eyes. Aly stared at him in awe.

'Oh, you're just in time', said Nurse Joy with a smile, 'Chansey, could you please get Salvadore's Pokémon.'

Salvadore? Why did that name seem so familiar?

'Sorry again', said Salvadore apologetically, 'but being a gym leader is a time consuming position and-'

'Wait!' I rudely interjected, 'You're the Pewter City gym leader?'

'Hehe, yeah.' he said scratching the back of his head.

'Ha! I knew it!' said Aly petting Dratini, 'I knew you seemed familiar. Nice to meet you. My name is Aly and this is my partner, Dratini.'

'Hey Salvadore, I'm Robin from Viridian City and I aim to be a Pokémon master.' I shook his hand. 'So, would it be ok if I challenged your gym?'

'Wow, nice to meet you. You're my third challenger who's came from Viridian this week. In fact, that girl Kiwi challenged my gym yesterday and one my badge in a great battle.'

'Kiwi was here?' I asked astounded, 'Now we have to battle! I can't let her get ahead!'

Salvadore laughed, 'Haha, well you sure seem eager, so sure thing! Drop by my gym tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting.'

'Thank you.' I said trying to with hold my excitement.

'Here are your Pokémon.' said Nurse Joy in her gentle voice. Chansey came over with six pokeballs and carefully handed them over to Salvadore.

'Thank you, Chansey and Nurse Joy. Well, Aly and Robin, I'll see both of you tomorrow morning. Sleep well; you'll need your energy.' Salvadore gave us a quick smile and then walked out of the Pokémon centre.

'Robin', said Aly, 'You should get an early night.'

Although I was buzzing with excitement I didn't need to be told twice and made my way to one of the free beds in the Pokémon centre. Pushing all of the thoughts and dreams out of my mind, I slowly fell asleep.

I stood outside Pewter Gym beside Aly and Dratini. Any grogginess that I had was now pressed out of my body and replace with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. I had to remind myself to thank Aly at a later stage for waking me up from my deep slumber.

With a steady breath I rapped hard on the giant iron doors of the gym. With an eerie creak, they began to open outwards by themselves. We had to jump backwards to avoid being knocked over by the heavy doors. We entered cautiously.

'I was wondering when you'd show up', called Salvador across from the other side of the gym. We entered the enormous room with lines of spectator seats either side of us. The floor in between was almost the size of a tennis court.

'Salvadore!' I called out trying to hide nerves, 'I, Robin of Viridian City challenge you to a gym battle.' I tried to make myself sound serious, but there was a slight quibble in my voice.

'Very well then. I accept your challenge.'

Salvadore snapped his fingers and without warning, the floor began to move. Rocks and boulders jutted up from the ground and a lining to mark out the battle field appeared. Aly hastily made her way to the viewing area. A man with a flag in either hand entered the mini podium at the side of the arena. I correctly guessed him to be the referee.

'This will be a two on two gym battle', said the referee, 'The challenger may switch Pokémon at any time. The challenger will also have the first move.'

'Good luck, Robin', said Salvadore confidently, 'Now, lets get this battle started! Go, Geodude!' Salvadore threw a pokeball and summoned his Geodude. I checked my Dex:

**Geodude, the rock Pokémon. Geodude can easily be mistaken for an ordinary rock, given its rock-like body. It swings its fists recklessly if angered.**

'So, you do use rock types', I said reassuring myself, 'In that case, Toto, you're up!' I summoned Toto who hopped out of his pokeball in his usual joyous dance.

'Hmm', said the intrigued gym leader, 'It's not often you see a Totodile around these parts.'

'Toto's my starter Pokémon and together, we're gonna go all the way!' I almost surprised myself with the confidence that was growing in me. I was now solely focused on getting my first gym badge.

'Toto, ready?', I asked the little crocodile Pokémon. Toto stopped dancing, looked at me and nodded with a smile.

'Awesome! Let's do this! Go, Toto! Use water gun!'

Toto inhaled a deep breath.

'Geodude, dodge it!'

Toto launched a jet stream of water at Geodude but the sturdy rock Pokémon ejected itself into the air using its muscular arms. Toto and I watched in awe.

'Now use rollout!' ordered Salvadore.

In mid-air, the Geodude wrapped its arms around itself. It lunged to the ground and began rolling rapidly towards Toto. It struck the surprised Totodile with its spinning body, sending Toto tumbling backwards.

'Toto, please get up!'

The little water starter Pokémon struggled off the ground to its feet.

'Hmm, this one's a fighter', said Salvadore, seemingly impressed, 'But this ends now! Geodude, use double-edge!'

Once again, the small boulder-like Pokémon surged towards Toto, this time leading with its solid right arm to defend its face. I was just about to instruct Toto to avoid it, but then I remembered something from my first battle against Team Rocket. It was risky but I had to take the chance.

'Toto', I yelled, 'Remember how you battled Team Rocket's Primeape? Steady your position and brace yourself!' Toto nodded and steadied himself.

Salvadore was struck with a shocked look. Aly and Dratini looked edgily from the stands, unsure of my decision.

Geodude came within striking distance of Toto.

'Now, use bite!' I commanded. Toto opened jaw and took the full force of Geodude with his mouth. The Totodile's feat skid backwards along the battlefield but he managed to keep his balance. I punched the air in success. The risk had paid off.

Salvadore was left speechless as his Geodude desperately tried to free itself from Toto's grasp.

'Toto, you know what to do!' I yelled, fuelled with excitement. Toto propelled himself and Geodude into the air with his tail. With a sharp flick of the next he shot the helpless rock type out of his jaws with a powerful water gun. The Geodude was blasted into a boulder on the battlefield. The dust cleared to reveal the rock Pokémon imprinted into the battlefield, its eyes rolled back into its head.

'Geodude is unable to battle!' announced the somewhat astounded referee, 'Totodile wins!'

I punched the air again in victory, 'Yeah, great work Toto!' The Totodile danced on the spot, still full of energy.

Salvadore withdrew the unconscious Geodude, 'Thank you Geodude. You served me well. Nice work Robin. You and Toto have bonded really well.' said the gym leader, turning his attention to me, 'Now, lets see how you handle this Pokémon.'

Salvadore took out another pokeball from his belt and threw it with conviction, 'Let's show this trainer why rock types are the best. Go! Sudowoodo!' The pokeball opened and from it emerged a Pokémon that could easily be mistaken for a tree. It sure didn't look like a rock Pokémon. With a puzzled look I checked my Dex:

**Sudowoodo, the imitation Pokémon and the evolved form of Bonsly. Although Sudowoodo resembles a tree, its body is composed of rock material. It is very weak to water and dislikes the rain.**

I cleared my throat and regained my composure. 'Ok, Toto, just keep focused. We have the advantage so this should be a sinch! Use water gun!' A jet of water gushed from the Totodile's mouth but the Sudowoodo just swayed to the left, effortlessly avoiding it. I gasped in shock.

Salvadore smirked, 'Sorry Robin, but you'll need a lot more than type advantage if you want to be beat Sudowoodo!'

_-Sudowooooodo!-_

'Toto, get closer to Sudowoodo and then use bite!'

The Totodile nodded understandingly ran towards the tree-like Pokémon with a quick pace.

Salvadore smiled, 'Sudowoodo, use wood hammer!'

As Toto sprang at Sudowoodo with open jaws, Sudowoodo raised his arm and slammed Toto's head with his branch-like hands. The crocodile Pokémon went face first into the ground, causing him to faint.

'Totodile is unable to battle. Sudowoodo wins!'

I stood there dumbfounded. It was like Salvadore wanted Toto to fight up close. 'Toto, return', I said bitterly at the loss, 'Thanks for giving it your all.' I stood there in contemplation of my next Pokémon. I could use Peeks? But what if Sudowoodo had a ground move? Peeks might not be able handle that much damage.

'Well, Robin? Do you still want to continue this battle or try again another time?' asked Salvadore, writhing in confidence.

I snapped out of my trailing thoughts and met Salvadore's gaze on the opposite side of the battlefield. 'There's no way we're giving in! Not now! This may be a risky move but I know you can do it!' I yelled as I withdrew a pokeball from my belt and stared at it with belief. 'Give it your all, Metapod!' I threw the pokeball and Metapod was summoned onto the rocky battle arena.

Salvadore and the referee gave facial expressions of shock and amazement.

'Robin! What are you doing!?' screamed a frustrated Aly, 'Metapod is a bug type! Bugs are weak against rock types!'

I glanced at Aly and then at Metapod. My face was overcome with a look of dismay.

FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-

There was still so much I had to learn. Looking at the trainer guidebook that Aly gave me might have helped...

I turned my attention back to the battle and focused my thoughts. 'Metapod!' I called out to the motionless bug, 'I believe in you! We can win this!' I tried to sound reassuring, 'Now, let's show em what you're made of! Use Tackle!'

…

….

…..

Metapod did not make a move.

Sudowoodo mimicked his master's confused facial expression. Still in shock, I checked my Dex to identify the problem:

**It is rare for Metapod to use any other move besides Harden.**

All colour drained from my face. This was not happening!

'I'm sorry to do this Robin but I have a reputation to keep and something like a Metapod is not going to earn you this badge.' said Salvadore with a cold stare, a sharp contrast to his usual friendly appearance, 'Sudowoodo, use low kick!'

As Sudowoodo's leg swept towards Metapod, the bug's cocoon-like body shined and hardened. Metapod took this hit from Sudowoodo but to my surprise it did not seem too phased. I locked eyes with Salvadore. We were not going down without a fight!

'Sudowoodo, use low kick again!' commanded Salvadore, determined to bring this battle to a close.

Realising that defence was my only option, 'Metapod, use harden!' I pleaded.

Another metallic sheen pasted over Metapod and Sudowoodo landed another kick to the solid cocoon. Metapod's eye flinched, indicating it felt that blow, but it still stood strong.

'Sudowoodo! Keep using low kicks!'

'Metapod! Match it with harden'

Sudowoodo ensued in a flurry of low kicks while Metapod matched it with a series of harden.

Both of us roared orders and encouragement to our Pokémon in battle. Aly and Dratini cheered for Metapod, giving both of us some belief.

Both Pokémon seemed to be weakening; Metapod in health and Sudowoodo in stamina.

'That's enough!' yelled Salvadore furiously, 'Sudowoodo, finish this with rock throw!' With all its might, the tree-like Pokémon lifted a jagged rock the size of my head. Panting from all its effort, it hurled the rock at Metapod.

It was a direct hit!

The rock crushed and dented Metapods compact body. When the rock rolled off the bug, I gasped in horror as I noticed its cocoon had been punctured, leaving a small hole in its body. Metapod's eyes were squinting in pain.

In the dead silence, the whole began to crack and spread up through the whole cocoon.

_-Meta-pod...-_

I stood there, expressionless in the wake of my decaying Pokémon, losing all hope.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Episode 4: A Clefairy Tale Ending!

Part 4: A Clefairy Tale Ending!

**. . .**

'METAPOD!' I yelled in desperation, watching as my newest Pokémon disintegrated, a crumbling cocoon of lost hope-

A sudden bright light shone from the crack on Metapods shell, almost blinding the unexpected Sudowoodo.

My emotions turned from that of despair to amazement. What was happening to Metapod?

'This can't be!?' gasped Salvadore, 'I've never seen an evolution under such circumstances!'

Metapod was evolving!?

A silhouette of a curvy winged creature rose from the shining cocoon. The old shell started to fade and disintegrate into dusts. As the light faded it revealed a butterfly Pokémon. I checked my Dex:

**Butterfree, the butterfly Pokémon and the evolved form of Metapod. The water repellent powder on its wings allows it to collect honey during the rain.**

I was quickly overcome with a mixture of joy and disbelief.

'Wow, what a cutie!' screamed Aly in awe.

'Wow, Butterfree', I chuffed, fighting back a tear, 'You look amazing! Sorry for putting you through this. I completely understand if you don't want to battle. We can always try-'

_-Freee-ee-ee-ee!-_

Butterfree shook her head and fluttered her wings.

'You still want to battle? After everything you've been through?' I asked in amazement.

She nodded.

I could not believe it. 'Alright! Let's see what you can do!' I checked my Dex for an analysis on Butterfree.

**Butterfree attain multiple moves upon evolution, including poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder and the unusual psychic move, confusion.**

'So, you still want to battle?', said Salvadore, regaining his composure, 'Very well then. Sudowoodo, keep your guard up. We still have the advantage but we must be vigilant. Now, let's get this battle restarted! Take this thing down once and for all with rock throw!'

The weary Sudowoodo shook its head and readied itself for battle. Butterfree was now faced with her first challenge as her new evolution.

Suddenly, a wave of rocks went flying towards Butterfree. Sudowoodo was throwing rocks of all sizes at a ferocious pace but my new Pokémon was elegantly weaving through the sediments.

With a burst of confidence from Butterfree evasion skills I decided to take some control, 'Butterfree, use stun spore!'

The butterfly Pokémon zipped pasts the hurling rocks and flapped its silky wings, omitting a hazy yellow powder in the direction of Sudowoodo.

'Sudowoodo! Get out of there!' But Salvadore's orders were fruitless. The imitating Pokémon was brought to its knees with the paralysing powder, flinching from the toxin's effects.

Fate had just turned in our favour. It was time to end this battle. 'Butterfree, finish this! Use Confu-'

'Wait! Stop!' Salvadore called out abruptly, gritting his teeth, 'I forfeit' he sighed.

'Butterfree, don't attack!' I commanded urgently, stunned by the gym leader's decision.

Butterfree hovered silently over the paralysed Sudowoodo. It was squinting and panting heavily, in obvious pain.

Salvadore calmly walked across the rugged battlefield and laid his hand gently on Sudowoodo's shoulder. 'Thank you for putting up such a great performance. You did great. Now here, take a long deserved rest.' Salvadore took out a pokeball and withdrew his injured Pokémon.

Salvadore proceeded across the rest of the gym and gave me a smile. Butterfree fluttered over to me and rested on my shoulder.

'What you just did there was quite remarkable. Both you and your Pokémon deserve this.' The gym leader reached into his inner jacket and took out a small grey badge in the shape of a rock. 'In recognition of your victory I present you with the Boulder Badge!' He held out the badge and I hesitantly took it, resting it softly in the cuff of my palm.

'Thank you so much!' I said grateful yet confused, 'But why did you stop the battle?'

Salvadore looked at me through his narrow eyes, 'Sudowoodo had had enough. It was in pain and I didn't want to let it get badly injured. Besides, you proved your worth as a trainer and although you still have a long way to go I believe you'll eventually reach your dream in becoming a Pokémon master. I have a dream as well but my duty here as a gym leader comes first. Congrats again!'

I listened carefully to his explanation, understanding his actions of wisdom and experience. Maybe I should have stopped Metapod from battling... but then it wouldn't have evolved into Butterfree!

Grinning at my achievement I clipped the Boulder Badge onto the inner lining of my shirt, 'Thanks again Salvadore. I did learn a lot!' I said shaking the gym leader's hand. I then turned my head to the Butterfree perched on my shoulder. 'Butterfree, I owe you so much. I could not have won this badge without you.' Butterfree happily fluttered her wings. 'I like to give nicknames to my Pokémon. Since you gave me belief when I needed it most, I thought Hope would be a perfect name for you. Is that cool with you?'

Butterfree sprung off my shoulder and started dancing and twirling in mid air. I guess she liked the name.

'Good job you two!' Aly came running over, 'And Hope is a beautiful name for a beautiful Pokémon.'

Butterfree spun in the air once more, overjoyed with compliments.

'Thanks Aly, couldn't have done it without you and Drain's' support too.' I was grateful for everyone's support. I then remembered Toto and decided it would be best to take him to the Pokémon centre sooner rather than later.

'We better get going', I said hastily, 'I think Toto could do with some treatment from the Pokémon centre.' Aly nodded in agreement. I thanked Salvadore once more and left for the Pokémon centre with Aly, eager to continue my quest to become a Pokémon master!

After collecting a healthy Toto we walked outside the Pokémon centre and checked the Poke gear. Using the GPS App on my hi tech watch we searched for the next closest gym.

'According to the poke gear the closet gym is to the east of here, in Cerulean City', I said eyeing up my next destination.

'But look', Aly said, pointing at the digital map, 'To get there we have to go through Mt. Moon.'

I looked at her a smiled greedily, 'Even better! I bet there will be awesome Pokémon that I can catch there!'

Aly laughed at my naive determination. Dratini smiled and slowly nudged Aly's cheek.

Suddenly, two police cars lead by Officer Jenny on her motorbike zoomed past us, all sirens flashing.

'Don't see that very often. Wonder what's going on?' I questioned the unusual incident.

Again, another car came speeding down the road, but this was more like an opened aired jeep. I was shocked to see that the driver was Salvadore. We waved our arms in the air frantically and the large green jeep came to a screeching sudden stop beside us.

'Hey Salvadore, what's going on!?' I asked.

'I just got a phone call from my father', he quickly replied, 'He said that there are a gang of crooks causing problems in Mt. Moon and asked me to come down right away!'

'We have to go through Mt. Moon anyways so maybe we could help?' I suggested.

'Well, it could be dangerous... but if you really do want to help out... Sure, hop in!'

We did not delay in jumping into the front of the Jeep beside Salvadore.

'Hold on!' he said putting his foot on the gas. The vehicle took off at a fast pace.

We raced through the towering metropolis of the city centre, startling the local pedestrians. We soon made our way through the city suburbs and eventually onto Route 3. The road had many potholes causing the jeep to bump and bobble along the road. Dratini coiled tighter around Aly for safety as we went up the inclining path. The further we travelled, the more rocky the terrain became leaving only rough patches of grass on either side of the road.

I was wondering how long it would take us to get there when we noticed the police cars and a giant truck facing them up ahead. They were parked up outside a cave entrance, roofed by a grassy mound that went back for miles, as far as the eye could see.

As we approached the scene it became evident that a Pokémon battle was ensuing between the facing vehicles. Officer Jenny and an older man were teaming up with their weakened Growlithe and Onix respectively. They were facing two opponents in matching black outfits with an 'R' at their crest, both of who were unfortunately familiar with a Raticate and a Primeape at their command.

'Look!' I shouted over the roar of the engine, 'Its Cassidy and Ben(?) from Team Rocket!'

'You know those crooks?' asked Salvadore astonished.

'Unfortunately so', replied Aly.

We pulled up in a skid beside the police cars. Four police officers were waiting by their vehicles to detain the villains when the battle ended... if it ended in victory... A young man with wavy hazel coloured hair and dressed in a lab coat stood behind them, spectating the battle.

Aly, Salvadore and I hopped out of the Jeep and ran to the aid Officer Jenny and the mysterious bearded man. Team Rocket grunted at our presence.

'Look Butch, its those twerps again!', snarled Cassidy.

'Ugh, those annoying kids!' mumbled Bart(?), 'They won't interfere with us this time!'

'Those stones you stole belong to the Clefairy and those fossils should be in a museum for everyone to see. Now give them back!' yelled the old man huskily.

'Sorry, grandpa', taunted Cassidy, 'But with those pathetic Pokémon there is nothing you can do to stop us.'

Sadly she was right. Both Growlithe and Onix looked in bad shape, evidently weakened by the menacing Raticate and Primeape who were still full of energy.

Salvadore stepped up, bracing a pokeball in his hand. 'It's ok Dad. Aly, Robin and I can handle this lot. Right guys?' he said looking back at us.

It took me a few seconds to respond as I realised that the aged man was Salvadore's father. I snapped myself into concentration and stepped up along side Salvadore. Aly joined us as Dratini unwrapped herself from her usual resting place and prepared for battle. Officer Jenny and Salvadore's father withdrew their Pokémon.

'Three ganging up on two? What a despicable thing to do!' moaned Boris(?).

'That's rich coming' from you, Barry!' Aly spat back in disgust.

'THE NAME'S BUTCH!'

'It doesn't matter!' smirked Cassidy, 'If they want to fight dirty then so will we!'

The evil madam took out another pokeball and threw it with vigour. 'Drowzee, stop these fools from meddling in our plans!'

I checked my Dex:

**Drowzee, the hypnosis Pokémon. It can sense people's' dreams through its long nose. It likes to feed off fun dreams with its psychic powers.**

This Pokémon seemed tough but not that fast. Speed was our best option.

'Go, Peeks!' I yelled as I through my pokeball and the small electric mouse Pokémon jumped out, ready for battle. Dratini hovered over beside Pikachu and let out a small battle cry.

'How dare you interfere with the Clefairys' habitat, their home and taking what is not yours!', roared Salvadore readying his pokeball, 'For this you will pay! Go, Aerodactyl!' the gym leader flung his pokeball into the air and from it swooped a gigantic winged beast with frightening talons and rocky pointed tail. Stunned by the audacity of the Pokémon I checked my Dex:

**Aerodactyl, the fossil Pokémon. Aerodactyl is a prehistoric Pokémon that is said to have ruled the skies with its high pitched cries.**

The ancient Pokémon glided alongside Dratini and Peeks, shadowing them in its presence. Even Team Rocket seemed nervous of Aerodactyl's menacing presence. I was kind of relieved that Salvadore had not used that Pokémon in our gym battle.

'Primeape, deal with Dratini. Fury Swipes!' ordered Bob(?).

'Drowzee, take down that over grown bird with psybeam!', screamed Cassidy, 'And Raticate, use quick attack on that Pikachu!'

'Dratini, dodge it!' retorted Aly. Dratini frantically floated side to side to avoid a blitz of fury swipes but was caught by one of Primeape's quick right-hand jabs.

'Match it with your own quick attack, Peeks!' I yelled and Peeks took off at lightning pace. Both went full throttle crashing into each other, sending the other tumbling backwards on impact.

'Aerodactyl, dodge and aerial ace!' Salvadore commanded coolly yet focused. The flying fossil Pokémon spiralled sideways in the air to dodge the Drowzee's psychic waves. It then spread its wings and slashed through the air, striking the hypnotic Pokémon with its incredible strength and speed. An infuriated Cassidy screamed at Drowzee to get up and fight back but the dream eater was flat on its back, unconscious. Aerodactyl, soared up into the warm afternoon sky and screeched in victory

Dratini was still brawling with the relentless Primeape. It swerved and coiled around an onslaught of fury swipes but could not get an attack in.

Peeks and Raticate glared at one another maliciously, as if they were threatening the other to make the first move. They both looked determined but then Raticate flinched in pain as a crackle of static sparked across its fur. Could it have been somehow paralysed?

I was just about to order an attack when a Clefairy appeared from the top of Team Rocket's get-away truck.

_-Clefairy! Clefairy!- _

It pointed and shouted at Cassidy and Bert(?), its face upset and flustered. All the Pokémon and trainers suddenly withheld their attacks and commands, focusing our attention on the squabbling Clefairy. Amidst the silence I checked my Dex:

**Clefairy, the fairy Pokémon and the evolved form of Cleffa. Clefairy uses its back wings to collect moonlight and are difficult to find.**

Whoa! Sounds like a rare Pokémon.

Suddenly, more Clefairy started to emerge from either side of the Team Rocket Truck. There were at least ten, probably more, marching in time with one another as if the following the first Clefairy's commands. They surrounded Team Rocket and their Pokémon, much to the relief of Dratini. They waved their arms from side to side in sync, almost like they were in a trance.

_-Clefairy!-_

They all chanted at once in time to the hypnotic movement of their tiny arms.

'Hey, what's the big idea?' complained Cassidy.

'Yeah, scram you little squirts!' barked Brendan(?).

'Aahh!' Salvadore's father spun around and spread his arms, ushering us backwards.

'What's going on, Flint?' asked the worried Officer Jenny.

'The Clefairy are using metronome against Team Rocket!', yelled Flint. I didn't know what metronome was but the old man's face told me I didn't want to get too close when it happened.

'Wh-what's metronome?' I mumbled in confusion.

'Metronome is a bizarre move where a Pokémon can stimulate their brain, allowing them to performing almost any attack at random, even those that would not normally be associated with their type', answered Salvadore in exquisite detail.

They could use any move? I instantly understood why Flint was so worried. With that many Clefairy performing metronome who knows what could generate? Something as dangerous as an earthquake or maybe something even worse...

Cassidy and Bono(?) slowly edged closer together with their Pokémon, uncertain what was about to happen. There was a sense of unease among everyone.

_-Cluuh-FAIRY!-_

All of a sudden, the dancing Clefairy came to a halt and raised their arms in the air. I had a feeling that whatever attack they were about to use, we were surely going to find out now.

A dead silence swept across the rugged mountain side. All eyes focused on the Clefairy.

Without warning the group of Clefairy started flapping their pink arms and they tip toed on the spot. There was no order or synchronisation in their movements. It was like they were...

'Talk about an unlucky metronome', sighed Salvadore, 'Of all the moves they could have generated it had to be Splash?'

Team Rocket went from horror to hysterics. They held their sides in laughter.

'Oh, I'm so scared', mocked Cassidy sarcastically, 'Don't hurt us... with Splash!'

She sputtered out her last words and erupted in laughter again.

There were looks of relief yet anger amongst us. Then, I noticed that the Clefairy on top of the truck was still swaying its hands side to side, preparing its own metronome attack. It surely couldn't produce an attack worse than splash?

_-CLEFAIRY!-_

The supposed leader of the Clefairy squealed and happily came to a stop. The Clefairy opened its mouth and a strange aura of white light started to grow, bigger and brighter by the second. Even Team Rocket took a break from their hysterics to view the spectacle. The fairy Pokémon kept its mouth open until the expanding ball of light was nearly the same size as Clefairy's entire body. With a sudden jerk of the head the Clefairy lunged itself forward, turning the white energy into a ferocious beam of light.

The beam bolted through the air towards a shrieking Team Rocket.  
'Clefairy used Hyper Beam!' exclaimed Aly in shock as the gigantic beam of energy bore down on the villains, suppressing their screams.  
The loud explosion sent out shock waves of energy. Salvadore and I recalled Peeks and Aerodactyl while Aly hugged on to Dratini for protection. With one final blast Team Rocket were sent shooting into the sky with their Pokémon, screaming as they faded into the sunlit sky.  
As the dust from the explosion cleared the other Clefairy wobbled around aimlessly, still dazed from the aftermath. The leading Clefairy hopped off the top of the truck and took a bow in the middle of the confusion.  
Officer Jenny gave orders to her fellow peers to attend to the truck and its contents.  
'Wow, that was amazing!', Salvadore cheered for the heroic fairy Pokémon.  
'Well that was quite a display you guys put on.' I spun around to the voice of the wavy-haired spectator. 'Oh sorry, I do believe an introduction is due', he continued in a grand voice, 'My name is Bill and I am a Pokémon Researcher.'  
'Hi Bill, my name is Robin and I dream of becoming a Pokémon master', I said shaking his hand firmly.  
'Hi, my name is Aly and this is my partner, Dratini. Please to meet you.' She smiled and curtseyed.  
'And no need for introductions with you, Salvadore.'  
The rock gym leader scratched the back of his dark, spiky hair, 'Hehe, hey Bill!' he said, almost embarrassed.  
'Please to meet all of you', he said with a smile. He then pondered for a moment before asking, 'You trainers wouldn't happen to be going to Cerulean City by any chance?'  
'Yeah, I'm challenging the gym there', I responded with confidence.  
'Well, in that case, could I ask you a favour?'  
'Sure, what is it?'  
'Well, Flint and I have been doing some research on the Clefairy and their attachment to Mt. Moon', he continued, 'During our research I happened to stumble across this.' He put his hand into his white overcoat and took out a fist sized rock.  
'What is it?' Aly asked with a puzzle look.  
'This is a Moon Stone', replied Bill, 'It causes Clefairy to evolve into Clefable.'  
'That's so cool!' I said, surprised at the power of such a small rock. 'So, what do you want us to do?'  
'Ah yes, well, we still have a lot of research to continue here but I'd like to get this analysed properly back at the lab. Now, to the north east of Cerulean is my cottage and lab. Since it is quite clear to me that you lot know how to take care of yourselves I was wondering if you could deliver this stone to my wife, Lanette? That's if it's not too much trouble.'  
'No trouble at all', I said without a second thought, 'We'd be happy to help.' I gingerly took the stone from Bill.  
'Excellent, how kind of you!' he exclaimed, 'Just tell Lanette that I sent you. Feel free to take a look around my laboratory too. I have a host of Pokémon that you might find interesting and help to fill up your Dex.'  
'Wow, thanks!'  
'That sounds awesome!'  
'Salvadore!' Flint called his son as he walked over to us, 'Good job out there. We wouldn't have been able to hold those thieves up without you and your friends' help', his father said with a proud sniff, ' I never realised your Aerodactyl was that strong. You are really proving yourself, not just as a great gym leader, but as a great trainer. You even remind me a lot of Brock when he was your age.'

Salvadore looked up in awe at his father, obviously touched by his words.

'Now, you better get back to the gym and rest up those Pokémon. I'll talk to you later tonight when I'm finished up here.'

'Bye now', said Bill, 'And don't forget to deliver that stone as soon as you can. It's really important!' The researcher walked off to catch up with Flint, who was already helping the officers out with the truck contents.

Aly and I turned to Salvadore.

'Thanks again, Salvadore', I said shaking his hands, 'Whatever your dream is, I know you'll fulfil it some day.'

He laughed, 'Haha, maybe someday, you and I both! Take care, both of you.'

'Eh.. ahem.. yeah, you too', blubbered Aly as if something was caught in her throat. She seemed a bit disappointed to be saying goodbye. Dratini nodded with a yawn around Aly's neck.

Salvadore smiled, 'Good luck guys, you'll do great!' He flicked his hand in salute and turned, walking towards Team Rocket's truck.

'Well', I sighed, 'I guess we better get this stone to Lanette. Bill is counting on us!'

Aly perked up, 'You're right!'

'I always am!' I said jokingly. She shook her head and laughed at my egocentric humour. With our heads held high we slowly entered Mt. Moon, unaware of the people and Pokémon we were about to meet.


	5. Episode 5: An Onixpected Arrival

Part 5: An Onixpected Arrival

Aly and I trudged through the dimly lit cave. The only light came from the ominous flicker of torches that protruded from the damp walls. There were multiple tunnels that trainers could take to traverse Mt. Moon but we decided to stick to the main path, the only one that was not consumed by total darkness. Our low battery Poke gear kept losing signal due to the dense rock up above but it was safe to say that we had been in the cave for at least a day.

'Hey, Robin?' Aly asked, snapping me out of my daydream, 'Want to take a quick break? I could sure use a snack right now.' Her expression was tired. Dratini floated wearily beside her.  
'Sure thing. I'm pretty hungry too.' I agreed and summoned Toto, Peeks and Hope from their pokeballs. The three Pokémon seemed happy and well rested, 'How about something to eat you guys?' The trio perked up and nodded.

Aly and I sat on a rounded rock and ate canned slices of pineapple. It wasn't my Mom's cooking but it sure beat no food at all. Toto, Peeks, Hope and Dratini were settled down on the ground beside our feet. They shared two bowls of high quality Pokémon food and ate in content.

As I ate, I pondered to myself on something that I had notice during my time spent in the cave, 'Hey Aly, doesn't it seem strange to you that we have come across hardly any Pokémon since we got here?', I asked gulping a half chewed slice of pineapple.

'Umm, yeah, I guess', she replied, clearing her throat, 'Then again, this is the path that most trainers travel. I bet there are a lot more Pokémon down the side tunnels, away from people.'

I gave a resigned sigh, 'Yeah, you're probably right!' I set the can of fruit down by my feet and dug out Bill's Moon Stone that I had kept in my pocket. I gazed at the rock's smooth coating and gave it a quick polish with my sleeve.

'Its hard to believe such a small rock can cause a Pokémon to evolve into a whole new form', said Aly taking interest in the rare stone.

'Yeah', I nodded, 'I can't wait to see what Bill and Lanette discover. And that lab must be full of interesting Pokémon. That should more than make up for the lack of Pokémon around-'  
I stopped my mumble of open thoughts, sure that I just felt something, just a slight vibration. I looked at our Pokémon who had stopped eating. Peeks was up on his hind legs, his peaked-ear twitching like he had heard a distant noise.

'You felt that too, right?' Aly asked nervously. Her tense face flickered in the light of the dancing torches.

I stood up and laid down the Moon Stone beside my half full can and withdrew my Pokémon with a sense of foreboding. Dratini snaked quickly over to Aly who picked her up with open arms.

Suddenly, the can behind me started to rattle and the floor began to shake violently. Small pieces of debris fell from the tunnel ceiling. We edged closer to the wall, sheltering our heads with our arms. Dratini snuggled under Aly's chin for protection.

Without warning, there was a sudden burst from the ground in front of us. We were knocked off our feet with the sheer force of the eruption.

_-OOOOOHHHN!-_

Still dazed, I forced my eyes open. Big mistake!

Over shadowing us was a long, enormous Pokémon, its body consisting of large boulders that continued down into the pit it had created. A large rocky spike protruded from its head. I stumbled backwards on my hands, away from the rocky giant. Aly just looked up and stared like she was hypnotised by the beast's ferocity. Panting, I checked my Dex:

**Onix, the rock snake Pokémon. Onix rapidly tunnels through the ground at speeds up to 50 mph. The echo of its reckless tunnelling can cause tremors at the surface.**

Suddenly, Onix surged forward, releasing the rest of its body from the hole it had created. We jumped out of the rock snakes way. The boulder like segments of its body almost brushed our noses. As Onix slithered by I remember the Moon Stone. I turned my head in horror to see a jutted piece of Onix's body gravel up the precious stone.

The Onix turned a corner, into a side route and out of sight.

'Are you ok, Robin' asked Aly in a sigh relief.

'Yeah, I'm fine' I coughed, 'you ok?'

'Yeah. We got lucky. Wait, but where's the Moon Stone?' she asked cocking her head around the cave.

'It got caught between Onix's boulders. Come on, we have to get it back!' I hastily grabbed my rucksack without a second thought. Flinging it over my shoulder I took off around the corner down an unlit tunnel, after the Onix.

'Wait, Robin! There's no light down there. It could be dangerous!' Aly yelled after me, but I was gone. 'Come on, Dratini', she said with a scowl and ran after us.

I could just about make out the path ahead of me thanks to the faint light from my Poke gear. I ran as fast as I could through the path that seemed to be veering left, following the echoes left in Onix's wake. I almost tripped over a sleeping Geodude who flung his arms around in retort. Wild Zubat fluttered and screeched above me, also disturbed from their deep slumber. There were sure a lot more Pokémon around here than on the main path of the inner mountain, but I had made a promise to Bill to deliver that Moon Stone. I had to get it back!

After a few minutes my legs started to stiffen with tiredness, but that was the least of my worries. I began to slow my pace as I approached a junction of different paths spreading in five different directions. But which one did the Onix go through. I supported myself against the damp cave wall and panted loudly, my head in a muddle. I heard a small beep and everything went dark. Great! My Poke gear battery had died. Just my luck!

_-OOOHHN-_

The roars of the Onix echoed from my right. As rash as ever I stumbled blindly through the dark. I could also hear a flurry of footsteps, most likely human, from nearby. Could it be Aly following me? I hope she was ok. It was stupid of me to run off on her like that.

I thought I saw a flash of light up ahead but it could have just been my weary mind playing tricks on me. The clatter of fast approaching footsteps grew louder, but this time it sounded like there was more than one person. Who else in their right mind would be-

_WHACK!_

'Ow! What the-!'

'Ah!' I winced in pain as I pressed my throbbing forehead with my palm. I used my other hand to steady my back up off the ground.

'Pichu, use flash!' commanded an unfamiliar female voice.

Suddenly, the tunnel was lit up with an intense bright light. I flinched backwards and squinted as my eyes slowly adjusted to the blinding light.

'Ugh, wait! Robin!? Is that you?' moaned another female voice, but this one was a lot more familiar.

I looked up to confirm my suspicion, still dazed from the collision. I was right!

'Oh, hey Kiwi! Sorry for running into you like that', I apologised as I rubbed my head once more. It still hurt but I soon forgot about it, happy to see a familiar face.

'Yeah, we need to stop meeting like this' she giggled and slowly rose to her feet. As soon as she steadied herself she offered me a hand and I hoisted myself up.

'Kiwi, are you ok?' asked the other girl with a concerned voice. She could not have been more than three years older than us. She wore her light brown hair tied up in a bobble and a long open white coat that draped down past her dark blue skirt.

'Yeah, I'm fine, Juni. Thanks!' Kiwi smiled back at the girl while dusting herself off, 'I suppose I should introduce you to one of my oldest friends. This is Robin. He's from Viridian City and wants to become a Pokémon master too.'

'Hey, please to meet cha!' I said, offering my hand. At first she seemed uncertain but then she smiled back and we shook.

'Hi, Robin, nice to meet you. My name is Juni and I dream of becoming a Pokémon professor', she said cheerfully, 'And this is my friend, Pichu.'

A small Pichu poked its head around Juni's legs. Its black tail was shining brightly, illuminating the whole tunnel. Since I never got a chance in Viridian Forest I checked my Dex:

**Pichu, the tiny mouse Pokémon. Pichu's electric sacks are too small to carry much electricity and can sometimes end up shocking itself. **

The little mouse quickly hid behind Juni's legs again.

'A Pokémon professor? That sounds like a tough job!' I said with strong interest.

'It is', she replied, 'But learning and discovering new things about Pokémon seems so exciting!' she exclaimed.

'That's why Juni is joining me on my travels', added Kiwi.

'Yes, we bumped into each other when we both visited the Pewter City Museum. My mom said I would learn and experience a lot from travelling with her, instead of spending all my time behind books. Of course, I'll be giving Kiwi plenty of information and advice in return' she smiled and winked at Kiwi.

'Mhmm. It's a win - win', smiled Kiwi, 'By the way, Robin, what brings you down these dark tunnels by yourself?'

'Well, you see, Aly and I were-', I stopped suddenly in my explanation as a dawn of realisation swept my thoughts, 'Oh crap! I forgot about Aly! I hope she's-'

'I'm fine you BUTTHEAD!' a voice complained from behind me. I spun around to see Aly and Dratini. Neither of them looked too amused.

'Next time you're gonna chase a Pokémon down a dark tunnel, please give me a bit more of a heads up!' she scowled.

'I'm sorry, it's just that-'

'Wait a second!' interrupted Kiwi, 'You're that girl who helped us out in Viridian City!'

'Oh yeah', said Aly thinking back, 'You're that girl with the Squirtle, right?'

'Yeah!'

'Please to meet ya!' curtseyed the young dragon tamer, 'My name is Aly and this is my partner, Dratini.'

Aly introduced herself and her Pokémon to Kiwi and Juni. We both explained how we met in Viridian Forest and decided to travel across Kanto together. When we finished, Aly turned to me, confused, yet alerted.

'Robin, did you ever find the Onix that took the Moon Stone?'

I stood there, pupils dilating.

FFFFUUUUUUUUUUU-

How could I have forgotten about the Moon Stone!?

'Hang on! That Onix is mine!' exclaimed Kiwi, 'Or at least it will be once I capture it. I've been chasing that thing for hours!'

I jerked backwards at Kiwi's thunderous statement. I could understand why she wanted it so bad, though. I mean that thing was colossal!

'Wait, I'm not trying to capture it', I retorted, raising my hands in defence, 'We just need to get the Moon Stone back for Bill's research.' I explained what happened at the entrance of Mt. Moon with Team Rocket and Bill's request.

'I see...' said Juni in concentration, 'Well, we could get really lucky and stumble upon a Moon Stone, but those things are really rare so... We would probably be best off working together!' she suggested happily.

'Well...' pondered Kiwi, 'I guess we could search for it together. But which way has it gone?'

'Maybe you should use that Pokémon you caught near the entrance to the cave?' suggested Juni again.

'Oh, you're right!' replied kiwi, her face brightening. She took one of the pokeballs from her belt and held it towards the ceiling of the mountain. 'Zubat, we need your help!'

The pokeball opened and the bat like Pokémon emerged from the beam of red light. I decided that now was as good a time as ever to check my Dex:

**Zubat, the bat Pokémon. Although Zubat has no eyes it can emit ultrasonic waves to sense obstacles that are miles away.**

'Zubat! Help us to locate Onix', commanded Kiwi, 'Use supersonic!'

The Zubat screeched and fluttered in the air. It then took off suddenly down the path and took a sharp right. Kiwi and Juni followed closely behind it with Pichu brightening the cave. Aly, Dratini and I pursued the chase from behind. Although I wouldn't admit it in front of Kiwi; using Zubat's ultrasound was a really smart idea to track down that Onix.

This became evident as the ground soon started to slightly tremble under our feet once again. We took multiple turns, weaving through the different paths of Mt. Moon. The tremors beneath us intensified.

As we turned the final corner, I realised that we were back on the main path. However, the path was not only lit by torches but also daylight, illuminating from the exit outside. The Zubat flew into the late evening and we joyously followed. Thanking her Zubat, Kiwi returned the Pokémon to her pokeball.

'Oh, fresh air!' said Aly relieved as she stretched her arms into the sky. Her Dratini snaked down her body and stretched too.

It was not as hot as it had been when we first entered the cave but the sun's rays still blemished from behind the clouds as it began to set behind Mt. Moon.

Route 4 had a noticeable amount more of greenery than the mountainous Route 3. However beyond the slight incline we stood on, there were also numerous steep ledges and cliffs descending down the mountainside. Observing my surroundings, I strolled over to the side the Mt. Moon exit and peered down the cliff face. Hundreds of meters below stood a range of trees going far back into the distance. I didn't hesitate to walk away. It was one steep and long way down after all.

'That Onix has to be close!' stated Kiwi, 'I can feel it.' As she exclaimed her last words, the grassy earth beneath us began to tremble once more.

'Here it comes', said Juni, bracing herself, 'Pichu, thanks for your help. Return.' The frightened Pichu went gratefully back into the pokeball.

Suddenly, the Onix burst from the ground with an eruption of earth. A nearby Sandshrew quickly dug a hole and scattered away to safety. The rock snake Pokémon looked a bit smaller in the spacious outdoors but was still undoubtedly giant as it towered over us. It shook its head violently like it was in pain. It was then I noticed the small Moon Stone that was lodged between two of Onix's boulders.

In response, I unhinged Toto's pokeball and readied myself to summon him.

'Wait, Robin!' yelled Kiwi, her face illuminated with determination, 'I got this! Go, Squirtle!' She through her pokeball and summoned the small turtle Pokémon. I sighed and re-attached the pokeball to my holder belt. Kiwi was set on capturing this Onix and I respected her action as one of my closest friends.

'Squirtle, I need your help to capture this Onix. Are you ready?' she asked.

_-Squirt-Squirtle!-_

The Pokémon nodded back at her and then faced the restless Onix.

'Squirtle, use water gun!' she commanded. With a deep breath Squirtle unleashed a gush of water. It struck the Onix in the face. The rock giant writhed and groaned in pain as it sustained serious damage from the super effective attack.

'Good job Squirtle, now get in close and loosen that Moon Stone with another water gun!'

The Squirtle scurried across the grassy terrain until it was close enough to get an accurate shot with water gun. However, sensing Squirtle's intentions the Onix recklessly swung its tail, wiping the turtle Pokémon off his feet and sending it hurtling towards the mountain edge. Squirtle's hind legs skid off the edge. He barely hung on to a loosening small rock with his tiny hands. He squirmed desperately trying to hoist himself onto flat solid land.

'Hang on, Squirtle!' screamed Kiwi as she frantically reached for his pokeball. She ripped the pokeball off her belt and held it out. 'Squirtle, return!'

Just as the pokeball opened, the small rock that Squirtle had been clinging to popped loose from the ground. The red light from the pokeball beamed outwards to return the Pokémon but to everyone's horrified gasps it missed and Squirtle fell backwards, off the mountain cliff.

_-Squuuuiirtlllle!-_

Squirtle's cries could be heard faintly as it fell down the steep mountainside to its supposed doom.

Silence.

Kiwi collapsed onto her knees, her body shaking in shock.

'Squirtle...' she gasped through her trembling lips. Teardrops streamed down her cheeks. She sniffed silently in distress.

Aly covered her mouth at the tragic scene. Dratini coiled around her neck and nudged the back of her ear, trying to comfort her. We are all speechless, our words lost in disbelief. The Onix gave out another groan of pain, still trying to loosen the Moon Stone from its body.

Distant cries of Pokémon could be heard beyond the great mountain edge. They must have been disturbed by something, perhaps from the commotion that had just occurred.

Then, my head jolted up from a sullen look of astonishment. I was now fully aware. Aly lifted her head in a similar fashion. She had heard it too.

Among the Pokémon cries was a faint yet high-pitched screech. It sounded somewhat familiar and caught my curiosity. Then, the heavy beat of flapping wings could be heard from far below. Now, even Kiwi steadied her breathing, listening attentively as the sound of flapping wings grew louder and louder.

Suddenly, a giant creature rose up from the depths of the cliff, spreading its wings with great audacity. The beast was carrying its master, wearing a long red sleeved t-shirt and beige track pants. This confirmed my niggling suspicion.

It was Salvadore and his Aerodactyl!

Aly gasped in delight, thrilled to see our friend again.

'Seriously, I leave you guys for one day and you already get yourselves into trouble', joked Salvadore.

Another surprise popped up behind Aerodactyl's ferocious head.

'Squirtle! You're ok!' called Kiwi, overcome with relief.

As the Aerodactyl landed Kiwi ran over with open arms and Squirtle jumped into them safely. It was a heart-warming reunion all round.

Salvadore eased himself off his Aerodactyl and returned him to its pokeball.

'Squirtle, I'm so sorry. Taking on Onix was just a step too far', sobbed Kiwi as she embraced her partner, 'Please forgive me!'

Squirtle hugged his trainer in acceptance and then leaped out of her arms and over her shoulder.

_-Squirt!-Squirt!-SQUIRTLE!-_

Squirtle yelled at the Onix who was still wriggling in distress. Then, without warning, the turtle Pokémon jumped into the air and withdrew himself into his shell. He spun mid-air at a fast rate and surged towards Onix.

'Amazing!' exclaimed Salvadore, 'Squirtle used rapid spin!' Everybody looked on as Squirtle used his new attack on Onix. The rapid spin attack struck the rock snake Pokémon in the joint between two boulders and dislodged the Moon Stone. The precious stone fell softly onto the grass.

_-OOHHN!-_

Onix roared up to the heavens, relieved, yet still in pain.

Kiwi stood up and wiped the tears off her face. Taking control she yelled, 'Squirtle, finish this with a water gun!'

Squirtle emerged from his shell and accurately struck Onix on the fin-like rock atop its head. The giant rock serpent fell backwards from one of its great weaknesses.  
'Kiwi!' called Juni, 'You know what to do!'

Kiwi nodded and calmly withdrew a pokeball. With a deep breath she threw it, 'Go, pokeball!' she yelled as it whistled through the air towards Onix. The pokeball opened and Onix was engulfed by the red beam. The pokeball dropped to the ground with a slight thud and began to twitch with a red light.

Everyone stared at the moving pokeball, holding our breath in anticipation. It twitched a third time and then beeped auspiciously.

Kiwi ran over and cradled her new Pokémon within the pokeball.  
'We did it!' she screamed, jumping in the air, 'We caught Onix!' Squirtle jumped into her arms in celebration. Aly, Juni, Salvadore and I applauded and cheered Kiwi's latest capture.

Aly and I then turned to Salvadore.

'Salvadore, I can't believe it', I said as I looked up at the gym leader, 'It's great to see you again, but how come you're not at the gym?'

He smiled back at me, 'Well, remember back in the gym when I told you I had a dream?'

I thought back to that moment and then nodded, remembering his wise words.

'Well, ever since I was young, my oldest brother, Brock, got me interested in a profession called Pokémon breeding', he continued, 'Since then, it has been my dream to become the world's best Pokémon breeder, helping Pokémon to reach their full potential through proper nursing and training.'

'Wow, that does sound interesting!' beamed Aly.

'Anyways, I had a long chat with my dad yesterday and he suggested that I should travel with you guys. He was really impressed with all our battling skills against Team Rocket and thought we could learn a lot from each other. He even offered to look after the gym as my younger siblings are old enough to look after themselves now. So, what do you guys say?...', he asked hesitantly.

I stood there in shock.

'YES!' Aly said a bit over excitedly, 'Ahem.. uh... I mean... we'd love if you joined us.' She composed herself and both she and Dratini smiled.

'A former gym leader and a Pokémon breeder as a travelling partner!?' I exclaimed, 'It would be an honour!' We shook hands.

'Great!' Salvadore smiled back, 'I can cook for us on our travels... That's if no one else feels obliged, of course?'

A Pokémon breeder and a cook? Fate had once again swung in our favour. Aly and I grinned at each other.

'Hi Salvadore', said Kiwi as both her and Juni strolled over; 'It's nice to see you again.'

'Hi Salvadore', greeted Juni, 'Nice to meet you. My name's Juni and-'

'You're beautiful, but I already knew that! You and I should have dinner sometime. Just the two of us!' stumbled Salvadore in a goofy voice. With extreme speed he had made his way over to Juni and was now holding the stunned girl's hands. Slightly freaked out, she edged back, blushing

Kiwi and I looked at each other bemused. I guess he had a soft spot for the ladies.

Aly furiously stormed over and caught a grip of his ear, 'Less of the love sauce', she mumbled angrily. He shrieked in pain as she dragged him off by the ear.

'Well, that was weird', I said scratching the side of my head.

'Mhmm', agreed Kiwi, 'Oh yeah, Robin. Don't forget about the Moon Stone!' she reminded me.

Startled, I ran over and picked up the Moon Stone which had been lying in the grass, imprinted by Onix's body. I sighed in relief at its safety and shoved it back in my pocket. I then curiously looked over a small mound of earth that had blocked our view of the descending Route 4.

Far into the distance, past miles of small cliffs and masses of green land I could see the shining lights of Cerulean City. The rest of the group joined me to view the spectacle.

I looked at my friends and then turned my attention to Kiwi, 'Last one to Cerulean is a rotten Exeggcute!' Without warning, I skidded down the shallow ledge and ran on towards the big city.

'You're such a cheater!' Kiwi yelled after me and pursued me down the declining hill.

Aly, Juni and Salvadore laughed at the ridiculous nature of our competitiveness and followed us down Route 4, onto our new adventure!


	6. Episode 6: Meowth in Boots

Part 6: Meowth in Boots

The late morning sun shone through the window of the cafe on the outskirts of the Cerulean Metropolis. I sat directly across from Kiwi, both of us ploughing through our stack of fresh pancakes, swimming in maple syrup. Now and again we would eye each other as we raced to finish our breakfast first.

'Wow guys, take it easy ', said Aly poking her straw around her fruit smoothie.

'Yeah, Kiwi', laughed Juni, 'I didn't realise you had such a big appetite.'

'I... (gulp) have a big gym match today. I got to... (gulp) keep up my strength if I want to be a Pokémon master', said Kiwi sternly as swallowed giant chunks of chewy pancakes.

'Not if... (gulp) I challenge Cerulean Gym first', I grunted stubbornly in retort and filled my mouth with another load of pancakes.

'Umm... Robin?' asked Aly curiously, 'Aren't you forgetting about the Moon Stone we have to deliver to Lanette?'

Remembering the Moon Stone I accidentally swallowed a giant piece of maple covered pancake too early. My breakfast slipped back off my tongue and became lodged in my throat. I burst into an abrupt fit of gagging and coughing. I pounded my chest in an attempt to loosen the blockage and scrambled for my glass of orange juice. I threw it back and to my relief it unhinged the consolidated pancake, washing it down my distressed body.

I coughed to clear my throat and steadied my breathing, realising that half the customers in the cafe were staring at me with weird looks.

Kiwi smirked, 'Slowly does it, Robin. Wouldn't want to get too ahead of yourself.'

'Oh yeah!?' I barked, 'Let's see who's laughing when I get my gym badges first!'

We both grunted and started to polish off the last of our breakfast with vigour. Our glares locked and neither of us blinked, refusing to show any weakness.

Juni giggled at our ridiculous little rivalry.

'Salvadore, can't you try talking some sense into these two?' asked Aly, frustrated, 'Salvadore...?' Aly and Dratini turned their heads to the left to see an empty seat which had previously been occupied by the Pokémon breeder.

'So, when does your shift finish?' asked Salvadore in his goofy voice, a voice he commonly slurred out around beautiful females. He slouched over the payment counter, drooling over the unfortunate brunette waitress. She edged backwards with a puzzled look.

Aly growled quietly and quickly stood up.

'So, what dye say?' Salvadore continued, 'You and I could get a coffee or- Aah! AAAHH!'

Salvadore winced in pain as Aly dragged him away by the ear. 'Maybe you could get a grip on yourself', gritted Aly as she stormed back to our table with Salvadore in her grasp.

The waitress went back to work, still confused.

Juni smirked and shook her head.

Neither Kiwi nor I had noticed this commotion. We were still stuffing our mouths full of pancakes, refusing to be the last to finish. We suddenly both found ourselves with our last fork full of pancake. With one final swirl of maple syrup we practically inhaled the last piece of our breakfast. I never really got a chance to slow down and savour the taste. I couldn't show any signs of weakness. With a quick chew we simultaneously gulped down the last of the pancakes and slammed our forks on the table.

'Finished!'

'Finished!'

We both said, almost in unison and slowly stood up, staring at each other, refusing to break our rivalled eye contact.

'Would you two ever give it a rest?' sighed Juni, 'You've been at this all morning! You're both gonna be great trainers for sure. But if you really want to settle this you know what you have to do.'

We both broke eye contact, contemplating what Juni had just said. I'm sure we were both thinking the same thing. Although we were rivals at practically everything we had never actually battled with Pokémon before.

Kiwi sniffed, breaking the silence before smiling at me. 'There's no point in us battling. We both know I'd win anyways!'

'Ha! In your dreams!', I laughed. No matter how big our rivalry was, friendship came first!

'Anyways, we better get going', Kiwi said turning her attention to the Pokémon professor in training. Juni nodded in agreement. 'It's almost time to win my second badge!'. Her eyes blazed in confidence.

We all went up and paid for our breakfast. Thankfully, it was a male cashier who accepted our money but Aly still kept a stern watch over Salvadore in case he went a bit goofy again.

We walked outside together and soaked up the beautiful sites of the sun filled city. It was almost midday and the town was buzzing with merchants and shoppers.

I turned to Kiwi, 'Hey, you better win that badge. I need someone to beat when I make it to the League', I said jokingly as we shook hands.

She rolled her eyes to heaven at sly remark. 'And you better get a move on, mister! I can't keep waiting around for you to catch up.' We laughed at our odd words of encouragement.

'It was nice seeing you again', said Salvadore with a gentle smile. He then turned to Juni with an over exaggerated expression, 'And Juni, if you ever want to meet up or anything just give me a call on my Poke gear and we can go for a picnic or-'

_SMACK!_

A frustrated Aly gave Salvadore a smack in the back of the head, sparing us from his drivel. She then quickly turned her frown into a blushed smile and fixed the back of her beanie.

'Hehe', she smiled awkwardly, 'Nice meeting you both'.

We finished our goodbyes and saluted each other farewell as we walked in our separate directions.

Salvadore, who had self appointed himself as the group navigator lead the way. Although our Poke gear had GPS, we had learned that it was not always the most reliable source when trying to reach a destination. It also took up a lot of battery power so we opted for the former gym leader's direction skills.

Salvadore led us north through the city, passing multiple tourist and souvenir shops. He explained to us that this city was renowned for its large scale river fishing. This became pretty obvious as we turned the corner to see a harbour and shipping yard sprawling down the quays. Queues of people and their Pokémon filled the street, bartering and purchasing products of the freshest quality.

Aly and Dratini's faces lit up with all the crowds and smells of food stalls, engulfing their senses. 'Wow!' she exasperated, 'Maybe we should take a look around and get an ice cream', Aly suggested eagerly.

I was just about to agree with her when Salvadore reminded us of our purpose in travelling this way in the first place.

'Don't forget, we promised Bill that we would deliver the Moon Stone to Lanette'. We sighed and resignedly nodded. 'But hey', he continued, 'Robin will be coming back this way for his gym battle so we can always check it out then.'

We happily agreed and continued on.

We soon came across a gigantic bridge, embroidered with golden rails and stilts. It seemed to stretch endlessly across the wide river.

'Woah! This thing is crazy!' I gasped in awe.

'According to the guidebook, this bridge is called the Golden Nugget Bridge', explained Salvadore studying the guidebook. 'It also says that it is not uncommon for trainers to battle here', he added.

I smiled eagerly and clenched my fist at the thought of a battle. 'Battles, huh? Well, what are we waiting for?' I walked with pace in my stride, confident as ever.

Aly and Salvadore laughed at my eagerness and followed me, matching my fast walk.

The golden bridge seemed to continue endlessly over the calm river. Mt. Moon loomed over to the west, while green fields and vast growths of trees could be seen across the river stretching east.

We passed a couple of trainers having battles, mostly younger kids practicing with their bugs, pidgey and Rattata.

After a while the end of the bridge was in sight, leading to Route 24. This path was surrounded by flourishing plants and fruit trees, perfect for wild Pokémon to make their home. However, what really caught our attention was the small crowd that could be seen at the edge of the bridge. As we approached the crowd, the screams and cheers grew louder and louder. Intrigued by all the commotion we decided to inspect what all this fuss was about. We walked up to a small opening in the crowd of at least a dozen spectators. It was a Pokémon battle!

We watched the match as a young boy dressed in a colourful striped t-shirt and tacky combat shorts was yelling orders at his Machop. I checked my Dex:

**Machop, the superpower Pokémon. Machop uses its muscles to lift boulders and other heavy objects. This helps it to increase its stamina and strength.**

I then turned my attention to his opponent. She was slightly older than him, around my age. Her golden hair curled around her left shoulder, onto her black leather jacket. A string of violet hair swayed lifelessly over her right cheek, complementing a violet flower perched on top of her blonde hair. Her dark red dressed, partitioned by a white belt matched the fiery confidence burning in her eyes. She seemed vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite figure out why?

'Vulpix', she commanded her Pokémon, fully focused, 'Use quick attack!'

I red blur advance towards the Machop and knocked it off its feet. It didn't even have a chance to move.

'Woah', I said gasped, dumbfounded, 'What's that Pokémon?' I held my Dex up to the small, amber furred fox:

**Vulpix, the fox Pokémon. Vulpix tail splits into six tails as it grows. If it feels endangered, it feigns injury to fool its opponents.**

Not only was this Pokémon cute, but it could trick its opponents AND pack a punch. The weary Machop shakily rose to its feet and shook off its dizziness.

'That's the spirit Machop!', encouraged the young trainer, 'Now hit it with karate chop!', he instructed, hacking his hand through the air as if performing his own version of martial arts.

Machop ran at the Vulpix with a raised fist. But the female trainer kept her cool. 'Vulpix, its time to show this little boy how real trainers battle!', she smirked, a hint of cockiness in her voice. 'Focus and use confuse ray!'

As the Machop approached at great pace, the Vulpix sprung onto all fours, readying itself to attack. I noticed its pupils starting to turn an eerie shade of purple and project a sudden purple ray at the Machop. As the superpower Pokémon was struck by the ominous ray, it began to stumble and lose balance. It still made a lunge at Vulpix but the firefox Pokémon did not move. The karate chop came down with full force but missed the target and followed through, causing Machop to hit himself directly in the... lets just say, a very tender spot.

_-CHOP!-_

The Machop's eyes bulged as it cried out in agony. I guess it was a male...

All the guys in the surrounding crowd, including Salvadore and I flinched, empathising with the poor Machop.

I bit my knuckle. Ouch! That had to have hurt!

'Hm!', smirked the blonde-haired girl, 'Finish this off with ember, Vulpix!'

The Vulpix gave out a small battle cry and exhaled a swift flame. It was accurate and the stunned Machop keeled over and fainted.

Machop's trainer whimpered over his loss and pouted as he withdrew his fainted Pokémon. He then burst through the crowd and ran crying back across the bridge.

'So, who's next', beckoned the victor, almost daring the next person to challenge her. Most trainers took a few steps back, not wanting to get roped into a battle.

She sure seems tough, I thought to myself, but I'm sure we could take her on. My body flooded with adrenaline and I jumped into the centre of the crowd. 'I'll challenge you!'

She looked surprised for a second but then she smiled, 'Excellent! But you better be good!', she warned.

I grinned at her statement, 'My name is Robin. I come from Viridian City and I want to beco-'

'You're from Viridian too?', she interrupted, 'My name is Tammie. I come from the suburbs of Viridian City. Wait a second', she paused for a second and then smirked, 'Let me guess, you're that boy who never turned up to get his starter Pokémon!?', she jeered.

I gritted my teeth, 'Oh, I got a Pokémon alright!', I retorted.

'Well, it can't be that great a starter if the first three were gone, now can it?'

'Why don't you too stop glaring at each other and settle who has the better starter in a battle', interrupted Salvadore, 'I'm interested to see how both of you have progressed since you both won my badge. I can act as the referee is that's alright with both of you?', he suggested.

I had forgotten the Salvadore had fought all the trainers that started the same time as I had. If she won the Boulder Badge then she must be good. I couldn't let my guard down.

We both nodded in agreement.

'That's fine by me!', she yelled and withdrew her Vulpix.

I took out Toto's pokeball and threw it into the centre of the surrounding crowd. 'Lets show them whose boss! Go, Toto!'

A couple more people had joined the crowd to spectate the new battle. They were all shocked when the small water starter, originating from Johto emerged from the pokeball. Toto danced happily on the spot.

'Ok, I must admit, you having a Totodile as a starter is a bit unexpected', she said, a bit taken back. She checked her Dex for information on Totodile. She then smirked and continued, 'But today just isn't your lucky day!' She took out a pokeball from her belt and tossed it near Toto, 'Go, Bulbasaur! Lets teach them how a real starter Pokémon battles!'

The pokeball hit the bridge decking and a small Pokémon with a bulb on its back beamed out of it. I checked my Dex:

**Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur grows from gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. It has the dual typing of grass and poison.**

So Tammie chose Bulbasaur as her starter Pokémon? Given that Toto was a water type, it would be a difficult fight against the grass starter and its second poison typing didn't help much either.

'Want to just give up now and save yourself the embarrassment?', suggested Tammie, dismissing Toto and I.

I gritted my teeth in anger, 'Not a chance!' I yelled back, 'We may be at a disadvantage on typing but Pokémon types don't always decide who wins! Ready to battle Toto?'

_-Tototototo-DIIILE!-_

Toto winked at me and showed off his quick feet, dancing once more on the spot. Aly and Dratini cried some words of encouragement as the rest of the spectators cheered.

'This will be a one on one battle!' announced Salvadore as he took his place at the side of the audience-made battlefield, 'Being courteous, I suggest that Tammie should go first?'

'That's fine by me', I nodded, fully focused.

'Ok then, Bulbasaur. Let's make this a quick one. Use razor leaf!',Tammie commanded.

The Bulbasaur let out a battle cry as it shot out several shuriken like leaves from its bulb.

'Dodge it!' I responded.

Toto ducked and hopped skilfully around the flurry of leaves.

Tammie scowled.

'Awesome job, Toto!' I grinned, 'Now, use tackle!'

The lively Totodile sprang into the air, lunging towards Bulbasaur.

'Stop it with vine whip!' ordered Tammie.

Two thick vines snaked out from behind Bulbasaur's head and surged towards Toto. The crocodile Pokémon managed to dodge the one on his left in mid air but was wrapped tightly by the second vine. Gasps of shock and disbelief came from the surrounding crowd.

Toto squirmed in Bulbasaur's grasp, frantically trying to escape.

_-Bulba!-Saur!-Bulba!-Saur!-_

The Bulbasaur growled and used its free vine to whip Toto across the face. Toto cried out in pain as it took the super-effective blows.

I stood there speechless, watching helplessly as my partner Pokémon took one powerful slap after the other. My mouth was open in shock but I didn't know what to do. Maybe I should just admit defeat? My head was clouded in pessimistic thoughts. Maybe I was overconfident? Maybe we weren't-

'Robin!' Aly yelled in frustration, 'Stop standing there like an idiot and do something!'

She was right, but what? Think, Robin. Think! My mind raced through previous battles for some inspiration as Toto took another vine whip to the jaws. Wait! His Jaws! That's it!

A look of determination grew in my eyes. 'Toto, listen to me! Face the vine and use bite!'

'Oh no ya don't!' retorted Tammie, 'Finish this with solar beam!'

Toto, whose cheeks were swollen from the relentless attack turned his head blindly and opened his daunting jaws.

A ball of light began to form on the tip of Bulbasaur's seed, absorbing its power from the sun's rays. People in the circling audience began to edge back, some watching the battle from behind their fingers.

I watched nervously as the ball of light began to grow larger. I then turned my attention to Toto as he was about to use bite. But something seemed strange about this bite attack. His fangs seemed to grow slightly larger, looking more like crystal stalactites.

_CHOMP!_

He made direct contact with the threatening vine.

Bulbasaur winced in pain but continued to collect sunlight, now chanting.

_-Bulba!-Bulba!-Bulba!-_

Suddenly, a case of ice started to envelope Bulbasaur's wounded vine. The outbreak of ice seemed to be coming from Toto's jaws. I checked my Dex:

**Ice Fang, an ice attack. The user bites its target with cold infused fangs, This attack may also make the target flinch or freeze.**

Cool!

The ice advanced towards Bulbasaur who continued to chant while absorbing light.

_-Bulba!-Bulba!-_

The seed Pokémon's left vine was now completely coated in an ice sheath that continued to spread up the bulb on its back.

The solar ball that hovered over the bulb was now almost the same size as the Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur crouched and tilted its gigantic ball of light, aiming it in the directing of the vine-trapped Toto. Just before Bulbasaur gave its final battle cry, the ice that had spread up its bulb continued upwards, completely encasing the solar orb.

The crowd stood there, mesmerised by the shining ball of ice.

Tammie shrieked in disbelief.

_-Bulba-SAAUUURRR!-_

Bulbasaur roared and the sphere of glowing ice above its seed exploded, bursting tiny shards of ice and energy in all directions. Everyone covered their faces. Dratini hid her whole body behind Aly for protection.

When the blast cleared I slowly lifted my head up.

Both Toto and Bulbasaur, lay sprawled on the ground, both fainted.

'Both Pokémon are unable to battle', declared Salvadore, 'I declare this match as a draw!'

Everyone cheered and applauded our efforts.

We withdrew and thanked our own Pokémon for their great performance.

Tammie walked over to me and offered her hand. I was weary at first but then happily accepted it and we shook. A shake of respect.

'Not bad, Robin!' she acknowledged, 'you and you're Totodile really surprised us.'

'Umm, thanks!' I said, almost blushing, 'you're Bulbasaur was awesome!'

'Of course he is. I'm his trainer!'

We both laughed.

'So, where are you guys going anyways?' asked Tammie.

'Oh, we have to deliver this Moon Stone to Lanette on Route 25', I replied as I dug out the mysterious evolution stone.

'Woah!' Tammie exasperated, 'That's an interesting stone you've got there!'

She stooped her head closer to the stone, giving it a closer inspection.

'So, are you going to challenge the Cerulean City Gym?' I ask eagerly.

She stood up straight. 'Oh, I already beat that gym', she said as if it were no big deal, 'But what I'm really interested in is catching that Rogue Meowth!' Her eyes narrowed as she grinned.

'Rogue Meowth?' questioned Aly.

'You haven't heard about the Rogue Meowth?' Tammie seemed a bit surprised at our puzzled looks. She then sighed at our bemused faces and continued, 'It is rumoured that there is a Rogue Meowth that lives somewhere near this side of the bridge. It used to belong to an elderly woman who cared for it when it was ill. In return for the woman's hospitality, the Meowth stayed with her and looked after her, repaying the debt. In caring for her, the Meowth also mastered standing on its two hind legs, apparently making it faster and capable of doing more chores. The two were said to have a close bond and the Meowth was always rewarded with the lady's cooking and love. However, just over a year ago, the aging woman passed away.'

'Oh, that's so sad...' trailed Aly, engaged in Tammie's story.

Tammie nodded. 'Ever since then the Meowth has had to fend for itself. Since it never perfected its preying skills it has relied on stealing food from unaware trainers that pass by here. It is also rumoured that the Meowth where's the boots of its former master as a sign of its loyalty to her.'

'Sounds like a cunning Pokémon', Salvadore remarked.

'Yes, it is! And that is why I must capture it!' Tammie's face turned from a soft gaze to one filled with determination and a fiery glare.'

'A Meowth in boots, eh? Umm... well, good luck with that!' I smiled weakly, slightly intimidated by her burning stare.

We walked off the bridge and onto Route 24 together, leaving behind another battle which was about to take place.

'Well, it was nice meeting you', said Tammie as she turned to face us, 'Good luck in your gym battles. It would be nice to have a strong opponent in the League', she smiled.

'Thanks! Good luck with catching that Meowth!' I said as we saluted each other, 'And don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet again!'

We said farewell as she took a side track to the left and we continued east along the main road of Route 24.

The path was wide and walled with giant chestnut trees. We could hear pidgey cooing high in the hidden branches.

Within an hour we came across a worn wooden sign indicating that we were about to enter Route 25. A noticeable reduction in trees could be seen as we passed the sign. As the path meandered to the left, the road went into a decline, leading down to the north eastern coast. We stared down at the small cottage and a towering glass building which peaked out over the sea. I guessed that must be where Bill and Lanette lived and smiled.

We were just about to descend the hill when Aly suddenly spoke. 'Did you guys hear that?' she asked curiously.

'Yeah! I can already hear the Pokémon from the lab', said Salvadore amazed at the distant Pokémon cries.

'No, it's not that she said', turning back, 'I thought I heard... something...'

She walked back a few steps and stooped down. We walked over to the Dragon Tamer who was now holding a silver necklace in her cupped hands. The necklace had a small heart piece with '_Mia_' engraved on it.

'Mia? I wonder who that is?' I pondered.

'I don't know', said Aly quietly, 'But it sure is pretty!'

'Maybe Lanette might know who owns it?' suggested Salvadore.

We nodded in agreement and continued on to Lanette's lab to deliver the Moon Stone.


	7. Episode 7: Leave it to the Eggsperts!

Part 7: Leave it to the Eggsperts!

We approached the seaside cottage as the sun began to set behind Mt. Moon. The iron gate leading into the front patio was left wide open and an old grey jeep was parked outside. The crashing of the waves against the cliff and the cries of nearby Pokémon made a symphony, drowning out the twilight's silence.

'So, I guess this is Bill and Lanette's cottage?' I said as we approached the worn yellow house.

'Guess so', agreed Aly. She and her Dratini examined their surroundings as we cautiously approached the front door. Lights shined through the windows so we assumed that someone was home.

I walked up to the front door but there was no bell. I knocked hard.

…

Silence...

I knocked again, even louder. But there was still no answer.

'Hmm. Maybe Lanette's in the glass lab?' suggested Salvadore.

We nodded at the possibility but just as we were about to walk away heavy footsteps could be heard thudding inside. They seemed to grow louder with each step. I stepped up to the door again, expecting to greet the Pokémon researcher.

The loud footsteps stopped and I could see the doorknob turning. The door swung open and-

_-TUUNNG!-_

A flash of pink burst through the doorway and struck me firmly on the chin. A soft soggy texture pressured its way up my face. As the tongue-like object lifted from my face my vision became blurry. All I could see were a blend of colours and distorted shapes. I started to feel lightheaded and disorientated. The vast array of shapes began to spin and mingle. The world turned at a pace my body could not cope. It felt like I was falling back... further and further until... black!

'Robin...' trailed Aly's concerned voice.

'Hey, I think he's coming around!' said Salvadore in his usual reassuring tone.

I slowly edged my eyes open with great effort. I blinked as my pupils adjusted to the indoor light. I suddenly became aware of my surroundings. Aly, Salvadore and an older woman were looming over me with relieved faces. I struggled myself upright on the leather couch. I wearily rubbed my face which was still a bit damp.

'Wh-where am I?' I asked weakly.

'Oh, it's good to see you're awake', said the woman in a gentle voice, 'My name's Lanette and you're in my residency. Would you like some water?' She offered warmly holding a glass out to me.

'Thank you', I gladly accepted it and sipped slowly. I steadied my breathing and exhaled a more relaxed breath. 'So, what was that thing? Ya know... that...' I gestured towards the area where my chin had been struck.

'Oh', smiled Lanette, fixing her bandana, 'Lickitung, darling, come here and give Robin a proper welcome.'

Lickitung waddled into the room. I coward into the couch at the sight of its gigantic tongue. Was that the thing that licked me?! I wearily checked my Dex:

**Lickitung, the licking Pokémon. Lickitung's tongue is twice its body length and its sticky saliva allows it to manoeuvre heavy objects.**

'Well, ya got that right', I sighed.

'Oh, I'm sorry', Lanette apologised, 'He meant well, but got a bit... overexcited...'

My face relaxed a little. 'Don't worry about it.'

Aly petted the pink Pokémon on the head. Lickitung wagged his tongue happily. 'You didn't mean any trouble, did you?' said Aly sympathetically, 'Besides, that smelly trainer must have tasted awful!'

We all laughed.

'So', Lanette turned to Salvadore, 'You mentioned that Bill found something that he wanted me to examine'

'Oh yeah, Robin has the Moon Stone', Salvadore gestured towards me.

I dug into my pocket and carefully took out the Moon Stone. I gave it to Lanette, fulfilling our promise to Bill. It was a big relief to finally pass on the stone. Lanette held the evolution stone up to the light and gave it a quick inspection, tweaking her glasses in the processes.

After a few seconds she put the stone into her lab pocket and gave us a satisfied smile. 'Thank you so much for going out of your way to bring this here. This will be very important to our research.'

'It was no problem at all', said Aly.

'I'm glad we could help!' I looked up at the researcher, 'Bill also said that you have a lot of Pokémon in your lab. Would it be possible if we could take a look? Ya know... just to fill my Dex?' I gave a half hearted smile trying not to impose too much.

Lanette tightened her bandana and smiled back at me. 'Of course! That's the least we can do. Lickitung, could you please make the beds for our guests?'

The Lickitung nodded and cheerfully waddled out of the room.

'I can give you all a tour of the outdoor lab tomorrow morning if you want?'

We gratefully accepted her offer. I was exhausted. It had been as long trek and that battle with Tammie was very exhilarating. I then remembered the necklace that Aly had found.

'Aly, do you still have that necklace?' I asked. She raised her eyebrows in thought. 'You know the one you found earlier on?'

'Oh yeah, I have it here'. She snapped her fingers and rooted around in her tight denim pocket. With a bit of effort she took out the heart shaped silver necklace.

'Um... I found this in the grass earlier on Route 25', she said, holding it up to Lanette, 'There were no other trainers around and we thought you might know who owns it?'

The researcher cocked her head closer to the dangling silver charm. She adjusted the specs on her nose and examined it, pondered for a few seconds and then shook her head resignedly. 'That's quite a pretty piece of jewellery you've found, but I've never seen it before. Sorry I can't help.'

Thanking her anyway Aly carefully slid the necklace back into her pocket. She had a tired expression. I guess the hype of the day had finally caught up with all of us. After a quick supper rustled up by Lanette, we retired to our guest rooms for the night.

The following morning was a bit overcast and a sharp north easterly wind blew violent waves against the cliff. But this didn't faze me in the slightest. I was brimming with excitement and anticipation, wondering what kinds of Pokémon would be present in the open range. I devoured breakfast which Salvadore had offered to make. I had to credit the guy. Those scrambled eggs and bacon were cooked to perfection, perhaps even rivalling that of my mother's.

After breakfast, Lanette lead us out behind the cottage, into a ranch where a large herd of Tauros and Miltank were grazing peacefully. I slowly checked my Dex as not to disturb the Pokémon:

**Tauros, the wild bull Pokémon. Tauros uses its three tails to whip itself for motivation. It is renown for its aggressive behaviour, head charging its foe with its horns.**

It sounded like a tough Pokémon. I quickly checked the miltank's entree:

**Miltank, the milk cow Pokémon. Miltank's milk has high nutritional values and is said to have curing qualities.**

Miltank seemed a lot friendlier, even the way it chewed the grass was with savour and care. We moved briskly across the ranch and into the giant glass house.

The glass lab looked even bigger from the inside than it did on the outside. The interior was very warm, a nice contrast from the blustery winds outside. There were many plants and trees in the spacious building that towered up into the cloudy skies. A giant lake lay in the centre among the greenery. Dozens of different Pokémon flew, scurried and splashed around the glass complex, their home.

'Welcome to our main lab, or as we like to call it, the Green House', said Lanette loudly over the chorus of Pokémon cries.

'Wow, this place is amazing!' Aly exasperated. Her Dratini unravelled herself from Aly's neck and began playing with a Hoppip.

'Yeah', agreed Salvadore, lightly splashing some pond water with a school of curious Wooper, 'I can't believe you take care of all these Pokémon!'

'Where did you get all of these?', I asked in awe.

'A lot of these Pokémon are sent over from Professor Oak's lab', Lanette explained. 'They have been left in his care from other trainers, just like you! If he is running out of room for them or if we're looking to study a certain Pokémon then we will look after them here.'

That seemed like an awful lot of hard work. It must be very rewarding I thought to myself.

After filling my Dex with several entries I decided to let my Pokémon out to play. Peeks played in the grass with some Oddish. Hope fluttered through the air with two playful Pidgey. Toto leaped out of his pokeball in his usual joyous dance and started splashing in the indoor lake, drenching Salvadore. We spent the bones of an hour, touring the vast Green House, absorbing in the lively atmosphere. Lanette explained that the lab had a retractable roof, allowing fresh air in when it was dry.

I was fascinated by the whole concept and how the majority of inhabitant Pokémon seemed to get along. We were disappointed when she suggested that we should move on to the last place of her and Bill's studies but then again, she was a busy woman and we were grateful for her time.

The last place she led us to was a small warehouse, just a short stroll down from the cottage. The steel doors of the warehouse were password protected but the researcher pressed a series of digits and the two doors separated, making a low buzzing sound.

At first it was hard to make out the interior as there was only a faint red glow coming from the right, but as soon as we advanced through the doors the lights automatically came on, brightening the spacious room. On our left were wide flat screens and computer monitors, presumably to profile all the data they collect. But what really caught my attention were the lines of incubating Pokémon eggs on the right side of the room. The eggs were varied in different colours and shapes

Lanette lead us over to the eggs and then faced us, 'Well, this is the last part of our Pokémon research facilities', she explained, 'Here are loads of little Pokémon waiting until the right time to hatch.'

'Um, what type of Pokémon?' I asked curiously.

'These contain all different species of Pokémon', she answered, 'But I think this one is the most interesting when it hatches' She pointed to an egg with blue and red oval shapes covering the shell.

'What Pokémon is that?' asked Aly.

'Why don't you find out for yourselves', she grinned.

Puzzled looks were painted across our faces. What did she mean? Was the egg about to hatch or something?

She laughed at our awry expressions and continued, 'I was in contact with Bill early this morning. He spoke highly of your battling skills and responsibilities as trainers. So, he suggested that the three of you should mind the egg'

We stared back at her with shocked expressions.

'Oh wow! I'd be delighted to mind the egg', shrieked Aly in glee, 'Baby Pokémon are so cute!'

'Hold on a sec!' I turned to the giddy Dragon Tamer, 'I should carry the egg. After all, I'm gonna be a Pokémon master!'

We glared at each other. Just before we could slur an onslaught of jibes and insults at one another, Salvadore placed his hands on our shoulders and intervened.

'Guys, take it easy', he said calmly, 'Since I'm training to become a Pokémon breeder I think I should mind the egg. We can then decide who will train the Pokémon once it hatches'

At first we were dismissive of the idea but then we soon realised that Salvadore was right. Neither Aly nor I knew a lot about taking care for an unborn Pokémon so Salvadore seemed like the best carer.

Lanette smiled once we had reached the decision and carefully took the egg out of the incubator and placed it softly in the Pokémon breeder's arm. She also gave us a soft cotton cloth and a jar of wax to keep the egg clean and healthy. For the rest of the morning, my thoughts lied with the egg and what mysterious Pokémon it held inside.

It was late afternoon when we decided to leave Lanette and her lab. The cool winds had died down a bit so our travels would be a bit more leisurely. We thanked her for her hospitality and the mysterious Pokémon egg and wished her and Bill good luck in their research of the Moon Stone. As we walked out the gate she yelled after us, 'Safe travels young trainers and please keep that egg safe. Also remember this; the trainer does not always choose the Pokémon!'

Her words confused me but I waved goodbye all the same as we ascended the track up Route 25, back towards Cerulean City.

After a few hours we came across the sign for Route 24. It was somewhat of a relief that it wouldn't be too long until we would arrive at the Golden Nugget Bridge. Salvadore kept gently cradling the egg in his arms and covered the egg with the cloth whenever it slipped off. His caring gaze reassured me that he was the rightful minder of the egg. It was safe with him.

Suddenly, a rustling noise came from the overgrowth to our left. A white blur dashed towards us and swiped at Salvadore.

_-MEEOW!-_

Salvadore stumbled, trying to keep balance and juggled the egg on his fingertips. To everyone's horror, the attacker snatched the egg from Salvadore's grasp and flipped, landing in front of us on its hind legs. In frustration I flicked my Dex:

**Meowth, the scratch cat Pokémon. Meowth adores round objects and anything that shines. It hoards shiny coins and uses them in battle if threatened.**

There was something odd about this thieving Pokémon. It wasn't just its angry snarl but something else. Then I noticed the leather boots that it wore on its hind legs. It must be that rogue Meowth that Tammie had told us about.

'Give us back that egg!' roared Salvadore, fuming with anger.

The rogue Meowth snarled at his orders and began to run away with the egg as we approached it. It was surprisingly faster than any of us had anticipated. We chased the cat down Route 24 without giving a second thought. Salvadore lead the chase with Aly and I struggling to keep up. In my haste I accidentally stood on a sleeping Ekans tail. It shrieked in pain and then hissed in anger. It started to chase me, infuriated that I disturbed it in its slumber. This new pursuer made me quicken my pace a bit.

The chase lasted for over 10 minutes until everyone began to tire, including the rogue Meowth. We all began to slow our pace.

'I've had enough of your games', panted Salvadore and took out a pokeball, 'I know you haven't battled before but you're my best hope in getting this egg back! Give it your all, Clefairy!' he yelled as threw the pokeball.

Aly and I stood there in shock as the little fairy Pokémon sprung happily out of its pokeball.

'Umm... when did you get a Clefairy?' I asked the breeder, confused.

'This was the little guy who helped us defeat Team Rocket back at Mt. Moon' he explained, still staring at the stolen egg, 'I couldn't let such strength and potential go untrained!'

Clefairy waved his arms happily in the air, thrilled with his trainer's compliments.

I buried half my face in my right palm. Why didn't I catch a Clefairy when I had the chance!?

The rogue Meowth gently laid the egg in a tuft of grass behind it and spread it arms readying itself for battle. I examined the battle that was about to commence and then the Meowth's expression. Something wasn't quite right...

'Ok Clefairy, use double slap! But mind that egg!' ordered Salvadore.

The two Pokémon advanced at each other. Clefairy swung his arms frantically. The Meowth dodged the first swinging arm but Clefairy caught it square in the cheek with the second slap. Meowth tumbled backwards in pain.

Aly and Dratini cheered for the former gym leader and his Clefairy.

Salvadore clenched his fist, pleased with Clefairy's performance and ordered Clefairy to continue the assault. As Clefairy ran towards the rogue Meowth once more, the sly cat began to prowl on all fours. It snarled as it slowly moved close to Clefairy. Without warning the cat Pokémon swung at Clefairy and knocked him off his feet, unconscious.

'Ah! That was a faint attack!' exclaimed Aly.

Salvadore scowled and returned his fainted Pokémon to his pokeball.

There was still something that didn't feel right. Something about the look in Meowth's eyes. There was definitely anger in its glare but that wasn't the only thing. In a way it looked almost sad... like it didn't really want to battle. But why?

'If I can't use a Pokémon then I guess I'll have to pry it back off you myself!' Salvadore thundered as he advanced towards Meowth, anger growing with every step he took. We had never seen him so angry. He was going to do anything to get that egg back. It was then I noticed the fear in Meowth's eyes. A fragility it had not shown until now.

Once again, I acted with my heart rather than my head and ran after Salvadore, jumping in front of him and laying a firm hand on his shoulder.

'What are you doing?' he said in vigour, 'We need to get that egg back from that thieving runt of a-'

'Wait a second', I said, trying to figure this whole situation out, 'Look, there must be a reason why it took the egg! Look closer. Meowth doesn't want to battle. It's scared...' I trailed off staring deep into Salvadore's narrow eyes. He stared back, and then took a deep breath. His frown eased.

We looked back at the Meowth, still prowling on all fours. Its leather boots dug into the soft earth. I started to walk slowly towards the cat Pokémon. It snarled louder at every step I took.

I steadily raised my hands, indicating that I meant no harm. 'Meowth', I said in a gentle voice, 'We don't want to battle. We just want know what's wrong. What made you take the egg?' I kept eye contact with the cat, trying to read its emotions.

The anger and intensity in its eyes began ease with my words of reasoning. It stopped snarling and relaxed onto its hind legs. I continued my slow walk until I was directly in front of it and then slowly knelt down on one knee until I was at eye level with the feline.

I gestured my hand but it flinched backwards, hiding behind its pause, shivering with fear. I gently placed my hand on its shoulder. 'It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you.'

The Meowth peered at me from behind his paw. When it saw that my eyes were sincere, it relaxed and dropped its tense shoulders. It then sighed and looked at the ground. A look of shame swept over its face.

'Listen, I know you can't speak human languages but could you at least try to explain what happened. Why you took the egg?'

Aly and Salvadore looked on anxiously from behind us.

Meowth raised its head. Tears started to trickle down its furry face.

_-Meow-Meow-Mow-Mow-_

Meowth pointed to Aly and scratched its chest. It then pointed to the egg.

Aly? I thought to myself. What did she do to upset the Meowth? It repeated its charade as I thought of what it could possibly be saying. Then I noticed something. On the Meowth's chest there was a shadow... No! An imprint of a shape, like something had once rested against its fur. It could just be a small quiff in the fur or from the battle with Clefairy. I looked a bit closer. The shape looked similar to a...

'Aly', I spun around and called the Dragon Trainer, 'Do you still have that necklace?'

Aly paused for a moment and then pulled out the silver necklace with the heart piece.

Meowth's eyes lit up when it saw the glittering neck piece. Aly walked over and held out the necklace, it's heart shape charm reading, "Mia".

'Wait a second! So you're Mia?' I guessed.

The Meowth happily nodded her head.

I took the necklace from Aly and tied it around Mia's neck. 'There ya go!'

Meowth nuzzled my arm in gratitude, crying tears of joy. It then turned around and picked up the Pokémon egg and handed it to me. I took it, relieved that it was unscathed.

Salvadore joined us, 'Hi Mia. I'm sorry I forced you into a battle. I shouldn't have chased you so recklessly either.'

Mia tilted her head and smiled. All was forgiven.

_-EKAANNNSSSSSSS!-_

We spun around to face the hissing Ekans that was slithering threateningly towards us. It must have been the one I accidentally stood on earlier. I edged back nervously. It did not look amused.

'Hey! Stop right there!' a voice yelled as the trainer emerged from the woods, 'That Meowth is mine!'

It was Tammie!

'Woah!' I raised my hands in defence once more. I had not planned to capture the Meowth but Tammie must have misread the situation.

'I told you I was out here to catch that rogue Meowth! Now stand aside!'

Tammie yelled in front of me, a pokeball in her grasp, while the Ekans continued to hiss violently behind me. I did not know which way to turn.

With a sudden burst of fiery determination she threw the pokeball with great force at Mia. The Meowth snarled and jumped, springing her booted hind legs into the air. She spun and lashed her tail at the pokeball. I jumped and tripped backwards to avoid the misdirected pokeball.

As I fell awkwardly onto the ground, one of my pokeballs unnoticeably came loose from my belt and rolled along the ground. Everyone's attention was now focused on Tammie's pokeball which zoomed through the air with great force and thwarted the approaching Ekans square in the face.

The snake Pokémon swayed in a daze.

Tammie looked on in disbelief as her pokeball opened and the red beam of light sucked the Ekans into the pokeball. The pokeball dropped to the ground and started to twitch. It shook three times and then beeped.

_-Meow-Meow-_

Mia laughed at the failed attempt to capture her and then turned to me and gazed into my eyes. I met her stare and then smiled. It resembled the gaze that I had made with Peeks in Viridian Forest; a new connection; a new friendship.

Then, without warning, Mia leaped in my direction and pressed my fallen pokeball with her paw. The pokeball opened and she happily jumped in.

I sat there, speechless at was what happening.

Tammie shrieked, dumbfounded.

It shook three times on the ground and then after a long stall, beeped, completing the capture.

Mia was now my Pokémon! She had chosen _me_ as her new trainer.

I propped myself up on my knees and picked up Mia's pokeball, unaware of the confused looks and stares that were present around me.

'Hey, Robin!' My moment of lost thought was broken as I looked up to see an angered Tammie looming over me.

I scrambled to my feet and was about to blurt out a plethora of apologies and excuses when she raised a warning finger that shushed me. I gulped.

She gave me a hard stare and then suddenly smiled, 'Take good care of Meowth. Ekans and I will be expecting a great fight from you the next time we battle!'

I sighed in relief and smiled back. 'It's a deal!' We shook hands, sealing a new promise to each other, motivating each other in our new found rivalry.

'Congratulations, you two. They're both strong Pokémon!', complemented Aly.

'Thanks Aly', I said and then turned back to Tammie, 'So, are you heading back to Cerulean City?'

She shook her head, 'No, I'm continuing on to the coast. I heard there's a tough gym near the Kanto Power Plant so I'm gonna catch a boat down that way. Might try and catch some water type Pokémon while I'm at it.'

'Ok, well, good luck in your gym battles!'

'You too!'

We saluted each other and then went our separate ways with our newly caught Pokémon.

The artistic Golden Nugget Bridge was now in sight as we turned a corner on route 24, a golden path leading to Cerulean City and many more adventures.


	8. Episode 8: Out of the Blue!

Part 8: Out of the Blue!

We stepped outside the Pokémon Centre and stretched in the warm city sun. We had just finished a quick breakfast and all my Pokémon were well rested, ready for our second gym battle. I turned to Salvadore who was nursing the egg given to us by Lanette.  
'So, where abouts is this gym?' I asked.  
'Hmm, as far as I can remember it's just a few blocks down this way', he answered as he nodded eastwards down the busy street.  
'Awesome! Then let's go!' I said vibrantly.

I was just about to march off when Aly spoke, 'Hey, umm, why don't you guys go on ahead! Dratini and I will catch up with you later, after your battle. There were a few shops I saw yesterday that I wanted to have a look at.'

I looked back at her, kind of disappointed but smiled all the same. It would have been nice to have her support but I wasn't going to stop her. 'Well have a nice time. I'll call you on the Poke gear when I'm finished'

'Thanks', she smiled back, 'and good luck with your gym battle! I know you can do it!' She winked and waved farewell for the moment.

'Thanks!' I saluted her and we walked our separate ways.

Salvadore and I walked east through the city for over ten minutes and then took a left under Salvadore's suggestion. We passed a small bakery, emitting wafts of freshly baked baguettes, croissants and other delicious pastries. The smells engulfed my nostrils and triggered memories of Viridian City, of home. I only left home a few weeks ago but it had seemed like an eternity.

I missed my mother and Growly. I wondered how they were getting on without me. I shook my head and turned my thoughts back to my upcoming gym match. That was my main concern now. I would just have to ring home at a later stage.

I turned to Salvadore, who seemed to be lost in his own daydream, 'Hey Salvadore, do you know anything about this gym? I thought some sort of heads up might be helpful'.

The breeder snapped out of his trailing thoughts and took a moment to think. Then, his eyes rolled upwards and he blushed as he began to smile, 'Cerulean City is a water gym run by the three most beautiful sisters in the whole world', he sighed in a goofy voice, the one he normally used whenever he saw a girl that he would marry on the spot, 'Their worldly renown as the Sensational Sisters!'

A water gym? With three gym leaders? I wonder how this is going to work I thought to myself, ignoring the breeder's love daze. I also started thinking about which of my Pokémon I would use. Peeks was the obvious choice, given its electric typing. Perhaps a water type like Toto might do well. I guess I would have to wait and see what I would be up against.

We turned another corner and there, in a central square of the up market side of the city towered a vibrant blue building. There was a large billboard spreading across the upper part of the building in the shape of a Dewgong. It read, "Cerulean City Aquarium and Gym Arena".

'Finally!' I stated out loud, 'I get to battle for my second badge!' I was brimming excitement and could not contain my eagerness. With a sudden burst of energy I ran across the square, towards the gym.

'Hey, wait up!' Salvadore called after me as he walked briskly, yet carefully, as not to disturb the egg.

The electronic doors of the complex opened, greeting us into the reception area. Amazed by the whole place we walked in. The reception was an elongated room, decorated with pots of shrubbery. It was spacious and air vented; a nice cool contrast from the city's dead heat.

There was an adequate sized desk in front of us, tended to by a beautiful blonde haired girl who was speaking softly on the phone. But the thing that struck me most was the wall behind her which consisted almost entirely out of glass, containing a miniature sea of water type Pokémon. Two furnished wooden doors stood at either end of the room. According to the signs, the one on the right lead to the aquarium while the door on the left lead to the battle arena.

'Oh, Salvadore! What a nice surprise!' said the beautiful blonde as she hung up the phone.

'Eh... h-hey... Daisy', the breeder mumbled as he stared, mesmerized by the woman's beauty.

'Shouldn't you be in Pewter City running your gym?' she questioned.

Salvadore stared blankly at her for a second and then shook his head, his mind coming back to the real world. 'Ahem, ah not anymore', he answered, 'You see I want become a breeder so my father said he would take care of it'. He spoke fast. His face was stern and awkward and sometimes his lip began to twitch with nervousness.

I stood there in thought for a moment, trying to figure things out before I was interrupted by the woman called Daisy.

'Oh that's great. You remind me so much of Brock', she giggled. She then turned her attention to me, 'So, who's your friend?'

'Oh, hi! My name's Robin. I'm from Viridian and I want to become a Pokémon master', I introduced myself as I massaged the back of my neck. I was blushing a bit. The receptionist was very pretty after all.

'Oh, a trainer!' Daisy exclaimed with a smirk, 'Let me guess. You want to battle for the Cascade Badge?'

I nodded with an embarrassed grin.

'Thought so, you're the third one this week. Since it is quiet enough at the moment how does a battle right now sound?'

'That would be awesome!' My expression changed to a more eager and confident look.

'Great! Well, if you would like to follow me in just a moment. I just have to call Trish, our receptionist first', she smiled and pressed a buzzer on the desk.

After a moment, an older woman came through the aquarium entrance and nodded happily at us before taking a seat behind the reception desk.

'Thanks Trish. We have a challenger here who seems pretty excited to battle', Daisy smiled once more and made her way to the battle arena door before looking back at us, 'Well, are you coming or what?' She laughed.

I hesitantly nodded and we both followed her through the door. Could she be one of the gym leaders I thought to myself? Salvadore followed slowly behind, still smiling awkwardly. His face was a strong red colour with embarrassment.

All thoughts soon fled from my mind as we entered what looked like a private swimming pool complex. There were spectator benches towering both sides of the pool. In the pool itself were two white platforms floating at either side of the mass of water. The ceiling was made of glass panes from which sunlight beamed through and heat in the arena, intensifying the strong smell of chlorine.

As we observed our surroundings, two women, slightly younger looking than Daisy appeared from a sauna room at the opposite end of the pool. They were both in bikinis and each had a towel hanging around their shoulders. They looked very similar to Daisy, apart from their hair colour. One had violet coloured hair while the other had pink coloured hair which curled over both her shoulders. The three girls looked equally stunning in their looks.

This was evident as Salvadore's jaw dropped at the site of the three beauties.

'Violet, Lily, you're just in time!' exclaimed Daisy, 'Salvadore is here and his little friend wants to challenge us!'

This confirmed my suspicions. The three women were the Cerulean City gym leaders!

'Oh, hey Salvadore. Haven't seen you in a while. My word, you sure have grown since the last time', said the violet haired trainer as all three sister approached us.

'Yeah... long time...' trailed the breeder in his accustomed goofy voice.

The pink haired trainer turned her attention to me and gave me scrupulous look before smiling, 'So, who's this cutie?'

My face went several shades of darker pink than her hair at the sound of her words.

'This is Robin', answered Daisy to my relief. If I had tried to speak I don't think I would have been able to utter a single word. She continued, 'He's from Viridian and wants to battle us for the Cascade Badge'.

I nodded at her words as I tried to regain my composure.

'Please to meet you, Robin', the pink haired girl woman offered her hand, 'My name's Lily'. I shook her hand, or at least attempted to as I held out limp hand, still blushing.

'And my name's Violet', said her violet haired sister. A violet haired girl named Violet? It seemed very fitting. 'I hope you're as good as the other trainers we've had recently. The standard of beginner trainers has been extremely impressive of late.'

I snapped out of my pathetic trance and my eyes burned eagerly. There was no way I could let far Kiwi or Tammie get ahead of me!

'I'm ready for anything you've got', I said very enthusiastically, so much so that even Salvadore broke out of his goofy stare and gave me a questionable look.

I had to be confident. I had to believe that I could win! Didn't I?  
'Well then, lets see if you are as good as you think you are', smirked Daisy, her eyes relishing for the challenge, 'If you want to win our badge then you are gonna have to beat at least two of the three of us!'

'I'm battling all three of you?' I gulped. The confidence drained from my body as I spoke. One gym leader was tough enough but three was very intimidating.

'You heard me!' continued Daisy as her eyes narrowed, 'You don't seem so sure of yourself anymore', she mocked my fall in enthusiasm.

My body stiffened and I clenched my fist. I didn't care how good looking they were. I was going to beat them all.

'I'm going to win that badge', I said coldly, staring directly into Daisy's eyes. She saw that I meant business and sniffed.

'That's the spirit!' she said more cheerfully, 'To earn the Cascade Badge you have to win at least two of your battles against us in three separate one on one matched. You must use a different Pokémon in each of your matches. I'll referee the first two matches. If you make it as far as me then one of my sisters can take over. You got all that?'

I nodded understandingly.

'I guess I'll go first', said Lily happily, 'Come on, Robin, let's get this thing started!'

Lily walked to the bench area and laid her towel down. She picked up a blue denim jacket and put it on.

I stood on the spot for a moment and then looked up at the sisters, 'Um... where's the battle field?' I asked.

The three women looked at each other and burst into laughter.

'Oh, Robin, you're so funny!' giggled Violet, 'You're standing right beside it'

I looked over at the swimming pool and then back to Daisy and Violet who were still sniggering.

Even Salvadore was smiling, 'Come on, Robin', he smirked, 'Surely you could have guessed that a gym with water Pokémon would have a battle field with benefits to the water type.'

I looked back at him with an unimpressed expression. Just whose side was he on!?

'I guess', I mumbled and made my way over the end of the pool, opposite to where Lily was standing with a pokeball in her hand. Salvadore and Violet went into the viewing stands and Daisy took her place as the referee.

'This is the first battle of a possible three', announced Daisy, 'The challenger, Robin, will have the first move.'

We both nodded in agreement.

Lily threw her pokeball, 'Come on out, Seel!' she called and a small seal-like Pokémon came out of the pokeball and landed on the floating platform.

I checked my Dex:

**Seel, the sea lion Pokémon. Although seel can move on land it is a graceful swimmer and uses its pointed head to break ice in cool arctic seas.**

I considered my options for a moment. Peeks had the obvious advantage but I didn't want to use him too soon. After a few seconds of thought I unclipped a pokeball and through it into the air, 'Let's go, Hope!'

The Butterfree fluttered gracefully in the air.

'Hope, lets start this off with a stun spore!', I ordered.

Hope flapped her wings and emitted a wave of yellow spore. The powder covered the Seel and the water Pokémon flinched.

Lily pouted and roared orders at her Pokémon, 'Seel, jump in the water and wash that stun spore off!' The Seel obeyed and slid off the platform, diving into the pool. 'Now, use water gun!'

Seel resurfaced and sent bouts of water towards Hope.

'Dodge 'em all!' I urged.

Hope fluttered side to side, frantically trying to avoid the series of water attack. She avoided them successfully but seemed to tire.

'Great job, Hope', I encouraged my weary Pokémon, 'Give it your all, use gust!'

Hope screeched a battle cry and began to beat her wings furiously. Strong gusts of wind cut the water, forming rough waves. The Seel was thrashed about in the windy water.

'Get back into the water', commanded Lily. The seal Pokémon withdrew itself into the blustering waves. The water was too choppy from the gust attack that I could not tell where abouts the Seel had gone.

'Hope, stop your attack and keep an eye out-'

My command was interrupted by a giant splash as the Seel jumped out of the pool, right in front of Hope.

_-SEEEEL!-_

'Seel, use Aurora Beam!' yelled Lily.

In mid air, Seel exhaled colourful waves of ice cold air. The attack was too close for Hope to dodge and she took a direct hit. My Butterfree stumbled back through the air and fell into the pool. Seel dive back into the water, out of site. Hope spluttered and flapped about in the waves as the water staggered maliciously, still rough from the previous gust attack. The Butterfree had just taken a super effective attack and was somehow still conscious, but I didn't have much time.

I screamed words of encouragement, willing Hope to break free of the waters grasp but Hope did not have enough strength.

Lily smirked, 'Sorry Robin, but this ends now! Seel, use head butt!'

Without warning Seel rose beneath Hope and drove its pointed head into the flailing Hope's stomach. The Butterfree was flung into the air with great force and slammed into my chest. I just about managed to keep my balance. Shocked by what just happened, I looked down at Hope who was dripping wet, lying fainted in my arms.

'Butterfree is unable to battle. Round one goes to Lily of Cerulean!' declared Daisy.

'You did great out there', I whispered to Hope, cradling her in my arms. I then took out her pokeball and called her back, 'Take a long rest'.

Lily complimented her Seel as she withdrew her Pokémon, 'Nice try, Robin, but you'll have to do better than that if you want to beat the Sensational Sisters!' she gloated as she left her battle stand and walked up to the viewing area to join Salvadore.

The breeder blushed once more as he was joined by Lily and Violet stood up to make her way to the pool. She put on her own blue denim top and stood at the opposite side of the water.

She had a lot more confidence than I had at this moment in time. She was right to be confident. I had been knocked right off my stride with that lost and my body expression said it all. I stared down at the ground with a lump in my throat.

'The second gym match is between Robin and Violet. Same rules apply as the last match. Robin, Daisy directed her words towards me, 'You must win this match is you want to advance to the final round. That's if you still want to battle'. There was no mocking in her voice. She was being genuine.

I looked up at her and my face stiffened. I wasn't ready for this. I stared at her speechless and shook my head. My Pokémon might stand a chance on ground, but in water, it was a whole new ball game. Even with Peeks, did I really stand a chance?

I was just about to utter some words of defeat when a voice thundered behind me.

'Robin! Cop yourself on and get your head in the battle!'

I spun around to see an enraged Aly. She and her Dratini stared sternly at me.

I instantly perked up at her presence, shocked, yet relieved to see her. A glimmer of belief crept into my heart but I was still unsure of myself.

The gym leaders looked at us, intrigued by our mid battle conversation.

'Come on!' her voice turned more encouraging rather than angry, 'We gave up on shopping to watch you battle. The least you can do is try! You have to believe in your Pokémon! You always have done and now is no different!'

She was right.

I nodded at her and turned to face my opponent with a look of determination.

Violet smirked, 'You're lucky you have good friends! But enough chatting. Let's go, Staryu!' She threw her pokeball and a golden star like Pokémon with a ruby at its centre landed on the platform.

I checked my Dex, bemused by its strange appearance:

**Staryu, the star shape Pokémon. Staryu can regenerate as long as its main red core stays in tact.**

I reviewed my options once again. Since Mia was a cat Pokémon I don't think she would handle the water very well. That left me with either Peeks or Toto. And then I had an idea. What if I could use the water to my own benefit? I had to try!

I took out my pokeball and stared at it, 'Ok, buddy. We have to give this a shot. I'm counting on you' I threw my pokeball, 'Go, Toto!'

Toto jumped out of his pokeball and danced lively in the floating platform.

'Since, you went first last time I thinks it only fair that we should start now', beamed Violet, 'Staryu, use rapid spin!'

_-HYAH!-_

The star shaped Pokémon spun on the spot and then thread rapidly on its back along the water, advancing towards Toto.

'Toto, dive underwater and dodge it!' I bellowed.

Toto obeyed and sprang off the platform, diving into the water.

'Staryu, follow it!'

The Staryu spun into the air and then went spinning down into the water after Toto. For a second neither Pokémon could be seen but then Toto shot up into the air, propelled by the spinning Staryu.

My Totodile tumbled onto the white platform but struggled to his feet under my encouragement.

'Toto, try a water gun attack!'

'Block it with rapid spin and use tackle!'

Toto exhaled a gush of water but Staryu spun through the water and to my surprise, through the water attack. Toto stopped, surprised by the Staryu's strength and was struck with a powerful tackle. The Totodile was sent tumbling back and crashed into the wall of the pool.

I gritted my teeth as Violet complimented her Staryu which had now taken its position on its own platform, unfazed.

'Come on!' I screamed at Toto as Aly had done at me, 'You've got to hang in there!'

With all its might, Toto struggled onto the platform at our side of the pool. He staggered onto his feet and yelled like he was in anger. I had never seen him act like this. He continued to roar out as everyone turned their attention to him.

_-TOTOTOTOTOTOTOOO!-_

The Totodile seemed to tense his muscles and his eyes went red. Something was happening but I didn't know what. I checked my Dex:

**Torrent, Totodile's ability. When Totodile's health is at its minimal, its water attacks escalate to a far superior strength than normal.**

Nice to know I thought to myself.

'Your Pokémon's ability might be in effect now, but not for much longer!' jeered Violet, 'Lets finish this with a final rapid spin!'

Once again, the Staryu began to spin on the spot and then advanced on its back towards Toto.

'Toto, lean against the pool wall and wait for my command', I said calmly. I was waiting for this. And Toto did as I said.

Everyone looked on anxiously.

As Staryu approached Toto I ordered authoritatively, 'Toto, use bite!'

Toto opened his jaw, welcoming the attack starfish. The Totodile bit down with force, stopping the Staryu from spinning any further and crushing the Pokémon's precious healing jewel.

Violet shrieked and encouraged Staryu to break free from Toto's grip, but as I had learned from previous battles, nothing can unhinge itself from Toto's grasp. Staryu struggled in the Totodile's jaws as cracks appeared in its red core.

'Time to finish this!' I thundered. Toto propelled himself into the air and on my command unleash a water gun like I had never seen. It was like a waterfall only stronger, blasting Staryu into our floating platform. The battle platform snapped in two on impact from the attacks audacity. The bigger section of the broken stage went flying into the empty visitor stand while small piece landed back in the water with a splash. It was hard to believe that such a small Pokémon could generate such an awesome attack.

Toto bounced onto the thin remaining plank of platform and breathed heavily. When the pool became still after the attack, Staryu floated lifelessly on the mellow water, its red core beeping like a siren. I wasn't so sure what this meant.

Violet, Lily and Salvadore looked on in shock.

Daisy spoke once she had taken in what had just happened, 'Staryu is unable to battle. This round goes to Robin.'

Violet withdrew Staryu in disbelief, 'Thanks Staryu.' She then looked over to me, 'I don't know how you did that but consider this a lucky break', she said sternly as she made her way over to where Daisy was standing.

I completely ignored her words as I stooped over the swimming pool and gently lifted up the panting Totodile, speechless. Toto smiled and then his head collapsed onto my shoulder, exhausted from his battle. 'You never fail to surprise me. I owe you so much. Thank you!' I hugged my Pokémon even tighter and then returned him to his pokeball for a hero's rest.

I owed my Pokémon so much. They did so much for me and always gave it their best shot.

'I wouldn't celebrate just yet!'

I looked up at Daisy who had stopped me in my mid thoughts and was now facing me across the battle pool, ready for the final showdown.

I grinned as I looked up. Somehow my Pokémon and I had managed to turn the tables but I still had to win my next match or else our previous battle would have been won in vain. I knew this match was there for the taking. Daisy's water Pokémon, whatever it was now at the mercy of Peeks' electric attacks.

'You're badge is mine!' I shouted across at her, eagerness beaming from my eyes. I held Peeks' pokeball firmly in my grasp, sure of myself.

Violet cleared her throat and stated as the official referee, 'This is the final round between Gym Leader, Daisy and challenger, Robin. Like the previous battles this will be a one on one match. The winner of this match will decide the outcome of the Cascade Badge. As winner of the last round, Robin and his Pokémon will have the first move'. There was a hint of boredom to her voice but I didn't take any notice. My thoughts were set on victory.

'Good luck, Robin. You're gonna need it!' yelled the gym leader cheekily across the pool and threw her pokeball, 'Give him a battle he'll never forget, Quagsire!'

The pokeball opened and from the beam of red light stood a giant fish like Pokémon with four limbs and a large head. It slowly looked around with a simplistic stare.

I giggled to myself. That badge was mine for sure.

Without a second thought I threw my pokeball and Peeks emerged from the red beam, standing battle ready on the small piece of the platform that remained.

Everyone in the vicinity gasped, I assumed out of shock that I had saved a Pikachu for my final victory.

I stood up tall and ordered a quick thunderbolt attack. There was a hint of cockiness in my voice but I didn't care. As far as I was concerned I was a short battle away from my second badge.

Pikachu let loose a charge of electricity that made a direct hit with the Quagsire. I smiled as the attack... did absolutely nothing?

My jaw dropped and eyes bulged from their sockets. That _thing_ was suppose to be unconscious or worse! But it just looked up and sighed like nothing had happened. How was this even possible?

'You _idiot_!' Aly sighed from behind me. She emphasised the second word as she sunk her head into her palmed hands. I appreciated her support and advice but sometimes her words could really get to me.

The sunlight coming from the above windows began to fade as clouds engulfed the sky.

'Tut tut', sniggered Daisy at my horrendous mistake which I was still trying to comprehend, 'You are so obsessed in winning and that is why you will fail!' Her words pierced my ears.

I angrily checked my Dex:

**Quagsire, the water fish Pokémon and the evolved form of Wooper. Quagsire is generally a care free Pokémon. Despite its aquatic appearance it is partly ground typing.**

I bowed my head in shame. That explained everything. Peeks' electric attacks had no effect on Quagsire's part ground typing. I shook my head and focused my thoughts. We couldn't give in. Not now.

'Ok, Peeks! Electric attacks are off limits, but we still have your other moves and speed. Lets try a quick attack!' I encouraged the Pikachu who nodded in response and jumped into the water. It swam as fast as it could but unfortunately it was only a mediocre speed.

'Ready yourself!' Daisy commanded and Quagsire crouched down, waiting for the approaching Pikachu.

What were they planning!?

Peeks came within a few meters of Quagsire before leaping out of the water, surging towards the target with intent.

'Quagsire, use mud bomb now!' ordered Daisy.

The Quagsire's facial expression didn't change but it slapped its fin-like hands together and formed a giant ball of oozing mud. It flung the mud bomb at the helpless Pikachu and made a direct hit, sending Peeks soaring backwards, into the water, beside the small platform. He landed with a heavy splash.

I looked on anxiously as the Pikachu resurfaced, its body floating face down in the water. A flash of lightning briefly lit the gloomy complex and was closely followed by an eruption of thunder as a storm brewed above us.

All fell silent for a moment.

Then, just as Violet was about to declare Daisy the winner, Peeks' peaked-ear twitched and Peeks slowly raised his head from the water. I sighed in relief.

No one said a word as the small electric mouse slowly swam over to the small floating platform and struggled its way on top of it. The poor thing looked in bad shape, his face and body badly marked with mud stains.

A chorus of thunder and heavy rain shook and rattled the over panes of glass. This was complemented by frequent flashes of lightning. I found it strange how fast the storm had come around, given the glorious weather we had that morning. Then, my thoughts quickly focused on Peeks who was struggling to stand. It would hardly be able to battle on.

'Well, top marks for never giving up', said Daisy admiringly, 'But are you still gonna let that poor thing battle?'

I thought long and hard while staring at Peeks who had struggled onto his hind legs. A tear of admiration forced its way from the corner of my eye. I knelt down and made eye contact with my Pokémon, my friend.

'Hey, you gave it your all', I said in a low voice. Peeks looked deep into my concerned eyes. I wiped a piece of mud off his cheeks. 'But I can't see a way around this one. Your electric attacks have no effect against Quagsire. So what do ya say? Will we call it quits for today' A lump grew in my throat as a mumbled those words. I hated to lose! But I'd rather lose a battle than a friend!

To my surprise Peeks shook his head and raised his arms. Electricity cracked across his red pouches.

_-PIKA!-Pi-Pikachu!-_

'You still want to battle?' I said astounded. Peeks nodded.

It was then that I started to notice something... something different about his eyes. They were usually pitch black, but now they started to turn a dark blue. Peeks eyes turned more blue and blue as the storm above intensified. Then, without warning Pikachu screamed and unleashed a thunderbolt up to the ceiling. His thunderbolt was met with a strike of lightning from the heavens and the glass ceiling above us shattered on impact.

Shards of glass hailed down on us. We covered our heads with our arms for protection. Salvadore protected the egg with his body and Aly did likewise with Dratini.

'What on earth is going!?' Daisy rightly demanded an answer but I just shrugged speechless. Her guess was as good as mine.

The shards of glass were shortly followed by an onslaught of heavy rain. Peeks looked up at me, his eyes still as blue as the ocean and winked at me reassuringly.

What was going on!? I nodded resignedly at the Pikachu, putting all my faith in whatever it planned to do.

We stood there, becoming gradually soaked to the skin.

Then, it felt like an eerie force had swept over the battle arena. I looked on as the pool began to splash end to end, not like blustering waves but as one single body of water. Peeks lay flat on the platform, his head tilting over the edge as the pool beneath him began to rise and fall in a constant swing, like a pendulum. Quagsire looked around confused. Daisy screamed orders for it to get out of the pool but there was nowhere it could go. It just stood helplessly as it moved up and down on the platform in contrast to Peeks' movements.

In all the commotion I turned for my Dex:

**Such criteria is impossible.**

Not even my Dex knew what was happening!

_-Pika-Pika-Pika-CHUUUUUU!-_

Both Daisy and I retreated back as far as possible, afraid, as the mass of water pulled back and rose beneath Peeks. The Pikachu stood upright on the platform and let out a final battle cry to the heavens. With that, the water came crashing down towards the helpless Quagsire. It was almost like Peeks was surfing on the wave, controlling the flow of water. Of course such a thought was impossible... surely... wasn't it?

Quagsire was struck with the force of the entire pool and engulfed in the aftermath. Peeks surfed the wave on the remainder of the platform and guided the wave around the pool until he eventually drifted back to my side of the pool.

I looked at the cheery Pikachu as his eyes turned back to a normal dark colour. He smiled at me and the storm above us immediately ceased. The skies started to clear and sunshine gradually filled the flooded battle field.

All went silent for a moment, then, Quagsire resurfaced on top of the still water, fainted.

'Quagsire is... unable to battle', Violet said hesitantly in disbelief. She then shook her head and cleared her throat. 'I hereby declare Robin the winner of this match and of the Cerulean Gym!'

Without a second thought I jumped in to the swimming pool and embraced Peeks in my arms, 'I don't know what just happened but you did it!' Tears of joy streamed down my cheeks.

Daisy stared at her fainted Quagsire and then withdrew it to its pokeball, thanking it for its effort. She then looked at me and smiled as she walked around to our side of the pool. I hoisted myself out of the water with one arm and held Peeks in the other.

Daisy helped us up until I was steady on my feat. She then put her hand into her soaked skirt pocket and took out a small badge in the shape of a raindrop. 'Here', she said softly, holding out the badge, 'This is the Cascade Badge. Please take it as an acknowledgement of your victory over this gym. You and your Pokémon are something else!', she smiled.

I carefully took the badge and held it up to Peeks who was snuggling into my damp chest.

'What do you think, Peeks?'

My Pikachu smiled happily at our achievement and rested his head against my chest again.

We were joined by Aly, Salvadore and the other gym leaders, all complimenting our battle and Peeks' bizarre surfing ability.

'So, where to next, Robin', Aly asked enthusiastically.

'Umm... I'm not too sure to be honest', I answered, kind of stumped.

'Well, if you want a real challenge then maybe you should try Saffron City's Gym', suggested Violet with a smirk.

'Wh-what's so different about Saffron's Gym than any other gym', I asked hesitantly.

'Well, it's one of the closest gyms for a start', answered Daisy, 'That and the fact that the gym leader had not been beaten in two years. But you're so full of surprises. You could change all that', she laughed heartily.

Two years? This gym leader had to be strong!

After a moment's thought, I nodded, 'Saffron it is!' I smiled, unaware of what truly was in store for us... and who was awaiting our arrival!


	9. Episode 9: Taming Tempers

Part 9: Taming Tempers

It was a mild afternoon and we had decided to stop in a large clearing in the middle of Route 5. It was spacious and open aired, unlike the looming trees of Viridian Forest. Short wooden stumps were scattered throughout the place, dotted around a shallow lake in the centre.

A couple of days had passed since my gym battle with the Sensational Sisters and I had a lot of things to consider as we slowly made our way to Saffron City. I was not in a rush to get my third badge. The Cascade Badge was well won and showed that my Pokémon had the fighting spirit. But I could not help but feel that I lucked out on more than a few occasions.

First of all, Toto had used an ability I did not know he had. To be honest I hardly knew anything about Pokémon abilities. This is something that could be of vital importance in the future. Then there was Peeks...

My Pikachu had somehow managed to take down a part ground type using a move that even my pokedex could not analyse. It was almost as if Peeks new surf. But I'm sure that that was impossible, given his electric typing.

After these reflections on my last gym battle, Salvadore and Aly agreed that it would be best if we took a day to train all our Pokémon together... after a quick lunch of course!

'Mmm! These rice balls are delicious!' exclaimed Aly with her mouth full as she reached out for a fourth helping. She was right. Salvadore sure knew how to cook and his rice balls were accompanied by his own delicious soy and ginger sauce.

'I'm glad you like it', he smiled back at her and then proceeded to dish out his special food to our Pokémon. Toto, Peeks and Mia shared the same bowl of food while Hope ate from her own personal dish. She was very picky when it came to food but Salvadore always seemed to muster up something that she found particularly tasty. It was all part of his training to become a Pokémon breeder to know this stuff.

Salvadore let his Pokémon out of their pokeballs too. Clefairy ate contently with my Pokémon, although it was obvious that she was still a bit nervous of them. Aerodactyl and Geodude were sprawling beneath the shade of a nearby tree, enjoying the gentle breeze that whistled through the trees. Salvadore had decided to leave his Sudowoodo with his father, back in Pewter City Gym so that Flint could take gym challenges immediately. It was a shame really. That Sudowoodo could have really helped us out in training, but it was for the best.

'Now don't eat your food too fast', Aly warned her Dratini in a soft voice as she gave her Pokémon a piece of her rice ball. Dratini really enjoyed Salvadore's cooking given her happy smile.

I was sitting next to Aly on a wooden stump, a rice ball in my left hand and Lanette's egg in my right, balancing it on my lap as I ate. I wondered what Pokémon was in slumber within the egg. There had been no sounds or movements as of yet. I reflected back on what Lanette had said, her words briefly coming into my thoughts... '_The trainer does not always choose the Pokémon!'_ … I looked over at my Pokémon, in particular Peeks and Mia who made their own decision to travel with me. Perhaps there was something to what she said.

Multiple thoughts of my adventures to date floated around my head. Thinking back on everything, my journey, my Pokémon, my friends; I was the luckiest person on earth. I ate my rice balls contently before we began our training.

After lunch and an hour to digest the food our intense training session began. We decided that it would be best to integrate our training. Salvadore ordered Aerodactyl to blitz through the air with his wings open. The task was for Hope and Dratini to dodge the attacks, closely watched by the breeder in case the attacks became too intense. Aly minded the Pokémon egg and watched over Mia and Clefairy who were practicing their physical moves against Geodude. The rock shaped Pokémon blocked and absorbed their attacks, strengthening his defence. I used the shallow loch in the middle of the clearing to my advantage. I ordered Toto to jump in and out of the water, shooting targets that I marked on nearby trees. I was also encouraging Peeks to use that surf attack again... but it wasn't working.

'Peeks, can't you remember how you did that awesome surf attack?' I asked pleadingly but the peak eared Pikachu simply shook his head. His eyes were the regular dark black colour, unlike the ocean blue eyes he had in Cerulean Gym. Perhaps he would only be able to use that attack in a time of great need. Perhaps Peeks would never use that attack again. I was disappointed but it was not his fault. Instead, I suggested that he practiced his speed with Dratini and Hope.

I sat down by the water and thought for a moment. This thought process was short lived by a rustle in the thicket of grass behind me. I jumped up and spun around to see a Pokémon's red glare eyes stare up at me. I knew this Pokémon from a previous encounter but it was a lot smaller. There was a familiar scent of fresh berries. It was a Bulbasaur!

I remembered my battle with Tammie and her Bulbasaur which she had received as her starter Pokémon. Her Bulbasaur was a lot bigger than this one but size didn't matter to me. It was a strong Pokémon by nature and Bulbasaur were said to be rare in the wild. I had to capture it!

I grabbed a spare pokeball from my belt but then remembered that I needed to weaken it. I turned to recruit one of my Pokémon for the battle but the Bulbasaur most have noticed my intentions and began to run back into the trees. Without much thought I beckoned Toto to retire early from his training and follow me.

'Watch over my Pokémon!' I yelled over at a confused Aly and ran after the wild Bulbasaur. I didn't even give the dragon trainer a chance to respond. It was extremely inconsiderate of me to abandon my friends like that but I wasn't going to miss this opportunity. I needed to catch as much Pokémon as I could to make my team stronger.

The chase didn't last for long. It was only a couple of minutes before the wild Bulbasaur began to tire. It backed up against an aged tree, frightened yet willing to battle.

_-Bulba!-_

Bulbasaur yelled out a battle cry with a slight tremble of fear in its voice. It was willing to challenge us and test me as a trainer.

'Let's go, Toto! I know you can do this!', I encouraged my Totodile. He hopped on the spot, readying himself for battle. 'Use bite!' On my command Toto sprung forward and bit hard on Bulbasaur's seed. Bulbasaur squealed in pain but responded with a vine whip attack, striking my Totodile with a super effective attack on the cheek. Toto released the wild Bulbasaur and stumbled back in pain.

The seed Pokémon rebelled and used a razor leaf attack. Toto danced around the leaves, managing to avoid them all. He looked tired, but so did the inexperienced Bulbasaur. All of Toto's training must have worn his stamina. This was going to be a close finish.

'Great job, Toto! Just a little more. Finish this off with ice fang!' I encouraged my Pokémon to give it his all. Toto's teeth elongated and turned an icy blue colour. He then sprang towards the Bulbasaur and made contact, sinking his frozen fangs into the grass Pokémon's side. Bulbasaur cried out even louder than the last. Now was the perfect time.

I pressed the middle button on my free pokeball, preparing it. 'Go! Pokeball!',I yelled as I threw it towards the helpless Bulbasaur.

My pokeball landed beside Bulbasaur and a red beam of light and sucked the Pokémon inside. I watched on nervously as the pokeball shook on the spot. The pokeball twitched a third time and echoed a beep. I stared in silence for a moment and then bent over and claimed my Pokémon.

I caught a Bulbasaur!

'Well Toto, what do ya think?' I asked my Pokémon as I held up my pokeball for a closer inspection. Toto danced happily on the spot.

I stood and pondered for a moment of what I would call the Pokémon. I liked to personally name all my Pokémon as a sign of our friendship and adventures together. As I searched my thoughts a strong fruity aroma drifted from the pokeball, enchanting my sense of smell. A name came to mind but I decided to summon my Bulbasaur first and try to bond with it a bit.

Bulbasaur looked up at me with her soft, yet tired eyes.

'Sorry for going rough on you', I apologise to my new Pokémon, 'But I'm glad you're a part of the team now! Also, would it be ok if I called you Beri? Even your pokeball smells like berries.'

Beri nodded contently and then wiggled the seed on her back. A swirl of fruity pollen drifted from the bulb and freshened the air. I guess she liked the name?

'That's great, Beri!' I exclaimed, 'Welcome to the team! Here, take a long deserved rest.' I held out her pokeball and withdrew her inside. I was overcome with a feeling of accomplishment. I now had five Pokémon at my side, another small step towards becoming a Pokémon master.

I knelt down a gently picked up Toto. 'Thanks for sticking with me, buddy. I would have never made it this far without you!'. Toto nuzzled my shoulder as I hugged my oldest Pokémon. I meant every word of what I said.

Our moment was quickly interrupted by a loud bang, possibly an explosion. It came deafeningly from the direction where Aly, Salvadore and our Pokémon had been training. Maybe they were in trouble or under attack? Without delay I recalled Toto and sprinted back in the direction from where I came. I was now concerned, anxious. What happened? After a couple of minutes I could soon see rays of light beaming through the clearing ahead.

I ran out of the trees and into the clearing, frantically observing the area. Aly, Salvadore and my Pokémon were all there, unharmed. I then noticed another person facing Aly, a girl around our age with a Pokémon that I did not recognised. As I walked closer I saw Dratini hovering weakly in front of Aly, panting heavily. Salvadore was standing between them, but closer to the lakes edge. The Pokémon egg lay at his feat. It all made sense now. Aly and the other girl were having a battle!

The mysterious girl stood out in a black leather jacket and jeans. She wore a red neckerchief in a similar style to Aly's. She looked focused yet confident, contrasting Aly's flustered expression.

As I approached the two girls stopped their battle and stared at my curious observations.

'Hey! Can't you see we're in the middle of something!?' yelled the newcomer. I backed away slowly, not sure how to respond.

'Back off, Leigh! This is between you and me!' barked Aly. The two girls glared at each other, gritting their teeth.

'Fine! Lets finish this, Bagon!' Leigh commanded her Pokémon. Her Pokémon roared in confidence, still looking strong.

A Bagon? I had never heard of this Pokémon before so I decided to check my Dex:

**Bagon, the rock head Pokémon. This dragon type Pokémon fights with its rock-hard head until it develops wings through evolution.**

Whoa! A dragon type? I knew dragon types were rare and powerful Pokémon. This battle would be interesting!

'Bagon, use dragon breathe!' ordered Leigh. The Bagon took a deep breath and exhaled a blast of blue flames. Aly pleaded the weary Dratini to avoid it but she was too weakened to move fast enough. Dratini squealed in pain as she was engulfed by the dancing blue flames. As the attack left its final mark on the helpless dragon Dratini dropped to the floor, fainted.

'Dratini is unable to battle. This match goes to Bagon!' announced an indifferent Salvadore as he refereed the match fairly.

'Dratini!' Aly cried out as she ran over to cradle her injured Pokémon, 'I'm so sorry. Here, take a good rest', she held out her pokeball and withdrew Dratini inside.

'Good job, Bagon!' Leigh congratulated her dragon. She then looked over at Aly who was slowly raising herself off the ground, 'I must admit that you take good care of your Dratini, but if you ever want to become a dragon master like my brother then you'll have to do a lot better than that!'

Aly scowled at her words and clenched her fist. I had seen her get angry on occasions but nothing compared to how she was now.

'So, want to make this the best of three or are you gonna admit defeat?' beckoned Leigh.

Aly stared at the ground. Her face was red and flustered and her eyes seemed on the brink of tears. She bit her lip for a moment and thought hard. She then looked up at Leigh and exhaled deeply, 'We're never going to give up!' she said sternly and then bent down to her backpack and began to search frantically through it. She pulled out a pokeball and stood up once more. I thought Dratini was her only Pokémon. We watched curiously to see what Pokémon was inside.

'You still want to battle? Fine! But at least make this worth my while!' said Leigh with a bored expression.

Aly gritted her teeth and then stared at her pokeball. 'Look, I know we haven't got on in the past but I'm begging you, please help me just this once!'

I was confused at her pep talk but I was not prepared for what she was about to summon.

Aly threw her Pokémon with conviction and from the pokeball came a Pokémon that looked fierce and somewhat familiar. It was like a red scaled lizard with razor sharp claws and a bright red flame, burning at the end of its tail. I decided to check my Dex:

**Charmeleon, the flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Charmander. Charmeleon is hot headed by nature and only calms down after it has defeated its opponent.**

I knew it seemed familiar. I remembered reading up on the starter Pokémon given to trainers for their journey. Charmander was one of these Pokémon, but this Charmeleon looked a lot tougher and stronger than the baby faced fire starter.

'Charmeleon, we have to win this one!' Aly tried to yell words of motivation but the Charmeleon seemed uninterested. It blew a snubbing flame through its nostrils and crossed its arms in ignorance. Aly gasped at her Pokémon's behaviour.

'Using a Pokémon that won't even listen to you? This will be a sinch. Go, Bagon! Head butt!' jeered Leigh as Bagon soared towards Charmeleon with its head tucked in.

Charmeleon wasn't even paying attention to the small dragon until it struck the obnoxious lizard in the stomach, sending it tumbling backwards.

Leigh and her Bagon punched the air in celebration but their victory was short lived. Charmeleon picked itself up from the ground, its eyes burning a bright as the flame on its tail, burning for revenge.

'Ready to fight now?' Aly grunted at her Pokémon.

_-Chaaaaaar-_

It hissed and tensed its muscles.

'Finally!' exasperated Aly, 'Ok, lets try an ember-'. Aly did not get a chance to finish her command. Charmeleon charged recklessly at the surprised Bagon. The fire lizard swung its arms violently, hacking away at Bagon. The baby dragon tried to dodge the relentless attack but Charmeleon was too fast and too strong. I had slight admiration for Charmeleon's strength but this Pokémon was way out of line. Suddenly, Charmeleon spun around and whipped the Bagon with its flaming tail, knocking Bagon off its feet and flat out onto its back, fainted.

Aly and Leigh stood there in shock.

After a moment Salvadore spoke out, slightly hesitant, 'Ehh... Bagon is unable to battle. Charmeleon wins!'

Normally, a trainer would be happy with their victory and complement their Pokémon on their battle. But Aly was looking on at her Charmeleon, embarrassed... ashamed. Charmeleon was exhaling bouts of flames into the sky boasting its victory.

Leigh thanked her Bagon for giving its best in battle and returned the dragon to its pokeball.

'This match stands at one win for each trainer', stated Salvadore, 'The next fight will determine who will-'

'Forget it', interrupted Leigh abruptly, 'Let's call this match a draw. There's no point in us battling when you can't even control your own Pokémon!'

Aly hung her head and sniffed, hit hard by Leigh's cold words.

'Anyways, I'm off!' Leigh stated, 'Seems we still have a bit of training to do. We'll battle again sometime, Aly. When you control that... thing... Thank you for adjudicating our match, Salvadore. And see you around...whoever you are?' Leigh shot me a strange look.

'Eeh... Robin...' I trailed, but she had began to walk out of the clearing and eventually out of sight.

I walked over to Aly who was still staring at the ground, disappointed with herself.

'Hey, are you ok?' I asked softly.

She raised her head, biting her lip.

'Who was that?' I did not want to upset her any further but I was very curious. I could tell there was some history there.

'That was Leigh', Aly whispered, 'She's my cousin and Lance's younger sister. She's also training to become a dragon master, following in his footsteps. We have been competitive at everything since we were babies'.

I knew how competitive people could be, especially when it came to a Pokémon rivalry. Kiwi and I were always trying to outdo the other at everything, but nothing compared to a rivalry of this intensity.

'Just keep giving it your all!' encouraged Salvadore with a soft smile.

Aly smiled weakly at his words.

'And what happened to you that you had to run off in a rush?' the breeder questioned me.

'Oh yeah!' I exclaimed remembering my recent capture. I took out Beri's pokeball and called her out to greet everyone, 'Everybody meet my new Pokémon and friend, Beri! She can get nervous sometimes but I think we'll all get along just fine.'

Aly instantly perked up at the site of my Bulbasaur who emitted a soft aroma of berries.

'Oh my God! She's adorable!' she said in awe and bent down to pet her. For a moment Beri backed away nervously but then saw that Aly meant no harm and gladly accepted her gentle hand.

All our other Pokémon came over to greet our new friend. Hope landed on my shoulder and I patted her on the head. Peeks seemed really enthusiastic about making a new friend. It was nice to see that they all got along. The peace and harmony was cut short, however, by Charmeleon's roars. It didn't like the way Beri was getting all the attention and angrily stormed over.

Beri looked up at the fire lizard and with a kind smile, offered an extended vine as a greeting. Charmeleon looked grumpily at the welcoming vine before snorting out a quick flame from its nostrils. Beri withdrew her vine, frightened and started to cry.

Peeks jumped in front of Beri, defending his new friend. Threatening sparks crackled across his red cheeks.

'What do you think you are doing?' Aly snapped at her Charmeleon, 'You could have really hurt poor, Beri. Get back in your pokeball right now!'

Charmeleon gave another grunt before reluctantly returning to its pokeball.

'I'm sorry', Aly apologised to my Bulbasaur. I picked up Beri and cradled her in my arms. She rested her head along my reassuring arms. The smell of berries was not as intense as it had previously been.

I decided that since all of my Pokémon were out of their pokeballs, that now would be a good a time as ever to give them a small pep talk. 'Ok, listen up guys. It was great that we were able to get in some training today, but we should be facing the gym leader of Saffron City within the next few days. I want you to give it your all and I promise I will do my best as a trainer, no matter what the circumstances. Are all of you ready to give it your best shot!?'

All my Pokémon cheered in agreement. Even Aerodactyl, Clefairy and Geodude let out their own battle cries, spurring us on.

'My Pokémon and I are behind you all the way, Robin!' said Salvadore smiling coolly.

'And I guess I'll have to keep an eye on you both!' joked Aly with a wink.

The three of us laughed, knowing that we'd inevitably face difficult circumstances in the future. That's what life is all about. But knowing that we would face these challenges together reassured us that we would take on whatever life threw at us!


	10. Episode 10: Shakes! Fear!

Part 10: Shakes! Fear!

'_What is this? A trainer lies yonder the observant moon? The heart strong but the mind weak. Like a fool he walks the earth, unbeknownst to the cruelties of love and life. Alas, he shall fall, fall like all the others, like this damned city which crumbled before mine eyes! Only I shall retain the name and all th'addition to a gym. Come young trainer, your fate is sealed!_

We walked at a leisurely pace under the clear twilight sky. It had been almost a week since we had departed from Cerulean City and Saffron City was finally in sight. Lamp lights sprung up around us as we entered a suburb of the city. It was a middle class estate but it seemed to be well maintained.

A sudden rush of excitement surged through my body. My gym battle was approaching fast. It was only a matter of time before I won that third badge. I was brimming with confidence, especially from the last three battles I had on Route 5. Our day of training had really paid off as I had won all my battles over the last few days. There was a noticeable difference in my Pokémon's' reaction and speed. For instance, the other day, Mia, the boot-legged Meowth avoided a Doduo's fury attack, and finished it off with faint attack. I was really pleased with all my Pokémon's' performances. Even my newest team member, Beri won a match. It was only against a Metapod, but still, we all have to begin somewhere!

We walked on for another half an hour, deeper into the lurking city. The thing that most surprised me about the city was the decline in up market properties. I had expected the inner part of this metropolis to look attractive and prosperous. Instead we were surrounded by dilapidated buildings. Some of them even looked burned down. The streets were eerily empty as we walked on in silence. I couldn't help but think in the back of my mind that someone was watching us, but maybe I was just tired?

Thankfully, we soon stumbled upon the Pokémon centre. I was looking forward to getting a proper night sleep.

'Finally!' exclaimed Aly, 'We made it!', she sounded happy and relieved at the same time. I knew she was eager to treat her Dratini properly. Salvadore had been giving the dragon potions and berries to keep up her strength but after that battle against Leigh she was in bad need of a proper treatment.

Nurse Joy welcomed us with a cheery smile, though she did seem quite tired herself. I couldn't help but notice her uncanny resemblance to the other Nurse Joys we had come across so far in Kanto. It was like they were all identical to one another. Brushing this crazy thought aside I handed her my five pokeballs. Aly and Salvadore did the same, relieved knowing that their Pokémon would be in safe hands.

My two friends decided to skip supper and go straight to bed, even though it was not that late. I, on the other hand could not resist a quick bite to eat. It was just a cup of hot chocolate and a few slices of marmalade on toast but it did the trick. I was satisfied. Just as I had finished the last slice of toast I had an idea, something that I had been meaning to do for a long while... ring home!

I went to the main reception area of the Pokémon Centre and sat myself down at one of their free video chat phones. Resting my cup of hot chocolate on the counter I dialled home. I waited nervously for a few seconds before my mom answered. Her face was glowing with happiness when she saw me. I was beaming to see her too.

'Hi honey! What a nice surprise! I was getting worried about you. You should call more often!' she tried to talk sternly but she could not control her happiness, 'How have you been!?'

I chuckled a little at her bombardment of questions before answering, 'I'm doing fine mom. I have five Pokémon now. I also made two friends who decided to travel with me!' I exclaimed. I continued to talk about everything since I left home. How I met Aly and Salvadore. All the new Pokémon I had caught and my victories over the two gyms. Her eyes began to well up with pride. We must have talked for over half an hour, even Growly popped his head on the video screen, panting happily. I got so absorbed in our conversation that when I reached for my hot chocolate it had gone cold.

'And you're brushing your teeth every night? And changing your underwear regularly?' she said quickly. It was such a "mom" thing to say.

'Mom! I'm fine. Really!' I shook my head in embarrassment but could not help but laugh, 'Anyways, I really need to sleep. It's been great talking to you'

'Ok honey, make sure you get plenty of rest. And ring more often! Also, ring the Professor Oak when you get the chance. He's curious to know how you're progressing', her words were mumbled and she stuttered with intermittent sniffs. She was doing her best not to cry.

'Will do, mom', I choked on my words. Even I was starting to get a bit emotional.

'Take care honey, and do your best!' she smiled and then the screen went blank.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to hide my tears in my tiredness. I missed home.

I made my way to the dorm where Aly, Salvadore and a few other trainers were sleeping. I tiptoed into the room and lay on top of my bed, thinking. Thinking of my home, my mom, Growly, my friends, my Pokémon, Saffron City, my upcoming gym battle. I lay there, thinking, thinking until I was no longer conscious, engulfed by sleep.

Everything was dark. I stood in my pyjamas in a long, cold corridor. Where was I? Suddenly, a woman stepped out from the shadows. She was young and beautiful with a pale complexion. Her ebony hair fell softly over her shoulders, covered by a red suit and black skirt.

'Come', she beckoned softly and began to walk away, back into the darkness.

'Wait! Who are you?' I yelled after her. I was so confused. I started to run after the mysterious woman but suddenly an explosion of flames erupted before my eyes. I was in a large, spacious room filled with smoke and fire. I covered my nose and mouth with my t-shirt, shielding myself from the smoke. A chandelier came crashing down before me, followed by support pillars, collapsing... everywhere. I was beginning to back away from this nightmare scene when I saw the woman unconscious on the floor. She was trapped under a broken pillar. I wanted to help her but we were separated by a sea of flames. There was nothing I could do. I felt helpless.

A deafening plea pleaded with my mind, _'Robin_, _help me!_'

I covered my head with my hands. My head was throbbing with pain. 'I... I can't!' I cried back to the voice. Tears flowed endlessly down my face.

'_Please, Robin! You have to try!'_ the voice called out again. The woman's voice echoed through my head.

I fell to my knees and screamed for it to stop.

'_Robin!'_

A burst of flames surged towards me.

'_Robin!'_

I lunged forwards on my bed, awake, screaming. I was shaking violently, gulping for breaths of air. I felt a bit nauseous. My clothes and bed sheets were drenched in my sweat. A hand landed on my shoulder. I jumped and cowered back.

It was Aly, firmly holding my shoulder, staring at me with worried eyes. Salvadore was behind, also looking at my frail, frightened state as he cradled the Pokémon egg.

'Robin', Aly said calmly, 'You're ok now. It was just a dream, or a nightmare. It's over'

I began to slow and steady my breathing at her reassuring words.

I was alive. There was no fire. No voice, screaming pleas in my head. But I was still worried. I had had many nightmares in the past, but nothing like that. Nothing that... real!

It took me a few minutes to properly come to terms that I was safe.

I told Aly and Salvadore about my nightmare "experience" over breakfast. All about the woman, the room engulfed in fire and her pleas for help. Aly dismissed it straight away as just a bad dream and that maybe the marmalade I had eaten last night was gone off. Salvadore, however seemed more interested. Asking for vivid detail. He seemed very interested about the woman, although he had no idea why such a nightmare had happened to me. Aly soon interrupted our conversation, 'I know what you thought you saw was real. But it isn't! What is real is that you are probably going to challenge a gym today of which you know nothing about!'

She was right. I had to refocus myself and concentrate on what was important. I needed to win my next badge. I slurped some of my strawberry and banana smoothie and cleared my throat. 'So, do you guys know anything about this gym?' I asked.

Both Aly and Salvadore shook their heads.

'Sorry, Robin. I've never been here before', Aly apologies.

'Me neither', Salvadore confessed, 'But this section of the travel guide is very interesting', he continued as he flipped a page. Then, his face went from curious to stern. He squinted his narrow eyes as he read through the text, 'Hey guys, listen to this.'

Aly and I perked up, curious to know what Salvadore had found.

'It says that Saffron used to be a prosperous city with potential for many businesses and employment opportunities. However, three years ago, a mysterious fire broke out and raged across the city. Many buildings were destroyed and lives were lost.'

'How sad', said Aly weakly.

'Yeah, I guess that explains why the houses in this city are fit to fall down', I guessed.

'It goes on to say that many of the local businesses moved to neighbouring towns and cities, leaving this city an empty shell', Salvadore continued, 'But nothing is mentioned about the gym leader in the guide'.

I sighed and continued to slurp my smoothie. I guess I would have to choose my Pokémon based on instinct when the time came.

Once we had finished our breakfast we collected our Pokémon from Nurse Joy. She reassured us that they were all in good health. Aly hugged her Dratini and clipped her pokeball onto her belt. We thanked Nurse Joy for her service and hospitality and left to find the Saffron Gym. We followed Nurse Joy's directions which she hesitantly gave us. I may have misheard but I thought she said, 'See you soon'. I dismissed it and focused on my upcoming gym battle.

We walked for about five minutes before taking a final right. This brought us down a short cobblestone alleyway, leading to one of Saffron's main streets. Given the high status of this street there were very few people around. Evidence of the mysterious fire three years ago was strong with some buildings missing roofs and boarded up windows.

Then I noticed a building at the end of the street. It was large and in the shape of a small dome. It resembled the other buildings in the way that it looked decayed and dilapidated, almost dangerous. However, badly etched above the door were the words, "_Saffron Gym_".

The road was eerily quiet as we approached the gym, cautiously aware of the people that were lurking around the area. An old couple gazed at us from inside a small corner store. A person casually read his paper, sitting on a nearby bench as a Pikachu happily ate an apple beside him. A small child sat beside her Marill, eyeing us suspiciously. I was very disturbed and I could tell Aly and Salvadore felt the same way.

As we were about to enter the foreboding doors to the gym a man's voice called from behind us, 'Wait! What do you children think you are doing?' the old man boomed. We spun around to see an elderly bearded man wearing a green overcoat and a tacky bashe hat.

In confusion, I stuttered my words trying to answer him, 'Muh-my name is Robin and I-I have come to challenge Saffron Gym'.

The old man chuckled heartily at my words. Then he stopped when he realised I was being serious. He smiled and shook his head, 'Listen kid, do yourself a favour and challenge a different gym. There are plenty around Kanto. But believe me when I say this. You cannot possibly beat Emmet!'

I scowled at his words, 'Sorry, sir. I don't know who you are and although I appreciate your concern I cannot simply walk away from this gym without a badge. My Pokémon and I have trained and worked hard. We have earned our two badges so far and now we want a third.' My words were stern and cold. Determination burned brightly in my eyes.

'Look, I'm not trying to dismiss you as a bad trainer. I'm just trying to save you the hassle of losing. Emmet has been undefeated for the past two years since he became the City's new gym leader. No amount of training can compare to the unstable emotions he shares with his Pokémon, Gengar. Trainers have walked out of that gym demoralised, _changed_. I'm not going to stop you, but you have been warned. Turn back now and save yourself the embarrassment of defeat... or worse'. The mysterious man turned and walked away. His harsh words were planted firmly in my mind.

How could this guy make trainers _change_ I thought to myself.

'He seemed very serious', said Aly, 'Maybe we should just leave here and go onto the next city. This place is creepy. I heard Celadon is suppose to be-'

'Aly!' I looked at her coldly, 'I'm not leaving this city without that badge, or at least not without giving it my best shot! I'm going in to face this "Emmet guy", whoever he is and show him that I'm not just a pushover. You don't have to come if you don't want to.'

She gave a large sigh and looked at Salvadore, then back to me, 'I said I would stick with you no matter what', she said with a weak smile, 'And I meant every word of it!'

'I don't like the look of this place, but a great Pokémon breeder never abandons his Pokémon. This goes for his friends too!' He smiled at me.

With a hesitant agreement we walked through the creaking doors of Saffron Gym.

We walked nervously into a long dark corridor. It was deathly cold and yet somehow seemed eerily familiar. Suddenly, a series of torches flickered down through the hallway, offering to light our passage. We walked passed numerous doors on either side of us, all of which were bordered up.

'I don't like this at all', Aly admitted and took out a pokeball, 'Dratini, return. You'll be safe inside your pokeball'. The nervous looking Dratini gladly went inside her pokeball.

I began to doubt if this was actually a gym at all, that was until we came to an enormous set of doors at the end of the hallway. I slowly extended my hand, about to push them open when they suddenly flew open at their own will.

We entered the darkened room nervously, almost frightened. I could tell it was spacious room, perhaps the gym battle arena?

Without warning, a spotlight flashed down at the opposite end of the room, showing the place was a lot larger than I had thought. The spotlight shone on a human figure that sprawled sideways across a throne. It was a male figure, a young man. He wore a long purple garment and skinny black jeans. A miniature top hat somehow balanced on his jet black hair. Long strands of hair draped to the side of his face like curtains. Something which shocked me was a small skull which the man held in his left hand. It was very theatrical yet creepy at the same time.

A well spoken voice echoed across the room, still shrouded in darkness, 'Thou has come to challenge mine Gym, correct?' It looked like the man was speaking to the skull.

I hesitated before stuttering, 'Eh... yeah... I guess?'

'Does the humble trainer not know thy own ambitions?' he laughed.

I gritted my teeth, 'My name is Robin. I come from Viridian City and I challenge your gym!' I spat back in confidence.

The gym leader giggled to himself, almost deliriously and then sprung off his throne.

Torches flickered around the room in unison, blinding us. It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the light. I could now see the man's long, thin figure standing tall across the arena, looking at me oddly. The battlefield was a plain ground terrain that looked like the floor of Mt. Moon. The ceiling was tall, supported by giant pillars. This sent trembles down my bones, reminding me of my recent nightmare. This could have been the same place for all I knew. But that was impossible, seeing something in a dream before seeing it in reality. My breathing became fast and heavy at the thought. I tried to shake those thoughts out of my head and focus on my battle.

'Very well! Thou challenge I take, not with much promise but mild interest. For the moon's eyes have granted me passage onto the unforeseen. My name is Emmett. Thou fate I have seen and determined. A due defeat falls upon you, justly from my grieving hands. Now we begin. Make quick work of him, Gengar!'

I was still trying to understand his weird Old English speech when he held up his skull. The skeletal head glowed red, both from its eye sockets and mouth. Its jaw dropped and from it an ominous purple gas erupted out, swirling into a malevolent shadow. The shadow Pokémon stood menacingly, glaring at us with its stern red eyes. I hastily checked my Dex:

**Gengar, the gas Pokémon and the evolved form of Haunter. Gengar lurks in dark corners, waiting to cast its curses on the unexpected traveller.**

I eyed the spooky Gengar who stared back at me, emotionless. A ghost type? I knew ghosts were weak against other ghost types... but I didn't have one. There was also something which should be noted, something that might give me a fighting chance. With this in mind I grabbed a pokeball and braced it firmly in my hands, refusing to break Gengar's stare. I had never felt so nervous before a battle like I did now. Emmett... Gengar... this place as a whole just gave me the creeps, but I had to give it my best shot!

'Mia, I chose you!' I yelled and threw my pokeball. My Meowth landed on her hind legs, in her signature boots. She licked her paws, unfazed by Gengar's deathly appearance.

'Robin! You DO realise that Gengar is a ghost type and is unaffected by normal type moves!?' Aly said in disbelief.

'The fair maiden speaks the truth. The feline cannot strike what it cannot touch. Alas, no harm a spirit can do onto a complexion so plain!' Emmett said in a calm voice.

Aly blushed at his words, then shook her head and began to cheer me on.

'Ok, so what type of battle is this?' I asked, trying to sound more confident than I actually was.

Emmett laughed theatrically across the battlefield, 'My carelessness took precedence of this battle. This is it. The feline and the spirit shall battle to the last!'

So this was it? Gengar and Meowth. A one on one battle for a badge. I was quite annoyed that the Ghost Gym Leader did not mention this at the start. This was evident in my livid facial expression. Emmett saw how angry I was. It obviously amused him as he laughed to himself.

'Is the young trainer troubled? Afraid of losing, perhaps? No confidence unto thine own Pokémon, perhaps?'

I gritted my teeth angrily, 'Mia, lets show them what we've got. Faint attack!'

'Gengar, confuse ray', Emmett ordered calmly.

Mia approached Gengar on all fours, prowling, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. However, Gengar's eyes glowed violet and the ghost Pokémon emitted mystic waves towards the unprepared Meowth. Mia leaped forward but started to scratch the ground, blunting her paws in confusion.

I gasped in surprise. Then I remembered Tammie's Vulpix and they way that it had confused that poor Machop.

'Mia, stop! You have to snap out of it!' I encouraged my Pokémon but she persisted to shred the ground beneath her.

'Hmm, the little kitten make'th a good plough', chuckled Emmet, 'Would the wise trainer leave here with nothing to claim but his last grain of dignity?'

I was fit to explode. How could he possibly think I would give up so easily?

'Not a chance!' I barked, 'I came here to win this badge and I'm not leaving here without it! My Pokémon and I have worked too hard to quit. We've stuck together, even through the tough times and the sacrifices I-'

'Tough times? Sacrifices, you say!? What poison do spit from thine tongue!?' Emmett retorted.

I struggled to answer, taken back by the harshness in his voice. I thought back to my phone call with my mother last night and answered weakly, 'I left home by myself. I left behind my mom, Growly-'

'Home? Home you say!? At least you had a home! A place to call thine own. People that unrequitedly tended your existence in this forsaken world! You made no sacrifice but a choice. A choice of the naive like the many privilege before you!' I became scared at his words. Scared at what I had exercised from the disturbed gym leader. His eyes glowed a bright violet colour, matching the eyes of his Gengar. 'Gengar, I think it is time we showed these fools what true sacrifices are!'

_-Geng-gyar!- _

The surrounding torch flames flickered violently around us. A sudden flash of white light blinded us. When I opened my eyes we were in what looked like a school classroom, or so I thought. I looked at Aly and Salvadore. None of us knew where we were.

Emmet, Gengar and Mia had disappeared.

'Where are we!?' I screamed out, 'And what did you do with Mia!?'

At first there was silence. Then we noticed some commotion outside the window in the schoolyard. A group of boys were teasing a smaller boy with greasy black hair, pushing him to the ground and chanting abusive names.

'_Quiet child. Listen and thou mind may be freed of innocence, the bain of life. Let Gengar be thine eyes, and I your ears!_'

So Gengar was making this illusion or memory? We looked on nervously, in silence.

'_Mine own mother abandoned me, fresh from the womb. Left to suffer a lonely childhood in a cursed orphanage. I stood out from the other children, the sore thumb of society. Hated for my gift, loved for my ragdoll status. I could see beyond the moon and touch objects from afar with mine own will, mine gift and burden.'_

There was another flash of light. This time, we appeared on a lonely street. The rain came down heavily upon us, but not a single drop wet our skin. A young teenage version of Emmett trudged down the street. He had a small rucksack and his head sunk low. His long hair caked to his face with rain drops streaming down his cheeks. He looked miserable.

'_I wandered alone through Kanto. The tempest in the sky, mirroring the tempest of my mind and heart. I kept to my own, never to get attached. Never to love but that of which Shakespeare told. Tragedies. Romantic comedies. Love was the greatest joke of all. He, the master of literature that finally made use of words, words that caressed mine troubled mind.'_

There was another bright flash. This time Emmett was talking to a young girl whose face was hazy and hidden by a strange shadow. They were conversing outside the Saffron Gym, although it seemed a lot more clean and prosperous than the one we had entered. There was a striking familiarity about the girl that I could not place.

'_Then, from the darkness came a flicker of light. A glowing beacon of hope. Her name was Sabrina. We shared a bond of power, but her beauty suppressed all that of the stars and the heavens and all that was good. She learned upon me to accept mine faults and cherish mine burdens. But words turned to actions and actions to love.'_

Another flash of light. Emmett was kneeling on one knee in a fancy restaurant and held a ring up to the girl named Sabrina. Her face was still blurred by a shadow.

'_We soon eloped. I finally served a purpose. Love hath made me a tame snake. There she was, my lady to be! And then...'_

A surge of flames encircled us. Aly screamed as we grouped together for safety. Salvadore huddled tightly over the egg.

We were back in the gym, but the battle hall was exploding in a sea of flames. Pillars crumbled all around us. We heard a scream. A scream which still haunted me. Through the flames a girl lay unconscious on the ground, trapped under a fallen column. It was her! The girl from my nightmare. It was Sabrina!

'_Then Sabrina, my love was ripped from my grasp! Death took her, like a selfish child takes the last piece of candy. Leaving a true taste of bitterness. She perished, her actions surrendering her own life so that I may give survival a glimpse of thought.'_

I turned around to see Emmett, lying half conscious in the smoke filled hallway. He lifted his feeble arm as if trying to reach Sabrina, but there was nothing he could do. He watched her fading... dying. The only person he had ever loved, perish before his eyes. Tears streamed down his face as he slowly began to lose consciousness.

I then found myself crying. This was a true tragedy. Emmett was right. I had been naive of my blessings and selfish of my opportunities.

There was another roar of fire before we were sent out of this memory, back into the gym. This time the gym was intact and Mia was there in front of me, licking her worn claws. I was relieved that the nightmarish vision was over but I was still crying, still shaking in fear. Having to relive those nightmares suppressed all the horrible things that used to worry me.

'Hast thou eyes been opened? Thine pities relieved? I fight only with what was once hers, Gengar, mine last memory, mine last friend!', there was a tremble in his voice. The visions of the past had an obvious impact on him.

I shook my head and wiped my streaming eyes, 'I'm... sorry...' I wept in a whisper, 'I didn't know it was her...'

'Know it was who? What drivel does thou mouth so speak?' Emmett said sternly, somewhat curious.

'That girl who was in my dream... or nightmare... It was Sabrina!' I mumbled.

'What blasphemy do you speak of? Our love is no more. Explain your words!' he demanded. His voice boomed across the battlefield furiously.

I began to steady my breeding and recollect my thoughts. 'Umm... That vision or memory or whatever it was. I saw it! I saw it in my sleep, but it felt so real!'

Emmett took a step back in shock. His lips began to tremble and his cold face stiffened. 'IMPOSSIBLE! LIES!' he screamed. His voice made an eerie echo through the room.

'No, I'm serious! She called out to me. She wanted me to-'

'Sabrina is dead! Nothing but eaten memories remain. Thou dare to mock me of mine ill luck? Gengar, finish this!' he thundered. His pale face turned a violent red. 'Dark Pulse!'

Gengar appeared out of thin air right in front of Mia. A dark orb pulsed in its fiendish hands. Mia gazed at the ghoulish Pokémon. She was now frightened.

I tried to scream a command to avoid the attack but no noise came out of my mouth. I then realised that my whole body was immobilised by a strange force. I wanted to look back at Aly and Salvadore but I had no control. Were they in the same state. I was panicked and confused.

'Has the fool gone mute?' said Emmett menacingly. His eyes were narrowed like he was possessed, 'Or hast thine feline got your tongue? Why the fool, the maiden and the straggler so still?' he laughed mercilessly.

Mia froze with fear as Gengar unleashed its ball of darkness. The helpless Meowth was sent soaring back in my direction, knocking me off my feet with great force on impact. I wanted to shout out in pain but I still could not move. All I could see was the limp Meowth sprawled out over me, fainted. I had lost the match but that was the least of my worries.

I could hear Emmett's footsteps advancing towards us. The mystic force controlling my body tightened its grip on my chest. My head started to throb from the lack of oxygen.

'I am disgraced, impeach'd and baffled here, pierced to the soul with slander's venom'd spear, the which no balm can cure but thine heart-blood which breathed this poison. The silence shall suffer the cause!'

I could feel all happiness and life drain from me. Were Aly and Salvadore suffering too? I could not bare to think my friends suffering from my own stupid actions. I soon felt my consciousness wean away. The room around me began to spin and fade.

'Teleportation!'

I feebly opened my eyes. It was dark and wet. A misty rain descended upon me and drenched my clothes. I suddenly lurched up in a panic. I could move. I could breath. I cleared my throat. I could speak. I carefully observed my surroundings as I calmed my breathing. I was sitting on the path outside Saffron's Pokémon Centre. Aly and Salvadore were sitting up on the ground behind me, wearily rubbing their heads.

A man stood over me, staring coldly into my eyes. It was the same man that had warned us outside Saffron Gym. He spoke to us in a low commanding tone, 'I told you. I told you all to leave, but you never listened. You were lucky to escape with your lives'. He threw a pokeball to me. I barely caught it as my arms were so weak from the whole ordeal, still shaking. 'Heal your Meowth and get out of this place as fast as you can. Leave this forsaken city and move on. I won't be there to save you again!'

With those words of warning the bearded man turned and walked away.

I turned to face my friends. Aly was weeping silently, cradling herself softly against her knees. Salvadore was staring at the Pokémon egg and gently rubbing it with a worn cloth.

We sat on pavement as the rain came down even heavier. None of us wanted to talk, just reflect on what had just happened.

After a while, maybe an hour or more we looked at each other with blank faces and stood up. We entered the Pokémon Centre silently.

I felt disorientated...

Fragile...

Hollow...

_Changed_...


	11. Episode 11: In the Shadows

Part 11: In the Shadows

We sat silently in the waiting area of the Pokémon Centre, outside the operating room as we waited for Mia. None of us had uttered a word to each other, still reflecting on what happened earlier that day. I had battled Emmett, the Saffron City Gym Leader and his Gengar. I lost, but it was not the defeat that worried me.

During our battle, Gengar used its powers to show us Emmett's past, a series of memories that would forever haunt me.

His fiancée, Sabrina had perished in a fire, but I had seen this all before in a horrible nightmare. As if reliving this hellish vision was not painful enough, our bodies were rendered helpless by Emmett's mystic power and were within an inch of death's grasp. We were lucky to escape with our lives.

Aly sighed and broke the silence, 'So... what now?' she gazed up at me. Her eyes were red from crying. She was scared. I could see it in her expression. She did not want to be here in this tragic city. I had dragged her and Salvadore through hell as a result of my own stupidity.

I had to right my wrongs and move on.

After a moment of consideration I cleared my throat and answered her in a low tone, 'You mentioned some place called Cel-Cela?'

'Celadon?' she said softly in a whisper.

'Yeah, Celadon. We'll go to Celadon City as soon as I know that Mia is okay... If that's alright with you guys?' I suggested. I wanted it to be their decision as much as mine.

'Celadon's a nice city', Aly smiled weakly, starting to perk up. 'I remember all the nice fragrance and clothes shops from when I visited there with my parents. And Erika is a really nice woman as well as a talented gym leader'.

'I agree; said Salvadore still staring down at the egg in his arms. 'Celadon City is beautiful, as is Erika. But I think we should rest here another night before leaving'.

'You're joking, right?' snapped Aly, horrified at his suggestion.

'I know you want to leave here as soon as possible', Salvadore said calmly, 'Believe me, so do I! But it's getting late and it will be dark in a couple of hours. I think we're best off to eat and rest up here. We can leave first thing in the morning and I can make lunch on Route 7?'

I was desperate to leave Saffron but what Salvadore said had made sense. With a lot of hesitation both Aly and I slowly nodded in agreement. We would leave for Celadon in the morning!

Suddenly, the doors of the operating room opened and Nurse Joy and her assisting Chansey came through, both smiling. The pretty nurse had a pokeball cupped in her hands.  
'I'm please to tell you that your Meowth is back to good health and with a bit of rest she will be fighting fit in no time', Nurse Joy said with a smile.

'Thank you so much', I said sincerely taking my pokeball. I was relieved Mia was ok. She had me worried after taking that powerful attack from Gengar.

We all decided to get some food before getting another early night. It had been a long and stressful day and the sooner we went to sleep the sooner we would wake up and finally leave Saffron!

It did not take me long before I fell asleep. In fact it was almost instant once my head hit the pillow. After everything that had happened today my body needed the rest. I closed my eyes and drifted off, off into a deep sleep...

_'Robin!'_

My eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar voice. I jolted upright on my bed, now wide awake. It was pitch dark and took my eyes a moment to adjust to the lack of light. Everyone else in the dorm was still fast asleep. How come none of the others heard it? Was it all in my head? Just another nightmare...

'_Robin!'_

I glanced to the left in a panic. A thin shadowy figure stood at the doorway. I could not make out who it was, but something deep down inside me told me that it was _her_. Suddenly, the figure turned around and silently made her way out the door.

My body was trembling in fear. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but there was something beckoning me to follow her. My mind was telling me to turn over and go back to sleep but my heart was enshrouded by curiosity. Unsure of what I was really doing I slowly rose from my bed and hurriedly slipped into my jeans. Going against all logic I followed the shadow woman.

'_Robin!'_

The voice echoed through the corridor, calling me. I continued to walk through the Pokémon Centre and eventually out the entrance. The night sky was covered by an eerie fog. I could hardly see my own hands in front of me but I had to continue, driven by a curious inkling. I carefully edged out into the cool night, unbeknownst to where I was walking to. My bare feet were numb with the cold, unable to feel the uneven surface on which I tread.

I followed the echoing voice through the fog until I could finally make out a shadowy figure in the distance. I took a deep breath and cautiously approached the woman. Her body figure and face become more clear and prominent the closer I got.

'I knew it was you!' I gasped in horror.

Before me stood the person I saw dying in my dream... Emmett's fiancé... Sabrina! 'But how...'

'_Do not be afraid. I have humbly come seeking your help'_, she said calmly.

'Help? But, wait! How are you talking to me? You're-', I couldn't finish my sentence. A lump developed in my throat as I tried to comprehend what was happening.

'_Dead? Yes. I am Sabrina's spirit.'_

My body froze at her words. I could not believe it. I was actually talking to a ghost!

'_Please, don't be frightened. I beg you, please just listen to me!'_

My tensed muscles eased at her words. Despite her foreboding aura she seemed desperate. I took a deep breath. 'What do you want with me?'

'_I need you to help my dear Emmett!'_ she begged.

I took a step backwards, shocked at what she was asking. 'He tried to kill me!' I screamed at her furiously, 'How can you expect me to help him?'

'_He's troubled! He needs your help! He blames himself for my death'. _Her voice was pleading, yet soft.

'Why me? Why not some other trainer that he didn't try to kill? Or why not you!?' I was angry but also somewhat curious.

'_Emmett saw me perish in the fire and therefore believes that I am truly gone. But I have been watching you since you came to Saffron. You are a young, determined trainer. But you also possess something which few others do. Something which I haven't seen in many years. You listen to your heart more than your head and sometimes it may lead you down a rough path, but it's a gift that few can understand. You would not have followed me here without it. Please cherish it and help me. My soul cannot find rest until Emmett is at peace with my passing'._

I stared down at the misty ground carefully considering to what the ghost beauty had just said. I was still displeased with Emmett's cold hearted appearance but I did feel somewhat sorry for the guy and of course, Sabrina. Stuck in the haunted memories of this city while her fiancé continued to linger on what was not his fault. I had to help her! Or at least give it a try...

'Ok, what do I have to do?' I looked up at her with a wry smile. A part of me was anxious in what I was about to agree to. But I knew I was doing the right thing. My heart told me that.

'_Thank you so much! As you saw, Emmett's Gengar is a powerful Pokémon'._

I nodded sourly. That Gengar was undeniably strong.

'_Gengar used to be my Pokémon. Given to me as a Haunter by a very special trainer, just like you. Haunter helped me overcome my own troubles. A few months before the fire I traded Haunter to Emmett and he evolved into a Gengar instantly. Ever since my passing, Emmett and Gengar consoled themselves in each other. They developed a special bond through their own powers and are now almost like one mourning spirit. In order to get through to Emmett you must defeat Gengar!'_

'But how? That thing is too strong!' I bowedmy head ashamed. I usually wasn't one for giving up too easily but I had seen Gengar's power and knew deep down that none of my Pokémon could match that skill.

'_Strength is not the only way of achieving victory'_

'Huh?'

Sabrina smiled at my reaction. _'As you have seen, Emmett battles with emotion, driven by guilt of my passing. This emotion is also fed to Gengar, which in turn causes him to be such a strong Pokémon. But if you could break through Gengar's emotions then perhaps you could reach Emmett?'_

'Oh, I get it now! But how on earth do I get through to Gengar? I'm just a trainer!'

'_Trainers have ways of understanding Pokémon that are sometimes incomprehensible. But I do believe that a Pokémon can release Gengar's emotions'_

'A Pokémon?' I thought to myself about my own Pokémon and how they do seem to understand one another, but I was certain none of them could awaken the ghoulish fiend from his emotions.

'_Yes, a Pokémon. Another, like Gengar. To the west of here is a prospering place called Lavender Town. Before the town started to developed there once was a tower where ghost Pokémon used to live, including Emmett's Gengar. Unfortunately the tower was knocked down and replaced by a radio station. The remaining ghost Pokémon were made to flee their home and in turn, take up residency in an abandoned house on the outskirts of the town'_

'Like a haunted house?' I asked in a whisper.

'_I like to think of it as their home',_ she smiled, _'I think the only way to beat Gengar is by capturing one of those ghosts and try to bring back some of his happy memories.'_

'You want me to catch a ghost Pokémon? That's crazy! I don't even know how to communicate with one, never mind catch one!' I stiffened at the thought of it.

'_Robin, you're my last chance, my last hope! Besides, you're talking to a ghost right now'._

I looked at the pleading spirit, the soul of Sabrina, realising that I had just had a full conversation with an actual ghost. I was not sure whether I should feel privileged or VERY afraid. I cleared my throat and smiled, 'Ok. I'll do it! I'll go to Lavender and capture a ghost Pokémon! Or... at least I'll try...' I didn't sound very sure of myself, mainly because I was not. But I had to give it a try!

'_Thank you' Sabrina_ said gratefully, _'Giving it your best shot is all I can ask from you! Just remember, if you are ever in doubt just follow your heart. Good luck, Robin. I'm counting on you'._ And with those words the spirit turned a walked away, fading into the night fog. As she disappeared a glimmer of gold sparkled from where she once stood and fell to the floor, making a small jingling sound.

'Wait! Where are you going? Sabrina! Hang on! You for-', I let my sentence trail as the fog began to clear, revealing a small golden ring where the ghost once stood. I slowly made my way over and picked up the jewelled ring with the greatest care. I stared at it for a moment but then started to feel weak. I slipped the ring into my pocket and sat down for a moment, overcome by tiredness. Maybe I could just lie down for a little while. Just to...

'Robin'.

'Hmm...' I stirred at the voice. It was familiar female voice but not Sabrina's. There was no pleading or eeriness to it, just a hint of curiosity. I slowly etched my eyes open until they fully adjusted. It was certainly a lot brighter now.

Aly was hunched over me.

I was in my bed again, back in the sleeping dorm of the Pokémon Centre. It was bright outside. A warm morning sun was beaming through the window.

'Wait! What happened? Where's Sabrina?' I asked hoarsely.

Aly's face stiffened at the mention of her name. She immediately became concerned, 'What do you mean? Don't tell me you had another nightmare again! C'mon, we need to get out of this place. It's messing with you', there was a soft fragility to her voice. She was afraid.

'But, I saw her! She was-'

'It was a dream, Robin! Just a dream! You have to get over this and move on. Now c'mon! Salvadore said he would make lunch on the way to Celadon. The sooner-'

'We're not going to Celadon!' I quickly interjected. Aly's face began to stiffen with anger. She wanted out and rightly so. But I knew what I saw wasn't a dream. It was real!

'Robin! We are leaving this stupid city and-'

'Going to Lavender Town!' I interrupted her fit of anger once again. I spoke calmly as I stared deeply into her frustrated eyes. 'What happened to me last night was not a dream. You have to trust me! Here, look at this!' I suddenly remembered the ring that Sabrina had dropped and frantically searched my pockets. I felt a cold circular item and took it out hastily. I held it up to the light as Aly gazed at the ring in awe.

'What is...? Where did you...?' she trailed off, speechless. It was like she was almost hypnotised by the sparkling ring. I quickly snapped the ring into my clenched fist and stuck it back into my trouser pocket.

I looked up at Aly with an oddly satisfied smile, 'I just need a few minutes to get dressed. Grab Salvadore, wherever he is, and meet me outside the Pokémon Centre in ten minutes. I'll tell you everything on the way to Lavender Town!'

Aly stood there for a moment with a puzzled look. She then nodded hesitantly and left the room. I quickly got dressed with a strange feeling of excitement at the new quest I had just been given.

I met my two friends outside the Pokémon Centre entrance who were waiting patiently, anxious to know what had happened to me and where we were going. I first told Salvadore that we were going to Lavender Town as he was our main navigator. He looked at me, and then to Aly, before glancing back at me and nodding indifferently.

We began to walk westwards through the dilapidated city. There was a noticeable decline in clustered housing as we approached the suburban areas of the city. We walked briskly, but also in silence. There was an air of relief as we exited the city and advanced onto Route 8. A mile or so after we cleared the city I began to talk.

I explained the apparition to the anxious Aly and Salvadore. I told them everything. They _deserved_ to know everything! I gave a detailed account of Sabrina's request for me to help Emmett and how I had to capture a ghost Pokémon in order to accomplish this.

Aly shuddered as I explained that a ghost Pokémon was my best shot at getting through to Gengar, and in turn, Emmett.

'Are you sure this is the only way?' she asked. There was a dominant presence of fear in her voice. Emmett's threat had truly left a mark on her.

I answered sternly, 'Sabrina said that a ghost Pokémon would be my best chance against Emmett... and her last chance to finally be at peace'.

Aly sighed resignedly.

'If you were anyone else I'd say you were mad', said Salvadore, 'But as far fetched as it seems. I trust you! I just hope you know what you're doing!' he smiled warmly.

'Haven't a clue', I winked back at him.

'Hey, what's that?' Aly interrupted us, staring curiously ahead.

I looked ahead to see a trainer battling what looked like a wild Pokémon. As we approached the ongoing battle, Aly's faced stiffened at the sight of the trainer's Pokémon. It was a Charmeleon! They were battling a small plump Pokémon that had become severely weakened. I checked my Dex on it:

**Munchlax, the big eater Pokémon. Munchlax consumes its own weight in food every day. It sometimes saves leftovers in its thick fur, later forgetting that they are there.**

The boy, seemingly around my own age, gave a quick glance at us and then hurriedly turned his concentration back to the wild Munchlax. With a confident look he threw a pokeball, 'Munchlax, you're mine!' There was real conviction in his voice as the pokeball soared through the air and sucked the wild Pokémon inside.

The pokeball fell heavily on the ground and twitched three times before a loud beep noise rang out across the wilderness. 'Sweet! Not bad, Charmeleon!' he exclaimed as he collected his new capture. Charmeleon gave a quiet grunt in acknowledgement. The sight of a tame tempered Charmeleon seemed strange yet oddly relieving.

One thing which puzzled me was that the red light on the trainer's pokeball was still glowing red. I had always thought that the red light went off once the wild Pokémon was captured successfully? Was it some how not properly captured?

'Can I help you?' the boy raised his eyebrows towards my puzzling stare. I suddenly snapped back to reality.

'Hi, my name's Robin. I'm from Viridian City and I want to become a Pokémon master! By the way, cool Pokémon you've got there!' I said with a smile.

'Thanks. We try our best', he said modestly, looking back at his Charmeleon, 'My name's Gary by the way. I'm from Pallet Town and also want to become a Pokémon master'. He extended his hand with a confident look and we shook firmly. He then looked over at Salvadore and let out a slight gasp. 'Wait a second. What are _you_ doing around here!?'

'Hmm... I thought you seemed familiar', said Salvadore, 'Nice to see that your Charmander evolved. You must have been training hard. As for me, I'm travelling with Robin and Aly in order to learn more about Pokémon breeding'.

For a moment I stood there with a puzzled look. Then I remembered that Salvadore was a gym leader before he joined the group and had probably battled Gary.

'Pokémon breeder, eh? Interesting...' Gary pondered for a moment and then glanced warmly at Aly, 'Aly, I presume? A pleasure to meet you!' he offered his hand at which she shyly accepted.

Gary then turned his attention back to me, still looking somewhat puzzled. 'Is there something wrong?, he asked with a strange look.

'Oh? Umm... not really', I said embarrassed, 'I was just wondering why your pokeball is still glowing red?'

'Oh... that? Well that's because- Wait a second! How many Pokémon do you have?' He seemed surprised.

'Um... five. Why?'

'Five Pokémon? Seriously?' he smirked.

'Yeah...' I looked stared at him curiously.

'You have _five_ Pokémon? And you're trying to become a Pokémon master? I don't want to sound mean or anything but that's kind of pathetic', his tone of voice was mocking and amused.

I scowled at his attitude. Who was he to judge?

'My five Pokémon are all I need!' I exclaimed furiously. It was a lie but I was not going to let this guy insult me and my Pokémon! 'We've trained hard together and won two badges!'

'Hm! Not bad... I guess? But if you want to become a real Pokémon master you're going to have to catch 'em all! Munchlax here is my thirtieth Pokémon. I don't want to boast or anything but I think that's pretty good considering I only started less than a month ago', Gary sounded more confident the more he spoke.

Then, a sudden dawn of realisation fell over me. 'Wait a second! I only started my journey around the same time. Does that mean...?' I blushed with embarrassment, almost ashamed.

'Hold on! So you're the trainer that showed up late to get his starter Pokémon from Prof. Oak?' his eyes widened in amusement, 'Haha. I guess that explains a lot', he laughed heartily to himself.

'Hey! What's that suppose to mean!?' I spat back at him, clenching my fist in anger. Aly gripped my shoulder gently.

'Robin, take it easy', she said calmly.

'I'd listen to your pretty friend if I were you', said Gary composing himself, 'Then again, if I were you I'd probably quit while I was ahead'.

'Oh yeah!?'

'Yeah...'

'How about you both stop bickering with each other and settle this with a battle!' Salvadore suggested impatiently. We both looked at him and then glared back at each other. 'If you both can actually agree on something then how about a five on five battle? It will be interesting to see how both of you have progressed since you both won my badge.'

We both nodded eagerly, refusing to break eye contact.

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Good! I'll referee this match', Salvadore declared and handed the Pokémon egg to Aly. He stood between us and we slowly edged a few metres back, creating our own battlefield.

'This battle is between Robin of Viridian City and Gary of Pallet Town. This will be a five against five Pokémon battle. Both trainers are allowed to recall and switch Pokémon at any stage during the battle. Good luck to you both. Let the battle begin!' Salvadore yelled.

Both Gary and I reached to our belts and took out a pokeball.

'You can have the first move. You'll need it!' jeered Gary.

'Fine! Let's show him how it's done, Hope!',I yelled with conviction and threw the pokeball. Hope came out with a fluttering twirl.

'Ugh!' Gary lurched and covered his mouth, 'I _HATE_ bug Pokémon! Hoothoot, get rid of this thing!' he commanded and threw his pokeball. Hoothoot was summoned with a curious gaze. I checked my Dex:

**Hoothoot, the owl Pokémon. Hoothoot stands on one foot, even when in battle. Its powers allow it to identify the unforeseen and ghost Pokémon.**

'Hmm! Be careful Hope. Use Confusion!' I commanded.

My Butterfree fluttered her wings and emitted purple waves of psychic energy.

'Hoothoot. Dodge it!'

Hoothoot flew at an amazing pace, avoiding the attack and charged at Hope.

'Good! Now use hypnosis!'

Hoothoot's eyes glowed a faint purple and sent out hypnotic waves. It was a direct hit and Hope flopped in a heap on the ground in a deep sleep.

'Hope please wake up!' I screamed but the Butterfree did not stir.

Gary smirked, 'Hoothoot, use peck!'

The Hoothoot soared head first at the resting target and dug its sharp beak into Hope's side. The Butterfree's body squirmed in pain from the super effective attack but she still did not wake up.

'Hope! You've got to wake up!' I begged my Pokémon but it still didn't move.

'Sorry, Robin but it's time we put an end to this. Hoothoot, one more peck should do the trick!'

Hoothoot circled above Hope and then began to make its descent rapidly.

I gritted my teeth. 'Hope! Get up! HOPE!'

Hope's eyes shot open and she used her delicate wings to propel herself off the ground, narrowly avoiding Hoothoot's attack. However, Hoothoot could not pull back its attack and darted straight into the compact soil.

Gary gasped in disbelief.

Hope fluttered and shook off the last of her tiredness. 'Alright! Hope, use confusion!' I commanded excitedly.

Hope began beat her wings like before but this time there was something different. Her glistening eyes turned from her normal deep red colour to a more ominous pink-purple glow. I referred to my Dex:

**Psybeam, a psychic attack where the opponent is hit by a peculiar ray of psychic energy. This move may also confuse the target.**

Awesome!

'Hoothoot! Get out of there', Gary yelled at his Pokémon who wriggled desperately in an attempt to free its beak from the soil.

Hope continued to flap her silky wings, projecting strong waves of psychic aura towards the helpless bird Pokémon. Hoothoot lifted its head just in time to take a direct hit from the psybeam, sending it tumbling backwards.

'Hoothoot is unable to battle. Hope wins this round!' declared Salvadore with an interested smile.

I punched the air in victory. 'Hope, that was amazing! So, what do ya think of bug Pokémon now?' I asked jeeringly to my opponent.

Gary sighed and withdrew his fainted Pokémon. 'Thanks Hoothoot. You did well for your first battle. Take a long deserved rest. You're up, Elekid!'

Gary quickly regained his composure and confident look and summoned his second Pokémon.

**Elekid, the electric Pokémon. Elekid generates a weak electrical current between its horns and a stronger electrical current by spinning its arms.**

_-Elekid-_

The Elekid tensed its arms in preparation for battle and a crackle of electricity passed between its horns.

'Ok, Hope. Be careful, especially with those electrical attacks', I warned her. The Butterfree nodded understandingly. 'Hope, use stun spore!'

Hope fluttered her wings and emitted a wave a yellow powder.

'Elekid, dodge it and use quick attack', Gary spoke commandingly, yet calm and focused.

Elekid moved at a blistering speed, easily avoiding the shower of spores and barged full force into Hope. My Butterfree went bundling through the air and crashed into the rugged ground.

'Hope! Are you ok? Try to fly into the air!' I said, still astounded at Elekid's speed. It was certainly a rival for Peeks.

The Butterfree feebly flapped her wings and was just about able to hover over the ground.

'Elekid, finish this!'

Elekid snarled and spun his arms in widdershins. Before I could even utter a command it sent out a wave of electricity and Hope dropped immediately on contact.

'Hope is unable to battle. Elekid wins this round!' declared Salvadore.

I exhaled disappointingly and returned Hope to her pokeball. 'Thank you. You did great! Mia, you're up!' I threw my pokeball and summoned my feline in her signature boots.

'Hmm... A Meowth in boots? Quite fascinating...' admired Gary at the unusual appearance of Mia, briefly checking his own pokedex. 'But can it battle? Elekid, use quick attack again!'

'Mia! Focus and try to block it with faint attack!'

Mia prowled on all fours, bracing itself from the impact of Elekid's quick attack. Elekid approached Mia at lightning speed but my Meowth was ready and pounced towards the attacking Elekid. Both Pokémon collided and steadied themselves against one another. Their paws wrestled one another as they tried to shove the other on their back. Neither one was giving up without a fight.

_-El-Le-_

_-Meeeow-_

They snarled at each other, refusing to break eye contact.

Charmeleon who had taken its position beside Gary was growling and swiping its paws through the air, presumably spurring its teammate on.

As I watched the testing of strength, I noticed a crackle of electricity over Mia's fur. The feline flinched and Elekid took full advantage of the situation, tossing Mia backwards. Mia slowly rose to her feet but flinched again as another charge of electricity ran through her body. I could see it in her eyes. She was in obvious pain.

'Mia, what's wrong?' I asked panicked.

'You're Meowth is suffering from the effects of static' Gary answered upon seeing my anxious stare.

'Static?'

'Really? You don't know what static is? Oh dear... Static is my Elekid's ability. Pokémon who make contact with Elekid have a chance of become paralysed!' he said with a smirk.

I gasped. Mia was a sitting target for Elekid.

'Elekid, finish this off with low kick!'

Elekid sprinted towards Mia and swung a low levelled kick, causing the paralysed Mia to buckle over, fainted.

'Mia!' I cried out in disbelief.

'Mia is unable to battle. Elekid wins this round!' stated Salvadore definitively.

I credited Mia on her battle and returned her to her pokeball.

'Robin, here's a tip for you, use a ground type or else you're only kidding yourself', said Gary sincerely with a slight taunt in his voice.

I scowled and grabbed my next Pokémon, 'I may not have a ground type Pokémon but you have a few things to learn yourself if you think I'm giving up _that_ easily! Go! Beri!'

I threw my pokeball and summoned my small Bulbasaur.

'Hmm.. A Bulbasaur. I'm guessing you didn't get that one from the Prof. considering it's only a young one!?' Gary ridiculed my Pokémon.

'I only caught Beri recently but she can put up a fight! Let's show 'em Beri! Use razor leaf!'

_-Bulba!-_

Beri shot several razor leaves towards Elekid but the electric Pokémon avoided every single one of them. I couldn't believe it! That thing had taken out two of my Pokémon and was still as speedy as ever! I thought hard and fast. I knew that making physical contact with Elekid could result in Beri becoming paralysed but I had to do something, and do it fast!

'Beri, use vine whip to catch Elekid! And aim for the arms', I ordered.

Beri nodded and two small vines flew out from behind her seed. Elekid managed to sidestep the first one but the second vine swung around and caught a firm grip of its arm.

Gary gritted his teeth which gave me some sort of satisfaction.

Beri's other vine swung around Elekid's second arm. Now, Elekid would not be able to generate as powerful electricity without the mobility of its arms.

'Elekid, send a thundershock down that Bulbasaur's vines!' Gary commanded.

The Elekid snarled and a standard pulse of electricity descended down Beri's vines, eventually striking Beri's body.

My little Bulbasaur screamed in pain.

'Beri! You've got to hold in there!' I urged. I remembered my battle against Tammie and had a crazy idea. Acting on instinct I yelled out, 'Beri, use Solar beam!'

Salvadore and Aly's faces dropped in shock.

Gary laughed and shook his head, 'Man, you _are_ desperate! Commanding your Bulbasaur to do a move when it can't possibly learn it at such a low level!'

Beri glanced back at me, squinting in pain from the relentless thundershock attack. She then turned to the Elekid held captured in her vines and let out a battle cry.

_-Bulba!-Bulba!-Bulba!-Bulba!-_

Everyone looked on in disbelief as the Bulbasaur started absorbing sunlight, forming a ball of light above its seed.

'No way!' shrieked Gary who took a step back, 'Elekid, keep up the thundershock! Give it everything you have and don't let it use that solar beam!'

_-Ele-KID!-_

Elekid zapped Beri with an intensified thundershock... but Beri's solar beam continued to grow. I urged her to continue. I could not believe it myself.

_-Bulba!-Bulba!-Bulba!-_

Beri was in severe pain but began to draw the captive Elekid closer and closer as her solar beam consistently grew larger.

_-Ele-KIIID!-_

_ -BULBA!-BULBA!-_

Both Pokémon were now face to face with one another, almost touching. Neither was backing down. Beri tilted her seed towards Elekid while the Elekid sent a final burst of electricity through the Bulbasaur's body.

_-ELE-KIIIIID!-_

_-BULBA-SAAAUUUUUR!-_

A gigantic light formed in the centre of the battle field and-  
_KABOOOOOM!_  
Everyone shielded their eyes from the catastrophic explosion as waves of energy burst in all directions. Aly huddled tightly over the Pokémon egg. It took me a few seconds to look at the result.  
Beri lay on her side before my feet, fainted.  
Elekid lay alongside Gary, fainted.  
'Both Beri and Elekid are unable to battle. This round is a draw', stated Salvadore, amazed.

I knelt down and cradled Beri. She was so brave and proved us all wrong, even myself. I never knew she was capable of using solar beam. It was another lucky break, I guessed. Thanking our Pokémon we recalled them to their pokeballs.

'Ok Toto, you're up!' I said while catching my breath.

Toto jumped out of his pokeball and danced happily on the spot. Charmeleon glared at the little Totodile.

'How the heck did you manage to catch a Totodile!?' asked Gary puzzled while checking his Dex.

'I didn't. Toto is my starter Pokémon given to me by Prof. Elm', I said with a hint cockiness in my voice, 'And we're gonna show you why we're the best team there is!'

'Hmm... Interesting...', Gary pondered for a moment, most likely thinking of what Pokémon he would use next. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a snarling roar.

_-CHAR!-_

Charmeleon leaped in front of Gary and blew a tremendous blast of fire into the air. 'Charmeleon! What are you- Oh! I get it! You want to prove you're the better starter Pokémon', Gary realised with a grin. 'Ok then! If you're sure? Charmeleon, I chose you!'

There I stood, face to face with my new rival, Gary!

Toto was the second last Pokémon I could call on for this battle, while Gary had two others to use after Charmeleon. But I wasn't thinking after this battle. I was focusing on the _now_! I certainly had the type advantage but the Charmeleon looked incredibly strong. We glared at each other. This was it!

Robin versus Gary

Toto versus Charmeleon

Let the _real_ battle begin!

**To be continued...**


	12. Episode 12: The Duke of Lavender

Part 12: The Duke of Lavender

'Toto, use water gun!' I commanded. Toto exhaled a strong gush of water towards Gary's Charmeleon.

'Dodge it', Gary said coolly and confident.

Charmeleon used its tail to spring itself off the ground and into the air, avoiding Toto's attack with ease. 'Good! Now use smokescreen!'

In mid-air Charmeleon took a deep breath and blew out a thick haze of smoke. I covered my nose and mouth with my t-shirt and coughed heavily. I couldn't see anything in the dense smoke. I could faintly hear Toto's cries of panic.

'Ahugh! Ahugh! Hang in there- Ahugh! Toto!' I spluttered, choking on the polluted air.

'Charmeleon, scope out Toto and use dragon rage!' Gary ordered sounding more confident than ever.

I tried to issue a warning to Toto but all I could urge was a fit of coughs. After a moment the intensity of smoke began to ease and I started to regulate my breathing. I could soon make out Toto, but Charmeleon was almost upon him. The fire lizard let loose a fearsome blue shock wave at Toto and the Totodile went soaring backwards on impact. Toto had taken a hard hit and struggled to his feet with a lot of effort.

'That's it Toto! Keep fighting! You're strong and I know you can do this!' I encouraged my little warrior Pokémon, my friend. He nodded back at me and hopped back near the centre of the field, ready for battle.

'Hm, what do you know? The baby starter has spirit! But lets see how it deals with a slash attack!' Charmeleon whet his claws and advanced quickly towards Toto.

'Toto, wait for my command!' I said with a gesturing grin towards Gary.

'Huh?' Gary looked momentarily confused before he realised that I was up to something, 'No! Charmeleon! Wait!'

But it was too late!

'Toto, now!' I screamed as Charmeleon's reckless arm bore down on the waiting Totodile. Toto suddenly sprung into the air and-

_CHOMP!_

Toto's jaw now had a firm grip on Charmeleon's arm as the fire lizard writhed and roared in pain. It shook its arm in desperation like the many before but could not break free from the Totodile's grasp.

'Awesome job, Toto! Now use water gun!' I ordered, brimming with confidence. It was a strategy that Toto and I had perfected in battle and it was certainly working now. With a deep breath Toto released a powerhouse of water scoring a direct hit on the helpless Charmeleon. Charmeleon tumbled back in pain from the super effective water attack. It sat up on the ground, still conscious, but just about. The flame on the end of its tail had shrunk by a considerable amount and looked fragile.

'Hm, I must say that that strategy was quite a surprise and you're not quite the pushover trainer that I expected' Gary openly admitted.

'Hehe, thanks!' I couldn't help but smile with his words. It was about time I got shown some respect.

His eyes narrowed, 'But the party starts now!'

'Wha-'

Without warning the flame on Charmeleon's tail burst from a small flicker to an enormous entity of fire. I stared speechless as the fire lizard slowly rose to its hind legs and roared with vengeance, blowing ferocious bouts of fire to the heavens. It was angry and it meant business!

'Charmeleon is strong as he is, but when his ability blaze kicks in... well... how about you see for yourself. Charmeleon, fire fang!' Gary yelled.

Toto didn't even have a chance to move, mesmerised by Chameleon's new found strength. Charmeleon surged forward and dug his fire baring fangs into Toto. The Totodile screamed as he was briefly engulfed by flames before collapsing on the spot, fainted.

'Toto is unable to battle! This round goes to Charmeleon', Salvadore declared clearly.

Charmeleon blew another burst of flames into the sky out of victory.

'One more Pokémon left? C'mon, at least give me something worth battling!' beckoned Gary.

I returned Toto to his pokeball, thanking him dearly. We were SO close. I reached for my last Pokémon. 'It's up to you now, buddy! Go! Peeks!' I threw my last pokeball with hope more than anything. It looked like a dim outcome but we had to give it a shot.

'Charmeleon, are you ok to continue?' Gary asked somewhat concerned. Charmeleon nodded back at Gary and then faced us, eyes blazing.

Peeks jumped out with static crackling across his cheeks. He was up for the battle. I quickly analysed the situation. We had to take Charmeleon out quickly before it got a chance to use another of its pumped up fire attacks. Luckily, speed was where Peeks dominated.

'Peeks, quick attack!' I commanded. Peeks took off, quicker than lightning.

'Fire fang!'

Charmeleon opened his flaming jaws as the yellow blur surged full force into him. The fire lizard was sent bundling over on impact and fainted.

Gary gave a small gasp, 'No way! Charmeleon, return!' His face stiffened but he thanked his Pokémon for a great performance all the same. He must have underestimated my Pikachu or overestimated his Charmeleon. Either way, there was now a chance. A glimmer of hope... or so I thought until I saw Peeks. He made his way over to our side of the field and turned around for battle, but then-

_-KAA!-_

Peeks fell to his knees, screaming in pain as flames flickered across his body. Peeks had been burned!

'Hm... interesting..', said Gary, pondering for a moment before he grabbed another pokeball and tossed it, 'Go! Eevee!'

I momentarily took my attention of Peeks to check my Dex:

**Eevee, the evolutionary Pokémon. Eevee's rare and irregular genetic make up allows it to adapt to its environmental conditions through evolution.**

I had to admit that that was pretty cool. But then I quickly turned my focus to Peeks.

'Hey buddy, are you ok to go on?', I asked gingerly. Peeks nodded back, willing to fight to the last. My mind was set on victory, but something didn't feel quite right.

'Eevee use quick attack!'

'Peeks, match it with your own quick attack!'

The two Pokémon collided, matching each other for strength and speed. Both Pokémon shared the pain equally.

'Keep using quick attack and don't let up!' demanded Gary.

'Match it!' I screamed, determined to keep going. I was so focused on the battle that I didn't even notice the odd, concerned looks that Salvadore was giving me. The two blitzing Pokémon collided several times before Peeks cried out once more, falling to his knees. But once again the Pikachu struggled to his feet. I stared at Peeks, concerned

'Hm, this one's a fighter. Eevee, we have to give this everything!' Gary routed for his Pokémon. Eevee nodded understandingly and was just about to launch another quick attack when something deep down inside of me over threw my victory driven mind.

'Wait!' I yelled staring at Gary and then glancing at my suffering Pikachu, 'I forfeit!' A large lump formed in my throat as I uttered words of defeat.

'Robin has forfeited the match. Victory goes to Gary from Pallet Town', Salvadore announced quickly.

I ran over to Peeks and picked him up, cradling him softly in my arms. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to continue like that', I apologised. Peeks gave me a weak smile and then winced in pain.

Salvadore rushed over to us and gently took the peak-eared Pikachu for treatment. Salvadore was no doctor but he knew enough to keep Peeks in a stable condition.

Gary congratulated his Eevee on its victory and withdrew it. 'Thanks for the battle. I admire the trust and understanding you share with your Pokémon'.

I nodded and was about to compliment him on the battle when he spoke again, this time more sternly, 'But if you want to become a better trainer you will have to catch _a lot_ more Pokémon. Anyways, I better get going to Saffron. See ya around... I guess...'

'Wait! Are you challenging Emmett?' I asked, almost worried.

He chuckled to himself before answering me, 'Emmett hasn't been beaten in two years for a reason and although I want to challenge myself I also know the extent of my abilities. That's another thing you must know when striving to become a Pokémon master!'

I looked at him puzzled.

'I may or may not challenge him once I gain more experience, but for now, I'm going there to learn about the town's history and maybe find some psychic Pokémon. Salvadore, Aly... Robin, I'll see you around sometime', he said nodding at each of us individually before turning the other way and walking down the path from which we came.

'Gary, the next time we battle I promise you I will give it everything!' I called after my new rival. He waved his hand behind in an ambiguous gesture and continued on his journey. I watched him as he walked into the distance and eventually... out of sight. I had finally met my match.

It was the following afternoon by the time we reached the outskirts of Lavender Town. It was vastly smaller than Saffron but greatly made up for it by the warm reception of the citizens and expanding shopping outlets.

Among the buildings of offices and designer shops stood a tall building, a gym. I stared at it for a brief moment before remembering our purpose and priority for coming to Lavender Town. I had to catch a ghost Pokémon before I even considered challenging another gym. I made a promise to help Sabrina and I was going to keep my word!

The indigenous population showed their friendliness when a kind old man gave us directions to the local Pokémon centre and recommended places to visit. It was a nice change from the suspicious stares of the Saffron City locals. I was relieved to hand my Pokémon over to Nurse Joy for a proper treatment. Salvadore did a good job of soothing Peeks' burns but he still needed professional attention.

I gave my Pokémon over to the welcoming Nurse Joy, who in turn passed them to her assistant Chansey. I then turned around to my friends and smiled. They both smiled back, delighted with the kind hospitality and welcoming presence that Lavender Town offered.

Suddenly, Aly's stomach made a rumbling noise and she looked at us with an embarrassed smile. 'Umm... I guess we should get something to eat?' she giggled as her cheeks went bright red.

Salvadore and I laughed.

'Yeah, we didn't have a big breakfast this morning. I think I saw a nice Italian Restaurant just two blocks from here. Unless you guys want something different?' suggested Salvadore.

'I remember that place. Sounds good to me!' I said without hesitation.

'I will _literally_ eat _anything_!, Aly said as her stomach started to make noises, pleading for food.

The three of us laughed again and and smiled in agreement.

Italian food it was!

As we were leaving the Pokémon centre a thought entered my mind and I told Aly and Salvadore to walk on; I would follow them in a few minutes.

They shrugged and nodded indifferently and continued out the door. I turned back and walked over to Nurse Joy who was taking a phone call. I stood and waited, observing the Pokémon centre until she was finished with her call. There were only a handful of people in the spacious room. Two people were occupying the video phones which reminded me that I should probably call Prof. Oak... after food. I presumed that the others were waiting for their Pokémon to be treated as they lounged on the comfy seats.

'Are you ok? We are still tending your Pokémon. They should be fine in a few hours though', said the nurse, quickly snatching my attention.

I looked at her for a moment, startled. I then smiled, 'Oh no, there's no rush. Please take your time. I was wondering if it was ok if I asked you something?'

'Oh, sure! What would you like to know?' Her voice was soft, like all the other Nurse Joys in Kanto.

'Well... umm... I heard that there are- or were ghost Pokémon that used to live in this town. I was wondering where I could find them?' I asked hesitantly. I was not even sure if "live" was the correct word to use but I thought I got my point across, given the change of the nurse's facial expression. Her eyes turned from a look of warmth to a more anxious stare.

'Ghost Pokémon you say?', she said with a hint of doubt, 'To be honest, ever since the old tower was knocked down and replaced by a radio station there haven't been many sightings of ghosts here in a long time'.

'Oh...' I said bowing my head in disappointment.

'But...'

I looked up with hope.

'There is an old mansion on the northern outskirts of Lavender, on Dreary Lane, that has been abandoned for many years', she continued, still unsure if she should be telling me this. 'Some locals believe that Hollow Manor is haunted and claim that strange sounds can be heard, coming from the house at night. After all, ghost Pokémon do love the dark. If there are any ghost Pokémon left in Lavender then my bet is that they have made that mansion their home'.

'Thank you so much!' I beamed at her. I was just about to turn away and catch up with the others when she called me back.

'Wait!'

I turned back at her once more.

'If you are trying to catch a ghost Pokémon then please be careful! Although they usually play harmless tricks on people they sometimes don't know when to stop and their pranks can become dangerous! Keep safe'. Her last two words were more soft, yet still sincere.

I nodded back at her reassuringly. I had a first hand experience of just how dangerous ghost Pokémon can be. I walked out of the Pokémon centre determined... and somewhat scared.

We ate our meals contently. Salvadore ate his spaghetti meatballs rather elegantly without spilling a drop of sauce on his clothed. Aly carefully ate her lasagne, although it was clear that she wanted to devour it, but it was piping hot. I tucked into my large all meat pizza. After a few slices I told the others about Hollow Manor in the northern outskirts of the town. They seemed weary of the idea, still scarred from the happenings in Saffron Gym, but eventually agreed to it nonetheless.

I then told them that we were going to the mansion after I collected my Pokémon... that night!

'I cannot believe you are dragging us out to this place at this unholy hour!' mumbled Aly as we walked quietly through the lamp lit town. Lavender was eerily quiet at night, compared to its vibrant daytime buzz.  
'Hey, we made a promise to stand by each other', Salvadore reminded the young dragon tamer as he cradled the Pokémon egg in his arms.

'I swear! If another freaking' ghost attacks me you are solo dead!' she scowled.

'Not as dead as the ghost Pokémon', I winked back at her jokingly.

She shot me a glare that could shatter glass. I should probably choose my puns more carefully. We walked on through the urban silence...

After a while the sprawling town houses and apartments became less frequent and more aged. We crossed a cobbled street and went down a narrow alley, before turning left onto a lonely lane. There were only a couple of houses either side of the street. All of them shared a Victorian styled structure, tarnished with aging cracks and decay. We stood anxiously in the centre of Dreary Lane. The houses crowded around us, crumbling, like mere pawns before their ghostly lord, Hollow Manor who towered on his hill at the end of the lane.

The mansion was guarded by tall rusty gates with sharp barbs twisting around the tips. The mansion itself looked dark and _dead_.

I glanced over at Salvadore whose face looked pale and concerned.

'Salvadore, is there something wrong?' I asked the breeder curiously.

'I thought this house was abandoned?' he said with edginess in his voice.

'Umm... It is...'

'Then .why is there smoke coming from the chimney?' he choked on his words.

We all looked up to the top of Hollow Manor where a light smoke wafted out of the crooked chimney, protruding from the fragmented roof.

I could feel my heart beat faster. Maybe there were squatters in the house, I tried to convince myself, but there were no lights and I knew deep down that whatever occupied Hollow Manor was not human... or at least not alive...

I shook my head remembering my promise to Sabrina. I cleared my throat and turned back to my weary friends, 'Lets get this done and over with!'

We walked over to the rusty gates which looked firmly closed. I reached out to them with a shaky hand when they suddenly swung open by themselves. We all shrieked and jumped backwards. A strong, mysterious breeze picked up and ruffled through our hair. It was almost as if the creaking mansion was beckoning us to enter. Steadying our breathing we reluctantly stepped inside the foreboding gates and up the winding path which lead to Hollow Manor. Another sight which startled us was the taunting front door which swayed back and forth, unlocked and open.

There was a presence about the manor that sent shivers through my bones. After a lot of hesitation I stepped towards the door and slid it open, revealing a dilapidated interior. Salvadore followed right behind me, cradling the Pokémon egg. Aly edged across the porch and stood at the entrance, shaking with fear.

We turned back to her and gestured to her to come in, giving her some false reassurance. Suddenly, the slated stone beneath her feet swung down and she went sliding down the trap chute, letting out an ear piercing scream as she fell.

We ran to the trap door but the stone flipped back up, sealing the trap slide. I kneeled down and smacked the stone floor in a desperate attempt to open it, but it would not budge.

'ALY!' I shouted to her fading screams. Eventually there was silence. No wind. No screams. No sound.

'Robin, that stone didn't fall by accident. There's someone... or _something_ controlling the house and_ it_ knows we're here. That trap must lead to some chamber inside the house. Our best chance of finding her is by going inside and facing whatever it is that lives here'.

I exhaled deeply, smacking the floor in anger and then stood up. Without uttering a word I walked through the door, right pass Salvadore. All fear was gone. Screw the ghost Pokémon. Aly was our main concern now!

The inner hall was damp and dusty. Mould grew on the corners of the grey walls. The only light came from the moon which shone dimly through the cobwebbed windows. A chandelier hung loosely from the high ceiling supported by rotting wooden beams. An old wooden staircase stood before us, leading to the upper rooms of the manor. There were several doors around the hall, all of different designs and sizes, all closed.

'I think it's best if we stick together', I said quietly.

Salvadore nodded, 'Agreed. I think we should start with this floor considering that the trap door lead underground'. The breeder sounded as nervous as I did, constantly looking behind him as if to ensure himself that something was not going to snatch him from the shadows.

We didn't hesitate to go around to each door, but the first four we tried were either locked or were not going to open. Salvadore was about to reach for the next door handle when a small light beamed from behind us. We spun around to see light emitting from the door directly behind us which we had previously tried to open but failed.

We looked at each other nervously and then edged to the eerily bright door. I reached for the doorknob and turned it with ease, slowly opening the door. Only mere minutes before hand the door would not even budge. I was starting to doubt myself and began to shiver out of uncertainty in what lay beyond.

We stood at the entrance of the main dining room, lit by small, well polished lamps, dangling from the ceiling. The room eerily, yet also pleasantly contrasted the rest of the mansion. Tapestries showing medieval stories lined the bright yellow walls. There was a long, furnished oak table centring the room, filled with mounts of various meat, baked potatoes and tropical fruit. We stared in disbelief.

'Look, there's a letter!' I said surprised as I advanced towards the table almost hypnotically.

'Robin, hold on a sec! This could be a trap!' warned Salvadore.

But I ignored him and picked up the letter. The back of the letter was sealed with a red wax. The letters "S.D" were imprinted on the seal. I etched open the envelope and took out the note inside. It read:

_Time to play..._

Suddenly, all the food and silver cutlery rose off the table, controlled by an invisible phenomenon. I stepped back in horror as tea spoons tapped the table in a rhythmic beat. A bowl of oranges painted the wall with their juices. We ducked and dodge flying plates and knives. A chair slid across the floor, knocking me off my feet. I struggled to my knees, covering my head and frantically crawling back towards the door.

Salvadore and I leaped through the exit which slammed shut behind us, followed by a ghoulish, inhuman laugh. The gloomy hall went dark again as the lights from the dining room flickered off.

It took our eyes a minute or two to adjust to the dim moonlight. We slowly got to our feet and stood back to back, breathing heavily.

'Who are you!? And what have you done with Aly!?' I roared at the unknown force.

'Yeah, show yourself!' spat Salvadore.

Suddenly, we heard a creak from above and jumped to opposite sides of the hall, narrowly avoiding the crashing chandelier. I got to my feet once again, rubbing my bruised elbow.

'Robin, the egg!' screamed Salvadore. I looked up in confusion, just in time to see the Pokémon egg soar into my cushioning stomach. The force of the egg knocked me backwards and left me sitting on my backside, winded.

I struggled to catch my breath as a swirl of dust rose in front of us. I stared, horrified as giant white eyes and a snickering fanged mouth emerged from the dust. It was a Pokémon! It's human like facial features were enclosed in a ball of purple gas.

_-Gha-ha-hastly!-_

It laughed at my frightened gaze. I reached for my Dex to see what we were actually dealing with:

**Gastly, the gas Pokémon. Gastly's body is made almost entirely of poison gases. It can pass through most surfaces with ease and enjoys playing tricks on the unaware Pokémon or human.**

'What have you done with Aly!?' I glared back at the gas Pokémon. The Gastly merely chuckled once again and without warning spun around and dived towards Salvadore. The breeder screamed as the Gastly swirled in the air before entering his mouth!

Salvadore grabbed his throat as if he was choking and he stood up, twitching in convulsions. He stopped suddenly and flicked his head up. His eyes glowed an ominous red like he had been possessed. He began to speak, but the words did not sound like they were his voice. Instead he spoke in a cold, hoarse voice, smiling wryly.

'_Welcome to my humble abode. My name is Sir Duke. What game would you like to play next?'_

'Game? GAME!?' I screamed back at the ghost, 'You could have _killed_ us! And where is Aly!' I was losing the plot.

The possessed Salvadore's smile fell to a frown. _'I apologise. I just wanted to play. It is not too often that I get visitors. And your friend is fine, just playing... If you don't want to play then why did you come?'_

I was concerned at what the Gastly meant when it said that Aly was "playing"?

'I came here in search of a ghost Pokémon to help me defeat a gym leader. I'm not leaving here without one AND my friends!' I shouted sounding a lot more confident, spurred on by my anger.

'_Fine, you and your friends may go if you wish. Just like my brothers...' _Salvadore's face sighed.

'There's something you don't seem to understand, Sir Duke. I need a ghost Pokémon and _you _are the only one I see around here!'I stared into his surprised red eyes and grabbed a pokeball for my belt.

'_A battle? This could be fun...'_

Salvadore opened his mouth and the Gastly swirled out. Salvadore collapsed and coughed, gasping her air. He then rested his head on the creaking floor boards.

'Go, Peeks!' I yelled as I threw my pokeball. 'Quick attack!' I commanded promptly trying to surprise the ghost. Peeks dashed out of the pokeball and surged at lightning speed towards the Gastly.

Sir Duke chuckled as he became transparent and Peeks went right through him, crashing into the far wall.

I smacked my face out of my own stupidity. Quick attack was a normal type move. Of course it would not affect a ghost type like Gastly. 'Peeks, are you ok?' I cried out to my disorientated Pikachu. Peeks jumped up to his feet let out a battle cry. Electricity crackled across his cheeks. 'Alright! Use Thunderbolt!'

Peeks let out a strike of electricity but Sir Duke disappeared and reappeared beside the electric attack still laughing. It then swooped towards the unaware Peeks and licked him square in the face. Peeks swayed on the spot, left dizzy from the phantom's attack.

'Peeks!' I gasped, 'Try and snap out of it!'

Peeks steadied himself and shook his head, trying to focus, as the menacing Gastly continued to laugh.

'Peeks! Use thunderbolt on the whole room!' I ordered recklessly.

Sir Duke stopped laughing.

Peeks crouched over.

_-PIKA!-PIKA!-PIKA!-CCCCCHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-_

A phenomenal burst of electricity lit up the entire hall. Wave after wave of incredible power emitted from the small electric mouse. I could feel Peeks power pulsing through my body. I collapsed to my knees in pain, but fought the urge to wince. I gritted my teeth and watched on as my Pikachu continued the onslaught of electricity. Even the fallen chandelier was alight!

Then, I saw what I had hoped for. Sir Duke could only avoid so many attacks but now he was in evident pain, screaming in mid air, illuminated by the relentless thunderbolt.

After a moment Peeks eased his attack and caught his breath, panting heavily.

Sir Duke floated motionless in the air before dropping to the ground. The gas around his body sizzled and smoke to started to rise from his body. The Gastly was conscious, but only just!

Seizing the opportunity I grabbed a free pokeball from my belt and threw with all my might, now standing feebly on my legs. The pokeball opened in mid air and the red beam sucked the defeated Sir Duke inside.

I stared at the pokeball as it twitched...

Once...

Twice...

Three times...

**To be continued...**


	13. Episode 13: The Fighting Spirit

Part 13: The Fighting Spirit!

...

I held my breath as the pokeball lay still on the ground, still glowing red. No beeping sound of success was made. Had Sir Duke been captured? The darkened hall still had a sense of malice and foreboding about it.

I breathed heavily and took a nervous step towards the pokeball. I stepped cautiously over the broken chandelier shards. I never broke eye contact with the red glowing, ominous pokeball. My heart thumped harder and harder against my chest as I slowly bent over to retrieve my newest catch.

Suddenly, the pokeball burst opened, releasing the weak, yet snarling Gastly. I cursed to myself and gritted my teeth as I took a surprised step backwards.

'Peeks, one more thunderbolt should do it!' I said without mercy. More electricity crackled across the Pikachu's cheeks.

I heard Salvadore cough and splutter before lifting his head, finally coming round.

Sir Duke closed his fiendishly pale eyes in a resigned sigh. He looked disappointed and shook his head. He then swivelled around and swirled in a vacuum of purple gas. Salvadore yelled as the poisonous phantom entered his mouth once more. The possessed breeder jerked his body for a moment and his eyes glowed an eerie red.

'_Apologies for __using__ your friend once again, but I'm afraid I am destined to be alone', _Salvadore said in a deep, ghoulish voice_, 'My brothers have left me for other trainers and you see, I must stay here in wait of their return'._

A thought suddenly came to mind.

His brothers! Gengar!

'What if I told you that I knew the whereabouts of one of your brothers? A Haunter, your brother, left with a trainer before, right? Before you were made to flee Lavender Tower!' I said trying to sound confident.

Salvadore turned his head suspiciously, his red eyes staring right through my soul. '_Dorian? I remember when he left... so long ago... But how did you...?'_

'I battled him for a gym badge... and lost', I bowed my head, reflecting on that gym battle, 'He has become a strong Pokémon, but he is troubled- hurt! He needs _your_ help!' I pleaded out to the ghost.

'_Are you sure it's my brother? How do you know?, _the hoarse voice sounded uncertain.

'You just have to trust me!' I yelled in desperation, 'There are a lot of people and Pokémon counting on _you_! I know you may not have a heart, or at least not your own, but look deep down. There's something deep inside you and it's telling you that I'm right! I know it! Look deep down and _follow it_!' I spoke without even thinking, as if I too was possessed.

There were a few moments of silence.

I took deep, yet silent breaths of musty air. The haunted breeder stared at the floor, thinking. After a while he slowly raised his head and gave a devilishly crooked smile. _'I don't know what it is, but there is something about you, something that tells me your intentions are good and your mind is determined. I will help you. Not as your partner, but as a friend!'_

I sighed a relieving smile.'Thank you. And I promise you, you will see your brother! But just one other thing. I think Salvadore would appreciate it if you didn't possess his body to communicate again'.

His fiendish red eyes winked at me, '_We'll see...'_, and the ghost drifted out of the breeder's mouth, chuckling menacingly to himself.

Salvadore collapsed onto the wooden plains once again, gasping for air.

Sir Duke swayed and swivelled around the dilapidated hall.

'Wait a sec! What about Aly!?' I asked in a panic, just remembering that the dragon tamer was still nowhere to be seen. Gastly circled cheerfully around my head before passing through a door to my left. I gathered the Pokémon egg and followed him through the door. The door which had previously been locked shut now opened with ease.

The room inside was instantly lit up by a blazing fire place. The light from the fire revealed an old library room. Two of the walls were covered in shelves upon shelves of dusty books varying in sizes.

I jerked my head to the left where I was sure I heard a rumbling noise, but the only thing to be seen was a framed painting of a train, painted in a Picasso styled template.

Sir Duke chuckled once more.

Suddenly, the painting flopped down as a screaming Aly was projected through the hidden hollow in the wall. She bundled into me and we both went crashing into the carpeted floor. I just about managed to hold onto the Pokémon egg with the tips of my fingers.

Aly sprung to her feet and wiped down her dusty jeans, scowling with anger.

'Nice of you to _drop _in' I snickered.

She shot me another stabbing glare. 'Seriously! NOT FUNNY!'

Sir Duke and I split our sides with laughter.

We sat in a small cafe in the centre of Lavender Town, right across the new Silph Co. Skyscraper that was under construction. I presumed that it, along with so many others had fallen victim to the Saffron City fire. I didn't know a lot about the company, only that they were the creators behind the pokeball and most likely many other items which we trainers took for granted.

We ate generous helpings of croissants and fruit in the sunshine which shone through the cafe window. We welcomed the sunlight as we ate, especially after last night's happenings.

Sir Duke wandered around the shadows in the side alley of the cafe, playfully teasing some Rattata. The waiters had asked me to leave him outside as the Gastly had kept disappearing and reappearing around the place, terrifying all the customers. I felt angry that I had to leave him outside but the ghost Pokémon seemed indifferent about it and I suppose he was just curious to hover around an unfamiliar area.

Aly and Salvadore, however, did not share my angered feelings toward leaving Sir Duke outside. They were still afraid of him... understandably... but I was still annoyed at their attitude.

Aly explained how she had been tied to a toy train set and was couriered around like a doll for the bones of an hour. Sir Duke obviously had a different understanding of what "fun" meant than what we understood.

I had to explain to them that the Gastly was not officially my Pokémon and was just temporarily helping us out, as Salvadore had little recollection of what happened that night. I also mentioned that I wanted to get some training in with Sir Duke before facing Emmett once again. The best place to do this would be the gym, right here in Lavender town. Both Aly and Salvadore happily agreed, delighted that they didn't have to face the haunted Saffron City for another while. It was settled: I would face Lavender Gym...right after breakfast!

We stood before the modern built Lavender Town Gym, or "Lavender's Fighting Dojo", as the sign above the entrance suggested. Statues of fighting type Pokémon stood at either side of the entrance, almost as if they were guarding the dojo.

Two young boys walked out of the gym in martial art uniforms, conversing about their long training session. Orders and shouts of people sparring from within the dojo could be heard from the outside. The excitement and atmosphere went to my head and I rushed through the electronic doors, ready to battle for my next badge! Aly and Salvadore followed, smiling at my impatience.

I stood awestruck inside the dojo. The building was practically a giant hall, full of fighters and martial artists training. To my right were a dozen people sparring with their Pokémon. To my left were suited Kung Fu students who were perfecting their patterns and movements. A teenage girl stood out in front from the rest of the trainers, executing perfect side kicks, blocks and palm punches.

My eyes instantly fell on a middle aged, built up man, seemingly coaching both groups at the same time. A pig snouted Pokémon with gigantic fists stood alongside him. I recognised it as a Pokémon I had previously battled against. In fact, it was the first Pokémon I battled against, Primeape! It jabbed the air and screeched at the trainers and Pokémon sparring one another, almost as if it were driving them on to be the best.

After a few minutes of roaring orders the coach noticed me and smiled. He mumbled something to his Primeape and walked over to us. He seemed a lot bigger and muscular up close. I could not help but feel intimidated by his towering stature.

'You youngins seem a bit lost', the man said in a deep, husky voice, 'Anyway I can help you?' His eyes looked a bit suspicious, as he noticed the curious Gastly who floated in the air along side me.

I cleared my throat. 'Hi, my name is Robin. I come from Viridian City and I want to challenge your gym!' I stuttered on some words and sounded weak.

The man laughed heartily and gave me a light pat on the shoulder, although I had a feeling that that would bruise. 'A gym challenge, eh? Well, ya sure don't look like much of a fighter but I've learned from the past that ya don't need to be the biggest to be the best! My name's Anthony and I'd be happy to accept your challenge'. He turned around and shouted to his students, 'Hold the line, trainers! We got ourselves a Pokémon battle! Becca, would ya be a dear and referee this battle for us!?'

The young teenager bowed, 'Of course, father. I'd be honoured'.

All the other trainers and Pokémon looked at us and quietly retreated to the outskirts of the giant hall. Becca took her position at the central side of the floor that I presumed was now our battle arena.

'C'mon, son. Let's see what you've got!' Anthony beckoned as he made his way across to the opposite side of the hall.

'This will be an official two on two Pokémon battle. There will be no time limit. The challenger, Robin, will have the first move. Begin!' Becca announced and bell rang out to signify the beginning of the battle.

I looked at Sir Duke who was inspecting some cobwebs on the gym ceiling. He was still adapting to the outside world, so I decided to go for a different Pokémon for the moment. Since this was a fighting type gym, my best option would be...

'Go, Hope!' I yelled and summoned my Butterfree from her pokeball. She fluttered and danced in the air. There were a few gasps of admiration for my Pokémon from the other trainers.

Primeape jumped up and down excitedly beside Anthony, but the gym leader shook his head. 'Not yet, Primeape. I'll call on ya later if I need ya'.

Primeape let out a snarling grunt.

'Alright, Robin. Let's see how you deal with this. Go, Hitmonchan!' the gym leader yelled and summoned his fighting Pokémon, armed with boxing gloves. I checked the Dex:

**Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon and the evolved form of Tyrogue. It's punches can move at blinding speeds and easily shatter concrete. However, it must rest after a short work out.**

Anthony's Hitmonchan jabbed the air to warm up for the battle. Its fists moved fast and it's facial expression was stern with concentration.

'Ok, Hope. Let's show 'em what we're made of! Use psybeam!' I ordered confidently.

Hope's eyes glowed purple and she fluttered her wings in rhythm.

'Bullet punch, now!' Anthony yelled.

Hitmonchan sprung at the unaware Butterfree. Its fists stiffened and seemed to gloss in the light, almost like they were made of steel. All of a sudden, Hope was attacked by an onslaught of metal fists. Hitmonchan's punches moved so fast that all I could were blurs of silver. Hope bundled backwards through the air. She didn't even get a chance to finish her attack. I gasped in surprised. I never knew Hitmonchan could move so fast. Sure, it looked nimble on its feet but I decided to check my Dex:

**Bullet Punch, a priority move. The user attacks with a series of bullet like punches. This move always goes first.**

So that's why Hitmonchan could move so fast.

'C'mon hope! I know you can do this! Use Sleep Powder!' I urged.

Hope fluttered her wings more rapidly, releasing a wave of spores.

'Nice try, kid!' the gym leader smirked, 'Hitmonchan, detect!'.

The Hitmonchan swiped the air with its fists as the green spores approached. My confidence took a sudden drop as the spores also seemed to drop to the floor in front of Hitmonchan, as if they had hit some sort of invisible barrier. I gasped in disbelief.

'But how...?'

'Hmm... seems you've got a lot to learn, kid', Anthony laughed, 'Detect is a move that will protect Hitmonchan from even the strongest of moves. Luckily for you it's unlikely that Hitmonchan would succeed in using Detect again. But unluckily for you this round ends now! Hitmonchan, finish this off with ice punch!' he spurred his Pokémon.

'Hope, dodge it!' I pleaded to my Butterfree, but the butterfly Pokémon could not evade the attack fast enough. Hitmonchan pulled its fist back. Its fighting glove seemed to sheath itself in ice. Its arm then thrust outwards, scoring a direct hit on Hope. Hope shot backwards through the air and landed on the wooden floor with a loud smack, fainting on impact.

'Hope is unable to battle. This round goes to Hitmonchan!' announced Becca.

Hitmonchan continued to jab the air in victory.

I resignedly withdrew Hope, thanking her for all her efforts.

Primeape was grunting loudly beside Anthony, seemingly annoyed at the Gastly who was hovering in front of him, inspecting him.

'C'mon Gastly. I need your help for this battle!' I called the ghost Pokémon. Sir Duke swivelled around to face me and then hovered over in front of me. He winked at the opponent Hitmonchan who returned it with a puzzling, yet determined stare.

'Ok, Hitmonchan. Just keep your cool and finish this sooner rather than later!' Anthony commanded, 'Use bullet punch!'

Once again, Hitmonchan lunged forward with a blur of metal punches. However, it soon realised that it was punching thin air. Sir Duke had disappeared! Hitmonchan froze in confusion.

Even I was somewhat baffled by the Gastly's disappearance.

Sir Duke suddenly reappeared behind Hitmonchan, laughing heartily. He then licked the surprised Hitmonchan on the cheek with his grossly large tongue. Hitmonchan shivered in detest and its body became stiff, almost as if it was paralysed.

I was about to give an order for Sir Duke to make a move again when I realised I didn't know any of its attacks. I hastily grabbed my Dex with embarrassment:

**Gastly's attacks may include: Lick, Mean Look, Hypnosis and Nightshade**.

As I contemplated my next move Anthony was roaring orders at his Pokémon to get out of Gastly's reach but Hitmonchan could not budge, truly feeling the effects of Sir Duke's lick attack.

'Ok, Sir Duke. Let's try a nightshade attack!' I commanded, unsure of what was about to happen.

Gastly nodded and his ghoulish eyes glowed red. A shadowy silhouette seemed to emerge from his body, like mitosis. The shadow then flew through the air and passed through the helpless Hitmonchan's body. Its eyes bulged from their sockets in pain before it collapsed and fainted to the floor.

Everyone in the room gasped in shock. No one had expected such a strong attack from the Gastly.

'Hitmonchan is unable to battle', Becca announced, 'This round goes to Robin and his Gastly!'

The crowd around us applauded and cheered, enveloped in the audacity of the battle. Primeape jumped up and down excitedly on the spot, grunting ferociously in anticipation of its battle.

'Wow, I never knew Sir Duke was _that_ strong!' said Aly, amazed.

'Hm... Gastly must be at an extremely high level. After all, that's how nightshade works', commented Salvadore, 'The higher level the Pokémon is that uses nightshade determines the intensity of the attack!'

I was truly impressed, both by Salvadore's knowledge and Sir Duke's strength.

Anthony returned Hitmonchan to its pokeball, thanking it for its fine fighting display. He then turned to his worked up Primeape, 'Alright, Primeape, you're up! Give it your all!' he encouraged his Pokémon.

Primeape squealed a loud battle cry and leaped out onto the battlefield. The crowd cheered for the snout-nosed fighter. Primeape must be a popular Pokémon in this gym, I thought to myself.

'I got to hand it to ya, kid', the gym leader looked at me with determination burning in his eyes. 'You surprised me a lot! And that's one strong Gastly ya got too! But now your real test begins! Primeape and I have been training with each other for _years_, ever since he was left in my possession by a young trainer, around your own age. We've won many tournaments in the past few years, including the P1 Grand Prix for the past five years running! We fought our way to the top and resurrected the Saffron City Dojo when the Karate Master left. Even when the dojo fell in flames from the Saffron City Fire Incident we still continued to fight. We worked together as a team and with the help of my beautiful daughter we created this dojo for others who want to be the best too! Heck we even earned status as an official Kanto Gym'. He took a breath from his crowd rousing speech and gave me a hard stare. I met his stare with my own, refusing to blink. 'Robin, I understand you want this badge, but we've got a reputation to keep. If you want it then you're gonna have to earn it!'

I gritted my teeth, 'That's fine by me! Sir Duke, use Nightshade!' I ordered with adrenaline gushing through my body.

'Primeape, take the hit like a champ and then use assurance!' Anthony thundered.

I was shocked at how he was going to let his Pokémon take a free hit. Why would he not tell Primeape to even try to avoid the attack? Or was this all part of his plan? I looked on at the battle and held my nerve.

Once again, Sir Duke made a shadow duplicate of himself which he launched at the waiting Primeape. The ghost attack passed right through Primeape's body and the fighting Pokémon fell to his knees, squealing in pain.

Then, to my surprised, he looked up with his darkened eyes and raised his fist. A dark aura enveloped his hand. The Primeape sprung to his feat and swiped his darkened fist through the air. A sudden dark force shot through the air in the shape of a giant palm. It struck the unaware Sir Duke square in the face and the ghost Pokémon went soaring backwards.

I looked in horror at the weakened Gastly was panting heavily and wincing in pain.

Anthony smirked in confidence, 'Well kid, ya put up a good fight. But this ends now. Primeape, finish this with fire punch!' he commanded fiercely.

Primeape's right fist became alight with a blazing flame and the fighting type Pokémon made a lung at the helpless Gastly.

I watched helplessly as Primeape advanced closer and closer. He was just about to bare down his flaming fist when Sir Duke suddenly glowed with an intensifying white light. Primeape slowed down his attack and shielded his eyes from the blinding light.

I stared in disbelief. A smile began to push up my cheeks. I now realised that Gastly was evolving!

Primeape started to swing his fiery fist in a reckless attempt to land any sort of attack.

Suddenly, a shadowy claw burst from the white light and grasped Primeape's fist, quenching the flame. The light eased, revealing a more jagged and terrifying ghost Pokémon hovering where a Gastly once hovered. His gaping jaw smiled even more menacingly than before and two hunch claws floated disembodied beside him, one of which was now crushing Primeape's fist. I checked my Dex:

**Haunter, the gas Pokémon and the evolved form of Gastly. Haunter can slip through any obstacle and likes to lurk in the dark. Its touch can cause its opponent to shudder endlessly.**

'Wow, Sir Duke, you're a Haunter now! Congratulations!' I stated, overjoyed.

_-Haunt-Haunt-Haunt!-_

Sir Duke laughed and without warning swung the panicked Primeape over his gaseous body and slammed him on the solid wooden surface.

'Primeape!' Anthony screamed out, 'C'mon! Get up and use assurance once more!' he urged.

The pig monkey Pokémon struggled to his feet as a dark aura engulfed his arm once again.

'Sir Duke! Watch out!' I yelled.

The Haunter narrowed his eyes. His two ghostly claws drew closer together and a mysterious purple orb began to form and grow between them. It looked like a shadow ball.

'Sir Duke, come on! Move out of the way!' I pleaded, but the ghost Pokémon just hovered on the same spot, smiling evilly as the purple orb continued to grow.

Primeape screamed out and readied his hand back.

'Sir Duke!'

_-Haunt-Haunt-Haunt!-_

To everyone's surprise, Haunter started to bounce and dribble the shadow ball off the floor.

Everyone in the gym was now screaming, urging both Pokémon to give it everything.

I smirked for a few seconds before shaking my head, 'This is _not _the time to be playing basketball!' I scowled at him.

Primeape grunted and swung his fist.

I gasped, horrified, as a giant shadow fist surged towards the playful Haunter.

_-Haunt-Haunt-Haunt!-_

Sir Duke chuckled and to everyone's surprise did a flip over the dark attack. Using the shadow ball he slam dunked it, directly on Primeape's head. There was a puff of purple smoke on contact.

I stared dumbfounded at the battle scene, watching carefully as the smoke cleared from the battlefield, revealing a dancing Haunter and a fainted Primeape.

I jumped for joy in victory. 'Sir Duke! We did it! You were awesome!'

'Primeape is unable to battle. Haunter wins the round and therefore, I declare Robin the winner of this battle!' Becca said with a smile.

Anthony withdrew his fainted Primeape and thanked him for a great battle. He then walked over to me and offered a hand of congratulations. We shook firmly.

'Nicely played, Robin. You've shown me that you've got what it takes! In recognition of defeating me in an official gym battle I present you with the Breaker Badge'.

He took his hand out of his pocket and opened out his fist to reveal a small red badge in the shape of a closed fist.

My face lit up with excitement as I gently took the Breaker Badge from Anthony. 'Thank you! That was a great battle and I sure learned a lot from it'. I turned back to my friends. 'So, what you guys think?'

Both Aly and Salvadore nodded happily. Then, Salvadore quickly looked down at the egg cradling in his arms.

'Is there something wrong?' I asked curiously.

'Hmm, nothing really. I just thought I felt something coming from the egg', he reassured us.

'I wonder what Pokémon is resting in this little egg?' Aly said warmly, slowly leaning closer towards the egg.

Suddenly, Sir Duke appeared right in front of Aly's face. He stretched his abnormally large mouth with his crooked claws and stuck out his elongated tongue. The dragon tamer stumbled backwards, shrieking in fear.

And there it was. A picture perfect moment. Sir Duke and Salvadore laughing in hysterics. Aly on the floor, glaring at the teasing Haunter. I truly had it all!

Three well earned badges...

Two of the best friends anybody could ask for...

And a new ally to accompany us to Saffron City!


	14. Episode 14: A Heist well Exeggcuted!

Part 14: A Heist well Exeggcuted

I sat staring warily at the video calling screen in Lavender Pokémon Centre. I had just woken up but I knew I had to call the Professor before I forgot to do so again. A poke gear phone call would not do either. It had been almost two months since I left Viridian and a proper catch up was well overdue. With a loud yawn I took a big slug of coffee and dialled the Professor.

The phone rang out for a minute before the screen suddenly flashed on and a professor was facing me from the other side of the screen. However, it was not Prof. Oak, or at least not the Prof Oak that had given me Toto. I smiled at the familiar face.

'Good morning, Gary!', I beamed through the phone, instantly perking up. The grandson of the infamous Prof. Oak was looking back at me, his mouth and nose covered by his lab coat. Gary Oak was also training to become a Pokémon Researcher, like his grandfather.

'Oh, hi Robin. Long time no see!' he exclaimed although his words were a bit muffled under the lab coat, 'How have you been keeping?'

'I'm fine', I reassured him, 'I was just calling to see if the Professor was around... Your grandfather I mean!?'

'Well, I'm glad that you called but I'm afraid Gramps is out at the moment. He'll be gone for the next couple of weeks so Tracey and I are holding the fort while he's gone'.

'Oh? Not to worry', I sounded a little disappointed.

'By the way, Robin, we haven't received any Pokémon from you yet. Is everything ok? All the other trainers who started their journey the same time as you have sent back over seventy Pokémon between them!'

'Over seventy?' I said in shock. I bowed my head out of embarrassment.

'Seems like you've got some catching up to do', Gary chuckled.

'I guess..' I trailed off for a moment and then lifted my head, 'So, what's with the whole "covering your nose" idea?', I asked curiously, 'Do I smell that bad?', I joked.

' Haha, no it's not you. You see, your friend Kiwi sent us over a Pokémon that has a peculiar fondness for this lab and prefers to stay in here rather than out in the open with all the other Pokémon'.

'Really, what's so wrong with that?'

'Well, the Pokémon happens to be a-'

_-Muuuk!-_

Without warning a giant purple blob flashed across the screen and tackled the young professor to the ground. For a moment I could see nothing on the screen except for the lab wall, lined with hundreds of pokeballs. There were a few grunts and snorts from a Pokémon accompanied by some angry words of struggle. Then, Gary reappeared on the screen looking a little worse for wear. I smirked at the state of the young professor who was now cupping his mouth and nose with his hands from the smell.

' As you can see, Muk is very _energetic_ this morning which is nice to see. But man, he stinks!' Gary coughed and spluttered.

Typical of Kiwi to catch the smelly Pokémon, I thought to myself. I laughed quietly to myself before an idea came to mind.

'Hey, I know! Is it ok if I send over one of my Pokémon? I think she might help with the smell!' I suggested.

Gary seemed instantly interested in the idea. 'I don't know if _anything_ can overcome _this_ stench, but I guess it's worth the try. That is, if it's ok with you?'

'Sure thing!' I exclaimed, happy that I could somehow help the professor. I unhinged a pokeball from my belt and placed it under a pipe-like pokeball teleporter. Gary seemed to type something and pull some levers. Suddenly, sparks of electricity began to descend from the teleporter and onto the pokeball. I said goodbye to my friend as the pokeball became consumed with an electric current and completely disappeared.

After a couple of moments Gary reached over and held a pokeball up to his nose. 'Wow! It smells like fresh berries. I know what this Pokémon is! It must be a really young with such a vibrant aroma!' Gary said gleefully inhaling the beautiful smell emitting from the pokeball. He then opened the pokeball and summoned the baby Bulbasaur.

'Hi Beri! This is Gary', I introduced the confused Bulbasaur. Beri smiled at me through the screen. 'Beri, can you do me a favour and help out Gary at the lab for a while. They need some nice scents and I know you're the best Pokémon for the job. Is it ok if you stay there for a while?'

Beri nodded happily and shook the seed on her back, emitting what I can only imagine to be a heavenly smell.

'Ah, that's better!' Gary exasperated, 'Robin, don't you worry about Beri. We'll look after her!' he reassured.

I was just about to wave goodbye when Kiwi's Muk swamped over the unaware Gary.  
'NOT AGAIN!' he screamed as he was bundled to the floor.

'Goodbye Gary! Goodbye Beri! Take care of yourself, d'ya hear!' I said lovingly.

Beri smiled at me through the screen. One of her vines appeared and seemed to wave at me. I smiled back and quickly hung up the phone, causing the screen to go black. I held back a tear and took another slug of my coffee. It wasn't easy saying goodbye to a Pokémon. But I knew it wasn't really a goodbye. I could see Beri any time I wished, but still, I felt weird, almost empty knowing that she was not in a pokeball on my belt.  
Suddenly, I felt a cold shiver tingling down my spine. I spun around to meet Sir Duke's gaping smile. I edged back for a second before calming myself. It wasn't the first time Sir Duke had done that. It was annoying and scary at first but I was used to it now.

It had been three days since I had won the Breaker Badge from Anthony and today was the day we agreed to head back towards Saffron. None of us were too keen on going back there this soon, but I had made a promise with Sabrina. I was going to help Emmet come to terms with her death and hoped of earning the Marsh Badge in the process. I was determined and _nothing_ was going to stop me.

'Good morning, Sir Duke! Ready to go to Saffron and meet your brother?' I asked with a weak smile.

The Haunter laughed heartily to himself and clapped his ghoulish claws. I guess that was a yes!

'Hmm! What a great day!' Aly exclaimed as she stretched her arms in the midday sun, 'Dratini, come on out!'

Dratini swirled out of her pokeball and yawned as the sunlight glimmered off her glossy scales. Aly had been a bit more wary about keeping Dratini outside her pokeball, ever since our terrifying ordeal in Saffron Gym. However, the dragon was used to resting on Aly's shoulders and today was too nice a day for her to be cooped up inside her pokeball.

We walked on at a leisurely pace. Sir Duke hovered along side us in the shade of the surrounding trees, occasionally surprising the unexpected wild Pokémon.

All of a sudden, Salvadore came to a stop and looked down at the egg in his arms.

'Is there something wrong', I asked with concern.

'It happened again', Salvadore said with surprised smile, 'The egg moved. It must be close to hatching!'

'That's great! I can't wait to see Pokémon I'll be raising!' I said excitedly.

Salvadore suddenly shot me a puzzled look, 'Why will you be raising the Pokémon?'

'Because I'm the one who's gonna become a Pokémon master', I said snobby.

'But I've been mothering this thing night and day!' the breeder retorted.

I had to hold back my laughter at the mention of the word "mothering".

'Yes, and you've done a great job, but the Pokémon needs a trainer who will make it stronger in epic battles!'

'No, it needs a breeder who will raise it to its full potential through love and care!' Salvadore snapped back.

We eyed each other, trying to stare the other down. Our hands slowly reached for or belts, beckoning the other to settle this in a Pokémon battle.

'Guys! GUYS!' Aly screamed at us, 'Both of you stop it right now!'

We both turned our attention to Aly in her sudden outburst of anger.

'Whatever Pokémon is in that egg needs a sweet, considerate trainer', she said softly, 'Someone who can show it love and at the same time, become a strong battler'.

We eased are strenuous faces and looked at each other embarrassed. She was right. We were arguing pointlessly.

Aly giggled and then smiled contently, 'So it is obvious that the Pokémon should be mine!'

Salvadore and I gave the dragon tamer strange looks before hitting the floor with laughter.

'Hahaha! Good one, Aly!'

'Seriously, that is _too_ funny!'

Aly narrowed her eyes and her face went a bright red. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She was mere seconds away from losing the plot when something caught our attention. We all spun around simultaneously.

_-Ex-Exeggcute!-_

I checked my Dex:

**Exeggcute, the Egg Pokémon. Exeggcute has six eggs that can communicate with one another by means of telepathy. Their shells are durable and able to resist cracking from most substances.**

The cluster of eggs seemed to eye us curiously until they noticed the egg in Salvadore's arms. We looked at each other confused as Exeggcute hopped up and down, out of rhythm with each other. They all came to a sudden stop and their eyes began to glow yellow.

Without warning, the Pokémon egg was succumbed in a psychic aura and rose up from Salvadore's arms. The breeder tried to hold onto the egg put the psychic energy was too strong.

'Hey, what do you think you are doing? This egg is not yours!' Salvadore shouted angrily.

_-Exeggcute!-_

Salvadore was sent flying backwards from the Exeggcute's psychic attack. Aly and I gasped in shocked as the breeder struggled to his feet. The three of us then turned to the Pokémon egg which floated in the air towards the Exeggcute and landed in the middle of the cluster of pink eggs.

_-Haunter!-_

Sir Duke jumped out of the shade of the trees to face the thieving Exeggcute. He started to form a shadow ball between his claws, snarling menacingly at the foe.

Suddenly, three Pokémon appeared from the siding trees behind the Exeggcute. They bore some resemblances to the egg Pokémon, but had a supporting body and legs as well as green shoots sprouting from their heads. I checked my Dex:

**Exeggutor, the Coconut Pokémon and the evolved form of Exeggcute. Exeggutor's heads think independently of one another but never appear to squabble.**

'Since they're all psychic types you should be able to take 'em!' I encouraged Sir Duke. The Haunter looked back at me and winked before dribbling his shadow ball, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Suddenly, the Exeggutor's' eyes glowed yellow in unison and all three emitted rays of confusion. The three of us and Haunter went tumbling backwards from the sheer force of psychic energy. Haunter cried out in pain, evidently feeling the super-effective attack more than us. We slowly sat up rubbing the back of our heads. We looked on as the Exeggutor, Exeggcute and my- our Pokémon egg went hopping down the road, into the trees and out of sight.

Salvadore angrily got to his feet and threw a pokeball high into the air. 'Aerodactyl, I chose you!'

The aerial menace screeched and soared under the hot sun before landing in front of its master.

'Aerodactyl, I need you to help us find a group of Exeggutor and Exeggcute!' Salvadore commanded. The Aerodactyl nodded its head before taking to the skies once again.

'Hope, help out Aerodactyl!', I ordered as I summoned my Butterfree. She fluttered her wings and spiralled up into the sky before taking off after the fossil Pokémon.

We ran behind them keeping up as best as we could. Sir Duke staggered along side us beneath the canopy of leaves. He was still in obvious pain from that last attack. We followed the path down the short incline before taking a right into the forest edge. The further we advanced through the trees the more dense the foliage became. The sheer abundance of trees and plants made it more difficult to move at a fast pace. Pidgey and spearow fluttered angrily above us, annoyed that their tranquil habitats had been disturbed. Despite this we ventured on, following the unmistakable screeches of the Aerodactyl above.

We soon came into a small clearing, over which Aerodactyl and Hope began to circle. Both Pokémon descended and we returned them to their pokeballs, quietly thanking them for their help.

We gazed across the thicket where the Exeggcute and three Exeggutor were surrounding the Pokémon egg. We tried to tiptoe closer to them, but as my luck would have it I stood on a small branch. The snap echoed around the clearing and the egg and coconut Pokémon spun around instantly.

The three Exeggutor jumped in front of the Exeggcute to protect it.

Salvadore threw a pokeball, 'Clefairy, I chose you! It's time to teach these thieves a lesson! Use double slap attack!'

The fairy came out of the pokeball with a determined stare.

Aly turned to her baby dragon, 'Dratini, help out clefairy!' Dratini nodded and the two Pokémon surged towards the Exeggutor. The three coconut Pokémon tilted their heads forward in unison and unleashed a shower of egg bombs. Clefairy and Dratini danced and swirled around the attack, progressing towards the Exeggutor.

'Toto, come on out!' I yelled as I threw my pokeball. The Totodile danced excitedly on the spot. 'Toto, get that Pokémon egg!'

Toto nodded back at me and then sprung in long strides towards the egg.

Meanwhile, Clefairy and Dratini were unleashing a rage of double slap and slam attacks against the Exeggutor, hit after hit.

Toto dashed passed the dazed Pokémon and swiped the egg from behind the confused Exeggcute. We watched nervously as the Totodile hopped and leaped over a concoction of aimless attacks, narrowly missing the egg numerous times. Toto was only a few paces away from us when the three Exeggutor emitted another synchronised confusion attack that sent Clefairy and Dratini crashing into the Totodile. To everyone's horror the Pokémon egg shot out of Toto's grasp and passed over our gawping heads.

'The egg!' Salvadore screamed in distraught.

'I got it!' yelled Aly as she quickly tracked backwards and dived through the rough. Salvadore and I stood and watched with our hearts in our mouths. The egg began it's descend...

Falling...

Falling...

Seemingly forever...

Until it landed in the cushion of Aly's arms.

We all sighed a huge relief. But then we looked again. A giant crack began to spread across the top of the egg. I knew it had been on a rough ride but I never thought it would have sustained such damage.

A sudden light flashed out from the crack.

Everyone, including the Exeggutor stood silent, closely examining the egg in Aly's arms. Two more cracks began to develop across the side of the egg. Two small arms popped out from the egg, closely followed by two stubby little legs. The main crack across the top of the egg had now consumed the entire top half of the egg.

It rumbled...

And rumbled again...

And _POP!_

The newly hatched Pokémon yawned out loud and then looked Aly directly in the eyes.

_-Togi-Togi-Perrreeeeeeeeeeee!-_

'Oh my god', whispered Aly, awestruck by the Pokémon's cuteness. 'This Pokémon is... ADORABLE!' She squealed in delight and kissed the baby Pokémon on the forehead. The newly hatched Pokémon screamed joyously and gave Aly a hug.

It was a beautiful moment. A moment quickly ruined by the battle cries of three angry Exeggutor. All three of them glared angrily at Toto, infuriated that the Totodile stole the egg back, although it belonged to us in the first place. Green orbs began to glow on their head. They must have been planning a seed bomb attack!

Without thinking I ran and jumped in front of Toto, huddling over him.

'Robin, what are you doing!? Get out of there!' Salvadore warned. But I ignored him. I knelt there, hugging, protecting my Pokémon. Toto had taken so many hits for me since we first met, but I could not allow him to take an attack like this. I just knelt there staring directly into his eyes. Time seemed to slow down.

A _déjà vu_ moment occurred. It was just like when we first looked at each other. It was just the both us, ignoring all the other minorities of life that surrounded and threatened us.

'Its gonna be alright buddy. They can't hurt you. I won't let them', I said softly. Time seemed to stand still. A tear trickled down Toto's jaw. In its reflection I could see my own, motionless face.

I knelt there waiting for the Exeggutor to attack. I was there, willing to endure so much pain; my only comfort knowing that my first ever Pokémon, my friend was going to be safe.

I felt a sudden blow. Not from the Exeggutor, but from my own Pokémon, Toto.

I was bundled backwards as a look of ferocity swept across Toto's eyes.

_-Toto!-DDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEE EEEEEEEEE!-_

Toto started to glow white as his cries echoed around the clearing. I couldn't believe it and neither could the Exeggutor who had ceased their attacks in awe.

Toto was evolving!

The Totodile grew at least twice the size it once was. Its jaws stretched to an even more threatening weapon and it's claws expanded, ready to pierce even the strongest of metals. As the light faded, the evolved Toto bellowed a ferocious roar.

I checked my Dex:

**Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon and the evolved form of Totodile. When Croconaw bites an opponent it will not let go until it has defeated the opponent or lost its fangs. Any fangs that are lost or damage heal themselves rapidly.**

'Toto, you evolved! That is so awesome!' I said amazed.

The Croconaw snarled triumphantly and leaped over me to face the Exeggutor. Inhaling deeply, Toto unleashed a phenomenal stream of water directed at the Exeggutor, twice as powerful as the water attacks it had used as a Totodile, even with his Torrent ability activated. Two of the three Exeggutor went flying backwards from the sheer force of the water attack, back through the trees and out of the clearing.

The third coconut Pokémon looked at Toto in amazement, but then it shook its head and its eyes glowed a vicious bright yellow.

Toto fell to his knees and growled in pain, overcome by a strong psychic attack. I tried to recall him into his pokeball but the psychic energy surrounding him was just too strong. I stood there helpless, unsure of what to do.

A sudden purple orb whistled past my head and struck the Exeggutor square in the chest. I looked behind me to see a chuckling Sir Duke spinning another shadow ball on his crooked fingers like a basket ball. He continued to laugh as he made his way over to Toto and lifted him to his feet. The Croconaw nodded gratefully to the Haunter who winked back at him in return. Both Pokémon then faced the final Exeggutor who was struggling to its feet and they both snarled in malice. Sir Duke tossed his shadow ball as Toto exhaled another immense stream of water. The water attack seemed to propel the shadow ball. The helpless Exeggutor could only groan and looked on as the dual attack advanced towards it.

There was an explosion. A _big_ explosion! The wild Exeggutor was shot into the air on impact and sent flying over the sea of trees and out of sight.

Sir Duke and Toto turned to each other and bro fisted.

'Wow, you two were amazing!' I exclaimed, truly impressed how both Pokémon could understand one another and work so well together as a team.

'Toto, take a long rest. You deserve it!' I said with a tearful smile and returned the Croconaw to his pokeball. I was so proud of him. How he had evolved. And that water attack he used was something else. It was far too powerful to have been a water gun attack. Could it have been a Hydro Pump, I dared to think to myself? But for the moment, I wasn't too worried about it. The main thing was that everyone was safe.

_-Exeggcute!-_

We spun around to see six little eggs glaring up at us angrily. I could understand its reason for being angry. After all we did blast his friends out of the clearing, but that did not justify it stealing the Pokémon egg in the first place. I saw Sir Duke eyeing up the egg Pokémon with a wicked smile. I was just about to give him orders to send it packing like the rest of them when Salvadore stepped up beside us.

'Wait, let me take care of this!' he said determined, 'This Pokémon has gone astray. It needs a trainer to put it straight'.

I understood what the breeder was suggesting and nodded, slowly backing away from the battle.

'Clefairy, lets give this another try!' Salvadore encouraged the fairy Pokémon who hopped in front of him at his command. 'Give it your best double slap attack!' Salvadore roared in confidence. It was a rare sight to see the breeder this fired up.

Without warning, both Clefairy and Exeggcute lunged at each other. Clefairy unleashed a blitz of powerful slaps while the wild Exeggcute fought back screaming and hopping itself against the fairy Pokémon, almost as if it were causing an uproar.

The Pokémon kept battling in a crazy brawl. A battle of stamina and strength. After a few minutes of relentless attacking they broke away from each other to catch their breath.

Salvadore, Haunter and I cheered Clefairy on, while Aly played peek a boo with the newly hatched Pokémon.

'C'mon Clefairy, just a little more! You can do it! I believe in you!' yelled Salvadore.

Clefairy looked back at her master and then leaped up into the air. She spun mid air, seemingly developing a metallic gloss around her body. In shock at the spectacle I referred to my Dex:

**Meteor Mash: The target is hit with a fired iron like fist, just like a meteor. This move may also raise the user's attack.**

We looked on as the Clefairy surged down upon the mesmerised Exeggcute with a flaming iron fist. The egg Pokémon cracked and screamed in pain from the intensity of the attack.

'Pokeball go!' Salvadore yelled seizing his chance and hurled a free pokeball.

The dazed Exeggcute was sucked into the pokeball by the red beam. The pokeball twitched on the ground once... twice... three times... and...

Beep!

'We did it!' the breeder punched the air in victory and went over to claim his new capture. Clefairy danced happily with her own victory.

The three of us gathered together, trying to absorb the amazing events which had just unfolded before our eyes. We stood in silence for a few moments before I asked a question which had been eating at me this entire time.

'So, who's this cute little Pokémon?' I said in a goofy voice waving my finger playfully in front of her face.

'I know this Pokémon. A friend of my brother's use to have one. It's called a Togepi!' Salvadore answered.

A Togepi, eh? I checked my Dex:

**Togepi, the spike ball Pokémon. Togepi's colourful shell is filled with kindness and it is able to transform the kindness of people into happiness. It then stores this happiness in its shell.**

The Togepi wriggled joyfully in Aly's arms.

I admired the Pokémon's cuteness before asking the definitive question. 'So, who gets to raise Togepi?'

Salvadore and I instantly glared at each other. We knew that both of us deserved to raise her, but there was only one Pokémon and two eager trainers.

My Dex suddenly began to flash. I opened it curiously:

**Togepi considers its mother and carer to be the trainer that it first lays eyes on.**

Salvadore and I stood expressionless, trying to figure out who Togepi first saw. It was a slow realisation as we both slumped our backs against each other for support and slid down to the ground. Our sentences trailed off each other as we spoke in disbelief.

'But that means...'

'That Togepi belongs to...'

'MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'

Aly screamed deafeningly in excitement. She held out her new Pokémon in her hands and began dancing around the clearing. Dratini swirled around joyously after her. 'Oh my God, you are totally like the most adorable thing on this planet- No! In the UNIVERSE! We're going to have so much fun together!'

Togepi screamed happily, sharing her happiness with her new trainer.

I bowed my head as Lanette's words echoed through my head:

'_The trainer does not always choose the Pokémon!'_

I now understood what she meant. None of us ever had any say in who would train Togepi. Togepi had decided that herself, choosing Aly as her trainer when their eyes first met.

I then smiled to myself. Sure I was disappointed that Togepi had not _chosen_ me. But today I had a newly evolved Pokémon, I thought to myself as I stared at Croconaw's pokeball.

Salvadore stared happily at his new catch too. He now had a mischievous Exeggcute to raise.

I rested against Salvadore's back and reflected on what had happened today. Overall, I think everything worked out as it was meant to... for the better!

'_What's this? The fool returns to claim his gold? But nay! A thick fog blinds mine eyes. Do the stars and moon betray me? Fear not, for this tempest which I bestow within myself shall he feel and all my revenge come onto him due! Like mine unjust love, thy fate is sealed!'_


	15. Episode 15: Haunter went down to Saffron

Part 15: The Haunter went down to Saffron

The sky was turning a twilight orange as we approached Saffron City. Looming clouds began to move in from the south west. The state of worn out houses and apartments reminded us about the horrors of our last visit here. We were here for two reasons: the first being to fulfil the promise I made to Sabrina, or at least try; the second reason was I needed that Marsh Badge. Once these quests had been attempted we would leave this forsaken city for good.

Aly, Salvadore and I walked closely together in silence, unnerved by our surroundings. Even Togepi could feel the foreboding aura of the city.

Sir Duke, on the other hand was livid with excitement about meeting his brother for the first time in years. He danced around us and waved teasingly at the suspicious passers bye.  
It wasn't until we went deeper into the city before Aly broke the silence. 'Robin, are you sure this is going to work? What if Sir Duke isn't strong enough? What if he can't get through to Gengar!' she said panicked.

'He _will_ be strong enough. He can break through Emmett's bond. I know he can!' I tried to sound reassuring but there was a nervous edge to my voice.

Sir Duke suddenly appeared in front of us... with no eyes! He hovered eerily towards the shrieking Aly. He suddenly opened his sneering mouth and began to juggle his eyeballs on his tongue. The dragon tamer screamed deafeningly at the frightening spectacle. Sir Duke then swallowed his eyeballs which seemed to pop back into place instantly and laughed hysterically.

'You see? He's got this!' I laughed.

Aly scowled and squeezed her Togepi closer. Togepi squealed happily, apparently unfazed by Sir Duke's dark humour.

We stopped laughing as soon as we saw a small girl with her Marill running around the corner. I instantly recognised her from when I last went to battle Emmett. She had been playing outside the gym with her Pokémon.

She stopped right in front of us and spoke as she gulped in lungs full of air, 'Sir Emmett, Gym Leader of Saffron City has requested that you meet him in front of his gym in twenty minutes'.

We looked at the girl suspiciously and then at each other.

'In front of his-? Wait! How did he know we were here in the first place?' I demanded, but the little girl just nodded politely and ran back in the direction from which she came.

I turned to my friends. Salvadore looked at me anxiously, 'It's your call. I'll be with you all the way. Just be careful. This could be dangerous'.

'Let's finish this once and for all. Right now!' I said hesitantly and gave a weak smile towards the menacing Sir Duke.

We continued on through the falling city...

As we got closer to the gym the burned down buildings brought back all my haunted memories of this place. It was like the buildings were crying out to us, all the structures and lives that perished in the fire. How such a force could wreaked havoc across an entire city? Was it just a freak accident? A fallen match that was never quenched? Or could have someone... or _something _done this on purpose? Why, I thought to myself, distraught.

We passed the once infamous, but now crumbling Metro Station. Although I had never visited Saffron before I started my journey I had still heard about it. This monumental building and station had been designed to connect all the different regions. This specific line must have been the one that once went across to our neighbouring Johto Region. It now barely stood in ruin as a blackened memory.

As we turned the final corner before Saffron's Gym I inhaled deeply in a pathetic attempt to steady my breathing. All the memories of our last encounter with Emmett flooded back into my mind. Flashes of him and his Gengar exercising their power on our helpless bodies made me start to shiver in fear. I glanced at Aly and Salvadore whose faces were also stiff with nerves. I gulp and exhaled shakily, calming myself as I remembered my promise to Sabrina. I was just hoping- praying that she was watching over us.

We stepped out onto the main street of Saffron, leading down to the forsaken gym. To our surprise a crowd had gathered around the outside of the gym and a battlefield had been marked out by chalk on the pavement.

Some of the faces were familiar from the last time we walked this street. The suspicious middle aged couple eyed us from their shop once again. An old moustached man with a newspaper and his Pikachu were giving us curious looks from the bench on which they sat. I also noticed the messenger girl holding her Marill as she eyed us expressionless from the opposite side of the battlefield. A few new curious eyes, both human and Pokémon had fallen upon us as well, but my attention was strictly focused on this upcoming battle.

'You idiots! I thought I told you never to come back here again!'

We spun around to the familiar, deep voice. The bearded man glared at us angrily. 'If you go through with this battle I will not step in again', he said stiffly.

'I don't expect you to' I replied coldly. 'I made a promise and I'm going to keep it!'

I then turned away from his warning stare and walked ahead of my friends, ready to face my destiny.

The crowd in front of me parted in the centre as a familiar voice lavishly echoed down the street. 'The fool and the fool's fools have finally returned', Emmett mocked openly as he sauntered out of the crowd. 'You dare'th show thine face again- so be it unveiled as a liar to the people!'

'I wasn't lying! And you're too full of hate to listen so let's settle this! Emmett, I challenge you to a rematch!' I retorted angrily. All fear had fled my body and had been replaced by determination

'Blasphemy! Gengar, curse upon him that he may swallow his own poison!' Emmett roared and held up the Shakespeare skull prop. Gengar snarled as he soared out of the skull and onto the battlefield. As he entered the battle he looked curiously at something in the crowd before shaking his head and grimacing. His eyes drooped- lacking emotion.

'Sir Duke! I chose you!' I gritted through my teeth as I waited for the Haunter to appear.

There was an eerie silence as all the spectators watched me attentively. I almost lost focus in a brief panic, but my moment a fear was quickly subdued by a cold shiver which trembled up my spine.

I smiled.

It was a shiver I had learned to embrace rather than revolt. A tremble of hope.

Sir Duke was coming out to play!

There were a few gasps from the crowd as the menacing Haunter emerged from the shadows of a small side alley and laughed hysterically as he swooped over the unsuspecting spectators' heads. He came to a sudden stop when he noticed Gengar, his brother hovering coldly on the street. They stared expressionless at each other as the last rays of the sun set behind the gym, shrouding the city in darkness.

'A spirit of inferior qualities? How... pathetic!' Emmett loathed as the two ghosts continued to stare. Some people in the crowd began to laugh and smirk at the gym leaders cruel comments.

_-Haunter!-_

Emmett watched in bewilderment as Sir Duke chuckled happily and floated over to shake the Gengar's hand. He sniffed his brother like a Growlithe sniffs familiar territory. Gengar eyed Sir Duke cautiously but did not move. The Haunter then began to pull silly, distorted faces and juggle his eyes, but Gengar just continued to stare.

'Well let's see if Dorian, your Gengar can attack his own brother!' I beckoned the confused gym leader.

Emmett stared at me for a few moments before smiling confidently. 'So be it! Let this be the night when thou crimes come undone. We shall dance under the chastising moon and the just stars! Let the crowd be your jury. I, the judge and Gengar, the executioner! Gengar, feed thine "brother" a taste of his own medicine!'

The crowd took a step back as Gengar began to form a shadow ball. Aly hugged Togepi close to her chest as the baby Pokémon waved her arms happily.

Sir Duke began to retreat, shocked by his brother's heartless behaviour. I watched in horror as Gengar hurled a powerful shadow ball towards his disheartened brother. Sir Duke flinched as he waited to take the full force of the attack.

I stared in disbelief as the shadow ball exploded within an inch of Sir Duke's face. It was as if the shadow ball had hit an invisible barrier before striking the Haunter. I thought back to when I had battled Anthony. His Hitmonchan had used a similar move called Detect, but I never knew Sir Duke could even learn such a move. By the looks of things, neither did he.

Sir Duke tapped the invisible barrier out of curiosity with his crooked claw. The shadow ball attack eventually expired and the invisible wall seemed to clear with a flash.

'What sort of magic does the fool deceive us with?' Emmett questioned infuriated. I replied with a blank expression. I could not answer him even if I wanted to.

'Use Shadow Ball once more!' Emmett ordered bitterly, 'The wandering spirit shall not befall such luck again!'

Just as Gengar started to prepare another attack, the Haunter grabbed his chest with one claw and theatrically gripped the night sky with the other. He began descending to the ground, as if he was dying. I wasn't even sure if ghost Pokémon _could_ die. I didn't care to dwell on such thoughts at this time either. I just watched as Sir Duke slowly sank into the ground and completely disappeared!

I stood there in shock. Where the hell did he go? How could he just abandon me at a time like this? My heart started to thump heavily against my chest as Gengar and Emmett's looks of puzzlement turned into glares of fury.

'This is battle! Not theatre! Fie upon thy malevolent spirit!' Emmett spat.

The crowd began to edge back in fear of Emmett's enragement. The loathing Gengar was forming another shadow ball, presumably for me this time. However, he was once again stopped in his tracks by a sudden spotlight which appeared on the battlefield. Under the light floated a grinning Sir Duke with a top hat shadowing over his ghoulish eyes. He held a black cane in his claws.

Suddenly, a steady beat echoed around the street. Sir Duke began to click his fingers in time with the beat and advanced slowly towards his brother. A fiddle began to play out of nowhere, gradually accompanied by accordions and piano. Everyone turned their heads in search of the spontaneous song which seemed to have an air of traditional Russian waltz to the beat.

I then noticed Gengar, who, for the first time in a long time was smiling! Not a vicious or weary smile, but a genuine look of happiness lit up his deathly purple face. He began to walk over to Sir Duke when Emmett called him back. 'Gengar! What foolishness has consumed thy mind!' But Gengar just raised his arm as if to silence his master and walked over to meet his brother.

Sir Duke happily flung his top hat and cane into the bewildered spectator. Everyone gasped as the two ghosts drew long daggers from their gaping jaws.

'Hey! I knew I recognised this from somewhere!' Salvadore smiled, 'This is the Mamushka Dance!'

'The Mamushka?'

We looked on at Dorian and Sir Duke who began to sheath their daggers as the advanced towards each other, smiling maniacally. They broke out into a controlled sword fight, clashing their knives in rhythm with the upbeat music. The surrounding audience gradually began clap, also keeping in time with the song. Everyone apart from the infuriated Emmett was enjoying the dance. The ghost brothers spun and swung their daggers with precision. Some people began to dance and waltz with one another while others continued to cheer on the crazed brothers, who had begun to juggle their daggers between them. The fiddle began to play faster, but both the Haunter and Gengar kept their rhythm, ignoring Emmett's curses.

Even Aly was happily swaying her Togepi to the music.

It was a bizarre, yet cheerful spectacle. For the first time in years these civilians were happy. For the first time in years Saffron City was _alive!_

As the finale of the dance approached, Dorian caught all the daggers and Sir Duke soared crazily into the night sky. From his jaws the Haunter drew another sword- this one, however, noticeably longer than the other ones. He danced and swayed to the closing notes of the music before tossing the sword high into the air.

Everyone stopped dancing and watch amazed as the sword began to descend directly over Gengar. Gengar smiled and curtsied. He cocked his head backwards and stretched out his jaw. The sword fell all the way into Gengar's welcoming mouth as the mysterious music came to a dramatic close.

There was a moment's silence before the crowd erupted in applause. Everyone was whistling and cheering for the two ghost Pokémon. Gengar happily swallowed the sword and the rest of the daggers before taking a well deserved bow. Sir Duke swooped down beside his brother and also bowed respectfully to the spectators.

Then, Dorian and Sir Duke looked at each others with crazed grins and shook claws- a warming, reconciled handshake.

I punched the air in excitement. Sir Duke had succeeded in getting through to Dorian. It was a heart-warming scene. Unfortunately, it came to an early end.

'GENGAR!' Emmett thundered. His eyes began to glow a violent purple. His call echoed through the main street. Everyone was silenced. 'Come forth and answer thy wrongs!'

Gengar's eyes drooped in a sulk and he yanked his arm away from Sir Duke. Snarling, he turned his back to his brother and walked towards Emmett.

My heart sunk. I was sure Sir Duke had gotten through to him. I guess I was wrong. I guess I had failed...

Gengar faced his master, emotionless, staring into the gym leader's eyes.

'What do you have to say for yourself', demanded Emmett.

Gengar continued to stare at him in silence. Then, without muttering a word, he reached into his stern jaw and took out a small box wrapped in yellow paper and tied in a red ribbon. He handed the present to a confused Emmett, who in turn examined it and began to unravel the red ribbon. He slowly edged upon the small box and-

_KABOOM!_

To everyone's surprise the present exploded in Emmett's hands, leaving his face and shirt blackened and covered in soot. Gengar fell to the ground and held his sides as he rolled on the floor laughing. Haunter chuckled heartily as well. Emmett coughed and stared shocked at his Gengar before starting to smile. He eventually smirked and then began to laugh.

It was strange, and at the same time, uplifting to see the gym leader this way.

'Haha! I cannot believe I fell like a fool. I haven't seen thou use such nonsense since you... were a Haunter...' Emmett stopped laughing and stared motionless at his Gengar. 'Since... since you... played that prank on... _Sabrina!_' He could only manager to whisper her name. He slumped to the ground and his lips began to tremble.

A thick fog began to settle around us. It rose up conspicuously and separated us from the rest of the civilians. Emmett, Gengar and Sir Duke were the only things I could make out in the fog's density. Emmett continued to just stare, lost in memories.

I suddenly remembered when I had spoken to Sabrina's apparition. It was the same type of thick fog that now surrounded us. I inhaled deeply.

It was time!

I slowly walked over to the reminiscing gym leader. It was the first time I saw him as the weaker trainer, not in terms of strength but in spirit. He looked like a broken man.

'I remember...' he spoke softly in a less theatrical voice, 'I remember when I first laid my eyes on her. How she welcomed me into her life with a warm smile. She cured me of my loneliness and made me a better person! But look at me now. I'm a... a-'

'An amazing trainer who loved his fiancée', I commented with a sympathetic smile and offered my hand. He looked up at me for a minute before gripping my arm. I hauled him up onto his feet. 'She loved you so much', I continued, 'But she wants you to move on and stop blaming yourself!'

'When I proposed to her I promised her that I would take care of her and try to become a better person. But I failed! How can I move on!?' he looked at me with pleading eyes.

I could not give him a guaranteed answer. There was only one thing I could do. I dug deep into my pocket and pulled out the ring Sabrina gave me when I made the promise. I held it out to Emmett whose eyes shot wide upon. He reached out his shaking arm and delicately lifted the ring from my palm.

'Tell her how you feel', I said instinctively, 'Tell her you love her!'

He clenched the ring in his fist and held it tightly to his lips. Tears flooded his eyes and streamed endlessly down his cheeks. I could just about make out his slur and stutter of words. 'I miss you... I miss you so much! And I will _always _love you!'

'I love you too, Emmett'.

I spun around to see the angelic Sabrina standing elegantly before us. The ghost of her Kadabra stood peacefully alongside her.

Emmett stumbled passed me and fell on his knees before the apparition. 'I'm so sorry!' he cried over and over again.

'Emmett, please stop! It was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done! Be strong and move on. This city needs you! My father needs you! Please, just move on so that I too can move on!'

Emmett looked up feebly at Sabrina and gave a tearful nod. 'I will! I promise! I will find justice, but until then, I will help rebuild this great city and restore it to its former glory!'

'Sabrina!' a voice gasped from behind me. It was that bearded man who had saved us before. He staggered towards Sabrina in disbelief.

'Father! Take care of Emmett as you took care of me! Promise me!' the ghost ordered the man.

'I... I promise!' her father said as tears trickled down his cheek.

Sabrina smiled peacefully and looked at me, 'Thank you, Robin. You followed your heart and now I can rest in peace. Great things lie before you!'

I nodded understandingly and let my thoughts linger on what she said.

Sabrina's father went over Emmett and helped the gym leader onto his feet.

'Dorian, take care of them', Sabrina asked the Gengar kindly.

Gengar sniffled a nod and continued crying loudly into his handkerchief.

Sabrina laughed at her former Pokémon and then spoke her final words, 'Take care. Make the best of what life has to offer. I will always love you and watch over you' and with those words Sabrina and Kadabra turned and walked into the fog, gradually fading in the distance.

The fog instantly started to clear, revealing curious faces from the surrounding crowd.

I gave a sigh of relief when I saw Aly and Salvadore's reassured faces.

I walked over to them, leaving Emmett and Sabrina's father to embrace and console each other.

'It's over. We did it' I said with a smile. Sir Duke floated over along side me with a proud look of achievement across his face. 'Thank you, Sir Duke! I couldn't have done it without you'

_-Haunt!-Haunter!-_

The Haunter chuckled to himself, happy with my praise.

'So, what happens now?' asked Aly.

'Well, we can leave for Celadon City in the morning- if that's ok with you guys?' I suggested.

Aly and Salvadore agreed without hesitation, happy to be leaving this place for good!

The late morning sun shone brightly as we walked down Route Seven. We left Saffron City without breakfast, wanting to leave as soon as possible and planning to stop for lunch en route. We walked at a leisurely pace, basking in the warmth of the sun. Togepi was looking around curiously at her surroundings.

We had left without saying any goodbyes. I hated goodbyes and Sir Duke had really grown on me. It was for the best.

I detailed Aly and Salvadore with what happened while we were in the fog. Aly seemed a bit sceptical about it but Salvadore looked interested and questioned me about it. After my story Aly paused in thought for a moment and asked me, 'Hey Robin, what about the badge?'

I sighed thinking about the badge I never got, 'Well, I never actually defeated Dorian so I guess I'll just have to try even harder in Celadon' I said resignedly.

I was just about to start questioning my friends about the Celadon Gym Leader when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye.

I stopped and looked at the bush where I could have sworn I saw something sparkle or glisten. 'Did you guys see tha-'

_-Haunter!-_

Sir Duke appeared in front of us stretching his mouth playfully.

'Sir Duke!' I exclaimed, 'What are you doing here?' I was overcome by both confusion and joy.

The Haunter laughed heartily and then pulled a small envelope out of his grinning mouth. He handed it to me with a menacing smile. I took it from him and carefully opened it, half expecting it to explode in my hands. I took out the note inside it and read it out loud:

_Dear Robin,_

_I never got to thank you properly for helping me come to terms with Sabrina's passing. You made me see past my self pity and taught me how to appreciate life. My only regret is that I did not tell you this in person. As a symbol of my apology for all the trouble I have caused you and your friends, and in recognition of defeating my ignorance I leave you with this gift. Thank you once again._

_I bid you adieu and a safe journey,_

_Emmett~_

_PS. Do not think you can get rid of Sir Duke that easily._

After reading the note I shook out the envelope. A small item dropped safely into the palm of my hand. I held it up to the sun for a closer inspection before lining it alongside my other badges on the inside of my jacket.

I grinned at my friends but Aly just gave me a puzzled look. It was then I noticed a pokeball had become unhinged from my belt and was floating in the air in front of me. I stared curiously at the pokeball which continued to levitate until it was at eye level in front of me. I hesitantly reached out for it and-

_WHACK!_

'Ahh!'

I was struck in the face with my own pokeball and fell to the ground in pain. I groaned and rubbed my right eye to soothe the pain. I covered my eyes for a few moments, unable to see anything but a flash of red.

Beep!

I etched my eyes open and looked down at my pokeball to see the red light fading in the middle. I picked up my pokeball and stared at it, smiling in disbelief.

I could not have asked for a better start to the morning.

I now had Sir Duke on my team...

And the Marsh Badge!


	16. Episode 16: Eevee come, Eevee go!

Part 16: Eevee come, Eevee go!

'Umm.. Aly?'  
'Yeah?'  
'What are you doing?'. I looked down curiously at the young dragon tamer who was kneeling on the ground, slowly prodding her head against a tree.  
She looked up at me wearily and rubbed her forehead, 'Well, I don't think Togepi knows any moves yet, so I was trying to teach her how to do a head butt attack...', Aly trailed off as she looked over at her Togepi. The baby Pokémon was sitting next to a bush; her attention was completely focused on a fully blossomed daisy. She sniffed the flower and sneezed before squealing for joy. '... But as you can see we haven't made much progress', she sighed deeply.  
'Well, she _is_ only a couple weeks old', I reminded her, 'It's gonna take some time, but you two will be great together!' I reassured her.  
'I guess...' Aly said resignedly and picked up Togepi, cradling her in her arms. Togepi hugged her trainer lovingly.  
Salvadore walked over to us carrying a tray of different flavoured rice balls. 'A Pokémon and trainer must also be well nourished if they want to become stronger, so dig in everybody!' he said with a smile.  
I instantly went for the cinnamon flavour- my favourite! It was still warm and the smell of it wafted up through my nostrils. I tucked in contently. Aly chose the lemon and jelly flavour. She broke off a small piece of the rice ball and fed it to Togepi. The spike ball Pokémon munched happily and let out an ecstatic scream for more.

'Oh my God! These are so perf!' she relished as she liked her fingers.

Salvadore was a great cook and knew just what to serve at the right times! We were certainly lucky to have him!

I was just about to reach for my second helping of rice balls when I saw it.

A small Pokémon with cute eyes was staring at me. I stared back in awe as its silver fur seemed to sparkle and shine in the midday sun. I recognised the Pokémon immediately. It was an Eevee- but its fur coat looked a lot different from the one that Gary had.  
I thought back to a few days ago; just before Sir Duke had joined my team. I had seen something glisten in a nearby bush. Could it have been this Pokémon?  
Without any warning the mysterious Eevee turned and fled back into the forest.  
'Robin?' Aly questioned my startled look.  
'That Eevee! It must be what I saw before!' I muttered nonsensically. Captivated by curiosity, I hastily grabbed a vanilla rice ball from the tray and took off after the Pokémon.  
'Not this again!' Aly scowled.  
'Every time!' Salvadore sighed. They both shook their heads and followed the chase.  
I followed the Eevee through the maze of plants and trees. I stumbled awkwardly over the thick grass and tree stumps that lay below in an attempt to keep sight of the speedy fox Pokémon. I scoffed half my rice ball as I ran and tossed the rest of it to a pack of nearby nidoran.  
Angry spearow swooped down over my head in frustration- obviously upset that I disrupted there peaceful home. I covered my face from the onslaught and began to run on in blind instinct, hoping that I would somehow catch up to the Eevee. I continued until the trees became more dispersed and less dense. I heard Aly and Salvadore calling after me to slow down, but I kept running. I was confident- determined to catch this special coloured Eevee. My thoughts lingered on its alluring eyes and it's glistening-

_SQUISH!_

Something felt soft under my foot as I continued running after the Eevee. A loud shriek of pain came immediately after. What the heck had I just trampled over? I was just about to turn around and inspect the incident when beams of sunlight reached through the thick forest and partially blinded me for a moment.

As my eyes adjusted to the intense light I realised that I was standing at the edge of a giant field. A small cottage, protected by a wooden fence was perched at the base of a hill, across the well kept lawn. A winding river lapped calmly along side it. It was a pretty picturesque setting.

However, the thing the grabbed my attention most were the many eevee that populated the field. A group of young eevee were resting soundly under the shade of some nearby trees. Two eevee were chasing each other playfully around the grass. None of them seemed to notice my intrusion.

I then saw the silver coloured Eevee, the one that I had followed here, gazing up at me from the riverside.

'Woah!' exclaimed Aly from behind me. 'Look at this place! And all of these eevee. They're all just too cute!'

'Wow! A different coloured Eevee!' Salvadore gasped in awe.

'I know, right!?' I said excitedly and grabbed a pokeball from my belt. 'I've got to catch it!'

I was just about to summon Peeks when a female voice boomed from behind us, 'Stop right there, poachers!'

'Poachers!? Wha-'

Before I got a chance to turn I felt a strange force overwhelming my body and without warning, all three of us were flung into the air!

We landed heavily on the ground. Not even the summer grass could soften our fall. I was completely winded after falling directly on my tail bone. It took me a few moments before I gradually steadied my breathing. We groaned as we slowly got to our feet and looked for our attacker.

A young woman with magenta coloured hair frowned down at us from across the field. A pink fox-like Pokémon stood battle ready in front of her. I checked my Dex:

**Espeon, the sun Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Espeon has fine hairs that allow it to predict the weather. When the orb on Espeon's forehead glows it is a sign of an on coming psychic attack.**

I looked at the Espeon whose eyes were glowing threateningly at us.

'Trying to steal Eevee from the sanctuary, eh? Well not on my watch!' the woman shouted angrily.

I noticed the Espeon's orb beginning to glow, readying itself for another attack. I quickly waved my hands in innocence. 'No! Wait! You've got this all wrong! We're not poachers; we're just trainers! We didn't even know this was a sanctuary and we never meant to disturb you. Honest!', I spoke fast and panicked, not wanting to suffer another psychic attack.

The woman's frown eased and she sighed, 'Hold it, Espeon! I think they're telling the truth'.

The glow on Espeon's orb instantly faded and the Pokémon sat at ease beside her trainer.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and walked over to the mysterious woman, offering a polite hand. 'Hi, my name's Robin. I come from Viridian City. We were on our way to Celadon City when I saw that silver coloured Eevee. I thought it was a wild Pokémon and I just _had_ to capture it. I'm sorry', I bowed my in shame.

To my surprise, the woman took my hand and shook it firmly. 'I'm sorry too', she said, 'It was very ignorant of me to jump to conclusions. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is-'

'Sakura!', Salvadore interrupted and seemed to drift over to the woman- love struck! He grasped her hands in his own and stared at her with eyes full of unrequited love. 'Hi! My name's Salvadore', he continued, 'My brother, Brock, told me so much about you and your sisters, but his words could not define your beauty and perfection! You also look so much batter in real life than on television- even though I didn't think that could be possible! And you have nothing to apologise for! Aly and Robin, they're just kids who don't know any better. Please, let me make it up to you by taking you to dinner- or a picnic!? Your choice! Then, maybe afterwards we ca- annnnnyyyaaahhh...'

Salvadore's chat up speech came to a swift close as Aly dragged him viciously away from the confused Sakura.

Sakura smiled, 'I can see the resemblance', she said jokingly. 'Anyway, how about we go inside? I've just finished making scones! I think it's the least I can do'.

We nodded happily.

I watched Togepi playfully chasing the silver Eevee around the table by which we sat. Every so often it would brush against my leg, before tickling the baby Pokémon's nose. I smiled at their little game before turning my attention to Sakura. 'So, you mind all these Eevee?' I asked her as I munched on a hot buttered scone.

'Well, I guess...' she said, blushing.

'Where did they all come from?' Aly asked curiously.

'Well', Sakura began, 'A long time ago, when I first came to Kanto to challenge the League, I came across a silver coated Eevee on Route Seven, just as you did! It seemed to be in some sort of distress to I decided to follow it. It lead me to this place, where I saw a poacher caging a few of its friends into the back of his truck with the intent of skinning them for their soft fur.'

'That's horrible!' Aly said in disgust.

'I know', Sakura continued, 'But Espeon and I took care of him, and believe me, his poaching days are now over', she said with a wink and petted her Espeon who rested on her lap.

'So then you decided to stay here and protect the Eevee?' I guessed.

'Well... eventually, yes', she answered, 'I made a promise to that Shiny Eevee that I would come back here and look after them once I had challenged the Kanto League. I kept true to my promise and returned just under a year later, but the Shiny Eevee, as well as some other eevee had left the area. However, some new eevee had arrived in their absence, making this secretive place their new home. And that's how it has been for the past few years; Eevee come and Eevee go!', she beamed happily.

'Hmmm... I see... But then, how come this Shiny Eevee is still with you? Did it just come back?' Salvadore quizzed in an awkwardly loud and trembling voice. He was doing his best, yet failing to control his emotions when talking to the beautiful Sakura.

Sakura giggled, 'Oh no! This here is Kiro, my brave little guardian'.

Kiro paused for a moment to smile up at his carer before resuming his game with Togepi.

'When I returned here after my journey around Kanto, I saw that the eevee who had stayed from the first time were guarding a Pokémon egg. I watched over the egg as I built and maintained this sanctuary- as well as dealing with my other job. Finally, after a long time of caring for the egg, it finally hatched and Kiro was born- our shining protector!'

'Wow! What a great story!' I said and took a careful sip of tea from the antique Japanese cup. I then gently placed the teacup on the linen covered table and raised a questioning eye. 'Ummm... Sakura? I was wondering... since I'm training to become a Pokémon master and all... I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you get on in the Kanto League?' I asked hesitantly, hoping I wasn't resurrecting any bad experiences.

Salvadore smirked.

Sakura giggled and said, 'Well, I guess you could say I got on pretty well considering-'

_Ring! Ring! ... Ring! Ring!_

Sakura stopped mid sentence at the sound of a phone ringing from a different room. Espeon jolted her head upright, now wide awake. 'Please excuse me', she apologised, 'This should only take a minute'.

'Take your time', Salvadore drooled.

Espeon leaped off her lap and escorted her master out of the room.

I looked down at Kiro who was snuggling around Togepi- both of whom were sleeping peacefully.

'Oh my God! That is _totes_ adorable!' commented Aly.

She was right. Even I had to succumb to the cuteness of the two Pokémon. The innocents of Togepi and Kiro's sparkling fur gave off a harmonious aura. I could now see why Sakura referred to Kiro as a _protector_. It seemed as though he had become very close to Togepi.

Kiro suddenly woke up with his ears twitching, fully alert and vividly concerned about something.

_-Vee!?- VEE!-_

The fox Pokémon shouted at me before dashing out the door. Togepi wearily opened her little eyes and looked around the room in confusion.

'What's going on?' Aly asked anxiously and picked up her dazed Togepi.

'I don't know, but I think Kiro wants us to follow him? There could be trouble outside! Let's go!' I urged my friends.

'You guys go on ahead', said Salvadore in a goofy voice, 'I'll stay here and wait for Sakura'. His eyes wandered up towards the ceiling, lost in thought. Salvadore was definitely a blessing to have travelling with us... _except_ on occasions involving pretty women.

'Not now, lover boy!' Aly growled angrily and yanked the breeder off his chair by the ear.

'Or not!' Salvadore screamed in conceit.

We ran outside the house and stopped in our tracks as we immediately saw the problem. We watched in disgust as long tubes sucked helpless Eevee into a pouch below a large Raticate air balloon. The balloon was supported by four metal stilts, acting as legs as they protruded from its base. As soon as all the eevee had seemingly been captured the gigantic hover stopped.

Suddenly, two familiar villains sprung up onto the edges of their balloon. We stood there, begrudgingly listening to their lame motto:

_Prepare for trouble..._

_And make it double..._

_To infect the world with devastation!_

_To blight all peoples within every nation!_

_To denounce the goodness of truth and love,_

_To extend our wrath to the stars above!_

_Cassidy!_

_Butch!_

_We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!_

_Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!_

_That's Right!_

'Cassidy and Biffo!' Aly yelled infuriated, 'Give back those Eevee right now!'

'The name's BUTCH!' Spoc(?) retorted.

'Sorry, but the fur from these Eevee will bag us a nice profit', Cassidy explained coolly.

I grabbed a pokeball and was just about to ignite a battle when Kiro leaped out from some nearby trees and let out a battle cry.

'Oh my! Look at that, Cass!', Ben(?) gasped in awe.

'I know!' Cassidy agreed, 'A fur coat that rare could fetch thousands! Maybe even more!' she exclaimed excitedly and took a remote control out of her pocket. The vacuum machine instantly started up again. Eevee hunched and tried to edge backwards as the menacing contraption began to suck him in.

Without a second thought I ran onto the shivering lawn and grabbed Kiro just as he was lifted into the air. 'Don't worry! I got ya, buddy!' I said reassuringly staring into his frightened eyes.

Aly and Salvadore screamed at me to get back, but I couldn't.

'Suck it to 'em!' Boyle(?) jokingly egged on his partner in crime.

The noise from the machine grew louder and I could feel its power intensify as we slid gradually across the grass.

I could now hear or see nothing! My eyes were closed shut as I hugged Kiro even tighter. I could feel my grip loosen on the silver Eevee as we were pulled closer and closer towards the air balloon. I thought I heard a muffled scream amidst the chaos, but I was too focused on mine and Kiro's safety to take any notice. I held Kiro even tighter as I braced myself to be lifted off the ground at any second.

To my greatest relief, the trapping machine came to a complete stop. I felt the muscles in my arms and stomach ease. I laid my head atop of Kiro's soft fur and slowly caught my breath.

I was about to raise my head to see what miracle had saved us when a soft song enchanted my ears. It sounded like a lullaby. A calmness swept over my body and my eyes grew heavy. I yawned loudly and my body fell under the songs alluring spell. I rested my head once again on Kiro's soft fur and fell into a deep sleep...

'Rise and shine, sleepy head!'

'Huh?' I muttered and slowly raise my head, rubbing my tired eyes. I instantly jolted upright, remembering Team Rocket's attempt to capture all the eevee.

I exhaled a sigh of relief as I realised that I was surrounded by Sakura, Espeon, Aly, Salvadore, a group of sleepy eevee and Kiro. We were still in the middle of the field, but there was no sign of Cassidy or Bill (?). All that was left was an imprint of where their air balloon had once landed.

'What happened to Team Rocket?' I asked sluggishly, 'And what was that song?'. I felt a bit dizzy and very confused.

'Don't worry, Espeon and I dealt with them! And I'm not a hundred percent sure why you were all fast asleep when I got out here, although I do have a hunch. But it's best not to dwell on such things. The main thing is that you are all safe, and thank you for saving Kiro! In fact, this whole sanctuary might have been completely wiped of all these precious eevee if you had not intervened!'

I blushed and tried to shrug it off as if it were nothing.

_-Vi!-EEVEE!-_

Kiro was up on all fours and barking at me!

'Woah! What's up, Kiro?' I asked the Pokémon, confused at his irrational behaviour.

'Oh wow!' Sakura exclaimed, 'I think Kiro is challenging you!'.

'Challenging me!?'

'Yes. Not only did he approach you and lead you here, but you also saved his life! He's challenging you to see if you're the right trainer!'

'Wait, you want to battle me!?' I looked down puzzled at the glistening Eevee. All tiredness had now left my body.

He nodded determined.

'Alright then! Go Peeks!' I said excitedly and summoned the peak-eared Pikachu. 'All right, Peeks! Let's show Kiro what we've got!'

The Pikachu nodded readily.

Without warning, the shiny Eevee blurred across the grass and rammed into the unaware Peeks. The Pikachu bundled backwards from the force of the quick attack, but managed to get to his feet immediately.

'This battle should be interesting', Sakura commented, 'Not even I have been able to capture Kiro in a pokeball. He hates being inside them! Then again, it is Kiro's choice...'

I shook my head and smiled, completely dismissing Sakura's words. 'Not bad, Kiro!' I admitted, 'But, you're not going to get away with that again! Peeks, match it with quick attack!'

Both Pokémon dashed across the field and crashed into one another in a series of rapid quick attacks. I had a sudden flashback to my battle with Gary. The thought of that loss drove me on as I cheered for my Pikachu.

Both Pokémon were now facing each other, panting heavily as they braced themselves for the next onslaught of attacks.

Kiro was the first to make the next move. 'Peeks, dodge it!' I ordered as Kiro came surging towards him. Peeks seemed to freeze on the spot for a second.

It was then I noticed his tail seemed to sheathe a metallic glow. The Pikachu then side stepped the quick attack and swung in the air.

_-PIKA!-_

He screamed as he brought down his tail on Kiro's head. Kiro's face was planted into the soft grass from this bizarre attack.

'No way! Pikachu learned iron tail!' Salvadore exclaimed.

'Nice job, Peeks', I congratulated my buddy. Seizing my opportunity I grabbed a free pokeball from my belt, 'Pokeball, go!'

The pokeball spun through the air before opening and engulfing the dizzy Eevee with a red beam.

The pokeball landed on a tuft of grass and twitched once...

BEEP!

The red light faded from the pokeball.

I gasped as I went over to claim my capture.

Sakura smiled, 'It is you! Kiro has chosen you as his worthy trainer. I can understand why'.

As I inspected my new catch, the pokeball suddenly opened in my hands and Kiro appeared in front of me, smiling up at me.

'Don't like pokeballs! Right!' I nodded understandingly.

Kiro squealed happily and unexpectedly ran up my body, perching himself on my right shoulder. I laughed as he licked me on the cheek. I patted my new Pokémon gently on his sparkling, silver coated head.

'Robin, you and your friends are in for a journey, far great than you could possibly imagine. Take good care of each other. Look out for one another and stronger yourselves. No doubt that I'll see you at the Pokémon League. Farewell... for now', she winked and turned to walk back towards the house.

I was confused by her words, but did not question her. I just stood there and watched as she and her Espeon walked into their house, leaving the other eevee to disperse across the field.

My thoughts lingered on her words. My adventure was already great as it is. How could it become greater?

'Welcome to the team, Kiro', Aly welcomed my new Pokémon. I snapped out of my thought.

Togepi squealed for joy in her arms.

Kiro smiled and his fur sparkled enchantingly.

'Guys, I think we better get going. It's probably best if we're back on the main path before nightfall', Salvadore wisely suggested.

We all nodded in agreement and began to walk towards the forest under the setting sun.

It took me a few minutes before breaking the tranquil silence. I just had to know!

'Umm... Salvadore? Since you knew of Sakura before today, I was wondering do you know how she did in the Pokémon League?'

Salvadore just laughed to himself and walked ahead of us.

'Salvadore...?'

The breeder kept walking and chuckling to himself.

'Salvadore!' I growled.

He stopped and turned his head back to face me, a smile spreading across his face. 'Sakura is the Kanto League Champion'...

_Ring! Ring! ... Ring! Ring!_

Sakura stopped mid sentence at the sound of a phone ringing from a different room. Espeon jolted her head upright, now wide awake. 'Please excuse me', she apologised, 'This should only take a minute'.

'Take your time', Salvadore drooled.

Espeon leaped off her lap and escorted her master out of the room.

Sakura walked down the short hallway and entered the last room on the left. She gently closed the door of the Study Room behind her and approached the desk, on which a phone vibrated loudly.

Espeon jumped up onto the master chair and rested her head on its leather arms.

Sakura gingerly picked up the phone and answered, 'Hello?'

'Sakura! This is Agent Ann', a female voice spoke through the phone with urgency.

'Oh! Good afternoon, Ann! How's the-'. Sakura cleared her throat and lowered her voice to a whisper, 'How's the expedition going?'

'Good! We have made some interesting discoveries, but what's really strange is that these findings may somehow be related to the Saffron Case!'

Sakura gasped in shock, 'I thought that case was suspended!'

'Not any more', the agent assured her, 'Enquiries into the case have been re-opened after recent happenings in the city. Emmett openly admitted that he was defeated by a trainer named Robin- although witnesses of the battle could not confirm what actually happened due to a mysterious fog impairing their vision. But now, for the first time since the incident, people are starting to rebuild the city... including Emmett.'

'Hmm... This _is_ interesting. And you said this trainer's name was Robin?' Sakura asked.

'Yes'.

Sakura paused for a moment, distracted by the sound of commotion outside. She slightly opened the curtains and peeked through.

She saw Aly hugging her Togepi tightly. She saw Team Rocket screaming at a small pink Pokémon within their air balloon. She saw Robin huddling protectively over Kiro on the blustering grass.

'I apologise for cutting our conversation short, but I have to tend to something _urgently_! I'll meet you in Pallet Town this day next week and fill you in!' Sakura spoke with haste.

'Do what you must! We'll be waiting for you!'

'Thank you, and see you then!'

'Goodbye!'

Sakura hung up the phone and turned to her Pokémon, 'Come on, Espeon. Let's see what this trainer is truly made of!'


	17. Episode 17: A Contest of Champions

Part 17: A Contest of Champions!

'So guys, know anything about the Celadon City gym leader?' I asked as we walked. I slowly stretched out my arms under the warm morning sun. I inhaled deeply and yawned, embracing the fresh air and all the natural fragrances that Route Seven had to offer.

We were walking at a leisurely pace, travelling carefree as we left Saffron and all our memories of the place behind us. A new gym lay in my wake and I needed to proceed with a clear head, ready for battle!

Salvadore raised his head from behind the Kanto Trainer Guide and smiled goofily. 'Erika...' he sighed lovingly.

'Erika?' I pondered to myself.

Fed up, Aly angrily grabbed the guide from Salvadore's loose grasp. The breeder continued to walk, his thoughts lost in a daydream. Togepi still slept soundly in her arm.

Aly's eyes quickly scanned the guide as she read out loud, 'Celadon City is the largest populated city in Kanto and its architecture boasts some of the most hi tech and modern construction in the entire world. It attracts hundreds of thousands of shoppers every year, due to its large scale fashion and perfume industry. Erika, the driving force behind this market also represents the city as a strong gym leader, truly testing all challengers with her mastery of grass types. Events that trainers should note include...' she trailed off as she continued to scan the guide.

Grass types, I thought to myself? I went through my team in my head, trying to decide who would be my best shot. Peeks' electric attacks wouldn't be very effective against grass types. Toto would be a definite risk, even with his ice fang attack.

I looked down at Kiro, whose fur sparkled in the in the morning sun as he walked along side me. He has great speed, but we would need more training before taking on a world class gym leader like Erika.

That left me with Sir Duke, Hope and Mia, all of whom could put up a great battle.  
My thoughts instantly vanished as a horizon of skyscrapers and modern wonders appeared before us.

'Wait! What date is it!?' Aly asked panicked. She glanced at her Poke gear before shrieking deafeningly. 'It's today! National Princess Day is today! Let's go!' she screamed.  
I stared at her with a puzzling look.

'National Princess Day!' Salvadore exclaimed as his jaw almost hit the floor in shock. 'All those beautiful women waiting for a guy- a man like me! What are we waiting for!? LET'S GO!'

Without warning, Salvadore sprinted past us and raced down the final descent towards Celadon City. I had never seen the breeder run so fast.

Completely bewildered, I looked to Aly once more. She let out another excited shriek before running after Salvadore, 'Wait for me!'

I looked at my two friends racing towards Celadon City, both excited over something I didn't even know about.

'So this is what it feels like' I said to myself before turning to an equally bewildered Kiro. 'C'mon buddy! Let's go!' Kiro smiled up at me and nodded.  
For the first time ever, I was the one doing the chasing!

'Look at all these sales!' Aly shrieked with delight.

'Look at all these gorgeous women!' Salvadore drooled with his mouth hanging open. He seemed to drift among the women as we stood in a crowded city centre.

'Ummm... can somebody please tell me what's going on?' I asked, confused. My voice was a muffled sound amidst the stampede of people rushing to the next sale.

'It's National Princess Day, Robin! It's like, oh my God! Totes the best day of the year!' Aly said hugging her Togepi tightly.

'Oh...?' I muttered, still confused.

'It's basically a day where girls receive special offers in shops, but more importantly, are allowed enter special Pokémon contests!'

I spun around to a cool, familiar voice.

Before me stood a trainer, with her signature golden hair and violet flower. Her matching violet strand of hair dangled lifelessly over her cheek.  
'Tammie!' I exclaimed, surprised to see her.  
'Hey Robin! Aly! Salvadore! Nice to see you guys again! And- oh my God! That Eevee is so adorable!' she said as she knelt down to pet Kiro. The silver Eevee adored the attention.  
Aly and Salvadore were too engrossed in sale signs and women to take much notice of Tammie's arrival and just muttered a, 'hey'. Tammie and I shook hands, laughing at their divided attention.

'So, are you here to battle Erika too?' I asked eagerly.

'I already did!' she said with a smile and withdrew a pretty blue case from her bag. She carefully opened it, revealing five pristine badges. I instantly recognised two of them: one being the Boulder Badge and the other being the Cascade Badge. The other three must have been from gyms that we had not visited yet.

'This one here is Erika's, the Rainbow Badge'. She pointed to an octagonal badge containing fragments of multiple colours. It shined proudly in the midday light.

'Whoa! That's so cool!' I exclaimed. I blushed a little, embarrassed that I was a badge behind.

'Thanks! So, how are you getting on?' she asked curiously.

I blushed a darker shade of red. 'Me? Oh... ummm... alright I guess!'

I opened out my jacket, where my four badges were fixed in place. Tammie's attention immediately focused on the Marsh Badge. 'Where did you get this?' she asked, allured by the odd badge.

'I got it after battling Emmett, the Saffron City gym leader!' I said smugly.

Tammie looked up at me in disbelief and took a step backwards. 'It was you!? You're the trainer that people have been talking about!?'

'What do you mean?' I shot her a confused look. 'What people?'

'Everyone!' She grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a nearby newsstand. She picked up a paper and held it up to my face. 'Look here!'

My eyes began to scan the paper. It was the _Weekly Kanto_, one of Kanto's most popular papers! My eyes instantly fell on the front page photo, showing a foggy scene in Saffron City. There was a baffled looking crowd, amidst of whom I recognised Aly and Salvadore staring through the dense fog with anxious faces.

'Wait! This is my battle with Emmett!? What's a photo like this doing on the _Weekly Kanto_?' I asked Tammie.

'Robin, don't you realise what you've done!? You have beaten Emmett, a powerful gym leader that has been undefeated for over two years! It's like he's a changed man after that battle! What happened in that fog?' She looked at me suspiciously.

'Just got lucky I guess...' I stuttered and scratched the back of my head nervously. I tried to brush off the subject, wanting to forget those haunted memories.

'Sure...' she sighed sarcastically.

'Hehe... anyways, are you going shopping?' I seized my opportunity to quickly change the subject.

'Nah, I can do that any time. What I'm really interested in is the opening of the new Celadon Contest Hall!' she shrieked excitedly.

'Contest hall?'

'Seriously Robin! How does a trainer like you go and defeat one of the strongest gym leaders in Kanto, and then not know what a contest hall is!?' she frowned.

'Uhh...?' I was lost for words.

Tammie sighed deeply. 'Pokémon contests are where trainers called coordinators come and show how their Pokémon's true potential through their attacks and battle', she explained, 'In the first round a panel of judges score the Pokémon's moves, showcasing their beauty and talent. If they make it through to the second round, they must battle it out with the other finalists, highlighting, not just the Pokémon's skill, but their beauty as well!'

'Wow, coordinators must be great trainers! I find battling tough enough!' I admitted.

'I know, right! That's why I'm going to the opening of the new contest hall. I've heard that there might even be contest champions there! The top coordinators! Imagine all the things I could learn' she said dreamily.

I thought about it for a moment before agreeing, 'That sounds awesome!'

Tammie looked urgently at her Poke gear and then back at me. 'Oh my God! It's starting in like, ten minutes! Want to come!?' she asked impatiently.

I hesitated, looking back at Aly and Salvadore who were still absorbed by clothes markets and females. I then laughed to myself and called over to them, 'Hey guys! I'm gonna check out the new Contest Hall with Tammie! Would you like to come or will I catch up you later!?' I yelled over the awes and squabbles of shoppers.

They both seemed to passively nod at my words, uninterested.

I took that as a "meet them later".

'Come Kiro! Lets check this place out!' I called my curious Pokémon who was sniffing at the remains of a tossed sandwich. His two beady eyes looked up at me promptly and he ran up my body, perching himself on my shoulder.

I then smiled at Tammie. She smiled back and began to lead us through the crowd.

The festivities were the same across the whole city. Musicians busked on the streets. Food stalls lined the pavements offering special deals to females. Many women were dressed in Kimonos while they shopped, as their boyfriends and husbands hauled countless bags of clothes and dolls after them. It was a strange, yet fresh vibe!

After a few minutes of walking we eventually stopped in front of a tall dome shaped building. Celadon's reputation as a modern, hi tech city really shone in the presence of this sleek glass and marble constructed complex. We stared in admiration as hordes of people walked passed us to inspect the new contest hall.

'Well! What are we waiting for!?' Tammie looked at me impatiently before grabbing my arm and dragging us through the automatic doors.

We made our way up the stairs and into the spectator stands. The arena was enormous, yet almost full with both people and Pokémon. The tiered seating seemed to encircle the battlefield like a coliseum.

We slowly edged our way passed the crowds until we soon found two free seats. We sat down and waited for something to happen.

The entire hall suddenly went to dark. Gasps of shocked spectators echoed around the arena.

Two spotlights appeared, both entwining with one another as a lean man stood under the light. He held a microphone up to his mouth. 'Ladies, gentlemen and Pokémon! Welcome to the new Celadon City Contest Hall. Today is promised to be an afternoon of great entertainment, in particular with the surprises we have in store for you!'

The crowd screamed and applauded at the announcer. The rest of the arena was lighted once again, revealing a desk at the side of the battlefield as well as three seats, two of which were already occupied. I immediately recognised one the people to be a Nurse Joy, though I was clueless as to the identity of the small man who sat contentedly beside her.

'Without further ado, I now present you with Johto and Hoenn's top coordinators, Dawn and May!' the man announced lavishly and took a seat alongside Nurse Joy and the small man. I guessed these people to be the judges of the contest.

The volume of cheers escalated to deafening levels as two old teenagers entered the arena. One girl wore a long white dress and had her sea blue hair tied back and braced. A small, but proud Pokémon accompanied her. I checked my Dex:

**Piplup, the penguin Pokémon. Piplup have a thick coat which protect it from the cold. As it is very proud, it will refuse help from others and can be difficult to train**.

It sure looked confident as it waved gleefully at the crowd.

I looked to the other girl beside her. She was dressed more casual in an orange shirt and denim shorts. Her brunette hair was tied back with a red bandana.

They both raised their hands as a gesture of thanks for the warm welcome. The blue haired coordinator then held a microphone to her mouth and giggled before saying, 'Thank you Mr. Contesta, and thank you all so much for coming here to the opening of this fantastic new contest hall. May and I are delighted to be apart of this and we would like to apologies on behalf of Jessilina, the top Kanto Coordinator, who could not make it today'.

The stadium erupted once more in applause for the two coordinators. Dawn waited for the crowd to settle before speaking once more. 'As you all know, today is National Princess Day; a day where girls are made feel more special. However, we are now extending an open invitation to _anyone_! May and I challenge any two trainers in this contest hall to a double battle!'

A series of gasps and muffled talk spread through the arena. I was also in shock. Two of the best coordinators in the world were offering the chance for a public battle with them.

Before I could even look at Tammie she caught my arm and dragged me passed some surprised spectators. Kiro followed us curiously through the crowd and down the steps leading to the battlefield. Tammie waved her arms at the two teenagers excitedly.

Before I knew it, we were standing opposite the two coordinators. I felt very small as everyone's attention was focused on us.

'My name's Tammie. This is my friend Robin and we both accept your challenge!' Tammie announced eagerly.

A round of applause echoed around the complex.

'Wow! Such confidence for such young trainers!' May admitted, 'Let's try to make this match exciting, ok?'

I stared at her blankly for a moment before focusing my attention on the battle, 'Right!' I said with determination.

'Time to see what you're made of! Go, Lopunny!' Dawn yelled.

'Glaceon, I chose you!' said May calmly.

Tammie and I stared in awe as both Pokémon were summoned with heart shaped sparks flying from their pokeballs. We scanned the unfamiliar opponents with our Dex:

**Lopunny, the rabbit Pokémon and the evolved form of Buneary. Lopunny can be very conscious about their looks and are able to deliver powerful kicks.**

**Glaceon, the fresh snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can control its body heat and freeze the air around it. It can also use this technique to act as a defence mechanism.**

I stared silently at the Glaceon, a Pokémon that Kiro could potentially evolve into. It looked confident and strong. Kiro gazed at the Glaceon too. Maybe he would evolve into one someday- but that would be his choice.

'Ok Robin, lets give it everything!', Tammie urged, awaking me from my thoughts. 'Lets go, Ninetales!' She threw her pokeball and summoned a golden coloured fox Pokémon- Vulpix's evolution.

'Wow, you're Vulpix evolved!' I remarked.

'Battle first, compliments later!' she snapped.

'Right!' I nodded back at her.

I thought for a moment. I needed a Pokémon that could deliver a good performance as well as battle.

'Got it! Show 'em how we play ball! Sir Duke, I chose you!'

Haunter burst out of his pokeball and surged high into the air. He spun a shadow ball on his claw and roused the crowd.

I looked up to the side of the contest all, where a screen brightened behind the judges. A picture of Tammie and I appeared on one side, mirrored by Dawn and May's picture on the other half of the screen. I also noticed an orange health bar under both sets of photos.

My attention quickly refocused on the battle.

'I think it's only fair that you should get to go first', May suggested.

We were quick to accept her offer. When fighting the top coordinators in the world we would need all the help we could get.

'Ninetales, use flamethrower!' Tammie yelled.

'Sir Duke, use shadow ball at Glaceon!' I ordered, remembering that ghost moves would have no effect on a normal type like Lopunny.

Sir Duke formed a shadow ball and dribbled it like a basketball, eyeing up the awaiting Glaceon.

The crowd roared in excitement for the Haunter as he boasted his skills with his shadow ball. Sir Duke relished his moment of fame with a fiendish laugh and with a quick twirl he launched his shadow ball towards Glaceon.

'Mirror coat!' both coordinators said in unison.

Tammie and I stared in confusion as both Lopunny and Glaceon just stood there, waiting to be hit by the oncoming flamethrower and shadow ball. Just as the attacks made contact with the opposing Pokémon, their skin seemed to glow like the Northern Lights. What we found even more shocking was that both Pokémon seemed to be withstanding the attacks. Suddenly a blast of energy was emitted from both Lopunny and Glaceon, aimed directly at our Pokémon.

Both Sir Duke and Ninetales went bundling backwards from the impact of the blast.

I noticed both health meters declined- ours vastly more so than May and Dawn's.

Tammie screamed at her Ninetales to get up. Her Pokémon was in obvious pain but still managed to struggle to its paws nonetheless. Sir Duke slowly floated up off the floor. He seemed to be disorientated after the attack.

'Hmm... Your Pokémon are doing well to be still conscious after a mirror coat rebound; I'll give them that much. But you're gonna have to work as a team if you want to win this!' said Dawn sternly.

'That's right!' May agreed, 'Now it's our turn! Glaceon, use shadow ball on Lopunny!'

'Lopunny, use jump kick!'

I was completely bewildered at the orders the coordinators had given their Pokémon. However, they both seemed confident and their Pokémon followed their commands.

Kiro's attention was completely fixed on Glaceon, studying its attacks carefully.

Glaceon sent a shadow ball towards Lopunny, but to my surprise and utter horror, the rabbit Pokémon jumped high into the air and forcefully kicked the shadow ball into the path of the Sir Duke. The Haunter knew little of what was about to hit him as he rubbed his face in confusion.

'Sir Duke! Watch out!' I yelled helplessly as the shadow ball soared directly towards him with great pace and power.

'Ninetales! Confuse ray!' Tammie commanded promptly.

Ninetales' eyes glowed red as hypnotic waves blocked the path of the oncoming attack. The shadow ball came to a stop and seemed to bobble and swerve in mid air before harmlessly dispersing to the ground.

The commotion seemed to snap Sir Duke out of his daze and he laughed hysterically.

'Thanks Tammie! I owe ya one!' I nodded over to my battle partner.

'We're in this as a team, so we've got to work together!' she smiled back.

A sudden idea came to mind. If Dawn and May could combine their Pokémon's moves then maybe we could too. We had to give this a shot!

'Sir Duke! Spin in the air and make multiple shadow balls!' The Haunter nodded and swooped into the air. He spun rapidly on the spot as several shadow balls rotated around him.

'Amazing! It looks like a chandelier!' Nurse Joy remarked.

'It's up to you now!' I urged Tammie.

'Gotcha!' she winked. 'Ninetales, use fire blast, but use it on those shadow balls!'.

Under her trainer's command, Ninetales exhaled a blast of fire which surged in a star shape towards Sir Duke. The Haunter stopped spinning and swirled out of the fire blasts path. Upon contact, the shadow balls exploded, releasing an eruption of purple flames.

The crowd cheered deafeningly at the colourful spectacle.  
Lopunny and Glaceon screamed in pain as they were engulfed by the bouts of enchanting flames.  
The coordinators' health bar went below half. We were now in the lead!  
I high-fived Tammie, ecstatic with our awesome team work.  
'Wow! What a great combination!' Dawn said excitedly, 'But this isn't over for us yet! Lopunny, start spinning!' she commanded.

We looked puzzled at the rabbit Pokémon as she spun rapidly on the spot- so fast that she was soon just a blur. Her spinning seemed to act like a vacuum as all the purple flames were sucked towards her. She soon became entirely consumed by purple flames, resembling a fiery purple twister.

'Glaceon! Time to cool things down! Use blizzard on Lopunny!' May yelled.

The injured Glaceon screamed with all its might and bellowed a strong gust of snow and hail. The blizzard began to cool the fire twister, melting it and causing it to steam.

To our surprise the whole contest hall steamed up. Excited gasps travelled around the hall as we waited blinded in the steam.

Suddenly, a giant whirlpool gushed from the steam and trapped Sir Duke and Ninetales in the vortex. I noticed Lopunny in the centre of the swirling water, controlling its movements. We watched helplessly as our Pokémon were flung and knocked about the inside of the whirlpool. After a few moments, Lopunny came to a complete stop and the water twister subsided. Sir Duke and Ninetales lay on the ground, slumped against each other- fainted.

The health bar below our faces depleted. The match was over. We had lost.

I sighed resignedly as I withdrew Sir Duke, thanking him for his valiant efforts. Tammie did likewise with her Ninetales.

The crowd were on their feet, applauding and whistling.

'What a great performance!' said Nurse Joy as she clapped.

'Indeed! Well done!' agreed the small man beside her.

'That was a great battle!' said Dawn walking over to us and shaking our hands.

'Yeah! You two really had us going there for a while! Would you ever consider becoming coordinators?' May asked curiously.

'Thanks! What you guys do is tough, but my eyes are set on becoming a Pokémon master!' I said confidently.

'Hmm...' Tammie pondered. She never answered May's question- just curtseyed and smiled. 'Thank you for the battle! I sure learned a lot. But I better be going'.

'Going!? Going where?' I asked surprised.

'Fuchsia City. That's where I plan to get my next badge! There are a few things I also have to do and think about, but that's my main priority for now'

I felt a bit disappointed. I had wanted to talk about our battle and catch up, but I also knew that she was determined as I was in becoming the best! I gave her a warm smile and we shook hands.

'Good luck! I'm sure we'll meet again before the League begins!'

'I sure hope so! But next time, we'll battle each other! No holding back!' she winked at me before turning and quickly walking out of the contest hall.

'That's a promise!' I called after her.

She waved her hand behind her and continued walking- eventually out of sight.

I turned my attention to the two top coordinators. 'Thanks again for the battle. It was an honour to meet you!' I bowed my head in respect.

'Don't be silly!' Dawn giggled, 'It's always a pleasure to battle new trainers and both of you battled exceptionally well'.

'Yeah, that battle was a lot of fun!' said May eccentrically. 'So, are you gonna stick around? There are going to be plenty more battles and events happening in a little while!'

'Gee, I'd love to, but I better go and find my friends! Wherever they are...'

'That's ok! We understand. Take care and keep training with your Pokémon! Who knows? We may even battle again some day!?'

'I hope so', I said with a brief smile before calling Kiro. The silver Eevee looked up at me and nodded.

I shook hands with the coordinators once again before leaving the contest hall. I reflected on our battle and what the two girls had said as I left.

I stepped outside into the crowded plaza in front of the contest hall. The sun still shone brightly in the cloudless sky. There was still plenty of excitement and commotion in the streets as girls rushed to the next sale. I was just about to reach for my Poke gear when I spotted Aly and Salvadore in the distance. Aly was waving at me while Salvadore trudged exhaustively behind her, carrying half a dozen bags of clothes.

_-Grrrrowl!-_

I was suddenly tackled to the floor and set upon with a series of licks to the face. I struggled on the ground for a few moments as I blindly tried to subdue my attacker. When I managed to open my eyes I got the greatest surprise of my life.

There, sitting on top of me was our pet Growlithe, Growly!

'Growly!' I screamed ecstatically and wrapped my arms around him. He panted and licked my cheek. 'What are you doing here!?'

'Robin!?'

'Robin! Oh my, what a surprise!'

I sat up and turned my head to two familiar voices. Professor Oak and my mother were standing behind me with surprised expressions.

'Mom!' I jumped up from beneath the happy Growlithe and hugged my mother. 'Why are you guys here?' I squeezed her tightly. It was such a shock to see her.

'Well, the Professor was asked to give a lecture in the new contest hall, here. So, I just... tagged along. It being National Princess Day and all!', she beamed with a smile. Then, her face suddenly went sterner. 'Is that a cut on your cheek? Have you not been looking after yourself properly? Is that shirt clean? I hope you're treating your Pokémon well!'

'Mom...' I groaned and stood back from her, noticing Aly giggling at my mother's protective nature. 'Yes! Yes. I'm fine! By the way, these are my friends, Aly and Salvadore. They've been travelling with me!'

Aly blushed a little as she introduced herself and her Togepi, who was now wide awake and smiling. Salvadore could only mutter a 'hello', before collapsing to the ground with fatigue.

'It's a pleasure to meet both of you. I hope my baby hasn't been causing you too much trouble! You know, when he was eight he used to-'

'Hey Mom!' I said in a panic, unsure of which embarrassing story she was about to tell. Thinking promptly I grabbed all the pokeballs from my belt and tossed them in the air. 'Check out my Pokémon! Come on out everybody!'

_-Croc!-_

_-Pika!-_

_-Free!-_

-Mee!-Meow!-

-Haunt!-Haunt!-Haunt!-

-Vee!-  
'Toto's evolved since we last met, and here are the rest of the gang; Peeks, Hope, Mia, Sir Duke and Kiro!', I introduced each of my Pokémon to my mother. Toto, Peeks Hope all waved casually at her. The ever eccentric Sir Duke grabbed her hands in his claws and shook them excitedly, chuckling as he greeted her. Mia stared at my mother in awe before surprisingly hugging her leg. Mom picked her up and greeted her lovingly.

I was shocked at how attached they instantly became. Maybe my mother reminded Mia of her previous owner, I thought to myself. Growly seemed to be displeased at the affection his mistress was showing the foreign Pokémon and snarled under his breath.

'Oh my! What an interesting Eevee this is!' the Professor remarked as he examined Kiro closely in his arms.

'This is Kiro! He's the newest member of the team. He likes to travel outside of his pokeball and keeps an eye on us', I laughed.

'Some Pokémon are like that, but it is extremely rare to find a Pokémon with an irregular colouring. In fact, I've only ever seen three in my entire life time- Kiro being the third.'

I was about to boast about how I caught Kiro when Prof. Oak spoke snappily, 'Are these the only Pokémon you've caught so far? I don't remember receiving anything from you. All the other trainers have-'

'Over seventy Pokémon caught between them. _I know!_' I interrupted the professor, not wanting to hear this speech for the second time. 'I was talking to your grandson, Gary a couple of weeks ago. He already told me that I need to catch more Pokémon if I want to become a better trainer. I've sent Beri, my Bulbasaur over to him. I promise I will do my best to capture more Pokémon! But first, I want to challenge Erika for my fifth badge!' I spoke quickly and confidently.

'See that you do!' he said, slowly lowering Kiro to the ground. 'And you want to challenge Erika? Well that is truly going to be a tough battle. You must have all your wits about you!'

'Erika? That perfume and fashion designer is also a gym leader!? Well then, I guess I'm going to have to watch your battle!' my mother beamed proudly. 'When do you plan on challenging her?'

I sighed at the thought of my mother embarrassing me during a public battle. Then again, I was so glad to see her! After all, she raised my brother and I to become the people who we are today. She deserved a chance to see how much stronger I had become. I owed her at least that much!

'Tomorrow', I smiled, 'Tomorrow I will show you how strong a trainer I have become and battle the best match you've ever seen!'

Confident much, I thought to myself as I raised expectation levels?

Little did I know of the twist in events that were soon to come!


	18. Episode 18: Kickin' Grass!

Part 18: Kickin' Grass!

I stared out the window of the Pokémon centre dorm, watching as the sun rose from the seemingly endless forest behind Celadon City. The room was quiet, apart from the occasional snores and murmurs Salvadore would make in his sleep. I was tired, but could not sleep. I was used to battling tough gym leaders, but not in the presence of my mother.

It was not the thought of her embarrassing me during my battle that worried me, but the fear of failure. This was my first chance to show her how much I had grown since I left her loving care to become a Pokémon master! I simply had to win!

I was swiftly taken from my worries as something pawed my arm. I eased my shoulders when I realised it was Kiro. He gazed up at me with his soft, beady eyes and nuzzled his head under my arm. His silver fur shone and sparkled as sun rays stretched through the window. I smiled wearily at him and stroked his soft main. He slowly laid his head on my lap before falling asleep.

'We'll make it... someday... together...' I whispered into his ear.

We sat in silence as the sun ascended higher into the clear sky and my gym battle with Erika grew closer.

I took a deep breath as I lead the way into Celadon Gym. Aly, Salvadore, my Mother, Growly and Prof. Oak followed me eagerly into the massive complex. An overpowering aroma of perfume enchanted my sense of smell. I could feel my nerves leaving my body. The glass ceiling and walls created a bright and fresh atmosphere. Many young women, as well as Pokémon- mainly grass types were walking around the complex in discussion. Such a sight left Salvadore with his mouth hung open in awe.

'Excuse me, can I help- Oh! Professor! What a surprise! What brings you here?' asked a violet haired woman, robed in a kimono. She curtseyed and smiled warmly at us.

'Erika! Long time no see', said Prof. Oak as he bowed respectfully. 'I had some business to attend to earlier, but right now I am here to observe this young man's battle. He wishes to challenge your gym'. The Professor gestured towards me as he spoke.

'A gym battle, you say? That can be easily arranged. Yesterday was so hectic, but I have practically nothing lined up for today. So, does this young man have a name?' she beamed down at me.

I stuttered for a moment before clearing my throat. 'My name's Robin. I come from Viridian City and I wish to challenge your gym!'

'Well said, honey!' my mom said proudly.

I could feel the colour draining from my face at the sound of my mother's words. Aly laughed to herself as I stood there, mortified!

'It's nice to see that you have such great support', Erika giggled. 'Follow me. I am intrigued to see your battle style'.

I was struck by an abundance of different fragrances as we passed different rooms in the building. It seemed that the complex was not just a gym, but also a facility for producing different perfumes. It was hard to focus my thoughts with all theses alluring distractions.

We finally stooped in front of two mahogany doors. 'Welcome to the battle arena', Erika said kindly.

With little effort she slid the wooden panels open to reveal a giant green house, similar to the one we had seen at Bill and Lanette's lab. Oddish and Bellsprout rested peacefully beneath the shade of tropical plants that lined the glass walls of the room. Wooden logs lay lengthways across the arena, acting as seating areas for spectators. The grassy field in between was clearly marked out to portray a battlefield. The room was comfortably warm from the sun which glowed high above the open ceiling. I found it somewhat ironic that such a tranquil room could be used for battle.

Erika sauntered across the soft across and twirled elegantly into a rectangle marked out for battlers. She curled her hair behind her ears before whipping a pokeball from her kimono pocket. Her brows deepened as her face seemed to change completely, changing from a soft smile to look of boasting confidence.

'Let us begin, Robin! Show me your true colours!' she beckoned.

Exhaling a breath of held nerves I stepped forward onto the battlefield and unhinged a pokeball from my belt. Kiro stood proudly beside me. Ready for to battle for me if necessary.

'Good luck, honey. Just do your best', my mom said encouragingly as she made her way to the viewing area with the others.

'I will, Mom', I reassured her with a nod. I felt a bit more relaxed after her words. A surge of confidence was growing within me.

Another women, also dressed in a kimono entered the room and walked to the edge of the battlefield. I vaguely remember passing her when we had walked through the building. She bowed respectfully at both of us before announcing herself as the referee for this battle. She stated the rules of this battle in a clear, yet calm voice, 'This gym match is between Celadon gym leader, Erika and the challenger, Viridian City's Robin. This will be a four on four battle. There is no time limit and only the challenger may switch out Pokémon between battles.'

I was a bit thrown by the rules. None of the previous gym leaders had used more than three Pokémon and I had not really thought about a forth Pokémon which I could use against these grass types. It was poor planning on my part, but I had move on and go with my gut feeling.

'Victreebel! Show him how grass Pokémon are not to be messed with!' Erika urged as she summoned her Pokémon.

_-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-_

Startled by the Pokémon's deafening battle cry, I checked my Dex:

**Victreebel, the flycatcher Pokémon and the evolved form of Weepinbel. Victreebel produces an attractive aroma, which is in fact, is highly acidic liquid.**

'Hope, I chose you!'.

I tossed my pokeball high into the air and summoned my Butterfree, who danced and fluttered in the air.

'Alright, Hope! Let's start this off with psybeam!' I commanded.

'Dodge it and use sleep powder!' Erika said promptly.

Hope fluttered her wings and emitted waves of psychic energy towards Victreebel. However, to my surprise, using one of its vines the Victreebel propelled itself into the air and leaped over the psybeam, and screamed out a mouthful of green spores.

'Hope! Blow the spores back with gust!' I ordered.

Hope beat her wings drastically, whipping up a strong wind. The oncoming green spores seemed to loop backwards as they were redirected towards Victreebel. The giant plant screamed ferociously until it was overpowered by its own sleep powder. Its screams grew fainter and eventually stopped as it drifted off to sleep.

'Oh no! Victreebel!' Erika gasped in shock.

'Good job, Hope! Now finish this off with psybeam!'

Erika's please to her Victreebel to wake up were drowned out by the sound of Aly, Salvadore and my Mother cheering me on. Hope sent a psybeam towards the helpless flycatcher Pokémon. It was a direct hit to its bell-like body. The sleeping Victreebel keeled over on its side- fainted!

'Victreebel is unable to battle. Butterfree wins!' declared the referee.

I punched the air in victory and congratulated my Butterfree as she danced elegantly in the air. I was now sure of myself. I felt I could definitely win this, and maybe even win it comfortably. I looked on at the gym leader, my spirits raised as my mother and friends continued to cheer for me. Even Growly barked encouragingly and wagged his tail in excitement.

Erika returned her Pokémon and thanked it dearly for its efforts. She then withdrew another pokeball from her pocket and threw into the air, seemingly unfazed by her loss.

'Sunflora, I chose you!' she said calmly as ever.

A small plant Pokémon was summoned to the field.

_-Sunflora-Flora!-_

It waved its leaves in a dance, smiling happily. Interested in the gym leader's choice I checked my Dex:

**Sunflora, the sun Pokémon and the evolved form of Sunkern. Sunflora absorbs sunlight and converts it into a specific type of energy, depending on its ability.**

'Well it sure doesn't look that strong, but be careful', I warned my Butterfree.

'Sunflora, use sunny day', Erika ordered.

Sunflora looked up to the glass ceiling and began to sing to the skies. I looked at the Pokémon, puzzled. Nothing seemed to have happened.

Suddenly, the sun above the glasshouse gym shone brighter than I had ever seen before. The heat greatly intensified inside the arena. All the Oddish and Belsprout crept out of the shade and bathed in the sunshine's glory. Sweat started to trickle down from my brow.

'Hope!' I panted in the severe heat, 'Stop this thing before it uses any other tricks. Use psybeam!'

The Butterfree fluttered her wings and sent a blast of psychic energy towards the cheerful Sunflora. However, Sunflora seemed to skim across the grass in a blur, easily avoiding the attack. Its speed was incredible and unexpected. Hope tried to use psybeam again, but the Sunflora kept drifting across the battlefield at blinding speed.

'How...?' I gasped in disbelief.

'Sunflora's ability is Chlorophyll. It allows her to move twice as fast in strong sunlight than in regular conditions' Erika explained sweetly.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. How were we supposed to battle something if we couldn't keep up with? I noticed that Hope was beginning to tire. I needed to act in a different approach and with something that could out pace the speedy sun Pokémon.

'Hope, return!' I said to everyone's surprise. I withdrew her to her pokeball and summoned my next Pokémon. 'Sir Duke, I chose you!'

The Haunter emerged from his pokeball with a hysterical laugh.

'Sunflora, use leaf storm!' Erika commanded.

'Confuse ray!'

Sir Duke's eyes glowed a fiendish shade of red as he sent out hypnotic waves towards the preparing Sunflora. The sun Pokémon's body began to sway as the confuse ray took effect. Razor sharp leaves hovered menacingly around her.

'Sunflora, snap out of it!' Erika pleaded to her Pokémon once again.

Sunflora flung her hands in the air and the leaves started crisscrossing and slicing at her body. She screamed in agony as she was attacked by her own frenzy of leaves.

I momentarily took my eyes off Sunflora and looked bemused over at Sir Duke. The Haunter was reclined back in a leather chair, wearing a pair of 3D glasses and in stitches with laughter. He gobbled intermittent fistfuls of popcorn between bouts of laughing as he watched Sunflora being tossed around the field by her own attack.

'Sir Duke!' I snapped at the Haunter. He looked back at me, lowering his glasses. 'This is a battle, not a movie! Now stop messing around and finish this!' I commanded angrily. I was still well aware that my mother was watching me. I didn't mean to sound too harsh on the Haunter, but I had to show her that I was in control.

Sir Duke floated into the air and swallowed the box of popcorn whole. With a snap of his fingers the leather recliner and glasses seemed to disappear in a _poof_! He then created a shadow ball and launched it at the struggling Sunflora. It made a direct hit and Sunflora bundled backwards to the ground- fainted.

'Sunflora is unable to battle. Haunter is the winner!' the referee stated.

'Thank you, Sunflora' Erika said lovingly 'Your contribution will not go unnoticed. Now it's your turn, Leafeon!'

A small fox-like Pokémon with pointy leaves protruding from its ears and tail stood confidently on the field before us. It pawed the soft grass with its sharp claws, unearthing the rich soil which lay beneath. Captivated by its alluringness I checked my Dex:

**Leafeon, the verdant Pokémon and the evolved form of eevee. Leafeon uses photosynthesis to cleanse the air around it.**

'C'mon, Sir Duke! This is her second last Pokémon. Use confuse ray!' I spurred on my ghoulish Pokémon.

Everyone, apart from Prof. Oak, cheered us on. Sir Duke's eyes glowed a satin red before he emitted confuse rays towards Leafeon. To my surprise, Leafeon just stood there, continuously pawing the earth beneath it. The hypnotic waves seemed to break as they came into contact with the verdant Pokémon.

'How come it's not working!?' I gasped panicked.

'Look around you, boy!' Prof. Oak shouted from the stands 'The sunny day used by Sunflora is still in effect. Many grass Pokémon have abilities that depend on the sun. Leafeon, for instance, has the leaf guard ability, which prevents it from receiving a hindering status problem' he sighed disappointed at my incompetence.

'Hm... I guess we're just going to have to battle it with our regular attacks. Try a shadow ball!'

'Sand attack!' Erika retorted.

Before Sir Duke could even create a shadow ball Leafeon pivot its body on the spot, swiping its tail down on the place where it had been clawing at. This sent a wave of unconsolidated earth into the unexpected Haunter's eyes. Sir Duke clawed his eyes in pain. He popped his eyeballs out of his sockets and licked them furiously with his tongue, desperate to clean the residue.

'Wow!' Salvadore exclaimed 'A ground move like sand attack shouldn't even be able to hit Sir Duke considering he can levitate. Erika must have trained Leafeon extremely well!'

'You bet I have' the gym leader said with a wink. 'Now end this with shadow ball!'

Leafeon screamed a thundering battle cry and bellowed a high paced shadow ball towards Sir Duke. Kiro observed the attack in awe. The blinded Haunter felt the full force of the attack before crashing to the ground- fainted.

'Haunter is unable to battle. This round goes to Leafeon!'

Leafeon sat contently on its hind legs, waiting to see what its next opponent would be.

'Thank you Sir Duke. You did great!' I thanked my Haunter as I called him back into his pokeball. 'Hope, lets give this another go!'

The Butterfree was summoned to battle once more. She still looked a bit tired from her previous match with Sunflora, but danced into the air all the same.

'Quick attack!', Erika yelled.

Without warning, Leafeon dashed across the grass in a blur and knocked the unprepared Butterfree backwards. She managed to stay floating in the air as she flapped her wings weakly. Maybe it was a mistake for me to have asked so much from her. She had already battled valiantly for me and now I was asking even more from her.

'Good job, Leafeon! One more quick attack should do it!' Erika encouraged her Pokémon.

Leafeon nodded understandingly at her orders. She sprinted at full speed across the field. Suddenly, Hope flicked her head up attentively and frowned.

_-FRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!-_

An ear piercing noise vibrated through the entire gym. Hope was flapping her wings at such a fast pace the all I could make out was her body. Waves of energy rippled out from the Butterfree, putting a stop to Leafeon's quick attack and forcing its entire body to the floor in pain. Cracks began to stretch across the panes of glass above us. Erika, the referee and the spectators all covered their ears from the screeching noise. Togepi began to cry and Growly whined from the noise. Flinching in pain, I checked the Dex:

**Bug Buzz, a bug move. The user vibrates its wings to generate a damaging sound wave. It may also reduce the foe's special attack.**

After a few moments the noise desisted. The referee looked over to Erika's Leafeon who lay unconscious on its side. She was just about to award Hope as the victor when she noticed the Butterfree bobbling her head exhaustedly. I ran over to Hope, just in time to catch her as she collapsed into my arms from fatigue.

'Both Pokémon are unable to battle. I declare this round a draw. Gym leader Erika has only one more usable Pokémon left' her words were uplifting. Victory was in sight.

'Thanks Hope. You were awesome! Take a well deserved rest' The Butterfree nuzzled my arm gently before I withdrew her into her pokeball.

Erika thanked her Leafeon as she called it back. She then turned her attention to me and smiled admiringly. 'You've definitely proven your worth as a trainer, but let's see how you fair against your final test and my oldest friend. I call on you, Bellossom!'

A small grass Pokémon sprang onto the battlefield. Her cute face and pretty red flowers could even give Togepi a run for her money. She looked like one of the least threatening Pokémon I had ever seen. However, I was also aware that the effects of sunny day were still active and I had learned not to be fooled by looks. Who knew what tricks Erika had taught this Pokémon. Interested, I checked my Dex:

**Bellossom, the flower Pokémon and the evolved form of Gloom. Bellossom enjoys dancing and is at its strongest when battling in the sun.**

Quickly thinking through my remaining Pokémon I took a pokeball from my belt and tossed it into the air. 'Mia lets finish this battle!'

The Meowth landed on the grass with her boot strapped hind legs. She stood confident and sure of herself as she licked her paw.

'Whoo! Go Mia!' my mother cheered ecstatically. Mia waved at my mom with a smile and purred. Growly snarled and growled at the cat Pokémon who was receiving all the attention.

Spurred on by my mother's support she dropped onto all fours and prowled towards a cautious Bellossom without my orders. Feigning a jab with her left paw, she scored a direct hit to Bellossom's face with her right. The flower Pokémon fell backwards in pain.

'What was that?' I asked confused.

'Robin!' Salvadore shouted down front his seat. 'That's Mia's fake out attack. You can only use it once per battle, but Bellossom is flinching. Now's your chance!'

I nodded appreciatively at the breeder before refocusing back on the battle. 'Mia, use fury swipes!'

The Meowth in boots whet her claws before scratching the helpless Bellossom rapidly. After she was done she jumped over to the side of the field and took a bow. My mother gave her a standing ovation for her performance. Growly glared at her. I sighed resignedly.

With every last bit of effort Bellossom got to her feat and breathed heavily.

'Bellossom, use synthesis!' Erika pleaded.

I was trying to call Mia's attention, but she was too absorbed by my mother's compliments. Bellossom seized her opportunity and looked up to the intense light above her. She began to sparkle and her wounds seemed to self heal using the power of the sun's rays. After a moment, Bellossom bounced dazzlingly on the spot, almost as if she had never taken damage at all!

'Solar Beam!' Erika commanded in confidence.

I didn't even get a chance to warn Mia. It all happened too quickly. Bellossom simply raised her little arms and a blast of concentrated light shot outwards, striking Mia square in the back. The force sent the Meowth crashing through several logs before ceasing. When the dust settled I could see Mia slumping over a chipped log- fainted. My mother instantly ran over to the Meowth and cradled her in her arms. Growly continued to snarl in jealousy.

I looked at her in disbelief and then turned my attention to the dancing Bellossom. How could a Pokémon create a solar beam that fast?

'Meowth is unable to battle. Bellossom wins! The winner of the next round will decide who wins the match' the referee declared definitively.

'I can see you're still wondering how solar beam was created so quickly?' Erika giggled as she read my vividly puzzled look. She then pointed upwards to the sun and winked. 'Sunny day has quite a few benefits; including reducing the time it takes to make a solar beam. I think it is only fair that I warn you; Bellossom also has the ability, chlorophyll. Chose your next Pokémon wisely'.

I gulped nervously. I had been in some pretty tough situations before, but this one seemed hopeless. Peeks had excellent speed, but electric attacks would do barely any damage. Toto was weak against grass moves and although he knew ice fang he would be easy prey to a one turn solar beam. Kiro was the newest member on my team and I couldn't think of any attacks that would benefit this situation whatsoever. I looked up to my mother as she cradled Mia. Growly barked down at me in anticipation. Aly, Salvadore and Prof. Oak stared down at me, waiting for me to make my decision.

I sighed deeply and unhinged a pokeball from my belt- Toto's pokeball. I stared at it for a few seconds. Although I felt bad about thinking it, I had little faith in my Pokémon at this moment in time- my amazing Pokémon who had always been there for me! I _had_ to believe in them. We _had_ to try!

I cleared my throat and exhaled determinedly. Tossing the pokeball into the air I yelled with all my might, 'I chose you, To-'

_-GROWL!-_

Without warning, Growly leaped from the wooden stands and landed on the grassy battlefield before me. Before Toto's pokeball had the chance to open Growly slapped it back to me with his tail.

I caught the pokeball and looked at the Growlithe in shock. 'Growly, what are you doing!? I'm in the middle of an important battle!'

Growly barked threateningly towards Bellossom before turning to me, panting contently.

'Wait a second! You want to battle... with me!?' I asked him, trying to piece things together. The Growlithe nodded back.

I stared at him for a moment, and then thought to myself. Growly has never battled before... and I don't know any of his moves... but... I have known him longer than any of my other Pokémon... and... He's a _fire_ type!

I looked up at him once more and nodded with a smile 'All right, let's do this!'

I quickly scanned my Dex for moves.

'Sorry, but I'm no going to let a fire type like Growlithe get the upper hand. Bellossom, use solar beam!'

Her words quickly grabbed my attention. I raised my head to see Bellossom lifting her hands as Growly watched, waiting for an order.

'Umm... ehhh... Agiity!?'

I side stepped just in time as a solar beam soared passed my right shoulder. I refocused my attention on the field where Bellossom stared in disbelief as Growly stood at the side of the field, unscathed.

'Don't give up, Bellossom! Keep using solar beam!' Erika drove her Pokémon on.

'Keep up the agility!' I yelled in response as I glanced back and forth between my Dex and the battle.

A series of blurs and bursts of energy flashed before me. Mom, Prof. Oak and my friends watched cautiously, ready to duck behind logs if necessary.

I kept scanning through my Dex, always keeping one eye on the battle. My eyes and fingers worked quickly. After a while I came to the topic I had been looking for. I scanned the information before looking up and smiling sinisterly.

'Growly! Stop!' I commanded suddenly.

The Growlithe dashed to my side and panted, rapidly trying to catch his breath. Bellossom also retired with her solar beams. Both Pokémon seemed exhausted. I looked up at the sky as I felt the intensity of the sun beginning to drop.

Erika noticed the reducing temperature too. I waited patiently for her to give the orders.

'We need more sunlight! Bellossom use sunny day!' she screamed, demanding last stitch efforts to see this battle through.

Bellossom leaped into the air and sang out to the sun. The room was once again filled with an overpowering heat as the sun shone even brighter than before.

It was time.

Unsure of what I was about to do I cleared my throat and gave my order 'Growly, use flame thrower!'

'Solar beam!'

Bellossom shot out a speedy light of energy. Growly glanced at me and then turned his attention back to the oncoming attack. With a ferocious battle cry he exhaled a powerful flame. Both attacks collided and wrestled with each other. Both Pokémon were giving it their all. I clenched my fist, waiting- hoping- preying!

_POOF!_

The energy from the sun intensified Growly's flame thrower attack, just as I had hoped. The fire surged towards Bellossom, engulfing her solar beam before blasting her backwards.

Erika held out her hands and caught her burned Pokémon. As the embers cleared, it was obvious that Bellossom had taken her final hit, fainting.

'Bellossom is unable to battle. Growly wins this round. I hereby declare Robin the overall victor of this gym battle' the referee nodded gesturing towards me before leaving the glass complex.

It took me a few moments to register what had just happened. Growly barked excitedly and jumped on top of me, licking my face with glee. I could here my friends and family cheer as I laughed and hugged my Growlithe tightly. 'You did it, boy! You used a flame thrower _and_ we won. You were amazing!'

'I must say, that was nicely played, Robin. Not only did you maximise your own Pokémon's strength, but you also managed to use our advantages against me' Erika congratulated me.

I managed to pick myself up off the ground and compose myself.

'In honour of your victory over my gym, I am please to present you with the Rainbow Badge' she said and held out the multi-coloured stone. I gently took it from her soft palm and held it up to the intense light, still shining brightly through the clear glass panels around us.

'Thank you so much' I said honestly and bowed respectfully back at the gym leader.

I was joined by Aly, Salvadore, Prof. Oak and my mother, cradling the weak Mia. Each of them offered their words of praise. Kiro scampered up my back and gazed at the attracting badge.

I whispered softly into his ear 'We did it... today... together!'


	19. Episode 19: Call me Kay-Bee!

Part 19: Call me Kay-Bee!

We strolled along the meandering Gaiva River as we made our way towards Vermillion City. Light clouds smeared the blue sky above us as a strong wind whipped through our hair and rustled the forest of trees that stood either side of the river.  
Kiro walked briskly along side me, occasionally sniffing the gravelled surface before catching up to us.

Aly shivered and huddled Togepi closer in her arms. The little egg Pokémon stared curiously at the lapping river which flowed swiftly by us.

'Wow, it sure has gotten chilly!' I commented on the change in temperature and rubbed my arms in a shiver.

'Yeah, summer is almost over. It's going to be getting colder from here on. We should probably stock up on warmer clothes when we get to Vermillion' Salvadore suggested.

We nodded in agreement.

_-Gol!-Duck!-_

Our attention was quickly drawn to the river. Curious, I walked over to the low brick wall which enclosed the water rapids below. Aly and Salvadore followed, also intrigued by the noise of a Pokémon which was drifting down stream.

We leaned over the stone barrier and watched as a beaked Pokémon with a red sphere on its forehead casually floating down the river- its webbed claws resting calmly behind its spiky head. It somehow managed to swerve around rocks and debris which lay in the river's course. Togepi waved her little arms over joyously at the spectacle and reached out over the brimming water.

'No Togepi that water's too dangerous for you to swim in' said Aly who hugged her Pokémon tightly to her chest.

I checked my Dex:

**Golduck, the duck Pokémon and the evolved form of Psyduck. Golduck's webbed limbs make it one of the fastest Pokémon in water. It is also renowned for its strange telekinetic powers.**

It looked like a strong, sophisticated Pokémon, I thought to myself. I also remembered both Gary and Prof. Oak lecturing me on how I needed to capture more Pokémon. Before I could even reach for a pokeball, the Golduck winked at us and drifted coolly over a sharp dip in the river- out of sight.

I moaned in disappointment and buried my head in my hands.

'Better luck next time, Rob' Salvadore sympathised and rested a comforting hand on my shoulder.

'Thanks...' I muttered.

'Hey, Kiro! Quit rubbing my-' Aly spun around and looked down in annoyance. Her face turned an ill pale colour as she soon realised it was not Kiro who was groping her leg.

A purple fuzzy Pokémon with large fragmented eyes and a pair of antennas examined her inquisitively.

_-Venonat!-_

'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Get that thing _away from me!_' Aly screamed as she backed herself against the stone wall.

The Venonat continued sniff and caress the dragon tamer's leg.

In a moment of terror and panic, Aly lost her grip on Togepi and the egg Pokémon hopped carefree along the wall.

Aly immediately regained her senses and attempted to grad her baby Pokémon, but to everyone's horror, Togepi swayed unstably along the wall before tipping on her side and falling helplessly into the river.

_-Togi- priiii!-_

She cried out in surprise as we watched her fall and land with a small splash into the river.

'Togepi! NOOO!' Aly screamed as she heisted herself onto the wall, willing to jump in after her Pokémon. I instantly grabbed her and pulled her back as she continued to scream 'Get off of me! Let me go! TOGEPI!'

'I'm not going to lose you both!' I grunted as she continued to struggle in my arms.

_-Vee!-_

Amidst the struggle, Kiro screamed out and sprinted up my back before leaping over us and diving into the river.

'Kiro!' I gasped in shock.

I loosened my grip on Aly as we watched the silver Eevee swim valiantly towards Togepi. Togepi smiled at her friend, completely unaware of the small waterfall which lay in their wake. Kiro soon started to splash recklessly in the water as the current dragged them down stream.

I took my eyes off our helpless Pokémon and looked at Aly. Without a word, we nodded understandingly at one another before lifting ourselves onto the barrier. As I faced the water below I felt a bit disorientated by the long drop beneath me. I exhaled and lunge forward.

We were both suddenly caught at our shoulders and hauled backwards. I just managed to get one last glimpse of our Pokémon as they disappeared over the sharp dip in the river. Aly and I landed roughly on the path behind us, groaning and swearing at Salvadore.

'Sorry guys, but without you two this series wouldn't last very long' the breeder apologised.

In an incontrollable rage, Aly stormed up off the ground and squared up to the breeder, raising a threatening fist by her face. Salvadore calmly eased his hands on her shoulders.

'You jerk! Why didn't you just let me jump!? What right did you have to...? How could you...? Togepi...' Aly burst into tears pushed her head against Salvadore's chest.

I just sat on the ground, my back supported by the stone-made barrier behind me. I gave a disheartened sigh and dropped my head. Warm tears rolled off my cheek and pattered the stones beneath where I slouched.

'Venonat! What have I told you about running off like that!?' A voice called out from the facing trees.

I rubbed my tearing eyes with the sleeve of my shirt and lifted my head. A boy around my age, maybe even a little older approached the Venonat with a stern look on his face. He had short spiky hair and wore sporty wristbands. The Venonat bowed its head in shame.

Aly pulled away from Salvadore's consoling hug. 'That's _your_ Venonat!?' she spat at the stranger.

The trainer instantly put up his hands in defence and took a cautious step backwards. 'Umm... yes. What's going on?' he stuttered.

'Oh, I'll tell you _what's going on!_' Aly continued to growl with clenched fists 'Your stupid Pokémon creped up on me and made me drop my Togepi into the _frickin' river!_' She breathed heavily as she glared at the Venonat, and then its trainer.

'Listen, I'm sorry if Venonat startled you. He gets easily distracted and can be very... well... curious. But please don't call him stupid. He didn't mean it. Besides, I better he could help us find your Pokémon?' the boy suggested.

'Really? How!?' I interrupted.

'Sure! I've been travelling up this way from Fuchsia City. There's a reservoir behind the Gaiva Damn, not too far from here. I bet you anything we can find them near there. We can even use Venonat's radar to help us!'

'Gee, that would be great! My Eevee, Kiro, also got dragged down the river. Any help we can get is really appreciated! My name's Robin by the way, and these are my friends- Aly and Salvadore' I extended a welcoming hand.

'It's the least we can do!' the boy said, shaking my hand. 'And please to meet you. My name's Barry, but all my friends call me Kay-Bee!'

'Well, thanks a lot, Kay-Bee!' I said sincerely.

'Yeah... thanks...' Aly muttered sarcastically under her breath.

'Ok Venonat, we have to help these people find Togepi and Eevee. Lead the way!' Kay-Bee urged his Pokémon.

_-Venonat!-_

Venonat sprung happily on the spot and a blue light began to flash in his right eye. After a few moments the blue light moved slightly to the left. The fuzzy bug Pokémon danced on the spot before running down the road.

'C'mon!' ushered Kay-Bee 'I think Venonat is on to something'

Without hesitation we followed Venonat and his trainer- our only hope of finding Kiro and Togepi. The insect Pokémon ran surprisingly fast, but we managed to keep up, driven by determination and hope of being reunited with out Pokémon.

After a while, Venonat came to a stop beside a rickety wooden bridge, harnessed by decaying rope. He nodded his antennas across the river and the small blue light in his eye began to flash once more.

'I guess that Kiro and Togepi must be somewhere across the river' Salvadore guessed.

'Then lets go' I said nervously.

Venonat ran recklessly across the bridge, seemingly unaware of its instability. We followed in single file, pacing ourselves step by step. We gripped the meek piece of string which held this bridge together, hoping it would not-

_SNAP!_

The cable to our left unhinged itself from its roots and the entire overpass toppled to one side. We all screamed and dangled off the only piece of rope that remained.

_-Venonat!-_

The insect Pokémon called out to us as it bounced on the spot across the river. I looked down at the gushing water below us and then wished I hadn't. Aly let out a squeal, prompting that she probably did the same thing. I began to hyperventilate in fear and could feel my muscles beginning to tire.

'Keep moving!' Kay-Bee urged 'Do it for your Pokémon!'

We instantly regained our composure at his words of encouragement and started to shimmy across what was left of the bridge. With a few shoves and swings we eventually clambered up onto the ledge where Venonat waited impatiently. Kay-Bee was the last person to be heisted up with our help. We stood on the opposite side of the river, taking a moment to catch our breaths and watch as the ramshackle bridge collapsed into the depths of the roaring river.

_KABOOM!_

A loud explosion echoed in the distance as a flock of pidgey evacuated the disrupted area of the woods. We gave each other some concerned looks, but then focused on what mattered most- our Pokémon.

Venonat's eyes began to flash once more and he continued to hop down along side the river.

We trailed the insect Pokémon for what felt like an eternity until we arrived at the reservoir. The water seemed to be calmer here, unlike the swift moving waters further upstream. A large stone dam enclosed the lake, only permitting a limited amount of water through the rest of the river's course.

Our eyes' quickly scanned the peaceful waters.

Nothing.

'Hey guys, look over here'

Our attentions turned to Kay-Bee, who was kneeling on one knee, examining the muddy ground.

'Oh my God! Footprints!' exclaimed Aly as she observed the tiny imprints on the soil. 'They're Togepi's. I'm sure of it!' Her voice was filled with excitement and hope.

'And those must be Kiro's' I pointed at a slightly larger set of impressions in the ground in the shape of paws.

Both sets of footprints ventured into the vast Gaiva Forest which sheathed the landscape for miles around. I felt relieved, knowing that both Kiro and Togepi were a live... at least for the moment.

'I suppose that's a good start. Venonat, can you pick up anything else?' asked Kay-Bee.

The insect Pokémon twitched its antennas and fixed its eyes in concentration. It then cocked its head up and happily ran into the woods. We pursued close behind. The surrounding forest seemed a lot quieter than usual which made me reflect on the explosion we heard earlier. What could have caused such a great occurrence?

As we scurried through the thicket of plants and trees, we noticed a Drowsee keeling over a wood stump- fainted. It was an unusual sight, but we continued on, now desperate to find our lost friends.

Venonat lead us through a grassy path that had been trampled out by the local inhabitants of the forest before leaving the beaten track and entering an unearthed clearing. Plants had been left uprooted from their patches of soil and large tree trunks lay shattered, surrounding the area. Across from us rested what looked to be a large boulder, however, as we approached closer to the rock, we soon realised that we were actually facing a fainted Pokémon. Shocked by the spectacle I checked my Dex:

**Rhyhorn, the spikes Pokémon. Rhyhorn's solid body allows it to remove almost any obstacles in its bath, however, it may only charge in one direction at a time.**

'I wonder what happened to it.' I asked out loud.

'I honestly don't know, but this will be a great asset to my team. Go pokeball!' Kay-Bee yelled as he threw his pokeball forcefully.

I smacked my face in light of my own stupidity; why didn't I think of capturing it?

The Rhyhorn was engulfed by a red beam before being sucked into the pokeball. It convulsed on the ground a couple of times before making a _ping_ sound.

'Alright! Welcome to the team, Rhyhorn!' Kay-Bee said excitedly.

I looked at him in confusion before curiosity got the better of me. 'Nice catch, Kay-Bee, but why is your pokeball still glowing red?' This brought back memories of when I met Gary. The same thing had happened to his pokeball when he caught a Munchlax.

Kay-Bee stared at his capture and then smiled at me 'I take it as you're a new trainer?'

I nodded, a little embarrassed.

'Not to worry. I was the same when I first started my journey back in Johto' he said reassuringly 'Pokeballs that continue to glow red, even after they have signalled the sound of a successful capture indicate that a pokeball is locked'

'Locked?'

'Yeah. You see, Pokémon trainers are only licensed to carry six usable Pokémon at any one time. Any Pokémon caught on their journey after they already have six Pokémon in their party are locked in their pokeballs until the trainer sends their Pokémon back to the regional professor at a Pokémon centre.'

'Oh, I get it! So I take it as you have at least six Pokémon then?' I asked.

'I have quite a few more than six' he winked at me 'but anyways, I think we should get back to looking for your friends. It will be getting dark in the next couple of hours'

'Good idea!' agreed Aly impatiently 'Lead the way, Venonat!'

We persisted in our quest to find Kiro and Togepi as we advance even deeper into the woods. We began to converse more with Kay-Bee, telling each other about our different adventures through the Kanto region so far. I felt more comfortable when he mentioned that he also had five gym badges, however, most of the gyms he had faced were different from the ones I had conquered. Still, it was nice to learn of other's experiences, in particular those who had more experience than me.

In the midst of our tales, Venonat lead us to another clearing- this one, however, a more natural space than the last. The insect Pokémon seemed adamant about a wide hollow tree which towered in the centre of the vicinity.

'I think Venonat senses something inside' Kay-Bee proposed.

We stared quietly at the large trunk and the tall, dark entrance which eerily beckoned us inside.

Without warning, Aly sprinted passed us, fearlessly towards the tree. 'Hang on, Togepi! I'm coming for you!' She ran into the opening in the tree and vanished. We waited anxiously.

_Silence._

Suddenly, a loud roar thundered from within the tree. Aly instantly appeared, dashing out the hole in the trunk, flailing her arms wildly as she ran. 'It's not Togepi! It's not Togepi!' she screamed frantically and darted passed us.

We stared at her in shock and then turned back to face the rumbling tree. We watched, horrified as a grumpy Nidoking emerged from the tree trunk, glaring at us ferociously.

_-Kiiiiing!-_

It hollered to the heavens, roused its horned head and stomped the grass beneath its ready feat as it prepared to charge at us.

I raised my hands easily, pathetically trying to calm it down. I whispered quietly to my friends 'Maybe if we stay still and show that we mean it no harm it will-' I paused mid sentence and turned my head to see Venonat, Kay-Bee and Salvadore already fleeing for their lives into the forest.

'Son of a-'

_-KIIIIIING!-_

_FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU-_

Let the chase begin.

I spun around and began to sprint towards the trees. The enraged Nidoking trampled behind me, close on my heals. It grunted as it continued to charge horn first after us. I made it to the cover of the woods, but knew that this would merely slow down our pursuer. Rattata and Caterpie scattered in our wake, escaping the oncoming stampede. I stumbled through the thick grass, always keeping Kay-Bee in sights, occasionally glancing over my shoulder to see the Nidoking keeping pace with us. We weaved and side stepped clusters of trees, my feat working automatic and fast.

Suddenly, my foot tripped over a misplaced rock and I plunged to the ground. I had just enough time to turn and see Nidoking leaping high into the air, readying himself to beat me to a pulp. I stared in horror as it brought its fists together and lunged towards me. I flinched and closed my eyes, waiting for the incredible impact.

'Venonat, use psychic!'

_-Venonat!-_

I waited... and waited...

Nothing happened.

I slowly etched open my eyes and gazed in shock as an astonished Nidoking floated above me. Its body was coated in a mysterious blue aura which seemed to immobilize it. Nidoking's face hovered so close to mine that I could even feel its repulsive breath exhale on my face. It was obvious that it was suffering as a result of the psychic attack. Venonat let out another scream and the Nidoking went flying backwards, crashing and slumping against an aged tree.

I steadied my breathing and slowly rose to my feat. I looked at the dazed Nidoking and then to the beaming Venonat.

'Thank you' I nodded towards him.

'Save your thanks for later. That Nidoking isn't going to stay stunned forever. Let's catch up with the others!' said Kay-Bee.

I was quick to agree and we followed Venonat once again. After a couple of minutes walking briskly, we came across Aly and Salvadore who were perched up against a tree, trying to catch their breath.

'Oh, you made it!' Aly panted with a faint smile.

'Yeah, way to leave me hanging!' I glared at my "so called" friends.

'Yeah... sorry about that' Salvadore apologised 'but let's face it. When you see a Nidoking getting ready to charge at you, you need all the "head start" you can get'

'I guess...' I grumbled.

Our squabbles were quickly overcome by a faded sound in the distance. It sounded like a Pokémon cry, but it was hard to tell.

_-VEE!-_

My head instantly perked up. The sound was more distinct and I registered it immediately. It was definitely a Pokémon; my Pokémon!

'Hang on, Kiro! I'm coming!' I yelled at the top of my voice and dashed in the direction from where the Eevee had called out.

'Togepi!' Aly gasped and tracked close behind me.

I ran and stumbled carelessly through the forest, spurred on by the intermittent cries of Kiro. His screams grew louder and louder. I ran faster and faster. I also noticed the cries of other Pokémon as I waded through the foliage. I soon spotted a clearing in the trees and advanced through it, out into a large open clearing of the forest where a battle was ensuing.

My eyes instantly lit up when I saw Kiro, alive and well. He was facing off against a gang of Pokémon which I recognised straight away. I quickly checked my Dex:

**Ekans, the snake Pokémon. Ekans slithers quietly through thick grass, waiting for the perfect moment to strike its prey. Its only develops poison as it grows older.**

Kiro was facing off against several of these glaring Ekans by his lonesome. How on earth he had ended up in this situation, I thought to myself. And where the heck was Togepi?

Suddenly, an Ekans sprang towards Kiro with vigour, its fangs gaping open.

'Quick attack!' I ordered promptly.

Kiro was fast to react and rushed at the Ekans in a blur. He made a direct hit, managing to avoid its deathly incisors and send it flying backwards. The other Ekans hissed loudly and poised themselves, waiting to strike at the most opportune time.

Aly, Salvadore, Kay-Bee and Venonat joined me, observing the heated battle.

'Five against one hardly seems fair. Go Geodude!' Salvadore yelled as he threw his pokeball.

Geodude was summoned to the field along side Kiro, ready for battle.

'Venonat, help 'em out!'

Our three Pokémon stood fiercely against the wild Ekans. Aly scanned the field, desperately looking for Togepi.

_-Ekanssss!-_

All of the opposing snake Pokémon coiled and pounced forward in unison.

'Kiro, use quick attack!'

'Geodude, use magnitude!'

'Venonat, use psychic!'

Kiro darted towards his attacker, baffling it with his speed and ramming it backwards as he had done with its comrade. Geodude sprang backwards using its muscular arms, narrowly avoiding two wrap attacks. He then slammed his arms on the ground with great force, causing the earth beneath the Ekans to tremble. The snake Pokémon were knocked violently around the grass before collapsing, fainted. Venonat hopped and danced around a flurry of acid attacks from the final two Ekans. They assailants then stared in shock as their scales became enshrouded with a blue psychic energy. They hovered in mid air and became helplessly tangled up in each others coils before being tossed effortlessly across the clearing.

We respectively congratulated our Pokémon on their outstanding battling skills. They did extremely well despite being out numbered. It was also great to get some battle experience in with Kiro, and of course, I was overjoyed to have my buddy back with me. I knelt down on one knee and widen my arms out welcomingly. Kiro smiled and leaped gleefully into my embrace. I hugged him tightly.

'Glad to have ya back, buddy!' I whispered into his ear and squeezed him tightly once more.

I then looked up, still wondering where Togepi had disappeared to. I noticed Aly's disheartened look. We had been hoping that both our Pokémon would have stayed together.

Our question was soon answered as another Pokémon snaked up from behind a mound of grass. It looked threatening, yet at the same time, alluring. It resembled the Ekans in terms of its coat colour and movements, but it was larger and its fangs seemed far more developed. I checked my Dex:

**Arbok, the Cobra Pokémon and the evolved form of Ekans. Arbok transfixes its prey with the charming patterns on its belly. It will never forfeit a chase once it has set its sights on its prey.**

As the rest of its body meandered around the mound we all gasped in horror. There, in the grasp of its suffocating tail was a dazed Togepi. She looked to be conscious, but in some sort of trance, most likely from the Arbok's hypnotising belly patterns. Arbok spat violent spurts of poison threateningly, almost daring us to attack it.

'Togepi!' Aly screamed out to her baby Pokémon.

This only served to aggravate the Arbok even more as it dangled the egg Pokémon recklessly in the air with its tail.

Kiro jumped out of my arms and positioned itself to launch an attack.

'Wait!' Aly warned 'If you attack Arbok you might hurt Togepi!'

Kiro heeded Aly's caution, but continued to glare at the cobra Pokémon.

'I guess there's only one thing to do' I said determined as I clasped a free pokeball in my hand. 'Arbok, you're mine!' I roared as I threw my pokeball.

Arbok hissed violently and swung its body in defence. Its tail parried the pokeball away, into the surrounding forest and in doing so, flung Togepi high into the evening sky.

'Togepi! I've got you!' Aly screamed as she made a running dive across the glade. She jumped with her arms stretched out and caught the egg Pokémon with the tips of her fingers. She looked tearfully at her Pokémon and squeezed her tightly, reunited at last. 'I'll never lose you again! I promise' she sniffed and hugged the loving Togepi in her arms.

_-CHAAABOKKHHAAA!-_

The Arbok screeched out in anger and fixed its eyes upon me. Furious that I even attempted to capture it, it fired a series of poison sting attacks towards me. I stepped back and covered my face with my arms, expecting the worse.

_-VEE!-_

I peeked through my fingers and gradually relaxed my arms at the astounding sight. Kiro screamed as a dark purple ball began to form from his mouth. It grew larger and larger before he directed it at the oncoming poison needles. The tainted stingers were obliterated by his new attack.

'Kiro, you learned shadow ball? That's amazing!' I exclaimed. I then shot a wicked smile towards the baffled Arbok. 'Alright. Let's show this overgrown snake not to steal others' Pokémon. Use shadow ball!'

'Venonat, finish this up with psychic!' Kay-Bee ordered.

'Geodude, boost the strength of the shadow ball with your rock throw attack!' Salvadore commanded.

Arbok winced in pain as it was levitated into the air with Venonat's psychic attack. Kiro screamed as it bellowed out another shadow ball. Geodude grasped a nearby rock and hurled it at the shadow ball, fusing with it and greatly increasing its speed and strength. Arbok's eyes bulged as it watched the devastating shadow rock approach. The attack made direct contact and Arbok was launched high into the air and out of the clearing.

We cheered and congratulated our Pokémon as the injured Ekans retreated back into the forest. Kay-Bee and Salvadore recalled their Venonat and Geodude back into their pokeballs, thanking them sincerely for all their help. Aly rubbed Togepi's shell to clean off all the dirt.

'How did you manage to get all the way out here? We were looking for you two everywhere!' Aly quizzed our Pokémon. Togepi just smiled innocently before flailing her stubby arms in the air with joy.

Kiro ran up my body and fixed himself on my shoulder. I ruffled his silver fur as he nuzzled my cheek lovingly. I congratulated him once more for learning shadow ball and walked over to gather my pokeball in the forest.

I strolled over contently, despite my failed catch. I was really proud of my Pokémon. Not only had he and Togepi fended for themselves out here in the wilderness, but he had also learned a new move. I peered around a few nearby trees before spotting the pokeball lying on a tuft of grass.

As I bent down to pick it up, I noticed that the pokeball was still enlarged and glowing on ominous red.

'Guys, check this out' I said in disbelief as I turned to my friends, holding my pokeball up high for all of them to see.

'Well, well' Kay-Bee smirked 'It seems that you caught yourself a Pokémon after all'

'I wonder what it is.' I asked out loud as I stared at my new capture 'Guess I'll just have to wait until I get to the next town' I conceited and happily placed the pokeball in my rucksack.

'As far as I'm aware, the closest town to here is HopHopHop Town' said Kay-Bee as he stroked his chin in thought 'Which means that I'll unfortunately have to leave you once we get back to the main route'

'Leave us? How come?' Aly asked disappointedly.

'Well, I am competing in the League too ya know. Ever since I got to the last sixteen in the Johto League last year I've wanted to better myself as a trainer. So I plan on getting my next badge in Celadon City'

'Celadon? Man, you're going to have a tough time battling Erika. She may not look like it, but she's a really strong trainer.' I warned him.

'Really, well thanks for the heads up, but Typhlosion and I have got this!' he reassured me.

'Typhlosion?'

'Typhlosion is my starter Pokémon' Kay-Bee explained 'Together, we defeated some of the toughest gym leaders and trainers in Johto!'

A moment of sudden realisation dawned on me. Toto, my Croconaw was also a Johto starter, the only Pokémon not to be picked from the three Johto starters last year. The only reason I became Toto's trainer was because he felt lonely and rejected after not being picked. Kay-Bee or the other trainer could have easily chosen the Totodile to partner with them and we would never have met. Heck, if that had happened I may have never received a Pokémon from Professor Oak that day. I might have never begun this amazing journey...

'Robin, are you ok? By the way, what was your starter Pokémon? Charmander would definitely be my choice if I had to choose from the Kanto starters' said Salvadore, noticing my dazed look as I reflected on my life.

I instantly snapped out of my convoluted thoughts and looked up at the Johto trainer with a confident smile.

'How about I show you...' I said as I unhinged a pokeball from my belt and flaunted it beside my face '... in a Pokémon battle!'


	20. SP 1: Kiro and Togepi's Great Adventure!

Kiro and Togepi's Great Adventure!

Togepi gazed attentively in her mother's arms as she soaked up her surroundings. The adjacent trees bristled loudly in the wind. She noticed that it was a lot colder than usual, but was so distracted by the nearby river to care.

Togepi turned her attention to her best friend in the whole world, Kiro. She loved how his silver fur sparkled from time to time. She watched as he happily trotted along side his trainer, Robin. Now and again he would sniff at something on the ground or glance up at Togepi and smile. This made Togepi shriek with happiness.

Suddenly, everyone made their way over towards the gushing river's edge. Aly, Togepi's mother leaned over a wall to get a better look at the messy water.

Togepi rested her feat on the wall and watched as a funny looking Golduck swam backwards down stream. It seemed to wink at them as it floated over the waterfall and disappeared.

Togepi waved goodbye and continued to watch the splashing river below.

Without warning, Aly nudged Togepi along the stone wall. Togepi was surprised, yet happy to walk wobbly along the barrage. She swayed to the left...and then to the right... She swayed and swayed until she could sway no more and toppled into the river.

As she fell, she watched as her mother, Robin and that silly man with narrow eyes waved goodbye to her. She let out one last squeal as she landed in the water with a _plop_!

When Togepi resurfaced, she cried out as the salt water stung her little eyes. She wished to be back in her mother's caring, loving arms.

All of Togepi's sadness was quickly swept away as Kiro jumped bravely into the river after her and swam to her side. Kiro was like a big brother to Togepi. Nothing bad could happen to her while Kiro was at her side... at least not for another three seconds until they went plummeting down the waterfall!

A flash of blue.

A streak of gold.

A fading ruby eye.

_-Duck!?-_

Kiro felt a soft pat on his cheek. He coughed and spluttered out a lung full of salt water as he etched his eyes open. He felt a bit disorientated, but immediately sprung to his feet when he noticed a Pokémon shadowing over him. He was poised, ready to instigate a quick attack, but it was not necessary.

It was the wild Golduck he had previously seen floating down the river. Kiro eased his shoulders and raised a curious eye at the Golduck.

_-Gol!-Duck!-_

The Golduck winked confidently and gave the silver Eevee a thumb up before diving backwards into the river. Kiro watched as the Golduck performed a few backstrokes on the lake's surface before diving back into the dark depths, out of sight.

As the lake's waters returned to their calm state, Kiro began to observe his surroundings. The Gaiva Forest spread intimidating behind him. It seemed quiet... too quiet, almost as if something was missing...

_TOGEPI!_

Kiro searched up and down the length of the reservoir, desperately looking for his friend. He poked his head through hollow logs and sniffed through tufts of thick grass, but Togepi was nowhere to be seen. He sighed resignedly and sniffed in sadness.

Suddenly, in a moment of solemn reflection, Kiro notice tiny footprints amongst his own paw prints. They were definitely Togepi's. They _had_ to be! And they trailed into the surrounding woods. Without further deliberation, Kiro made a dash into the gaping forest in hopes of finding his best friend.

Kiro trotted at a quick pace through the looming vegetation. His eyes and ears were at alert as he ventured through the seemingly endless maze of trees and plants. No matter how far he travelled, everywhere just looked the same.

_-Togi...-Togi...-_

Kiro's face perked up at the faintest sound of Togepi's voice. She sounded scared and lost. His right ear twitched as he scouted out the direction from where the cry came. Acting on instinct he leaped through an area of convoluted flora and onto a Pokémon-made path.

Kiro gazed down the path where Togepi swayed side to side in a trance. Towering over her was a menacing Drowzee, swirling its arms hypnotically. Its intentions were unclear, but Togepi was definitely in danger! Kiro concentrated, his thoughts flashing through battles that he had observed when his trainer had battled.

He remembered Robin and his friend battling against a Glaceon. He also thought back to the battle between his trainer and that women's Leafeon. Both of those Pokémon were so strong! They also shared a similar attack!

_-EEVEE!-_

Kiro bellowed out as a purple sphere began to form at his mouth. His cry startled the hypnotising Drowzee, who looked up in shock, breaking its spell over Togepi. Togepi shook her head and waddled around precariously.

The silver Eevee cried once more as it directed a shadow ball towards the surprised Drowzee. The hypnosis Pokémon was too stunned to react and took the full force of the shadow ball. The momentum of the attack knocked it backwards onto a rock, rendering it unconsciousness.

Kiro scampered over to the disorientated Togepi and nuzzled her tender shell. The egg Pokémon blinked repeatedly before coming around to her senses. She smiled and hugged her friend adoringly. Kiro nuzzled her cheek and lowered his head under her body, propping her up onto his silver mane.

The two best friends were united once again, ready to take on Gaiva Forest.

Kiro sauntered through the woods with little sense of direction Togepi as chirped and waved at the local Pokémon. Some Paras and Oddish nodded cheerfully at the Togepi while a Hoothoot gazed inquisitively from its branch above.

Togepi was carefree and adored the attention. Kiro on the other hand was worried about Robin and his other friends. Would they ever see their trainers again? Most parts of this forest looked identical as they wandered through the trampled grass.

Suddenly, a Tangela popped out of a nearby cluster of trees. It looked panicked and frightened. It cried out as it ran right past Kiro and Togepi- the vines of its body dangling loosely behind it as it fled. Kiro stared confused as the Tangela scuttled by. Togepi just waved oblivious as it continued to run, eventually disappearing off the path, into the thick foliage of the forest.

Kiro began to wonder why the Tangela was in such a hurry. He also noticed the other Pokémon around them retreating into the grass and trees.

His ears perked up at the sound of heavy footsteps. They were definitely those of a Pokémon, and a heavy one at that! The ground began to rumble as the noise grew louder and louder- as the Pokémon grew closer and closer.

The shining Eevee trembled in fear as a ferocious Rhyhorn emerged from the woods, easily unearthing the trees on their sides. After a moment, it spotted Kiro gazing up at it- terrified. It lowered its head threateningly and grunted.

_-Togi-Togi-Togi!-_

Togepi waved her arms rhythmically in the air, indifferent about the Rhyhorn's presence. The rock Pokémon took offence to her silly gesture and began to grind his back hoof against the tuft of grass beneath it.

_-Togi-Togi!-_

The enraged Rhyhorn roared to the heavens before stampeding in the direction of Kiro and Togepi. Kiro gritted his teeth and winced as he sat on the spot, immobilized by fear. Was this to be the end, after coming so far already?

_-Togi- Priiiiiiiiii!-_

Togepi squealed and pointed her tiny arms towards the Rhyhorn charging towards them. Without warning a sudden silver bean beam flashed from her arms. The amazing flash cannon attack blasted the Rhyhorn off its hooves and sent it crashing into the trees behind it.

The impact caused a deafening explosion which echoed throughout the vast forest. A flock of pidgey fled their nest, startled by the blast.

Kiro blinked at the scene in disbelief and then cocked his head around to look at his friend. Togepi cheered gleefully on his back.

Kiro smiled at her and then stared back at fainted Rhyhorn. Without a second thought he raced down the singed grass and scurried into the deep woods. He kept running, further and further into the forest.

Would he ever see Robin again!?

Togepi held on to Kiro's silver fur. She rested her head against his soft mane and watched as a flourish of green flash by her.

She was really happy that her best friend was here, but she really missed her mother. She missed her warm embrace, her loving smile, her shiny thing on her lip. Togepi sighed deeply. She felt sad. She wanted to cry.

Suddenly, everything became a whole lot brighter. Kiro began to slow down as he stepped out onto a green field. Togepi poked her head up, distracted by curiosity. It was a big open space. Small daisies blossomed around the field and made Togepi smile. Kiro rested his body on the soft grass and let Togepi to wander around at her own leisure- under his protective eyes, of course!

Togepi toddled along to all the daisies in the field, sniffing each one as she screamed with joy. She felt the cool breeze blow through her spiky head and gazed at her surroundings. As she inspected the clearing she noticed a massive tree standing in the centre of the field. A giant hollow in its trunk gestured at her to enter. Maybe her mother was inside, waiting for her? Clueless of what danger lay within, she waddled inside, ignoring Kiro's calls.

It was very dark inside. Togepi could not see a thing, but worst of all, Aly was not here. Being blinded darkness made her feel nervous and she began to whimper.

Suddenly, two lights appeared in front of her. She sniffed loudly before taking a closer look. They were not lights at all, but big, gaping eyes, looking at her suspiciously. Maybe this Pokémon knew where her mother was. She innocently prodded between the Pokémon's eyes, as if to get its attention. However, its skin felt a lot harder than Kiro's soft fur, almost like rock. The strange Pokémon that lay before her rose up from its resting place and glared down at her.

_ -KIIIING!-_

Togepi went tumbling out of the hollow tree and bundled backwards through the field, propelled by a forceful roar. Kiro immediately ran to her side and nuzzled her back onto his mane. They both stared in horror as Nidoking stomped out of the hollow tree- its home. It gawked around the glade before focusing in on Kiro and Togepi. It snarled and glared angrily at them. Togepi cowered behind her brave friend. Nidoking tensed its fist, preparing to attack-

_-Jiggly!-Puff!-_

The drill Pokémon eased its arm as a Jigglypuff appeared between it and the trespassers. Togepi peered out from behind Kiro's soft fur to examine the pink, plump Pokémon. She was immediately captivated by its warm, round eyes. The Jigglypuff cleared its throat and began to sing.

_ ~Jigg~a~lee~ee~puff~Jiggalee~ehee~puff...~_

Togepi smiled at the sound of the soft lullaby. It reminded her of the songs her mother would sing to her before she would go to sleep. The Nidoking collapsed lifelessly to the ground and began to snore loudly. Kiro lowered his body to the grass and fell into a deep sleep. Togepi continued to watch the Jigglypuff sing its soothing melody. Her eyes grew heavier the more she listened. She sighed wearily before closing her eyes and drifting off into a peaceful slumber...

A Leafeon and Glaceon stared attentively at Kiro. At one side, a Leafeon lazed over a rock enshrouded with moss. To the other side, a Glaceon sat elegantly atop a mound of glistening snow. Another three Pokémon emerged from behind the moss rock and snow. They were a Jolteon, Flareon and a Vaporeon, each carrying a thunder stone, fire stone and water stone in their mouths respectively. All three of them beckoned, growling at Kiro to choose their stone. Suddenly, an Espeon leaped over the other Eeveelutions, landing right in front of the silver Eevee. It stared at Kiro and then glanced up at the beaming sun that shone above them. Kiro gaped curiously at the sun- everything went dark.

Kiro stood silently in the darkness. Although he could see nothing he felt calm- natural. A gleaming white light appeared above him- the moon! He gazed at the alluring light as his fur glistened in its beauty. His attention was quickly drawn to a Pokémon which cried out to him. He watched in awe as a silhouette appeared before him in the pitch black. The blue loops that painted its body glowed mystically under the moonlight. Kiro took a cautious step forward, then another. It called out to him, begging him to embrace it-

_-Togi-Priii!-_

Kiro's eyes shot open and he instinctively sprung on to all fours at the sound of Togepi's cry. He glimpsed around the field. Luckily, the furious Nidoking was still fast asleep. The wild Jigglypuff had vanished too, but so had Togepi. Kiro kept his ears upright at alert, ready to intercept any further cries of help.

_-Priii!-_

Kiro took off in a blur, dashing in the direction from where Togepi had cried out. He rustled though the thick foliage, trying to keep pace with Togepi's yells for help. He sprinted with determination as the calls of his friend grew louder. After a lengthily chase of an unknown kidnapper, his pursuit lead him into a more hill covered terrain.

He glared angrily at several Ekans-waiting and poised to attack him. Kiro composed himself and lowered his hind legs, ready to pounce when needed.

They had Togepi.

He was going to save her... no matter what the cost!

Togepi floated nauseously in the air, entangled by Arbok's constricting tail. She gazed hypnotically at the alluring patterns coating its violet scales. The Arbok hissed and cradled its new baby gently in its coils.

Arbok lifted its head attentively, drawn by all the commotion that was occurring on the other side of the grassy mound. It slithered carefully over the small hill as not to disturb the calm Togepi. As it snaked over the grass it examined the chaotic scene which lay in its wake.

All of the Ekans- its friends were spread unconscious across the ground. It eyed four young trainers and their Pokémon, staring back at it anxiously. They immediately spotted Togepi in its grasped. Arbok could read their facial expressions; they wanted Togepi back. They wanted to take her baby away from her!

Suddenly, one of the trainers threw a Pokémon vigorously at her. Without thinking, she flung her tail to reflect the pokeball, accidently letting Togepi slip from her grasp. She watched as the egg Pokémon soared threw the air. She then hissed violently at the trainer who had attempted to capture her. He was going to pay for that!

Togepi broke from her trance as she floated through the air. The world seemed to spin around her as she descended at great speed. She heard a scream, somewhat familiar. Who could it be, she wondered?

Suddenly, she landed softly in a pair of cupped hands. She gingerly opened her eyes. A loving face smiled joyfully at her. A warm smile and a shiny object poking out of her bottom lip...

MOMMY!

Togepi embraced the hug of her mother, nuzzling her face as she squeezed her tightly. Aly gazed deep into her eyes and muttered some words before hugging her tightly again. Togepi took a moment and glanced over at her best friend, Kiro. He glanced back at her as he licked Robin's cheek.

They winked understandingly at each other, secretly vowing to never leave their trainers again...

Until their next adventure...


	21. Episode 20: Kin and Bone

Part 20: Kin and Bone

'This will be a one on one Pokémon battle!' Salvadore announced 'The last Pokémon left standing wins! Let the battle... Begin!'

I looked confidently over at Kay-Bee, my pokeball clenched tightly in my fist. I smiled as I waited for him to make the first move.

'Ok, Typhlosion let's give him a battle to remember!' Kay-Bee yelled as he tossed his pokeball high into the air. The clearing became drastically hotter as his Pokémon was summoned to the field. I stared in awe at the blazing creature before checking my Dex:

**Typhlosion, the volcano Pokémon and the evolved form of Quilava. When enraged Typhlosion's fire attacks greatly intensify, burning anything in its path.**

'Wow! That looks like one strong Pokémon' I admitted 'but we can handle it! Toto, I chose you!'

Croconaw entered the field with his arms crossed, ready for business. His eyes suddenly bulged as he gawped across the glade at Typhlosion. The volcano Pokémon blinked back at him in disbelief.

'A Croconaw!?' Kay-Bee gasped 'That's not one of the Kanto starters!'

'I know! As a matter of fact, this was one of last year's Johto starters. Toto didn't have a trainer until a few months ago when I met Prof. Oak and Prof. Elm. After an examination Prof. Oak realised that Toto was just feeling a bit lonely, so we teamed up. Now we're best buddies and have travelled together since'

'Whoa! You sure have grown a lot since we last met, Cro- I mean Toto. Nice to see you again' Kay-Bee smiled at the big jaw Pokémon before composing himself for the battle 'Anyways, enough chatting. We may have a type disadvantage, but our strength more than makes up for it. Typhlosion lets get this battle started with a quick attack!'

Typhlosion was slow to react to his trainer's command, still in shock of meeting its old friend. After a moment of silence it shook its head and advanced at great speed towards Toto.

'Dodge it and use water gun!' I ordered.

Toto leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding the quick attack as Typhlosion brushed passed his shoulder. The Croconaw skid across the grass field, unearthing some roots beneath him as he spun around to face his opponent.

He inhaled deeply, readying himself to attack.

'Use flamethrower, quickly!' urged Kay-Bee.

Typhlosion exhaled a burst of fire just in time to combat Toto's oncoming fury of water. The two attacks collided half way as both Pokémon struggled to out do the other. Both Kay-Bee and I screamed out words of encouragement as the fire and water attacks wrestled against each other, emitting a vapour of steam across the field. The steam was dense and I could hardly make out anything.

'Now's your chance, Typhlosion! Use double-edge!'

Croconaw suddenly cried out in pain as it was hurtled out of the steam, landing in a slump at my side. It looked tired and in a lot of pain, but still conscious.

'Toto, are you alright? Are you still able to battle?' I looked down at my Pokémon in concern.

He stared up at me, looking deeply into my eyes. I returned his stare, understanding, empathising with his pain. He grunted loudly and struggled to his feet, breathing heavily. I smiled and glanced over at the opposing Typhlosion who was stroking his wounded shoulder. One of the side effects of double edge is that the user also sustains serious damage.

'Wow! Toto's definitely a fighter, but this battle's over. Typhlosion, think you can manage one more double-edge?' Kay-Bee asked his Pokémon.

Typhlosion glanced back at him with a reassuring nod before proceeding towards Toto once again.

'Toto, get out of the way!' I commanded, but just stared at the oncoming Typhlosion, panting heavily.

It was then that I noticed a swirl of water, engulfing the Croconaw's tail. As the Typhlosion barged towards Toto, the Croconaw whisked around on the spot, striking Typhlosion in the face with his drenched tail. Typhlosion soared backwards from the force, its body hopping along the ground until it finally came to a stop.

What on earth was that move, I pondered to myself. I checked my Dex:

**Aqua Tail, a water move. The user swings its water drenched tail as if it were a vicious wave to strike the foe.**

'Nice job, Toto!' I congratulated my Pokémon. Toto smiled back at me, pleased with his new move.

'This isn't over yet!' Kay-Bee yelled at us. We stared in amazement as the Typhlosion glared at Toto and rose to his paws.

_-RAACCHHH!-_

It roared to the cloudy sky above us and intense flames erupted from its back. It wasn't called the volcano Pokémon for nothing!

'That's the spirit, Typhlosion! Never back down! Now, use another flame thrower!' spurred Kay-Bee.

I gritted my teeth. 'Toto, use aqua tail!'

Both bellowed ferociously, readying their attacks when all of a sudden, a small pink Pokémon bounced in front of them. They immediately ceased their attacks to watch the little intruder who seemed to adore our attention.

_-Jigglypuff!-_

I checked my Dex:

**Jigglypuff, the balloon Pokémon and the evolved form of Igglypuff. Jigglypuff's lullabies can cause even humans to become drowsy and cast them into a deep sleep.**

I glanced from the Dex to the Jigglypuff, and then back to the Dex. I noticed that the Jigglypuff that stood proudly before us had a red marking on its leg, possibly a bruise. However, no markings were seen on the picture in the pokedex. Had it been injured? It didn't seem to be in any pain.

'Hey Jigglypuff, we're in the middle of a battle. You have to get off the field' Kay-Bee yelled as he ushered the Jigglypuff away. Jigglypuff however, simply smiled and took a deep breath before starting to sing.

_~Jigg~a~lee~ee~puff~Jiggalee~ehee~puff...~_

Jigglypuff's lullaby was soft and melodic- familiar. I could feel my body being enchanted by its sweet sound.

I looked over to Aly, Togepi and Kiro, all of whom were yawning and beginning to doze. My eyes slowly grew heavy as the little balloon Pokémon continued to sing. My body relaxed and my knees became week under the spell. Without putting up too much resistance I slouched to the soft grass beneath me and fell into a deep... deep... sleep...

I yawned loudly and stretched out my arms, slowly etching my eyes open as I took in my surroundings. We were still in the large glade within the Gaiva Forest. Aly, Kay-Bee, Salvadore and Kiro were just coming around from their deep sleep as well. I slowly rose to my feet and massaged my tired eyes.

It was then when I noticed that both Toto and Typhlosion were slumped across the lawn snoring loudly, still in a profound slumber.

Salvadore jumped upright and cleared his throat 'Both Pokémon are unable to battle! I declare this match a draw!'

I was disappointed at the anti-climactic finish, but I still admired the effort which both Pokémon displayed. With a heavy sigh I raised the Croconaw's pokeball in my fist. 'Toto, return. You did great!'

'You too, Typhlosion' said Kay-Bee as he withdrew his Pokémon. He then walked over to me and stretched out his hand. 'That was a great battle. It's a shame we didn't get to finish it, but who knows, maybe we'll meet each other in the League?'

'I hope we do' I nodded and shook his hand firmly.

We strolled along the Gaiva River, parting ways with our new friend and rival, Kay-Bee. He had business in Celadon City to attend to and his own Pokémon journey to lead, but I knew we would meet soon enough.

'Kay-Bee was right' said Salvadore, his face buried behind the Trainer Guide. 'HopHopHop Town is the closest place with a Pokémon Centre and Poke mart. It's only about a few hours walk from here. We should hopefully get there before dark' he noted as the sun began its slow descent into the sky.

'That's great! After we stock up in supplies we can make our way to Vermillion City and I can get my sixth badge!' I said brimming with excitement.

'Hey, what's that?' Aly interrupted, staring curiously off into the distance.

I looked around and didn't notice anything at first. Then, my eyes focused on a Pokémon lying in a heap further down the path. We instantly picked up our pace which soon turned into a run. Salvadore knelt down beside the Pokémon and heaved it over onto its back. We all gasped when we realised the seriousness of the Pokémon's injuries. I quickly scanned my Dex:

**Marowak, the bone keeper Pokémon and the evolved form of Cubone. It wields a mysterious bone which it then uses as a weapon.**

'How bad is it, Salvadore' I asked the breeder anxiously as I watched him check the Pokémon's pulse. The Marowak breathed slowly and hoarsely. Sweat drenched its upper bow. Cracks dented its skull and bruises painted its body black and blue. It was obvious that it was in a bad state.

'There's nothing I can do for it. It needs proper medical attention _immediately_, or else it could die!' he said sternly as looked up at me.

I stared into the breeder's eyes and then looked down at the suffering Marowak. Without further hesitation I knelt down and cradled the Pokémon into my arms. It was heavy, but I ignored the strain on my arms and looked back at Salvadore 'Lead the way to HopHopHop Town. Let's hurry!'

Salvadore nodded and we started to run. We ran as fast as we could, not stopping to take a breath. Kiro sprinted right beside me. Marowak didn't have much time. Its fate was literally resting in my hands. Now and again I would glance down at the drained Pokémon. It would wince in pain before loosing consciousness, yet somehow it still held onto its fractured bone. The sky began to get dark, the sun fading behind the looming Gaiva forest.

In our race against time, I almost stumbled on a loose stone on the path. I barely managed to keep my balance. Salvadore looked back at me, making sure I was okay and offered to carry Marowak. My body was in agony from carrying the heavy Pokémon. I wanted to collapse there and then, but it whimpered and stirred in my arms once again.

'Hang on, buddy. We're almost there' I panted and began to run even faster than before, pushing my muscles passed the point of pain, grunting my worries away.

After what seemed like an eternity, lamp lights started to sprout up either side of us. We were close! Although we had finally reached HopHopHop Town, we still kept running. Salvadore navigated us through the quiet town. We turned several corners before we eventually found the Pokémon Centre. We burst through the doors abruptly and fell over the main reception, frantically buzzing the assistance button for help. Nurse Joy and a Chansey emerged from the automatic door immediately and gasped in shock at our presence. 'Oh my! What on earth happened!?'

_-Wak...-_

I took one last glance at the weak Marowak and smiled 'You're... safe... now...' I panted deliriously before a feeling of weakness swept over my body. The room started to spin around me as I fell backwards with fatigue. Muffled cries and all the colours around me became one, clashing as I fell into unconsciousness...

Everything was quite- just a dead silence except for a steady ominous beeping sound. The noise was infrequent, but seemed to keep rhythm. I inhaled deeply and the beep instantly became faster, making my mind more alert. With a weak moan a blinked my eyes open and suddenly sat upright on the comfy bed. I became panicked as the beeping noise sounded more like a siren. I glanced around the room in an alarm, instantly regretting my actions as my muscles tensed with stiffness. I was in a private recovery ward hooked up to a monitor, blaring noise in accordance with my unsteady heart rate. Light was flooding through the window, reflecting off the television which hung tightly to the opposing wall.

'Robin!'

I literally gasped at the sound of my name and jerked my body in fear. I exhaled in relief as Aly stood in the doorway with Togepi in her arms and Kiro standing proudly at her side. The little egg Pokémon waved at me wearily and giggled.

'Glad to see you're awake. We were getting worried' she said as she flopped down on the bedside chair. She looked tired and her eyes were blotchy red, as if she had been crying.

'I'm fine' I reassured her, slowly propping myself up against the mountain of pillows behind me 'How's Marowak doing?'

_Silence..._

I turned my timid neck to look at the dragon tamer, who stared motionless at the floor. Tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes. She sniffed and stuttered as she spoke 'She... she...'

'Aly...'

'She... didn't make it...' she choked on her words.

It took a few moments for my mind to comprehend what she had just said. Maybe I misheard her? I looked at her once again, crying silently. Togepi gave a puss and hugged her mother. The worst had actually happened. Marowak had _died_!

I hung my head in disbelief. I had failed her. She was on death's door and I was the delivery boy. My body became riddled with pain, not from my aching muscles, but a sudden wave of depression. I bit my lip fiercely and my face stiffened in anger. An uncontrollable fury swelled up inside me. It was my fault- _all my fault!_ Hot tears trickled down my cheeks as images of Marowak haunted my thoughts. The last words that I said to her echoed through my mind. I was unsure how to channel my anger. I started to shake and in a moment of rage I grabbed a nearby remote control and threw it against the wall with a painful scream. The television turned on from the impact before the remote smashed into pieces.

Togepi squealed and began to cry. Aly quickly stood up and left the room, shocked at my reaction.

I did not care.

I simply curled up on my bed and buried my head into my lap, crying inconsolably. Kiro, shocked, but worried for my well being leaped onto the bed and caressed my arm with his cheek.

'Breaking news just in!'

I slowly lifted my head, my thoughts briefly distracted by the news bulletin. I steadied my breathing and reduced my loud cry to a solemn sob.

'... It is currently unknown why the Magnemite infested Gringey City, but amateur video footage caught a short glimpse of the anonymous hero who forced them to retreat from the city'

The screen cut from the reporter and showed a poor quality clip of a group of injured Magnemite fleeing the city. My mouth almost dropped when I noticed the trainer giving orders to his loyal Charmeleon. It was Gary!

The video footage then finished and the news went back to the male reporter who was talking live in Gringey City. I immediately lost interest after that as he went to mention Government investigations and other things that had no interest to me. I did not know what to think. I briefly thought of Gary for a moment before slouching back against the pillows stroking Kiro's silver main. It was somewhat soothing and I soon found myself drifting asleep.

I walked quietly into the emergency room where Salvadore knelt asleep across the remains of Marowak. Her wielding bone lay in his grasp.

I felt a lump developing in my throat, but steadied my breathing and cleared it quickly. I tread gingerly across the floor as not to disturb the dead silence. Kiro walked by my side, staring at the solemn scene attentively. My body was still stiff from yesterday's sprint, but I got over that pretty quickly. Nurse Joy followed behind me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, comforting me as I gazed at the Pokémon's lifeless body. Amidst the scars and bruises she looked peaceful. I hoped that she was now in a better place.

'How are you feeling?' Nurse Joy asked, breaking the silence.

'Oh, umm... better... I guess? Is Salvadore ok?' I asked concerned.

'Yes, he just needs to rest. He was up all night. It was really brave of him to say goodbye, the sign of a pure Pokémon breeder. What you did was very brave what too' Nurse Joy said, encouragingly 'Very stupid, but very brave! You could have died from exhaustion'

'And look what good that did! I failed her...' I sniffed disheartened, not breaking my gaze over the dead Marowak.

'Don't you dare blame yourself! There was nothing more you could have done. You risked your own life to save hers. At least now we can give her a proper burial, better than her fate would have been if she was with those poachers'

'Poachers!?'

'Yes' Nurse Joy continued, her voice sounding more stern 'The injuries she sustained were as a result of poacher equipment. She was also a mother, so we can only assume that she was trying to protect her young one; a true sacrifice of love'

My faced stiffened and my fists clenched at the thought of poachers harming Pokémon. 'If I ever meet those nasty-'

My rage came to a swift conclusion as Aly and Togepi entered the room. They appeared shy, yet concerned. I exhaled and smiled weakly. 'Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just...'

'I know' Aly nodded understandingly 'I felt the same way. But that's life I guess. We all can't live forever'

I stared in silence at the Marowak as Aly's words echoed through my mind.

We stood in the outskirts of HopHopHop Town, where the infrastructure merged with the surrounding forest. Aly, Salvadore, Nurse Joy and I, as well as all of our Pokémon (with the exception of Aly's Charmeleon) circled a small grave. Geodude and Growly had almost finished refilling the hole where the deceased Marowak was now laid to rest.

It was a sad, yet somewhat settling scene. Some of our Pokémon whined in sadness and respect for the Marowak. Togepi waddled over to the grave and softly placed a lily on the mound of earth. She then ran back into Aly's loving arms. A cool breeze whistled through our hair. Colourful leaves danced and swirled by, adding a touch of colour to this remorseful scene. A dramatic piano organ provided a theatrical symphony, provoking all our feelings towards death and-

I turned around curiously, facing the direction from where the music was coming from. I stared puzzled as a giant cathedral organ was being conducted by a maniacal Sir Duke.

'Sir Duke! Cut it out!' I scowled my Pokémon.

At my orders the Haunter hit a series of bum notes and the music came to an abrupt stop. He then spun around, revealing a white phantom mask concealing half of his face. He gave a devilish smile and nodded at us to proceed.

As the path fell silent again, Salvadore stepped up a bit closer to the grave and cleared his throat. He held her bone tightly in his fist, reflecting for a moment before saying his farewell. 'Marowak, we did not know you too long and your passing was untimely, but we have all learned a life lesson because of your bravery. Life is something which should be cherished, for it can be taken from us at any minute. You paid the ultimate sacrifice to protect your child and this shall _not_ go unnoticed. We hope that you're now at peace and will watch over us' the breeder bowed respectfully at the Marowak's final resting place and stepped back.

We all stood in silence- in respect. Marowak's passing had given me a new appreciation for life and for my Pokémon. They always gave their best in battles and pushed themselves beyond their limits. I swore to myself to become not just a better trainer, but a better person. It was time we made the best of what lSife had to offer while there was still time.


	22. Episode 21: Right on Cu!

Part 21: Right on Cu!

We trudged heavily through the damp forest as we made our way to Vermillion City. Rain drops crept through the canopy of vegetation above us and pattered on the colourful leaves which lined the path. A skin piercing breeze whistled through the Route and blew through our hair.

It had been a week since we left HopHopHop Town and the memories of the dead Marowak still lingered in my mind. I hadn't felt the same after that incident. I still trained my Pokémon, but I lacked ambition. I was afraid to push them too hard, push them beyond their limits and further. I was unsure of myself. My mind was a tempest of muddled thoughts.

My contemplation came to a quick close when I noticed two Pokémon battling up ahead, both of which I had ever seen before. As we approached the scene, it became clear that both Pokémon were in combat under the instructions of their trainer, an older boy in his mid teens with slick black hair and glasses. He gave clear and confident orders as he watched over his Pokémon.

Bewildered by these strange, yet fearsome Pokémon I checked my Dex:

**Breloom, the mushroom Pokémon and the evolved form of Shroomish. Breloom baffles its foe with its strong spores before throwing punches, bettering those of a pro boxer.**

** Blaziken, the blaze Pokémon and the evolved form of Combusken. This Pokémon is capable of leaping great distances and its flaming punches can scorch even the most resistant foes.**

I put my Dex away and continued to stare in awe as both Pokémon continued their close range combat attacks. Their fists and feet worked in unison and at a blinding pace. It was a dazzling array of green and red blurs as both Pokémon knew precisely when to attack and defend against each other. Their lean built trainer soon noticed our presence and smiled.

'Ok, guys. Nice work out. Take a break' he said with a smile and returned his Pokémon to their pokeballs.

'Wow, those Pokémon are amazing!' Salvadore exclaimed in awe 'The feathers on that Blaziken highlights its strength and I've never seen a Breloom's flora so well nourished' the breeder remarked.

'Why thank you' the trainer nodded and stretched out a welcoming hand 'the name's Damian and I'm glad to meet people who appreciate the hard work my Pokémon and I put in to our training.

'Nice to meet you, Damian. My name's Salvadore'

'Hey, I'm Aly and this is Togepi' Aly greeted him with a cheerful nod. Togepi waved her little arms and let out a little yawn.

'My name's Robin and this here is Kiro'

'Oh wow! A shiny Eevee!' Damian gasped and knelt down to pet the doting Kiro. He stroked his silver mane and his fur seemed to shine even brighter. Eevee adored the attention and licked his hand. 'It's an honour to see such a Pokémon that is so rare and has also been so well raised'

'Thank you!' I smiled cheerfully for the first time in over a week 'You're Pokémon look really strong. Did you catch them in Kanto?'

Damian chuckled as he stood up straight. 'Haha, no. I come from Jubilife City in the Hoenn region. Blaziken is the Pokémon I first started out with. We've been through everything together and we even made it to the final of the Silver Conference last year'

'Wow! That's the Johto League, right? You must be an awesome trainer!' I gawped, truly impressed.

'Well, we try!' said Damian, almost blushing with embarrassment.

A sudden urge soared through my body- ambition. My veins brimmed with excitement. A trainer with great skill and from a different region was standing before me and I couldn't let this opportunity slip.

'Hey Damian, want to battle?' I asked eagerly.

At first the Hoenn trainer seemed a bit surprised at my question, but then smiled and nodded. 'A battle, huh? Sure! I could definitely do with a bit of battle practice before my last gym battle anyway. How about we make it a three on three?' he suggested.

'Great' I beamed in agreement.

His last badge already, I thought to myself in amazement. I was now even more excited and curious to see what Pokémon he would use. Possibly some that I had never seen before, like his Breloom and Blaziken.

We distanced ourselves from each other to make room for the battle as light rain continued to pour down. Salvadore took up his position at the side of the path, acting as the referee of this match. Aly viewed the match from beneath the shelter of a nearby bush, Togepi resting peacefully in her arms. Kiro stood at my side, poised and ready to battle if he was needed.

'This will be a three on three Pokémon battle between Robin from Viridian City and Damian of Jubilife City' declared Salvadore 'Both trainers may switch their Pokémon at any stage during the match. Let the battle... begin!'

'Good luck, Robin' Damian shouted earnestly before unhinging a pokeball from his belt 'Tauros, I chose you!'

The wild bull Pokémon grunted and stomped its hind legs against the soft earth beneath its hooves as it was summoned for battle.

Damian immediately noticed the disappointed look on my face at the sight of Tauros. 'Is there something wrong, Robin?'

I shook my head and smiled 'No, not at all. It's just that I was hoping to see new Pokémon, maybe from Hoenn?'

'Oh, I see! Well, if you can take down my Tauros I promise you I'll use one of my Hoenn Pokémon next. Deal?'

I nodded excitedly 'You're on! Ok, Growly, I chose you!'

My faithful Growlithe was summoned to the damp path, up on all fours and ready for battle. 'Growly, let's start this off with a flamethrower!' I ordered.

Damian casually glanced upwards before turning his attention back to the battle. To my surprise he didn't utter a single word. He just stood there indifferently, waiting for Growly to hit his Tauros.

The Growlithe inhaled deeply before exhaling a burst of flames. I gasped as the flamethrower seemed to grow smaller as the attack continued. By the time the flames had reached the Tauros, they were little more than a stream of embers.

'But how!?' I asked amazed. Growly turned to face me, pouting with disappointment.

Damian smiled once more 'Take another look around you, Robin. It's raining! The rain has not only quenched your Growlithe's flamethrower; it has also weakened your Growlithe. He's drenched!'

I stared disheartened at Growly whose fur was now soaked from the rain. He shook his body and stared back at me, waiting for an order. The rain had really thrown my plan. I knew that Growly's fire attacks wouldn't be that strong now and Tauros was easily twice his size, making physical attacks ineffective too. I had to switch Pokémon.

I reluctantly raised he pokeball 'Growly, return!'

'Not so fast!' Damian retorted with a grin 'Tauros, use pursuit!'

To my surprise Tauros began charging at Growly, even though he had been recalled. Just before the red light could hit my Pokémon Tauros rammed full force into the helpless Growlithe and sent him soaring backwards.

I gasped in shock as Growly lay in a heap on the ground, unconscious.

'Growly is unable to battle. Tauros wins this round!' Salvadore announced.

I sighed in disbelief as I finally withdrew Growly to his pokeball. I then glared over at Damian and his Tauros; Tauros was grunting and snorting as one of its hind legs continued to trample the earth beneath it, rousing itself for the next battle. Damian propped his specs up his nose and smiled at me calmly.

I thought hard, trying to figure out what could take on this wild bull Pokémon. Growly's attacks had been completely hindered by the rain, but maybe I could use it to my advantage.

With the faintest glimmer of hope I threw a pokeball 'Peeks, I chose you!'

The peak-eared Pikachu was summoned to the damp path. Sparks crackled across his cheeks, ready for battle.

'Interesting choice' said Damian, amused 'Nevertheless, Tauros, use take down attack!'

Tauros bellowed to the heavens before stampeding towards the waiting Pikachu. Its head was tilted downwards, revealing its sturdy horns.

'Ok Peaks, stop that Tauros with a thunderbolt attack!' I commanded.

The peak eared Pikachu hunched over a cried out as it let loose a powerful electric attack. The strength of thunderbolt caused Tauros to slow its attack as it roared in pain.

'Not bad, Robin. Using the rain as a powerful conductor to battle Tauros was a great move, but it's not gonna be that easy! Tauros, finish your take down attack!'

I stared in shock as the Tauros somehow managed to finally shrug off Peek's thunderbolt and recommence its take down attack. I gritted my teeth as my mind raced furiously through my current options. I had an idea, but this could be risky. I had to take the chance.

'Peeks lean back on your tail!' I ordered as a stutter of nerves trembled through my voice. The Pikachu looked back at me puzzled, but immediately nodded and did as I ordered.

I waited anxiously until the Tauros was only a few paces away from the fragile Pikachu. 'Jump and use iron tail!' I commanded promptly.

As Tauros deadly horns surged towards Peeks, he used his springy tail to propel himself into the air. I could hear Damian gasp in amazement as the Pikachu flipped in mid air. His tail hardened and seemed to sheen a bright metallic colour. Tauros just about managed to look up to meet a reigning iron tail. Peeks iron tail struck Tauros with tremendous force on the bridge of its snout and sent it crashing face first into the soft earth. Tauros collapsed to its side- fainted.

'Tauros is unable to battle, Peeks wins the round!' yelled Salvadore, somewhat amused.

'Thank you, Tauros' said Damian as he returned his Pokémon and withdrew another pokeball from his belt. 'Nicely done, Robin. You really caught us off guard there, but you asked for a Hoenn Pokémon so a Hoenn Pokémon you're going to get! Go, Absol!'

I gazed in awe at the Pokémon which was summoned before me. Even Togepi woke up sensing its mystic presence. Absol's red eyes stared solemnly at me, before turning to Peeks. Its dark face vividly contrasted its snow white fur which seemed to glisten in the rain. After a few moments I managed to avert my eyes from its alluring complexion and checked my Dex:

**Absol, the disaster Pokémon. Using the dark aura within its horn it is able to sense natural disasters and can apparently live for over a century. **

I stared at the Absol once again, brimming with excitement at the prospect of facing a new Pokémon from Hoenn. I took a deep breath a cleared my throat 'Ok, Peeks, let's start this off with another thunderbolt!'

The Pikachu nodded as sparks ignited his red electric pouches once again.

'Absol, don't underestimate this Pikachu. Use double team!'

Just as Peeks unleashed a stream of electricity, Absol began to seemingly multiply. Dozens of Absol circled the confused Peeks as his thunderbolt went right through an illusion of Absol.

'No way!' I cried out in disbelief. 'I studied the Absol duplicates, trying to find the actual Absol, but it was impossible to tell. They all looked identical to each other. There was only one thing I could do now. 'Peeks use thunderbolt on all of them!'

The Pikachu seemed helpless and confused as each copy of Absol glared at him. At the sound of my orders he shook his head and sent waves of electricity at the dozens of Absol. They all seemed to disappear as the thunderbolt went right through all of them, all except one. The real Absol flinched and cried out in pain as Peek's thunderbolt struck its dark horn.

'Nice job Peeks. Now finish this with iron tail!' I yelled confidently.

Peeks leaped into the air as his tail seemed to harden with a metallic shine. He flipped mid air as his tail bore down on the stunned Absol. Suddenly, the metal glow on the Pikachu's tail faded, returning to its natural yellow colour.

'Hm, seems that your Pikachu has run out of energy. Absol use night slash!' Damian commanded coolly.

I continued to stare in disbelief as a dark aura coated Absol's paw and swiped the Pikachu away effortlessly. Peeks bundled backwards next to me more sprawling on his back, fainted.

'Peeks is unable to battle. Absol wins this round' announced Salvadore.

'Thanks buddy, you did great' I complimented my Pikachu for his effort as I returned him to his pokeball. I then unhinged my final pokeball and tossed it into the air 'Go get 'em, Hope!'

My Butterfree flapped her wings solemnly as she was summoned for the battle. I instantly noticed her drooped antennas and saddened eyes. 'Hope, what's wrong? Are you ok to battle?'

_-Free...-_

She turned to me and slowly nodded her head before turning around to face the opposing Absol. However, her resigned look never changed.

'Your Butterfree seems sad. Are you sure you still want to battle?' asked Damian earnestly.

'Hope and I are ready for anything. Let's show him what we've got with a stun spore attack!' I ordered.

Hope flapped her wings softly, with little conviction. A wave of spores floated towards the disaster Pokémon who stood poised on all fours, waiting for instructions from its trainer.

'Combat those spores with razor wind!' said Damian.

The mystic horn on Absol's head began to glow white and it swayed its head vigorously. This series of movements unleashed blade-like slashes which pierced through the oncoming spores and continued onwards to hack at Hope. The Butterfree bundled backwards through the air, but managed to stay fluttering in the air. Absol stared at the Butterfree calmly, unscathed.

I glanced at the Absol and then back to Hope. She had taken a powerful hit and was doing well to be still in the air. But what could we do now? Absol had skilfully defended itself from the stun spore attack _and_ manage to deliver a powerful blow to my Butterfree at the same time. Also, it still seemed to have plenty of energy left for battle.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by Salvadore's stern voice 'Hope is not fit to battle further in this match. I declare Absol and Damian the winners of this battle!'

'_What!?_ Hope still has plenty of energy left to battle! What gives!?' I yelled at the breeder furiously, occasionally glancing back to my distressed Butterfree.

Salvadore glared back at me 'Hope may still be physically able to battle, but there's something wrong. Something is obviously bothering her and as her trainer, _you_ should know when to call it quits. It's your _duty_ as a Pokémon trainer to put your Pokémon ahead of everything else!'

I stared in amazement at the Pokémon breeder, somewhat taken back by what he said. Eventually his words sunk in and I sighed resignedly at my carelessness.

'I'm sorry, Hope. That was pretty stupid of me. So, can you tell me what's wrong?' I asked in concern as I stretched out a welcoming arm.

The Butterfree fluttered over to me and landed on my arm, but still hung her head in sadness. I studied her eyes. They looked gloomy, almost lonely. I just couldn't understand what was wrong.

'It's mating season for Butterfree' Damian remarked 'It's usually around this time of year when Pokémon such as Butterfree look for a partner. That may explain why your Butterfree is feeling lonesome?'

I stared at Damian and then back at Hope. 'Is that what's wrong?'

She looked up at me and nodded slowly. Tears began to form at the edge of her round, solemn eyes. I continued to stare motionless at her before managing to force myself to smile.

'Don't worry, Hope! We'll find you someone' I reassured her 'But until then you've still got us!' I winked at her.

Hope suddenly sprung off my arm and danced gleefully in the air. She then fluttered around my head before landing on my shoulder and nuzzling my cheek. I stroked her chin softly as she nibbled on my finger.

'I'm glad to see Hope is feeling a lot better. Thanks for the great battle, but I guess I better get going!' said Damian, almost apologetically.

'I should be thanking you. I learned so much today thanks to our battle. I hope we meet each other in the Indigo League!'

'See ya there!' he said beamingly and we shook hands firmly before parting our separate ways.

We continued along the path, the colourful trees either side of us emanating a beautiful glow as we journeyed towards Vermillion City. The rain had eased as light clouds now rested gently above us. There was still a cool breeze, however it blew a lot softer than before.

'I wonder how much further it is to Vermillion?' asked Aly wearily.

She seemed tired, as were the rest of us. Kiro had even retired to my shoulder where he propped himself up against my bag pack. Salvadore was reading the trainer guide as we strolled.

'According to this, the closest place to here is Crimson City. Vermillion City is just a day's walk from-'

_-Cu...- bone...-_

We all came to a simultaneous halt at the sound of a Pokémon cry. Stumbling towards us was a small Cubone. It looked injured and exhausted. A thick piece of broken rope dangled from its ankle. I checked my Dex:

**Cubone, the lonely Pokémon. Whenever it is lonely or sad the skull it bares shakes and emits mournful sounds.**

'Oh, the poor thing' Aly sulked sympathetically.

As soon as the Cubone noticed our presence it began to edge backwards, still crying out loud. Salvadore slowly stepped towards it, calmly raising his arms to show that he meant no harm. He gradually lowered himself onto one knee and opened up his rucksack, taking a small bottle, a flask and some sachets out of it. He then began to mix the ingredients and poured them into the baby bottle.

'Here, try some' he said softly as he swished the bottle in front of the Cubone. 'I bet you'll like it!' he said and gave a warm smile.

Cubone reduced its heartbreaking cry to a low sob and took a careful step towards the breeder. It then took another... and another... and another until it finally reached out for the warm bottle of milk. Salvadore cradled Cubone in his arms as it gulped down the milk. As it drank, Salvadore loosened the rope around its ankle and tossed it aside.

'Don't drink it too fast now, you hear?' he said with a loving smile as he continued to father the Cubone.

'Wow Salvadore, that was amazing!' I admitted with an impressed smile.

'And look at Cubone's colour! It looks like its getting better already!' Aly gasped.

Togepi waved her arms cheerfully, now wide awake and Kiro gaped curiously around my head. It was a warming sight to see the breeder do what he does best.

The peaceful mood was abruptly interrupted by the roars of an engine. It seemed to grow louder and louder every second. The indigenous Pokémon scuttled and scurried further into the trees, afraid of the thundering noise. We all stood still, anxious as the engine revved.

Suddenly, a motorbike came skidding through the forest driven by a muscular man with dark green hair and a deep frown. He came to a screeching stop just a short distance in front of us and hopped off his vehicle. He stared grudgingly at Aly, then at me, and finally at Salvadore without muttering a single word. His eyes furrowed and an evil smile crept across his face as he noticed the young Cubone nestled safely in Salvadore's arms.

'I believe you have something that belongs to me' the man snarled as he pointed his hand towards the Cubone.

Cubone gave a weak whimper and clenched itself to Salvadore's chest in fear. The breeder looked down at the baby Pokémon hugging him tightly and the glared back at the stranger. 'We found this Cubone in bad shape, like it ha been held captive. Explain yourself!' Salvadore ordered.

'Listen, kid. I don't need to explain myself to anyone and especially not you. Just hand over the Pokémon and pretend this never happened' his deep voice had a menacing threat about it.

'I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I'm training to be a Pokémon breeder and it's my duty to protect this Pokémon. You want him, then come and get him!' Salvadore challenged the now infuriated man.

'Have it your way! That Cubone's gonna fetch me a lot of cash when I deliver it to the boss. A little battle will only make this capture even sweeter. Seviper, go!' the poacher yelled as he threw his pokeball into the air.

_-SEVIPER!-_

A purple Pokémon with colourful patterns and razor sharp fangs was summoned to battle. It had an intimidating hiss and violently waved it's blade like stinger at the end of its tail.

Salvadore calmly placed the young Cubone protectively behind his legs and reassured him that he would be alright. He then stood up straight to face the hunter and threw a pokeball 'Exeggcute, go!'

_-Ex-Exeggcute!-_

The little eggs hopped up and down, eager to battle.

'Ok Seviper, time to thwart these eggs, just like that pesky Cubone's mother!' the man grunted.

We all looked at each other, instantly understanding his disgusting threats.

'It was you!' Aly screamed.

'You murdered that Marowak!' I spat, clenching my fist in fury.

'Oh, that thing. It kept getting in the way. I would have captured her too, but a young Cubone would fetch double the amount of that old sack. I did what was necessary' he grunted heartlessly.

My blood boiled at his words. This guy had to be taught a lesson. I looked down at my shiny Eevee. 'Kiro, time to put this guy in his place!'

Kiro sprung off my shoulder and nodded back at me, ready to assist Exeggcute when Salvadore raised his hand. 'I appreciate the help, Robin, but this battle is between me and him. Now go Exeggcute, use confusion!'

Kiro edged back to my side, allowing Exeggcute to battle it out alone. The Exeggcute's eyes began to glow a light blue, as the deadly Seviper approached. Suddenly, Seviper was levitated into the air, coated in a blue psychic energy. It squinted in pain from the super effective attack and began to hack itself with its own bladed tail in confusion. After battling itself in mid air for a while, the confusion attack stopped and Seviper dropped to the damp ground. It was still able to battle, but it had also been greatly injured.

'Good job, Exeggcute. Now wrap this up with uproar!' Salvadore yelled confidently.

At his command, the Exeggcute hopped vigorously on the spot and screamed deafeningly, emitting blue sound waves.

'Seviper, use dig to get out of there!' the hunter ordered promptly.

Seviper was quick to react to its master's command and buried its way underground. Exeggcute stopped their attack and looked around confused. Seviper had completely disappeared from site. All went quiet, except for the poacher who made a loud, wicked smirk.

Without warning, Seviper burst from the soft ground right before a startled Exeggcute.

'Fry them, Seviper! Flamethrower!'

Exeggcute didn't stand a chance as Seviper exhaled a blast of fire. We all gasped as the little egg Pokémon were consumed by flames. It didn't take too long for us to realise that Exeggcute were unable to battle. Salvadore gritted his teeth as he returned his fainted Pokémon back to his pokeball.

'Nice work Seviper. Now fetch me that pathetic Cubone so we can get out of here!' the man smiled maliciously as his Seviper snaked towards Salvadore.

The breeder knelt down and spread his arms wide, acting as a barrier between Seviper and Cubone. He was willing to give up everything to save this baby Cubone, just as his mother had. The Cubone looked up lovingly at Salvadore as he knelt there, waiting to be set upon any minute by Seviper. I clenched my fists in anger once again and was ready to give Kiro orders to assist.

_-Cubone!-_

Suddenly, the lonely ground Pokémon ran up Salvadore's back and leaped in front of the breeder, screaming and ready for battle.

'Cubone, what are you doing? Get back!' Salvadore pleaded as the Seviper slithered closer.

Cubone shook its head angrily as it looked back at Salvadore.

_-Bone!-Bone!-Cubone!-_

'Wait, you really want to battle?' asked Salvadore, unsure if Cubone was strong enough to take on such a slick opponent.

The orphan Cubone nodded reassuringly.

Salvadore stared deep into Cubone's tearful eyes before smiling assertively 'Well if that's the case then I guess you'll be needing this'. The breeder dug deep into his bag before pulling out Marowak's bone. He then carefully handed to the Cubone, passing down the weapon which his mother once wielded. The lonely Pokémon raised the bone into the air and let out an honorary battle cry before turning to face Seviper, who was now in striking distance.

'Hm, seems the baby pipsqueak wants to battle. Seviper use poison fang' the man chuckled as he grunted his orders.

Seviper stretch open its jaw and its two elongated fangs seemed to shine a vicious purple colour. With a determined hiss the Seviper lunged forward, towards the waiting Cubone.

Aly and I gasped in horror as Seviper surged towards its prey.

'Cubone, use bonemerang!' said Salvadore coolly.

Cubone cried out as he flung his bone with all his might. It whistled as it spun through the air and thwarted Seviper in the face. The snake Pokémon stumbled backwards on impact. It just about managed to raise its head before the bonemerang spun back around and smacked it on the other cheek. Seviper hissed and winced in pain. The hunter cursed at his Pokémon as Seviper rolled its head in circles, dazed.

Cubone caught his new bone and swung it skilfully around his arm, waiting for his next command.

'Finish this with bone club!' Salvadore yelled encouragingly.

Cubone leaped into the air, much higher than I though possible for a Pokémon of his stature. His two claws were gripped firmly at the base of the bone as he bore the brunt of it down on the crown of Seviper's head. The dazed Seviper went plummeting face first into the mulch beneath.

'Way to go, Cubone!' Aly and I cheered on Cubone as the hunter returned his Pokémon, muttering curses under his breath. Salvadore knelt down on won knee as Cubone jumped gleefully into his embracing arms.

'That's it! I've given you all enough chances, but now that time has passed' the hunter thundered as he took another pokeball from his belt and threw it with all his might 'Show no mercy Tyranitar! Use thrash!'

_-TAAAAAHHHHRRRR!-_

All of us stared in horror as a colossal spiked Pokémon was summoned from the pokeball. Amidst my shock I managed to check my Dex:

**Tyranitar, the armour Pokémon and the evolved form of Pupitar. Tyranitar's impenetrable armour allows it to change landscapes by knocking down mountains with ease.**

I gulped, fear taking over my body. I had never seen such a terrifying Pokémon. Even ghosts Pokémon seemed childish in comparison to the beast. The Tyranitar bellowed another frightening roar to the heavens before stampeding towards Salvadore and Cubone. The lonely Pokémon cried out in fear and nuzzled its skull against Salvadore's chest. Aly squeezed Togepi closely. I held my hand over my face. I could hardly watch. One of my best friends was about to be trampled upon by a monstrous Pokémon.

Just as Tyranitar made a final lunge towards Salvadore and Cubone a red blur flew over the breeder's head and crashed into the armour Pokémon. Tyranitar skid across the slippery surface and groaned loudly. It took a couple of moments for the Tyranitar look up to face his new opponent.

It was Blaziken!

'Stop right there, Rico!' yelled Damian as he sprinted to our side 'Your hunting days are over!'

Rico gritted his teeth furiously 'We'll just see about that. Tyranitar use hyper beam!'

'Close combat, now!' Damian ordered.

Tyranitar didn't even have time to create a hyper beam as it was instantly overcome with a blitz of close range attacks. Blaziken threw fast and powerful punches and kicks before finishing off with a whopping round house kick to the face. The Tyranitar was knocked off his feet and sent soaring backwards. Rico just manage to dive out of the way in time, narrowly avoiding being crushed by his own Pokémon.

'Some things never change' Damian taunted the hunter as his faithful Blaziken returned by his side.

Scrambling to his feet Rico quickly returned his fainted Tyranitar back to its pokeball and scuttled onto his motorcycle. He revved the engine and turned to face Damian. 'Mark my words, Damian. I will be back and next time things will be different. Team Rocket shall be feared once more!' And with those words Rico sped off through the forest and out of sight.

'He got away' Aly grumbled and gritted her teeth.

'That's not what matters. The main thing is that you are all safe' Damian reassured us with a smile.

'Thanks Damian, and Blaziken of course. You guys arrived just in time!' said Salvadore gratefully, still cradling Cubone in his arms. 'Just one question though. Why did you come back? How did you know we were in danger?'

Damian tried to shrug it off like it was nothing 'Don't mention it. You can thank my buddy Absol for that. You see, Absol are renowned for being able to sense natural disasters, but from all the adventures we've been through together, Absol has learned to pick up on all sorts of danger. He's a handy Pokémon to have around'

Dark Pokémon were truly amazing, I thought to myself. I had never recounted seeing one before today and now we have ended up battling two of them. The Pokémon world sure is a strange place. It was then I remembered something which caught my attention earlier when Damian returned to save us. I looked up to the experienced trainer.

'Hey Damian, how do you know Rico' I asked curiously.

'Oh, him? Rico and I go a long way back to when I first started my journey in Hoenn. He escaped from prison and was trying to capture Pokémon illegally when my friend and I intervened. It's strange to see him here in Kanto though, and apparently working for Team Rocket?'

'Don't worry about Team Rocket. We've beaten Cassidy and Ben(?) every time we've met them. It's almost like target practice' I joked.

'I just find it strange though. Rico has always detested Team Rocket, and now he's claiming that they're making some sort of return, even though core of the organisation dismembered years ago. And those rumours... It just doesn't...' Damian trailed off, lost in deep thought. After a few moments he recognised we were all staring at him with puzzled looks. 'But don't you guys sweat it. Anyways, I really have to get going. Take care of yourselves'

We all said goodbye to Damian and knocked knuckles with him, thanking him once again for helping us out. Just as him and Blaziken turned to leave, he cocked he head over his shoulder, smiling at Salvadore 'By the way, congrats to you and Cubone. I know you'll both make a great team! See you around' and he flicked his hand in a gesture, signalling his leave.

'What...?' Salvadore watched as Damian and his Blaziken continued their own journey through the colourful forest and then turned back to Cubone who was still perched snugly in his arms. The lonely Pokémon looked up at him with loving eyes but did not utter a sound. The both just gazed at each other for a while before Salvadore finally managed to stutter the important question 'So Cubone... d-do... do you want to travel with us?'

Silence.

_-Bone?-_

'Listen, I know I'm not your mother, and I know I never will be. She was so loving and caring, and even gave up her own life to protect you. I can see you got your bravery and fighting spirit from her by the way you fought that Seviper. I don't know if I will ever match up to that braveness, or show that much love. But I promise you that I will give you everything I can. So, what do you say? Want to join the team? You and me, taking on the world, just like your mother would have wanted!'

Tears began to well up in both Cubone and Salvadore's eyes as they continued to gaze at each other. Even I found it hard to hold back the waterworks. They shared such an emotional bond. It was a harmonious, picture perfect moment.

_Sniiiiffff!_

I curiously turned by head around to see Sir Duke, sitting on his recliner chair, blowing his nose as tears trickled down his face. Now and then he would grab a fist of popcorn from the giant sized box at his side and stuff his mouth. To be honest, this did not surprise me.

What did surprise me was Aly lounging on a recliner beside him, as she sniffed into a tissue and took frequent slurps of her soda pop through a straw. 'Say yes, Cubone... please... say yes...' she whimpered and blew loudly into her tissue.

I smiled resignedly and shook my head, turning my attention back to Salvadore and Cubone, who were still fixed on each other's eyes.

'Well...?' Salvadore asked once more.

_-Cubone-Bone-Bone!-_

Cubone nodded excitedly and waved his bone through the air.

'Alright!' Salvadore shouted for joy and threw a pokeball high into the air. Cubone fixed his eyes on the pokeball and aimed carefully before flinging his bone at the pokeball. The bone made a direct hit with the button on the pokeball and it burst open. Cubone just caught his bone as the red light sucked him inside his pokeball. Salvadore cupped his hand, welcoming the pokeball into his possession as it landed with a _beep_!

_-Haunt!-Haunt!-Haunt!-_

'Bravo! Bravo!'

_-Togi-Priiiii!-_

Aly, Sir Duke and Togepi all cheered and whistled in a standing ovation. Kiro danced around my feet gleefully as I applauded the breeder and his new partner.

Salvadore held his new capture up close to his face 'Welcome to the team, Cubone. Welcome the _family_!'


	23. Episode 22: The Love Bug!

Part 22: The Love Bug

_GURGLE!_

Both Salvadore and I sniggered again, glancing at Aly through the corner of our eyes. She was too hungry to scowl us and instead hung her head in exhaustion. Her stomach had been rumbling for food for over an hour. Togepi patted her belly and squealed for joy, also finding this amusing.

Cubone let out a loud belch after taking one last gulp of warm milk from his baby bottle. Salvadore patted him on the back and put the empty bottle back in his bag pack. 'Feeling better Cubone?' he asked. Cubone nodded his head and stretched out with a satisfying yawn before drifting off to sleep in Salvadore's arms. The lonely Pokémon hugged his bone tightly as he slept.

'How come Cubone gets fed and we don't?' Aly pouted, glaring jealousy at the snoozing Cubone.

'Because Cubone's still an infant and needs all the nourishment he can get. That and I forgot to stock up on food supplies in HopHopHop Town' said Salvadore with an edgy smile. 'But don't worry; we should be arriving at Crimson City at any minute. According to the guide they have a wide range of restaurants and cafes, and the city is green all year round with Pokémon shaped hedges along the main streets. They're also building a new battle dome near there, but construction has only started recently'

'A battle dome? That sounds awesome! And once we're finished there it's onto Vermillion City for my next badge!' I yelled over excitedly. A wave of determination swept through my veins at the thought of my next gym battle. Celadon seemed like such a long time ago.

_-Vee!-_

Kiro let out a battle cry and danced around my feet with pride, spurred on by my focused gaze.

'C'mon, Kiro. Let's go!' I urged my shiny Eevee and without warning, we both sprinted towards Crimson City.

'There they go again' Aly said with a resigned look on her face as she watched us race down the damp path.

Salvadore shook his head and smirked 'Some things never change'

I ran effortlessly. My body and mind both ready to battle for my next badge. Kiro matched my fast pace, running right beside me as the forest began to disperse and make room for modern buildings and architecture. We were entering the outskirts of Crimson City.

We slowed our pace down to a brisk walk as we stepped on to what seemed to be a main street in the city. At first I was allured by the bright coloured shops and cafes which lined the streets. They were all up market buildings with pretty designs over the entrances and an array of different plants lining the windows.

Then I took a second look.

The street was empty, no life, or at least no human life. Hoards of different types of bug Pokémon infested the pavements and alleyways. Caterpie and Weedle scuttled along the street; Spinarak dangled down loosely on their threads from the roof tops of buildings; Venonat rested peacefully among a group of Pineco. I don't think I had ever seen so many bug Pokémon in the one place, even in a forest. Another startling aspect which grabbed my attention was lack of greenery which Salvadore had spoke so highly of. There were a few trees left in the city, but many of them were either leafless or were overcome with Kakuna and Metapod. I could just about make out a hedge piece which used to portray a Bellsprout. It was now riddled with hungry Weedle, eating its leaves mercilessly.

Kiro huddled close to my legs, insecure by the abundance of Pokémon critters inhabiting the city. He too could sense something was wrong.

We moved anxiously threw the City, confused by the whole situation. I always felt as though people were watching me from the safety of their own homes, but whenever I turned my head all I saw were swaying curtains. As we ventured through different streets, I wondered where Aly and Salvadore were. It hadn't been that long since I left them, but I thought they would have caught up at this stage.

We passed by another bug swarmed street. My attention was immediately snatched by the dozens of cranes and work vehicles far down the road, at the edge of the city. This must be where they planned to build that battle dome, I thought to myself. I was tempted to investigate the site, but I knew it would be better to find a Pokémon Centre first. Maybe I would find out what was really going on here?

'BAKKA!'

I looked up in confusion and was suddenly entrapped in a large net. I squirmed in a panic, frantically trying to free myself, but to no avail. The lacing in the rope was tightly bound, making it almost impossible to grip or even see through. I almost lost my balance as I wrestled with the net, nearly tripping over Kiro who had also been caught.

'Hah! Gotcha! Now Lazarus, use tackle!' a muffled female voice ordered.

'Wait! What's going on!?' I cried.

I kept flailing my arms around the tight net in a desperate attempt to escape. I could just make out a purple blur surged threw the air before something crashed into my stomach, blowing all the air out of my body. I lurched over in pain and grunted loudly. I struggled to catch my breath- winded.

'Ooh, this bug isn't just big. It's a feisty one too. This makes it an even better catch. Lazarus, let's try one more tackle!' the same voice commanded.

I was disorientated and in a lot of pain. My head spun as I was overcome with confusion. I tried to steady my breath and focus my thoughts. Did someone really thing I was a bug. 'Hang on! I'm not a-', I tried to mumbled some words of defence, but I was quickly set upon by the same purple blur as before. The impact was even greater this time as I took a blow to the back, knocking me off my feet. I dropped to the ground like a bag of soot. In all my troubles, I hoped that Kiro wasn't suffering as badly as I was. I tried to sit myself upright.

'Nice job, Lazarus!' the voice shouted eagerly 'Pokeball go!'

'Wha-?'

_WHACK!_

I cried out in pain as a pokeball thwarted my face at full force. I slumped back to the ground and held my face as I writhed in pain.

'Hey! So not fair. What gives?' the voice complained. The mesh net was whipped off me as I continued to nurse my throbbing cheek. 'Wait a second! You're not a bug!' she hissed angrily.

I managed to perk myself upright and etched my eyes open. It hurt to concentrate and everything seemed blurry, but soon my vision started to focus until I could see properly again. I first glanced over at Kiro who was gazing up at something nervously.

I then looked up to see a young girl glaring down at me in disgust. She had messy straw blonde hair with a small green hat resting on her crown. She wore sandals with socks, shorts and a green t-shirt, partially covered by an open armless jacket, something similar to what fishermen ware. She was around my age, but her face scrunched with anger in such a way that made her look fifty years older. She clutched a pokeball in her trembling fist as a Butterfree landed elegantly on her shoulder.

She sniffed loudly and stuck her nose in the air in a pompous manner, almost as if she was composing herself. 'You're not a bug' she muttered quickly, constantly glancing down at me through the corner of her eye before rolling them up to the skies.

'Well, no duh! Of course I'm not a bug!' I growled back at her, still tending to my forehead.

'Then why were you in my bug net? Huh?' she continued to stare at the sky with an occasional glance back at me.

'Because you threw your stupid net at me!' I barked back as I struggled to my feet. I didn't know who this person was, but she was _really_ starting to _bug_ me.

She spun around to face me and cocked her head forward, glowering at me with her inquisitive eyes. 'Well you _must_ be mistaken because this net is only for bug Pokémon and you, mister... umm... _PERSON_ are absolutely, definitely, un_deniably_, totally NOT a bug Pokémon' she reasserted herself and poked my button nose as she continued to stare into my eyes. She then tilted her head curiously 'Or are you?'

I almost fell over with disbelief. 'NO!' I roared in her face, completely losing the plot.

'But you were in my bug net?' she gawped at me once more.

'But I'm a _human_'

The girl chuckled heartily to herself 'Then why didn't you say so?'

I felt like ripping out my hair and curling up in a ball. I did not know what to believe in any more. She wasn't making sense. This city wasn't making sense. I started to doubt my mental health. Had I gone mad?

I suddenly snapped back to reality as I felt Kiro nuzzling my leg with his cheek. I sighed deeply and unclenched my balled fists. I dropped my arms in defeat and forced a smile. 'Look, I'm sorry. I'm not a bug Pokémon and I should not have _gone_ into your bug net. My name's Robin and this is Kiro' I said and offered my hand wearily.

The girl gave me a strange look and then smiled happily. 'Apology accepted' she said, shaking my hand firmly. I was a bit surprised at the strength of her grip.

'So, what's your name?' I asked, somewhat relieved that her mental introduction had ended.

Suddenly, she leaped backwards and posed in various positions as she spoke. I jerked backwards as the hat on her head unravelled itself, revealing two beady eyes and a small mouth. It wasn't a hat at all. It was a Pokémon!

'Ha! I am the one the creeps up your back, the one that leaves no cabbage patch unturned. The entomological expert! The assistant of Master Burgh! Scouting across the lands after conquering the bug habitats of Unova; I am the Insectable Artist, Kailyn! But please, call me-' Kailyn came to a complete stop and stared motionless at me. Her eyes seemed fixed on one spot and her body was completely still like a statue.

I glanced behind me, worried what possibly could have petrified the girl, but there was nothing there. I then looked down at Kiro who gave me a puzzled look. I tried to snap my fingers a couple of times in front of her eyes, but she did not budge. I even patted her lightly on the cheek, but it was useless. She was like an empty shell. I was about to call for help when-

'KAI! Call me Kai!' she shouted startlingly. I was taken by surprise and gripped my chest as if I was suffering from a mini heart attack.

'What the heck was that?' I panted, still clenching my thumping chest.

'What was what?'

'You know... the... the...' I didn't know what to say so I made binocular shapes with my hands and then posed like a penguin in an attempt to articulate what just happened.

'Oh, I must have had a narcoleptic seizure, or at least that's what the doctors think it is. Don't worry about it. It happens all the time' she said and waved it off like it was nothing.

'Kai... right...' I looked nervously at her. It wasn't just a bad start we had, I thought to myself. She is _actually_ mad!

'Also, please meet my friends' she continued indifferently 'This here is Lazarus' she said as she petted the Butterfree on her shoulder. She then rolled her eyes up and giggled at the leaf coated Pokémon who peered down at her from her head 'And this one here is Basiron Pesto or Basiron Pest for short'

I then stared at the unfamiliar Pokémon and checked my Dex:

**Sewaddle, the sewing Pokémon. Sewaddle are famous in the Unova region for supplying unique leaves that are used in the clothing industry. They also use these leaves as an outer coat in which they sleep.**

Unova? Entomology? Narco- something? Her purpose here? This City? Despite her "eccentric" nature, Kai seemed like a fascinating character that I could learn a lot from. I also admired the names she christened her Pokémon.

I was ready to ask the bug catcher a plethora of questions when she suddenly spun around on the spot and stared into the distance. Lazarus was flapping frantically around her head and Basiron Pesto scuttled excitedly around her bush of straw yellow hair. I was confused at first, but then I heard it.

It started out as a quiet rumble, but gradually grew louder and louder. I felt the ground begin to vibrate from the noise. We started to slowly step backwards, trying to keep our balance.

Suddenly, Aly, Salvadore and a young woman appeared down the street and began sprinting towards us. I was about to wave at them, but they seemed in a rush and somewhat scared. They didn't even stop. They just kept on running.

'Robin! Run you idiot!' Aly screamed as she passed us. I was startled and confused by all the commotion. What on earth was going on?

We soon found out.

I stared in horror as a hoard of twenty, maybe thirty Pinsir came charging around the corner, pacing towards us. They roared as they approached us with their heads down and jagged horns ready to strike.

FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU-

Without a second thought, Kai, Kiro and I turned on our heels and sprinted after the rest of the fleeing group, running for our lives. I had no idea where we were going, but anywhere rather than right behind us would do. We followed the others down the main street before taking a left down a secondary street. We weren't too far behind them, but then again, neither were the Pinsir. As we turned right down another street, I was relieved to see a Pokémon Centre at the end of the road. It was a relief short lived.

Suddenly, Kai came to a halt and her body seemed to freeze on the spot. Her eyes bulged and became perplexed as she stood motionless in front of the raging Pinsir. I skid to a stop and stared at her in disbelief. She was completely defenceless. Her narcolepsy could not have occurred at a worse time. I couldn't just leave her there. I was left with no other choice but to battle.

I quickly threw a pokeball to her defence 'Hope I chose you! Use bug buzz!' I commanded promptly.

The Butterfree soared out of her pokeball and zipped pass Kai, taking a quick second to eye up Lazarus before fluttering her wings in a frenzy and emitting an ear-piercing screech. The group of Pinsir immediately felt the effect of her attack as they slowed their pace and writhed in pain. Lazarus flew to Hope's side and helped out using his own bug buzz attack. The two Butterfree worked well as a team, bringing the wave of Pinsir to their knees.

The sound of the double attack was deafening, but I managed to make my way to Kai. She was still under the effect of her narcolepsy and continued to stare off into the distance. I knew the Butterfree couldn't hold out for much longer so I had no other choice. Without hesitation, I threw Kai over my shoulder and made a final burst for the Pokémon Centre. Hope and Lazarus ceased their attack and fluttered after us.

I saw Aly and Salvadore staring anxiously out at us from behind the entrance to the centre. I did not dare look behind us. I just kept running. The bug catcher was surprisingly heavy for her stature, but I kept moving, straining my legs passed their threshold of pain and safely into the Pokémon Centre. The two Butterfree flew in right behind us and the doors were shut immediately. It was a close call, but we made it.

In desperation for some air I hauled Kai into Salvadore's arms and slouched against the wall. I gulped in deep gasps of air and rested my head on my bent knees.

Kai suddenly snapped out of her trance and gazed up at what she believed to be her saviour. Salvadore stared back at her startled, just about managing to not drop her.

'Hubba, hubba' she drooled over the breeder and blushed in his awe.

Hope and Lazarus continued to flutter around the Pokémon Centre together.

'Is everyone ok?' asked a worried young woman. It was the same woman that had also been chased by the Pinsir. Her lilac hair was tied neatly in a bow and she wore a pretty red dress. Salvadore actually dropped Kai in shock of the woman's beauty.

'I'm sorry we dragged you into this. We never even got to introduce ourselves properly. I'm Salvadore' the breeder stuttered in his goofy voice. He cupped her hands in his own as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. 'Please tell me, fair maiden; what is thy name?'

'Umm... Jeanette Fisher...' she squeaked with a nervous smile.

'Jeanette' Salvadore sighed warmly 'J is for joy, like the joy you bring me when I see your beautiful face. E is for elegant, which no other woman can surpass. A is for angelic as your skin mirrors the-'

_-CUBONE!-_

_WHACK!_

Salvadore's profession of love came to a swift close as Cubone struck his head with his bone. The breeder collapsed in a daze and was dragged away by the scruff of his collar by Cubone.

'I bet he's seeing more than one angel now' Aly remarked slyly.

I laughed as I picked myself up off the floor and offered a polite handshake 'Sorry about that. Salvadore can get a bit carried away at times. Anyways, my name's Robin and this here is Kiro'

'Please to meet you. My name's Aly and this here is Togepi'

We both shook hands as we introduced ourselves. Togepi squealed and waved her hands joyously at the woman. Kiro poked his out quietly from behind my legs and nodded shyly.

'Please to meet you too and welcome to Crimson City. I'm sorry about all the commotion earlier. It's usually not like this' she said quietly as her eyes dropped sadly to the floor.

'Jeanette, what happened here? I heard this city was supposed to be busy and green all year round' I asked.

'It was up until a month ago. Then, hoards of bug Pokémon infested the entire city. They started eating all the flora within the city and made it their home. Most visitors were scared off and this greatly affected businesses here'

'But why did the bug Pokémon just suddenly appear out of no where?' Aly wondered to herself out loud.

'No one knows' sighed Jeanette 'but as mayor of Crimson City it is my duty to stop this, no matter what the cost!'

'And that's where I, Kai, the Insectable Artist come in!' interjected Kai.

'Oh, Kai, how's the bug hunting coming along?' Jeanette asked wearily.

'Umm... eh... Well it was going fine until Robin jumped into my bug net, even though he is clearly not a bug Pokémon... I think?'

I bit my lip, afraid of what curses I might bark out at the young bug catcher. I gradually composed myself and nodded grudgingly 'Yes, it was _all_ my fault'. I knew it was obviously not my fault that Kai sucked at her job, but it was better to bite the bullet rather than to start a hair ripping argument.

'Sorry to interrupt, but when did you say the infestation began?' asked Salvadore. He seemed a lot more composed and serious as he held the trainer guide in one hand and cradled Cubone in the other.

'One month ago. Why?' Jeanette said with a puzzled look.

'Just as I suspected' said Salvadore confidently.

We all gave the breeder a questioning look, except for Kai who stared at him dreamily.

'The bug Pokémon swarmed the city one month ago' Salvadore continued 'The construction of the battle dome also began one month ago. Considering the building site is on the outskirts of the city, I presume it used to be part of the surrounding forest. I'm also presuming that a lot of Pokémon used to inhabit that area before it was turned into a construction site. Those bug Pokémon weren't trying to cause any harm, they were just trying to find a new home since their old home was destroyed'

Jeanette covered her mouth with her hand and gasped 'You're right! It all makes sense. I cannot believe I didn't notice this before. How could I have let this happen? I failed this city...'

'Don't be silly' said Salvadore and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 'The battle dome is a great idea and _will_ happen one day, but for now, I think it's best if you put the idea on hold until you can find a space for it that won't upset any Pokémon'

Jeanette sniffed a smile 'I will, but what will we do about those bug Pokémon?'

'We'll take care that. Right guys?' Salvadore nodded back to Aly and I.

We happily agreed.

'I can lure them to the building site while you guys clear it?' suggested Kai as she spun a poke ball on her finger.

Salvadore smiled in agreement 'that would be great, Kai'

'He knows my name! Bakka!' the bug catcher shrieked and collapsed to the floor with excitement.

'So it's settled. Aly, Jeanette and I will clear the building site while Robin and Kai lure the Pokémon to us' said Salvadore coolly, taking command of the whole situation.

_GURGLE!_

Aly rubbed her stomach and blushed with embarrassment 'That sounds like a great plan... after some food'

Everyone laughed.

After a quick lunch we left the Pokémon centre and split up. Aly, Jeanette and Salvadore made their way to the closed construction site while Kai and I headed for the city centre. Once we reached the main street, Kai unhinged a poke ball from her belt and tossed it into the air.

'Quasimodo, I need your assistance please!'

A large insect Pokémon with a giant mushroom for a shell was summoned to the street. It clipped the air with its daunting pincers as it observed its surroundings. I curiously checked my Dex:

**Parasect, the mushroom Pokémon and the evolved form of Paras. The mushroom on Parasect's back controls its body and can emit spores with various abilities.**

I felt somewhat unnerved as Parasect gave me a scrutinising look. It was very creepy. Then again, so was Kai.

'Quasimodo, use sweet scent to lure all the bug Pokémon to us' Kai ordered.

_-Parisss!-_

The Parasect hissed as it shook its giant mushroom body and emitted a cloud of spores. The sweet scent travelled up my nostrils and enchanted my body. It smelled similar to that of Beri's only twice as strong. Even Kiro seemed to be lost in a daze as the beautiful aroma engulfed the street.

'Great job! Ok Lazarus, it's your turn. Use gust to spread the sweet scent' commanded Kai.

'Great idea. Use your gust attack too, Hope!' I added promptly.

The two Butterfree worked back to back, fanning the cloud of enchanting spores around the city. The effect was instant as swarms of Pineco, Venonat, Beedrill and many other insect Pokémon drifted towards the source of the sweet scent.

'Hmm, your Butterfree isn't that bad. She seems like a good match for Lazarus' Kai commented as the two Butterfree continued to flap their wings frantically.

I gazed up at Hope and Lazarus. Kai was right; they were a perfect match for each other. In fact, I had never seen Hope look this happy before. Lazarus was a well raised Pokémon. I knew, despite Kai's eccentric appearance, she was a great trainer and cared deeply for her Pokémon. This made me start to think, what was best for Hope.

'We seem to have most Pokémon, except for the Kakuna and Metapod' shouted Kai over the chorus of Pokémon cries, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I struggled to think for a moment before an idea popped into my head. I smiled confidently and took a pokeball from my belt. 'I know just the Pokémon that can rope 'em up in a jiffy! Sir Duke, I choose you!'

The Haunter surged from his pokeball at my commanded wearing a cowboy hat and brandishing a rope in his ghoulish claw. He sniggered menacingly as he swung the rope in a loop.

'Sir Duke, I need you to round up all of the Kakuna and Metapod, and follow us to the building site'

The Haunter nodded and pulled a second rope out of his jaw. Without delay he began to lasso groups of lazing Kakuna and Metapod while Kai, Kiro, Quasimodo, Hope, Lazarus and I made our way to the building site. The Parasect continued to emit the fruity fragrance as we ran down the main street and the two Butterfree continued to fan the smell across the city. The entire bug population were now following us. Citizens of Crimson City peered out through their windows and doors to view this amazing spectacle.

I hardly recognised the old building site as we approached the area. Two enormous Venusaur were shifting cranes and trucks out of the clearing. I guessed that they belonged to Jeanette. Salvadore's Geodude was unearthing the gravel while his Exeggcute planted seeds. Clefairy and Dratini also helped to lift the abandoned work tools and equipment.

Jeanette, Salvadore, Aly and a few locals were planting small stalks and trees. Togepi patted some earth around a tiny dandelion and took a big sniff. She sneezed and toppled over onto her back, squealing for joy.

Jeanette took a break from planting when she noticed our arrival and the droves of insect Pokémon behind us. She gave a nervous smile as she faced the swarms of Pokémon and cleared her throat 'I'm sorry about your home. We took what was not ours and for that, I cannot apologise enough. Please forgive us and take back what is rightfully yours. I know it's not the same, nor will it be for quite some time, but I can assure you that I, as well as all the citizens of Crimson City will do our best to make this land the same beautiful, green forest it once was. Welcome home'. Jeanette bowed respectfully and gestured the Pokémon to repopulate the area.

The various bug Pokémon gradually entered the clearing and began to graze and form their new homes.

We all sighed with a relief.

Sir Duke suddenly appeared before us, this time wearing a Santa hat and hauling a large red velvet sack in his grasp. He laughed heartily as he took Kakuna and Metapod out of the sack and placed them under a newly planted pine tree like Christmas presents.

'Bakka! All these bug Pokémon in the one place make me squirm like a happy Sewaddle on the inside' shrieked Kai with glee. Her body then froze like a statue and her eyes widened as she had another case of narcolepsy.

I grinned at the young bug catcher, but then my smile quickly faded as I turned my attention to Hope and Lazarus who were chasing each other playfully through the new forest. I approached the Butterfree and summoned Hope to my arm. She gazed up at me with loving eyes. I gave her a warm look and my eyes began to tear.

'Hope, we've been friends for a long time' I said softly, trying my best not to cry 'you were the third Pokémon to enter my team when you were only a Metapod, and now you're an amazing Butterfree. We've been through a lot together and I would have never made it this far without you, but now...' I started to choke on my words. I never _ever_ wanted to say this, but I knew I had no other choice '... now you've found a new friend- a partner. Lazarus is a fantastic Butterfree and you two are perfect for each other. It's time to live the rest of your life in happiness. It's time to move on. I'm gonna miss you buddy'

Tears began to trickle down my face as we gazed into each others eyes. Hope's eyes began to tear up too as I squeezed her tightly against my chest. We embraced each other, zoning out everyone else as if they were nonexistent. I then placed her down on the ground and unclipped the Rainbow badge from the inner lining of my jacket, 'Here, this is yours' I sobbed as I carefully clipped the badge onto her antenna. 'I know I will never forget you, and hopefully, with this, you'll think of me sometimes. Now g-... good...'

A lump formed in my throat as tears began to flow rapidly down my face. I gazed into her eyes one last time.

'Goodbye!' I cried and quickly got to my feet, sprinting into the surrounding forest.

I ran. I ran away from Hope and my friends, leaving the pleas of Aly and Salvadore behind me. I didn't know where I was running to, nor did I care. I just wanted to escape somewhere and cry.

Memories of Hope began to flood my mind as tears now gushed down my face. I remembered holding her pokeball in my hand for the very first time. I so excited and proud of my catch. I remembered how she evolved from a Metapod and into a stunning Butterfree, defeating Salvadore against all the odds and winning me my first badge. I remembered her heroic performance against Erika. She gave so much to me and I gave so little to her in return. After what felt like an eternity of running away, I collapsed to my knees and cried...

'Robin, what are you doing?'

I didn't turn around. I knew it was Aly. I could recognise her voice from a mile away. I just kept sobbing.

'Why did you run off like that? And why did you just give your badge away like that? You worked hard for it!' she scowled.

I gradually rose to my feet and turned to face her. My body was shaking with a mixture of anger and sorrow 'No... NO! I didn't work hard for it. Hope did! I would never have won that without her. She deserves it. Not me' I cried out and sniffed loudly.

'I'm... I'm sorry...' she said quietly hung her head.

'You're crying' said Kai, appearing suddenly beside me.

'Yes...' I muttered. She was the last person I wanted to talk to.

'It's ok to cry' she said with a smile 'I used to cry in secret when I was younger because people always made fun of me. They used to call me hurtful names because I was different, but eventually I learned how to ignore them. I learned how to ignore all the bad things and focus on all the good times, like playing with my Pokémon. You're a nice person, Robin. I wouldn't have let Lazarus go if I thought you weren't. Hope is perfect for him. I could tell from the start that she had an amazing trainer and loved you dearly. Remember, I'm Kai, the Insectable Artist! I know these things' she winked at me.

I managed to sniff a smile and wipe away the tears with my sleeve. I cleared my throat and composed myself 'Thanks Kai. I know Lazarus will take good care of Hope. His trainer's a bit insane, but he wouldn't have you any other way'

We both laughed.

_-Free-ee-eee!-_

We both looked up as a swarm of Butterfree passed over us. I instantly noticed Hope with the Rainbow badge shining brightly from her antenna. Lazarus fluttered happily beside her.

'You two mind each other and look out for one another. Goodbye Hope! See you around!' I shouted up to her as another tear trickled down my cheek- this time a tear of joy. Kiro leaped onto my shoulder and cried out at Hope.

'Bakka, Lazarus! Take care and don't forget to wash!' Kai called out after her Butterfree.

The two Butterfree fluttered and zipped passed each other, signalling their farewell before they joined the rest of the swarm. We stood and waved as the group of Butterfree flew off into the distance and out of sight.

'Well, seems that my job here is done. Now to catch me some more bugs! Kbai! Bakka!' Kai screamed as she ran off into the woods, swishing her bug net around aimlessly.

'Goodbye Kai! See you around!' I called out after her as she too disappeared from view.

Salvadore and Jeanette soon joined Aly and I. I unclipped Hope's pokeball from my belt and placed it in a small compartment in my bag. It was then I remembered something. I dug deep into my bag and pulled out a pokeball.

'Hey, is that the pokeball with the mystery Pokémon?' Salvadore asked curiously.

I nodded back at the breeder with a smile as I thought back to the time when we met Kay-Bee. In an attempt to capture a mischievous Arbok, I accidently caught another, unknown Pokémon. Since Hope had left my party, the red light had disappeared and the pokeball was now unlocked.

I raised the pokeball firmly in my right hand as I reflected on life and this strange world we lived in. I then focused my attention on the pokeball which lay in my grasp and braced myself as I was finally about to see what I captured that fateful day. I cleared my throat and smiled confidently as I expanded the pokeball.

'Pokémon, I choose you!'


	24. Episode 23: Grounded!

Part 23: Grounded

'Oh my God! Look, it's the ocean!' Aly shrieked with excitement.

We all gazed in awe at the picturesque scene as we began our descent towards Vermilion City, a city full of buildings and skyscrapers spread across the land to one side. A stretching mass of blue dominated the other, mirroring the bright sky above. A vast array of sailing boats and cruise liners dotted the harbour, guided by a sharp southerly breeze.

'Finally, we're almost at Vermilion City! I've waited so long to get my next badge and now I'm so close' I said, brimming with excitement. I faced Kiro who sat proudly on my shoulder. I grinned and screamed 'LET'S GO!'

I was just about to run when a firm hand gripped the collar of my jacket and pulled me backwards.

'Oh no you don't!' said Aly sternly.

I was hurled backwards. Kiro fell off my shoulder and landed on my stomach, almost winding me. I moaned and glared up at the dragon tamer 'Hey, what's the big deal?'

'Robin, stop being a stupid butt face and think about it for a second. You're about to go rushing into a gym battle without a strategy. You don't even know who the gym leader is. Seriously, where would you be without me?' she said in a snobbish manner.

'Probably in the Indigo Plateau already' I smirked slyly.

Her face turned bright red in anger as she contemplated strangling me.

'AJ' Salvadore interrupted.

Our focus immediately turned to the breeder who was scanning the trainer guide as he cradled Cubone in his free arm.

'The gym leader's name is AJ' he continued 'according to the guide, he trains ground type Pokémon and is notorious for his brutal battle style and counter strategies. He only received gym status in recent times after competing against the old gym leader of Vermilion, Lt. Surge'

I thought carefully about what Salvadore had said and smiled confidently. I jumped to me feet and placed Kiro back on my shoulder. 'Well we'll just see how tough he is when his Pokémon get a face full of Toto's water gun'

'Robin, don't be so naive' Aly snapped and flicked my nose. 'He's a gym leader for a reason. He probably has a million ways to combat his weaknesses'

I rubbed my nose and gave her a reassuring wink 'Relax, I've got this! With all the stuff Toto and I have been through together, I'm sure we can overcome whatever this guy throws at us.'

Aly shook her head and sighed deeply.

We continued down the steep path; the colourful trees fluttered in the autumn wind. The air was still fresh as we approached Vermilion City, cleansed by the ocean breeze. The forest path lead us to the harbour where the ocean dominated the city. The wind was even cooler here and whipped sharply through our hair. The port was crowded with merchants, sailors and Pokémon, all working hard at their duties. Engines from steam boats and cruise liners roared as they left the docks, beginning their own journey.

A strong smell of salt and fish from the local fish mongers reminded me of our time in Cerulean City. We had come a long way since then, growing in experience and learning about the Pokémon world. Little did we know how much we still had to learn about life and the responsibilities of being Pokémon trainers.

Out attention suddenly turned to a mass of people gathering further down the harbour. Spectators cheered as battle cries and electricity cracked through the sky. It had to be a Pokémon battle!

We quickly made our way over to the crowd and nudged our way through the hoards of viewers and their Pokémon. I held on to Kiro tightly as I waded my way through the bystanders. Aly and Salvadore followed closely behind me, also cradling Togepi and Cubone. The strikes of electricity seemed to be getting brighter with each stride I took. Something unexpected must have happened in the battle as a chorus of gasps cheers rung out again. This made me even more excited. Maybe I could challenge the victor of this match? A bit of practice before my gym battle wouldn't go astray.

Suddenly, I spotted a gap in the crowd. I had now lost sight of my friends, although I thought I heard them calling my name. Looking at the space in the crowd I noticed that there wasn't much room. All the same, I really wanted to see what was happening so with one final push I surged forward and-

_WHACK!_

'Hey! What's the big deal!? You can't just- Wait! Robin?'

I rubbed my throbbing head as I looked up to the familiar voice. 'Kiwi' I smiled weakly through the pain, 'we really have to stop running into each other like this. What are you doing here?'

She did not answer.

I soon realise that the two trainers in battle were glaring down at both of us, annoyed that we had interrupted their match. It took me a moment to realise that one of the trainers was Juni! She stared at me for a moment before looking back at her fainted Pikachu. She silently raised her pokeball and withdrew her Pokémon. She then frowned across at her opponent, gritting her teeth in anger.

He was a young, stocky man with green spiky hair and wore a red shirt with cream chinos. He had a cocky smile stretching across his face. A small Pokémon with three heads protruding from the ground bobbled menacingly in front of him. I checked my Dex:

**Dugtrio, the mole Pokémon and the evolved form of Diglett. Dugtrio's three heads move at alternative times in order to loosen the soil. It can dig to a depth of 60 miles, even through even the toughest of soils.**

'Pity, I though you would have least given me a challenge' the man taunted.

'Oh, you want a challenge, huh? Fine, here's your challenge!' Juni screamed as she tossed another pokeball into battle.

Kiwi and I gawped at her, dumfounded by her sudden burst of anger. I had never seen her like this. The Pokémon she summoned confused us even more. Its prism shaped limbs seemed to spin somewhat disembodied from the rest of its body. It took me a few moments before I managed to break my gaze and check my Dex:

**Porygon, the virtual Pokémon. This is the first artificially created Pokémon that can move freely through cyber space. It has been programmed with basic motions.**

'I see you're just as stubborn as your old man' her opponent said coldly.

'His name is Lt. Surge. He is a great trainer and twice the man you'll ever be!' Juni yelled back at him.

I stood in disbelief, amazed by what I just heard. Juni's father is Lt. Surge, the former gym leader of Vermilion City. I glanced over at her opponent who just snarled. I had never seen this person before, but he was already in my bad books. I noticed the disgust in Kiwi's eyes too. Who was he to disgrace Juni and her father? My jaw almost hit the floor when I heard someone behind him shout in support,

'Show her whose boss, AJ!'

I couldn't believe it. This jerk was actually AJ, Vermilion's current gym leader. I continued to ponder to myself how such a crude person could have achieved this position and why Juni would waste her time battling him in the first place.

'Dugtrio, it's time to put this Little Missy in her place, just like her old man. Use earthquake!' AJ roared.

'Quick, Porygon, use magnet rise!' commanded Juni promptly.

The mole Pokémon began to bob up and down in its mound of earth, each head moving in a different rhythm to the other. The crowd surrounding the two trainers began to edge back, including Kiwi and I as the ground began to shake. In the midst of all this commotion Porygon became enshrouded with a yellow glow and levitated on the spot, avoiding the earthquake attack with ease.

AJ grimaced in anger.

'Good job, Porygon. Now use tri attack!' ordered Juni.

We gazed in amazement as three ominous orbs appeared in front of the Porygon. They seemed to connect to each other, forming a bright triangle. Cocking its head forward, the Porygon sent a triangular beam of light towards the bobbing Dugtrio.

'Dugtrio, get out of there!' AJ yelled in a panic.

The bright tri attack screeched as it progressed towards the mole Pokémon and made a loud explosion on impact. Curious murmurs rippled through the crowd as everyone waited for the smoke to clear. My eyes bulged in surprise as the dust dispersed and revealed there to be nothing but a large whole where Dugtrio once was. Everyone seemed to be baffled, all except AJ who chuckled out loud.

'Nice work, Dugtrio. Now surface and show her what a _real_ attack looks like!'

For a moment there was silence. Everyone held their breath, still gazing at AJ anxiously.

Suddenly, Dugtrio erupted from the earth right beneath Porygon, hurtling large pieces of rock and debris into the virtual Pokémon. Porygon was blown backwards and crashed to the ground. It was barely able to struggle upright under Juni's pleas. Its odd shaped head twitched slightly before refocusing on the opposing Dugtrio.

'That's the spirit, Porygon. Never give up! Now use-'

'Stop this right now!' a sweet, yet demanding voice cried out amongst the crowd. Spectators parted way, making room for the intruder. I knew the voice had seemed somewhat familiar, although I had technically never met her. It was Nurse Joy! 'AJ, you should know better than this. If you want to battle then you can do it in your gym. Damaging and unearthing Vermilion's harbour for the sake of a battle is not acceptable'

AJ returned Dugtrio to its pokeball and nodded respectfully at Nurse Joy, 'I'm sorry. This battle is over anyways' he said in a low, apologetic tone. He then gave one final glance at Juni before turning to leave.

Juni glared silently at the gym leader as he slowly walked away, followed by the cheers and chants of his supporters. She then returned her Porygon to its pokeball and sighed resignedly.

Kiwi ran up to her and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'You did great Juni! You almost had him. Next time, you'll win for sure' she reassured the professor. Juni continued to stare at the ground in silence.

'Kiwi!'

I turned around to face Aly, who was smiling cheerfully as Togepi inspected her surroundings. Salvadore was right behind her with his Cubone resting on his shoulder.

Kiwi managed a weak smile and nodded back at them 'Nice to see you guys again. It's been a while'

'Hey Juni...' Salvadore drooled at the sight of the young professor as love hearts formed in his eyes.

_-Cubone!-_

_WHACK!_

Cubone smacked his trainer's head with his bone and the breeder collapsed to the ground. The lonely Pokémon then proceeded to drag him away by the scruff of his shirt. The rest of us watched wryly before continuing the conversation.

'So, how are you getting on? Did you battle AJ for his badge yet?' I asked Kiwi eagerly. I soon regretted it as she gritted her teeth and stared off into the distance.

'I'll never battle that jerk! There are plenty of gyms out there where I can challenge noble, reputable trainers and earn my badge with respect. That snot nosed melon face can keep his stupid badge. C'mon Juni, there's no point hanging around here. We'll talk to you guys some other time'

Aly and I watched as Kiwi guided a silent Juni away. The professor in training never looked up as they slowly walked down the harbour.

Salvadore crawled weakly along the ground and stretched out a hand 'Goodbye, my fairest Juni. Call me- uh!' The breeder's face slumped to the ground in pain, still feeling the effects from Cubone's attack.

I glanced down at Salvadore and then back to Kiwi and Juni. I gestured a small wave before they disappeared out of sight.

'So, what now?' asked Aly.

I turned to face her 'A jerk or not, I still need that gym badge. If AJ battles tough, then I guess I'll just have to do the same!' I clenched my fist tight with determination as I reflected on what had just happened and focused on my up coming gym battle.

'So, this is the Vermilion Gym?' I said aloud to myself as I raised an eyebrow at the towering building. The top half of the gym looked quite modern, much like the rest of the architecture in the city; it had clean, glossy windows and the wall looked freshly painted. However, the bottom part of the building resembled more of a cave, rather than a gym. Consolidated rock and earth arched over the cast iron doorway. It was a uniquely constructed building to say the least.

After a moments hesitation I approached the giant doors and rapped firmly on the cold metal. They immediately began to open outwards. Kiro and I had to jump backwards to avoid being rammed by tonnes of metal. I quickly recomposed myself walked anxiously inside.

The floor of the building was made completely out of rugged earth. Holes of various sizes dented the surface. However, what really surprised me were both the Pokémon and trainers working out, using weights, machines, medicine balls and various other pieces of equipment to tone and strengthen themselves. A dance track played in the background, accompanying the moans and grunts of those who had come to train here.

After observing the gym, my attention immediately fell on AJ, who roaring was words of encouragement at a Sandslash. The Sandslash wore a strange brace around its body and lifted a weight with several dumbbells at either side. Its face was full of concentration, fighting through its pain.

With a deep breath I edged over to the stern gym leader. I hesitantly cleared my throat 'AJ, my name is Robin and I request a gym battle' I stuttered. Even I was surprised at how weak I sounded.

AJ continued to spur on his Pokémon. I was unsure if he had heard me and was just ignoring me, or if I hadn't introduced myself loud enough. Either way, I felt angry that he hadn't responded to me, an anger which was carried in my voice.

'AJ, my name is Robin. I come from Viridian City and I challenge you to a gym battle!' I yelled assertively.

Everyone in the gym suddenly stopped exercising and turned to face me. Even the background music came to an instant stop.

AJ turned his head and gave me a cold stare. He then slowly rose to his feet and gave me a curious look. He smirked in amusement.

'So you're that kid who interrupted our battle earlier'

'Well... umm... I guess...' I stuttered as I thought back to that moment where I crashed into Kiwi and everyone's attention fell on us.

'And you want a battle, huh? Well, you don't seem like much, but as a gym leader, I am obliged to accept your challenge' AJ said cockily.

I bit my tongue and nodded. I hated been looked down upon, but then again, this gave me the advantage. If he thought I was weak, then maybe I could catch him off guard. Without another word we both made our way to opposite sides of the gym.

A muscular man with a ripped sleeve jacket took his position to the side of the field and announced himself as the referee. 'This gym battle is between AJ, gym leader of Vermilion City and Robin of Viridian City. This will be a two vs. Two Pokémon battle. There is no time limit and only the challenger may switch Pokémon. Let the match begin!'

'Sandslash, you're up!' AJ grunted.

_-Slash!-_

The Sandslash which had previously been lifting weights leaped in front of AJ and whet its claws in preparation for battle.

'Robin, that Sandslash is wearing a macho brace' Salvadore warned 'Don't underestimate its strength'

Staring at the menacing Sandslash I checked my Dex:

**Sandslash, the mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Sandshrew. Sandslash can curl up into a ball to assist its defence, while the spikes on its back inflict damage to the opponent.**

'This Pokémon looks tough, but you can take it' I said confidently as I tossed a pokeball to the battle field 'Toto, I choose you!'

The Croconaw danced on the spot before coming to a halt and folding his arms, ready for battle. Both Pokémon glared at each other, waiting for their commands.

'Ok, Toto, let's finish this one quickly. Use water gun!' I ordered.

AJ chuckled out loud before composing himself 'Seriously? Water gun? Your Croconaw should know hydro pump at this stage. This just tells me what sort of trainer you really are. Sandslash, use rapid spin!'

I gritted my teeth as Toto sent a gush of water towards the mouse Pokémon. Sandslash promptly sprung in the air and curled up into a ball. It then began to spin at a fast pace in midair, deflecting the water attack. I gasped in disbelief as Sandslash landed back on its hind paws, unscathed by the water gun.

'Haha, nice job Sandslash. Now use your roll out attack' AJ yelled.

The Sandslash nodded and curled up into a ball once again. This time it began to spin on the ground, even faster than before.

'Block it!' I ordered Toto.

The Croconaw spread his stance and widened his shoulders, bracing himself for the oncoming attack. Sandslash spun faster again, slicing the compact soil beneath it. It then surged towards Toto at a blinding speed. The Croconaw didn't get a chance to blink. Sandslash barged into him, knocking him off balance and sending him high into the air.

'Toto!' I cried out desperately.

The Croconaw crashed into the ground and moaned in pain. He struggled to his feet, but found it hard to steady himself.

'So he wants some more, huh? Give him another dose of your roll out attack, Sandslash' AJ snickered.

Before Toto could even turn to face the mouse Pokémon he was blasted into the air again by an even stronger roll out attack. I looked on, speechless. It was like the Sandslash was building up momentum with every second it spun. I was completely baffled and didn't know what to do.

'Robin, you have to do something or else this match is over!' Salvadore urged.

I glanced at the breeder and then back to the battle. I watched as Toto bundled helplessly through the air. My mind started to race frantically. What could I do?

'Sandslash, finish this with your slash attack!' AJ commanded.

The Sandslash spun along the level earth and after building up enough momentum; it unravelled itself and leaped into the air. I stared in horror as it bore its arm back before thrusting its sharp claws into Toto's chest.

_-Naw!-_

Toto cried out in pain as he was propelled to the ground by the deadly slash attack. He landed with force and an explosion of dust dispersed across the battle field. I stared motionless as the dust cleared to reveal Toto lying in a heap- fainted.

'Croconaw is unable to battle. The winner of this round is Sandslash!' the referee announced.

A chorus of cheers rang out around the gym, all of them praising the AJ.

'Thanks, Toto. I know you did your best' I said as I returned the defeated Croconaw to his pokeball.

'Well kid, any more Pokémon of yours that want a thrashing?' AJ taunted.

I snarled at his mockery, although I was unsure if any of my Pokémon were strong enough to take on that Sandslash. I hung my head in defeat.

'Robin, don't you dare let this jerk bully you around!' Aly screamed at me. I looked back at the dragon tamer in surprise 'You have to give it a shot, if not for yourself, at least do it for your Pokémon. You have to trust them like they trust you'

_-Vee!-_

Kiro shouted up at me as if to reassert what Aly had said.

I thought for a moment and then smiled. They were both right. I had to trust my Pokémon. I had to believe we could win this. I checked my belt and hesitantly unhinged a pokeball.

'Robin, what are you thinking? She's not ready to battle yet. Use one of your more experienced Pokémon!' Salvadore warned.

'Wait, he's not actually going to use her, is he? Robin, don't be an idiot! Use Sir Duke or someone else. You only just caught her. You don't even know what any of her attacks are!' Aly screamed impatiently.

_-Togi- Priiiii!-_

Togepi yelled at me angrily, mimicking her trainer.

'You told me I have to trust my Pokémon so that's what I'm gonna do! Listen, buddy. I know we've only known each other for a short while, but I know we can do this. We just have to try!' I whispered to the pokeball in my hand.

'We're waiting...' AJ muttered, impatiently tapping his foot against the ground.

I stared up at the gym leader and frowned in concentration. Exhaling deeply, I threw the pokeball with purpose.

'Looper, I choose you!'

**To be continued...**


	25. Episode 24: Hot Headed

Part 24: Hot Headed

_-Tangela!-_

Looper, the little Tangela hopped on the spot as she was summoned to the field. She waved her vines excitedly in anticipation of the battle. I knew her type advantage over the opposing Sandslash was greatly outweighed by its strength and experience. I was just hoping that the vine Pokémon had a few tricks up her sleeve.

I quickly scanned the Dex for some advice on what attacks to use as Looper continued to spring up and down on the spot.

'I've had enough of this. Sandslash, use your roll out attack!' AJ grunted, growing infuriated.

I frantically searched the pokedex, desperate to find some attacks I could use. I glanced up just in time to see Sandslash advancing towards the playful Tangela.

'Looper, get out of there!' I screamed, my heart was in my mouth.

Just before Sandslash steam rolled over the vine Pokémon, she happily hopped sideways, avoiding the roll out attack. Sandslash unravelled itself and came to a skidding stop, facing the dancing Tangela.

'Good job, Looper. Now use mega drain!' I ordered, almost laughing in disbelief.

_-Tangela!-_

Looper let out a battle cry and swung two vines into the air.

...

...

She then froze and gave me a puzzled look. I stared at her for a moment before the blood started to drain from my face.

Aly and Salvadore almost fell over in astonishment.

'Haha, asking your Pokémon to carry out an attack it doesn't even know. Man, you are pathetic, haha!' AJ and his supporters laughed heartily. The gym leader then smirked confidently 'Sandslash, use slash attack!'

Sandslash nodded and lunged towards a panicked Tangela.

'Looper, try to use absorb!' I cried.

Tangela stopped flailing recklessly and focused her gaze on the oncoming Sandslash. She then stretched out a pair vines and shot two red beams directly at the mouse Pokémon. Sandslash squirmed as its energy was sapped from its body.

'Sandslash, get out of there and use dig!' AJ commanded. For the first time in this battle _he_ was the one who was taking the back seat.

The Sandslash cried out in pain as it dived to the ground and hacked its way into the earth, barely escaping the attack. It dug at a rapid pace and disappeared from view within seconds.

Looper hopped happily on the spot, pleased with her absorb attack. She then realised that Sandslash had vanished underground and became anxious. AJ gave me a cold stare, snickering as the Tangela started cocking her head in all directions, unsure of where the Sandslash was going to resurface.

'Looper, get out of there!' I screamed, hoping that she could avoid the attack.

The Tangela began to run, crying out as she fled from the concealed Sandslash. She scuttled nervously around the battle field, almost tripping over her own vines.

'Follow it Sandslash and use dig!' ordered AJ

Looper continued to run helpless around the rugged gravel. Suddenly, the earth beneath her feet exploded and Sandslash burst from the ground. It hacked furiously at the Tangela as she was hurled into the air. With one final strike, Sandslash swiped hard at her vines and flung her to the ground. I stared in disbelief as she lay there, fainted.

'Tangela is unable to battle. I declare AJ and Sandslash the winner of this round, and therefore the winner of this gym battle' shouted the referee, rousing all of the gym leader's supporters. AJ simply grunted and smiled in satisfaction.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I returned Looper to her pokeball. 'Thanks Looper, you did great' I whispered to her, choking on my words. Without another word I turned on my heels and began to walk towards the exit. Kiro walked beside me, gazing up at me in confusion.

'Hey kid' AJ called out.

I stopped, but did not turn to face him.

'Try bulking up your Pokémon some more and actually learning their moves. You might actually be a challenge sometime, unless you give up of course, which wouldn't surprise me. Only the best make it to the top; there's no point even trying otherwise' he snickered and the rest of his fan club laughed at his crude advice.

I paused for a moment and then continued to walk out of the gym, my head hanging low. I blocked out the laughs and jeers, and the cries of Aly and Salvadore. I reflected on the battle and what AJ had said. Were my Pokémon really that weak? Had I not raised them better? Maybe they didn't trust me. Or maybe...

'I take it as you lost then?'

I jerked my head upright, surprised to see Juni standing in front of me, leaning against the outer gym wall. I sighed heavily, not wanting to talk to anyone.

'What are you doing here?' I mumbled 'And how do you know I lost?'

Juni stared at my depressed, sullen look, amused. 'Let's just call it a lucky guess' she said, rolling her eyes.

I stared at her blankly, unsure of whether I should say something or just walk on.

'Look, I want you to defeat that jerk more than anything in the world, but as much as I hate to admit it, he's a really strong trainer who knows what he's doing. If you're going to win the next time then you'd better start training harder! Robin...?' She gazed curiously at my stiffened expression. I stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

'It's just that...' I muttered, struggling to finish the sentence.

'Just what!?'

'Maybe I'm not cut out to be a trainer. My Pokémon were completely overpowered in there. Maybe AJ is right, maybe I would be better off giving up'

Without warning, Juni grabbed me by the jacket and slammed me against the wall. She pinned me up against the gym with her balled fists, glaring furiously into my eyes. 'Listen here, Robin, I didn't come back here to hear your stupid sob story. Someone needs to put AJ in place and you're the one to do it. Kiwi's too concerned for me and doesn't want me to stay here any longer. I heard about you defeating Emmett in Saffron. If you can beat him, you can beat _any_ gym leader in Kanto and don't you dare think otherwise. All you need is a bit more training' she said encouragingly and somewhat threateningly at the same time.

'Are you going to train me?' I asked nervously.

Juni eased her grip as she tried to hide a smile. I slumped to the ground, relieved to be free of her deathly grip. 'I'm truly flattered, Robin, but no, I must continue to journey with Kiwi'

I gave her a puzzled look 'Then what do you want me to do?'

The professor in training readjusted the bobble in her golden hair and brushed down her lab coat. 'Well, to the west of here there is a secret ninja school. Ninjas use a unique blend of jujutsu and Pokémon battle techniques to outwit their foes. I'm not saying you're guaranteed to defeat AJ afterwards, but it might help you develop as a Pokémon trainer'

'Wait a second, a ninja school? You want me to train at a ninja school? You've got to be kidding me' I stared at her, bemused.

Juni gave me a cold stare that could freeze a volcano 'Do I _look_ like I'm joking?'

I coward back against the gym's exterior. I could feel a lump forming in my throat as she continued to stare me down 'N-no, not at all' I squeaked 'But how do I find this place if it's a secret?'

'As I said, go west of Vermilion. I've been there once. It's not that far outside the city. Ninja students will be hiding everywhere as part of their training. The chances are, they'll find you long before you find them. When you find one, ask for Trixa'

I gave Juni another puzzled look. Who was Trixa? And how did Juni even know about all of this? My mind raced as I tried to comprehend what advice Juni had given me. My trail of thoughts came to a quick close as the gym doors swung open.

Juni rested her hand on my shoulder and her eyes softened 'Robin, please do this. Find Trixa. Train and learn as much as you can. Defeat AJ. Do it for you and your Pokémon. Do it for my father.' I could see her eyes beginning to tear as she stepped back and wiped her face with her sleeve.

'Oh, you wanna fight, huh!? You think you're so tough with your muscles and your stupid face!' Aly screamed as she was dragged away from the gym by Salvadore. The giant iron doors slammed shut before she could free herself from the breeders grasp. She kicked the door in anger and yelled a slur of curses at the trainers inside. She then took a series of deep breaths as she attempted to calm down.

'Sorry Robin, but as you can see, we got a bit "caught up" inside' Salvadore smiled nervously 'so, what's the plan now?'

'Well Juni here-' I paused mid sentence after I realised that the professor had disappeared. I looked around, amazed that she had slipped away so silently and without a goodbye. I then turned back to my friends and smiled reassuringly 'We go west. I'll explain everything on the way'

After quickly healing my Pokémon at the Pokémon Centre and a late lunch, we left Vermilion City. I gave Aly and Salvadore a brief explanation of what Juni had said to me, although I was sure Aly became suspicious after I mentioned ninjas. Salvadore on the other hand seemed very excited about going there, though he never said why.

We ventured out of the city suburbs, along the coast. The rugged path meandered in a sharp incline by the ocean. We were soon trekking along daunting cliffs which were being battered by the rough sea below. Dark clouds approached us, guided by a cool breeze. We knew it wouldn't be too long before it started to rain so we decided to stop for supper while it was still dry.

'Hmm... This soup smells amazing' said Aly, inhaling the strong aroma of chicken and vegetables.

'It shouldn't be too long more before it's ready' Salvadore said as he continued to stir the broth.

'So Robin, how are we supposed to find this "ninja school"' asked Aly as she wandered over to me.

I was lying against a large, smooth rock, my hands cushioning the back of my head. I gazed up at the cloudy sky above us as Kiro rested peacefully at my side. I turned to the dragon tamer and shrugged 'Apparently they'll find us'

She tickled Togepi playfully on the nose and giggled before asking me, 'Do you really think this will work? I mean, do you really believe they can help you? From what I've heard they're just creepy trainers who like to hide and surprise people. I just don't see how they could be that strong' she said as she shrugged her shoulders apathetically.

I propped myself up against the rock and raised a questioning eyebrow 'Well, I'm going to try everything I can to strengthen my chances against AJ. You seem pretty confident in yourself. Would you really fancy your chances against one in battle?'

Aly smirked and rolled her eyes in a snobbish manner 'Of course I would. I _am_ a dragon tamer after all'

I gave Aly a sly look 'So you firmly believe that you could take on a trained ninja, even though you only have three Pokémon, one of which is still a baby and your Charmeleon won't even listen to you?'

Aly frowned in anger and hugged Togepi tightly. The little spike ball Pokémon seemed to be gaping at something curiously. The dragon tamer then exhaled and composed herself 'My Pokémon are perfect just the way they are. We just need a little time to develop. Of course, I wouldn't expect a trainer like _you_ to understand that'

I immediately jumped up on my feet and glared at her 'Hey, what's that supposed to mean?'

'Well, you make rash decisions and ignore good advice. Ninja's may be able to teach you some battling techniques, but they can't teach you how not to be an idiot'

I clenched my fist as my face turned a bright purple with anger. How dare she insult me as a trainer. I was furious and there was only one thing I could think of as how to settle this. 'That's it! I'm sick of you always looking down on me. You wanna prove a point? Then let's battle!'

Aly scowled and nodded 'Fine'

We then both turned to Salvadore and screamed in unison 'Salvadore! Referee! Now!'

The breeder looked at the broth and then pouted back at us 'But... but the soup...' he said disheartened. We continued to glare at him until he finally gave in 'On the other hand, the soup can wait' he said nervously.

Aly and I stormed opposite ways and turned to face each other. Salvadore abandoned the broth and made his way over to the centre where we would be battling. Togepi and Cubone sat by his side. Togepi became fascinated by Cubone's bone and tried to grab it. Cubone wasn't happy about this and the two Pokémon began a tug of war.

'This battle is between Robin from Viridian City and Aly from Viridian Forest. This will be a one on one Pokémon battle. There is no time limit... unless you actually want some soup?'

We both glared at Salvadore again who instantly took a cowering step backwards and raised his hands in defence. He cleared his throat 'there will be no time limit. Let the match begin!' he said quickly and gave us the signal to start.

'Alright Kiro, let's win this!' I yelled confidently and balled my fist with anticipation. I then froze and glanced sideways to see Kiro shaking his head and walking over beside Cubone and Togepi. I almost fell over in disbelief 'Hey, what's the big deal!?'

Aly giggled 'Seems like Kiro doesn't want to battle because he doesn't want to take sides. That's so sweet'. The dragon tamer gave the silver Eevee a warm smile before staring back at me with a determined glare. 'Better chose another Pokémon to battle my Dratini!' she yelled and summoned her Dratini into action.

The dragon Pokémon coiled elegantly along the rocky surface, poised and ready for battle.

'Gee, thanks for nothing' I mumbled as I glared at Kiro through the corner of my eyes. I then focused my thoughts on the battle and released a pokeball from my belt. 'Peeks, I chose you!'

_-Pika!-_

The peak-eared Pikachu cried out fiercely as static crackled across his cheeks.

'Ok Dratini, let's start this off with a twister attack!' Aly commanded.

'Dodge it and use quick attack!' I screamed promptly.

Dratini spun its snake-like body in a circular motion and created a twister at the end of its tail. With a loud battle cry she sent the twister in the direction of the opposing Pikachu. Peeks, however, propelled himself with his springy tail and side-stepped the twister as he dashed towards the Dratini. Dratini cried out as Peeks crashed into her under belly and bundled her backwards.

'Dratini' Aly cried out, 'are you ok?'

The dragon Pokémon managed to prop herself upright and nodded back at her trainer. Then, without warning, her miniature horn began to glow a light blue and projected a draconic aura around her body. Aly and I watched in astonishment as the powered Dratini rammed into Peeks. The Pikachu was launched backwards from the sheer force of the attack and cried out in pain as he struggled to his feet.

Salvadore gasped in shock 'Wow, Dratini learned dragon rush!'

'Dragon rush? I never knew you could do that. Great job Dratini' Aly congratulated her Pokémon before giving me a menacing look 'Its time to put this kid in his place. Use dragon rush again!'

'Thunderbolt!' I yelled at Peeks.

Just as Dratini's horn began to glow blue once more Peeks screamed and unleashed a powerful jolt of electricity. The dragon Pokémon cried out in pain and could not complete her attack.

'Dratini, please try to fight it and use your dragon rush attack!' Aly urged her Pokémon.

_-Tini!-_

Dratini yelled loudly and swivelled her body, freeing herself from the onslaught of the thunderbolt attack. Her horn began to glow once more, summoning a draconic force that sheathed her body. Just as she was about to propel herself towards the weary Pikachu an outburst of electricity enveloped her body, causing the draconic aura to diffuse. Aly shrieked in disbelief. I balled my fist up and smiled at the opportunity which had been gifted to us. Dratini was paralysed!

'Ok Peeks, this is your chance. Try an iron tail attack!' I ordered.

_-Pika!-_

The peak-eared Pikachu nodded back at me and sprinted towards the helpless Dratini. After building up enough speed he leaped into the air and flipped into an attacking position. As he soared towards the dragon Pokémon, his tail shined a solid metallic colour.

_-Pika-Pika-Pika-CHUUU!-_

Peeks slammed his hardened tail directly atop of Dratini's horn and buried her face into the hard soil beneath. Dratini lay motionless on the ground- fainted.

'Dratini is unable to battle. This match goes to Robin and Peeks' Salvadore declared hastily 'Now, how about we have some-'

'Wait!' Aly screamed, interrupting the breeder.

Salvadore and I looked at Aly as she returned Dratini to her pokeball and thanked her for her great effort. Her face then stiffened as she glared across at me 'One more Pokémon'

At first I stared at her, puzzled. I then smirked and jeered at her 'Fine. If you wanna lose again then that's fine by me. Peeks, are you up for one more battle?'

The Pikachu shook off his tiredness and nodded back at me.

Aly unhinged a pokeball from her belt and sighed 'Look, I know we don't always get on that well, but I really need you to listen to me now. We need to win this won. Let's do this as a team. Charmeleon, you're up!'

An uninterested Charmeleon was summoned to battle. His arms were folded and he snorted out a puff of smoke through his nostrils. Aly's face seemed to be anxious and we all knew why. It was a reckless decision.

'Ok Peeks, let's start this off with another quick attack' I ordered.

'Use fire fang!' Aly screamed.

Peeks set off towards Charmeleon at dazzling speed. However, Charmeleon would not cooperate with Aly and merely turned his head arrogantly. He paid the price for his disobedience as the Pikachu surged into him at full speed, knocking him off his feet, on to the ground.

Amidst the battle, Togepi was wailing loudly as Cubone refused to let go of his bone. Kiro began to scowl the lonely Pokémon and Cubone also erupted in tears.

Aly scowled her Pokémon's stubbornness. Charmeleon responded to the attack promptly as he leaped back onto his hind legs and bellowed ferociously to the heavens. He then stormed towards Peeks, his pointed claws at the ready. Aly tried calling him back, but he would not listen. Instead, he swung at the Pikachu with a slash attack, hacking him backwards. Peeks bundled over- fainted.

I gritted my teeth as I returned Peeks back to his pokeball, muttering my thanks for his great battling skills.

'Ok, everyone has proven their point here. There's no need to continue this battle' said Salvadore sternly.

I raised my hand as to silence the breeder 'No way. If she gets to use two Pokémon then so do I!' I yelled as I took another pokeball from my waist and tossed it into battle 'Growly, you're up!'

_-Grrr-Growl!-_

The Growlithe barked intensely as he prowled on all fours, waiting for my orders. The wind howled even louder than before as a misty rain set in, amplifying everyone's feeling of anger and hurt.

'Growly, your fire attacks won't be that effective in the rain so try your take down attack!' I screamed.

'Still as stubborn as ever, I see. Use your slash attack!' Aly ordered.

The Growlithe nodded back at me before taking off at blinding speed towards the fire lizard. However, Charmeleon disobeyed his orders once again, exhaling a powerful flamethrower attack. I cringed, expecting the worst, but to my surprise, Growly seemed to glow red and absorb the attack. I quickly deferred to my Dex:

**Growlithe's ability: Flash fire- This ability enables the Pokémon to absorb fire attacks and strengthen their own fire based moves.**

Pleased with this new discovery, I encourage my Pokémon to give it his all as he barrelled into a baffled Charmeleon. The flame Pokémon struggled to his feet, massaging his injured shoulder.

'See what happens when you don't listen to me!' Aly grumbled at her Charmeleon.

Charmeleon sneered at her and then exhaled a large smokescreen at Growly, shrouding the whole battle field in a thick opaque gas. Without warning, the Charmeleon rushed into the smog, his claws at the ready.

'Growly, watch out for Charmeleon's slash attack and fight back!' I warned the Growlithe.

Our vision was completely blinded by the smokescreen. All we could hear were the growls and grunts from our Pokémon. Aly and I shouted words of encouragement at them, refusing to back down. The rain started to descend even heavier. After a while, the smokescreen began to clear. We watched anxiously, unsure of what had happened inside the cloud of smoke. To our surprise, the smokescreen cleared to reveal neither of our Pokémon.

_-MEEEEL!-_

_-GROWL!-_

All our eyes turned to both Charmeleon and Growly who were locked in combat near the cliff edge. Growly was up on his hind legs, wrestling the Charmeleon. The two Pokémon sneered and growled violently into each other's face. This was now a match of brutal strength. We all gazed anxiously as the two Pokémon edged closer and closer to the cliff face.

'This is getting too dangerous. I declare this match a draw. Both of you recall your Pokémon... Now!' Salvadore demanded.

Aly and I glanced at each other nervously and then looked over at our Pokémon. We didn't want to show any sign of weakness, but our Pokémon's safety always came first.

'Charmeleon, stop it!'

'You too, Growly!'

Growly looked over at me and nodded, easing his body at my command. However, Charmeleon ignored his trainer once again and saw this as an opportune time to take advantage of the Growlithe. With a final surge of strength, Charmeleon drove Growly backwards. The unaware Growlithe lost his balance and toppled onto his back.

To everyone's horror, Charmeleon was unable to slow his momentum and tripped over the Growlithe, staggering towards the overhang. His hind legs stumbled too far and fell over the edge of the cliff. His claws buried deep into the ground as he desperately tried to scramble his way back up to the land. Growly looked down at the Charmeleon and then back at us, whining for someone to help him.

'Charmeleon!' Aly screamed deafeningly and sprinted over to his aid.

'Aly, wait!' I yelled and ran after her.

Just as Charmeleon lost his grip on the rugged surface and fell backwards, Aly leaped and stretched out, grabbing his claw firmly. However, the momentum of her jump carried her passed the overhand and off the cliff. She screamed as her free arm flailed wildly, a last stitch attempt to grab the edge. She swung her hand, but the only thing she managed to grab was thin air.

'Gotcha!'

I threw my hand out and clasped her arm tightly. Aly looked up at me with a somewhat relieved smile. Half my body stretched out over the cliff as Salvadore anchored down my legs. Aly and Charmeleon dangled in a blustery wind over a two hundred foot drop. Waves crashed threateningly into the rocks and cliff base bellow.

'Hey, we should _hang out _more often' I said jokingly, trying to brighten the situation. It didn't work.

'Seriously, Robin. Not the time!' Aly scowled.

She was right. We had to concentrate on getting her and Charmeleon to safety. My mind raced furiously, trying to think of a way out of this situation. I could feel my gloved hands losing grip on her arm; the pounding rain wasn't helping either.

Aly seemed more calm than most people would if they were hanging over a two hundred foot drop. She smiled reassuringly down at her Charmeleon, who returned a vigilant stare. A tear welled up in the corner of his eye as he started to realise that she had risked her life to save him. He bowed his head in shame of the way he had acted and disrespected her. A tear rolled off his jaw and fell to the foreboding sea bellow.

'Hey, don't cry' Aly said softly. Charmeleon looked up at her, surprised. She gave him a warm smile 'You're my strongest Pokémon and you have to set an example for Dratini and Togepi. You don't want them to be crying all the time, do you?'

Charmeleon sniffed and shook his head.

'Good, now how about we get back up to the surface and start working at a team; you and me, together!'

Charmeleon smiled and nodded.

'Alright!' Aly cheered for her Pokémon.

She did it. She actually got through to Charmeleon. I had never seen the two look happier together than now, despite the fact that they were only two hundred feet away from death's grasp.

The touching moment was interrupted as two tiny feet scurried up my back and hopped onto my head. I rolled my eyes up in horror to see Togepi dancing cheerfully on my head. She waved at Aly, unaware of the danger she was in.

'Togepi, get back!' Salvadore called out.

'No no no no no!' I shrieked as the baby Pokémon wobbled unsteadily.

_-Togi-Togi-Priiiiiiiiiiiiii!-_

Togepi squealed as she toppled off my head and over the cliff edge.

'TOGEPI!' Aly cried out as the spike ball Pokémon fell right past her...

Further...

And further...

Falling into the safety of Charmeleon's claw. Charmeleon smiled at Togepi and then gave Aly a reassuring nod.

I was able to breathe again, but only momentarily. I could feel myself losing grip on Aly's arm and wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on. We really needed a miracle.

It was a real cliff hanger situation.

**To be continued...**


	26. Episode 25: Trixa of the Trade!

Part 25: Trixa of the Trade!

It was a dim outlook. Aly, Charmeleon and Togepi's fate were literally in my hands. I could feel Aly's arm slipping from my grip. The rain hailed down on us, only worsening the situation. The muscles in my arms were in agony from the strain of their weight, but I had to hang on.

'Robin' Aly called up to me.

I tried to manage a smile, but it instantly fell once I saw her worried expression. 'Y-yes?' I stuttered.

'I'm sorry for what I said before' she said as she began to cry 'You're not an idiot, or at least not all the time. You follow your heart and fight for the right reasons. You're twice the trainer I'll ever be'

'No, that's not true. I'm the one who should be apologising. You're a great trainer who gives great advice; I'm just too stubborn at times to listen. And I take back what I said about you not being able to control your Charmeleon. You two will be an awesome team when we get out of this-'

'Eek!' Aly shrieked as I lost my grip on her arm. I just about caught her hand. Tears started to stream down my face from both the pain in my arms and the thought of loosing a friend. I could feel her slowly slipping away from my grasp.

'Robin, promise me one thing' Aly yelled as I held her by the finger tips.

'Anything, what is it!?' I sobbed.

'Promise me you'll- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Aly slipped out of my grip before she could say another word. I impulsively tried to lunge after her and her Pokémon, but Salvadore swung me backwards and restrained me from committing any further attempts of following the dragon tamer off the cliff.

'No! Let me go! LET ME GO! ALY!' I cried out uncontrollably.

Her screams pierced my ears as I trembled in disbelief. I reached out a lifeless hand which slowly slumped to the ground. Growly howled and whined out to the sea. Kiro nuzzled my arm and he started to cry after the squeals of Togepi. Salvadore breathed heavily and hugged me even tighter for both protection and comfort. Cubone whimpered as he stared motionless at his bone.

Tears flooded down my cheeks as flashbacks raced through my mind and the screams of one of my best friends began to fade.

I remembered when I first met her, a confident girl with an unmistakable lip piercing. She winked at me and reassured me that everything was going to be ok before defeating Team Rocket.

I remembered meeting her again in Viridian Forest and when she joined the team, expecting a great adventure.

I remembered how she was always there to cheer me on through all my Pokémon battles, how she stuck with me through the tough times and shared with me all the good times.

She was like a little sister to Salvadore and I, yet a mother to Togepi.

But now... now she was gone.

Her last scream reeled through my head.

The rain started to ease, pattering softly on the muddy earth.

I stared out passed the cliff into the stormy sea. 'Aly...'

Suddenly, a flash of white light erupted beyond the cliff before us. I instantly reduced my mournful cries to a curious sob. It sounded like the howling wind whistled off beat. But no, it wasn't the wind. It was the sound of flapping wings, beating faster and faster. Everyone stopped and stared speechless as a red blur shot high into the stormy sky leaving a trail of thick smoke in its wake.

_-CHAAAAARRR!-_

I quickly rubbed my teary eyes with my sleeve and almost choked in disbelief. The creature bellowed fearsomely to the sky and the clouds above dispersed immediately at its command. A bright ray of sun broke through the clouds and expanded across the land and sea.

My eyes bulged as the creature began to descend. It was a Charizard! And in its arms were Aly and Togepi, surprised, but safe.

When the Charizard landed Aly stepped out of its grasp and nuzzled Togepi lovingly before gently placing her on the ground. She then smirked at my dumbfounded smile. Without hesitation I ran over and flung my arms around her. She seemed shocked at first, but then she giggled and hugged me closer. Salvadore came over and threw his arms over the two of us.

'Glad to have you back' the breeder said warmly 'No offense Robin, but with just us two this story would have sucked!'

We all laughed and embraced each other even tighter.

Kiro pranced over to Togepi to receive a joyous hug from the little egg Pokémon.

_-Bone!-_

Both Kiro and Togepi then glanced over to see a shy Cubone waddling towards them. He stared at Togepi and then at his bone. He nodded towards Togepi and held out his bone, gesturing her to take it.

_-Prrrrrrriiiiiiiii!-_

Togepi squealed with glee as she took the bone and waved it in the air. Kiro and Cubone nodded at each other in reconcile.

After a while, Aly finally turned her to Charizard and hugged him tightly. 'You evolved and saved us. Thank you...' she whispered to him and squeezed him tighter. Charizard wrapped his claws around her and embraced his trainer. Aly then pulled away and stared confidently into Charizard's eyes. 'I think it's time we started to work as a team. What do ya say?'

Charizard grunted and nodded in agreement.

Growly slowly edged over to Aly and Charizard. The dragon tamer smiled at the Growlithe and moved aside. Growly then propped himself up on his hind legs and extended a paw to Charizard. Both Pokémon shook in respect.

It was forgiveness and acceptance all around. Only a few clouds now coasted through the blue sky. I thought I had lost one of my best friends, but now we were all closer than ever. As I reflected on what just happened, a thought came to mind.

'Aly?'

The dragon tamer turned to me and smiled.

'What was that promise you wanted me to make?' I asked curiously.

Aly rolled her eyes in thought for a moment. She then winked at me 'Gonna have to kill me to find out!'

I shook my head resignedly as she continued to giggle.

_-Togi-Prrrriiiiiiiiiii!-_

_WHACK!_

'OW!'

We all glanced over at Togepi who was thumping a rock with Cubone's bone. It was the same smooth rock I had been relaxing on before all the commotion started. To our surprise, the side of the rock seemed to shake and squirm, like it was alive. Togepi continued to thwart the rock playfully at full strength. The rock continued to writhe and moan in pain.

Anxious of what was happening; Aly and I recalled Charizard and Growly.

Suddenly, the side of the rock seemed to peal like paper. Everyone gasped in shock as a young girl burst through the fake rock and slumped to the ground, flat on her face. Togepi squealed happily and danced on the spot.

The girl was no more than two years older than me. She wore a sleeveless red tunic with white wrist bands and a belt. Her satin red hair flowed silkily over her pink neckerchief. She slowly peeled herself up off the ground and wiped down her dress. She then blushed when she noticed our presence.

'Um... hello. Sorry for intruding. I'll just be on my way now' she said nervously and began to edge back towards the forest.

'Hey, wait a second!' Aly called out, 'who are you? And why were you spying on us?'

The girl's face seemed panicked as she stuttered, 'Well... um... I guess I was... uhh?'

A thought suddenly struck my mind as she continued to struggle for an excuse. I remembered what Juni had told me when searching for the Pokémon ninja school. 'You're a ninja, aren't you' I questioned her.

The girl blushed a deeper shade of red. 'No, uh... well...' she mumbled before finally conceding. She bowed her head and sighed 'Yes, I'm a ninja. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you. I was just doing my routine concealment training when you happened to stop by and rest here. I'm sorry'

'Oh, there's no need to apologies' Salvadore said in his goofy voice as he cupped the ninja's hands in his own 'If anything, it should be us apologising for interrupting your training. How about we introduce ourselves properly. My name's Salvadore. I'm a Pokémon breeder, but I've been told that I'm also a good cook. How about I rustle up some food right now. Maybe a candlelight dinner or-'

Cubone was almost ready to beat his trainer senseless when both he and Salvadore noticed something odd. The breeder looked up to realise he was not holding a pair of hands, but a leafless branch. He fell backwards when he noticed that the beautiful ninja had been replaced with a tree stump dressed in a similar red tunic. We all gasped in shock at her deceiving disappearance.

'Thanks for the offer, but its seafood chowder night back at the Pokémon ninja school' the ninja called out as she stood smugly high up on a tree branch. 'By the way, the name's Trixa. Please to meet you' she said with a wink.

My jaw almost hit the floor in surprise. 'Wait, you're Trixa!?'

'That's me. I didn't realise I was famous' she giggled.

I cleared my throat and recomposed myself 'I came out here to find and train in the Pokémon ninja school. My friend, Juni told me to look for you'

'You know Juni?' Trixa asked in astonishment. Without warning she flipped elegantly off the frail branch and walked over to me. She extended a friendly hand. 'Any friend of Juni is a friend of mine. I'd be honoured to show you the way to our ninja school'

'Really? Thanks' I smiled back at her and we shook hands 'My name's Robin and these are my friends; Aly and Salvadore'

Aly nodded wearily at Trixa, still suspicious.

Salvadore wanted to rush over to the ninja and express his love for her, but Cubone gave him a warming stare, keeping the breeder at bay.

'Nice to meet you all. I'm sure Master Evian won't mind having a few more around for dinner. Come, follow me' Trixa gestured kindly and began to lead the way towards the forest.

'I still don't trust her' Aly muttered in a whisper.

'I don't blame you. Most people don't' said Trixa glancing back at Aly 'Then again, most people think a bit more highly of ninjas and not just creepy trainers who like to hide and surprise people'. Trixa shot a sly look at Aly.

The dragon tamer stammered and her cheeks were embellished in a bright shade of pink as she remembered how she had dismissed ninjas as good Pokémon trainers. Trixa must have overheard the entire conversation.

We continued the rest of the journey in silence. Trixa guided us into the dense forest. Most trees were starting to go bare, their leaves painting the soggy ground in a collage of autumn colours. A sharp breeze whistled through the trees as the sun began to set, leaving only a trace of red sky light to shepherd us through the dark woods. Winter wasn't far off.

A family of Mankey could be heard screeching and swinging from tree to tree in the distance. Some Oddish slept peacefully, sheltered by some shrubbery. Pidgey and Hoothoot cooed and hooted high above in their nests.

After trekking through the looming forest and trying to keep up with a quick paced Trixa, we could finally make out some sounds of people chattering and joking. They seemed to grow louder and louder with each stride we took until we eventually broke out into a clearing.

The sun had now almost completely set, but the clearing was well lit with dozens of lanterns. A large wooden dojo like building lined the back of the site. Groups of people strolled casually around the area as they conversed, all wearing attire similar to that of Trixa. No one seemed to mind our presence.

Many Pokémon seemed to accompany trainers or roam around the clearing with fellow Pokémon, some of which I had never seen before. This had to be the Pokémon ninja school.

'Trixa, glad to see you're back. I was starting to think you wouldn't return at all'

We all spun around to face the light hearted voice. A young man stood before us, also dressed in the blue ninja uniform, like all the other male ninjas. His long fringe draped down over one side of his face, supported by a head band. A strange bug Pokémon hovered by his side. Its wings moved so fast, it was hard to believe it had any at all.

Trixa rushed over to the older ninja and bowed respectfully 'Master Evian, sorry for being so late. You see, I was practicing the concealment technique when I happened to meet Robin here and his friends. They were hoping to train here'

'Hehe, don't worry about it, Trixa' shrugged Evian. He then turned to me and we shook hands. 'Please to meet you, Robin. My name's Evian and I run this Pokémon ninja school. Now tell me, what brings you all the way out here?'

'I've come here to train my Pokémon so they can become stronger!' I said sure of myself.

Evian stroke his chin and seemed to ponder for a moment before asking me curiously 'And why is that?'

I didn't even have to think about it. I knew what my main goal was. 'My Pokémon need to become stronger so that I can defeat the gym leader, AJ'

Evian stroke his chin once more and then sighed 'Well, if that's your sole purpose of coming here then I'm not sure there's much I can do for you. Sorry...'

I stood there, momentarily speechless. I had come so far in one last attempt to strengthen my Pokémon to battle AJ and now this guy was saying my journey here was totally pointless? I balled my fists and my face stiffened. I could feel all the anger welling up inside me once more.

'NO!' I screamed defiantly 'There has to be _something_ you can do! Some hidden techniques or special food. Anything!'

Evian patiently closed his eyes as I continued to fume. He then opened his eyes and stared intently into mine. 'I guess the best way to explain something is by doing. How about we have a quick Pokémon battle?'

My fists immediately eased and my tense muscles relaxed. 'A battle? Right now? Sure... I guess'

'Good. Let's make this a one on one. Trixa, would you do the honours?' Evian asked politely as he sauntered far over to the opposite side of the clearing. The Pokémon that seemed to hover by his shoulder floated along side him.

'Of course' she said as she bowed and made her way over to the centre of a clearing. 'This will be a one on one Pokémon battle between Master Evian and Robin. There will be no time limit. Let the battle begin!' she yelled and signalled for the match to start.

'Ninjask, you're up!' Evian signalled to his mysterious Pokémon.

At its trainer's command, the Pokémon whisked into battle at blinding speed, almost like it teleported. Overwhelmed by its speed I checked my Dex:

**Ninjask, the ninja Pokémon and the evolved for of Nincada. Sometimes Ninjask move so quickly that it becomes almost invisible. Its cries can cause prolonged headaches.**

I knew it was fast; that was evident. However, I also knew speed wasn't everything and I had to prove a point to this guy. I had to prove my worthiness and show Evian I was worth training.

After a quick thought I glanced down at Kiro and gave him a nod 'What do ya say, buddy? Fancy a battle?'

The silver Eevee smiled and was thrilled with the chance to battle. He confidently pranced over to face the speedy Ninjask, poised and ready for battle.

'Ok, Kiro! Let's start this off with a shadow ball!'

'Double team' Evian commanded confidently.

Just as the Eevee launched an energetic purple orb at the Ninjask, the ninja Pokémon began to duplicate rapidly. The Ninjask copies continued to replicate until they fully encircled Kiro. His shadow ball attack hit one of the fake Ninjask and faded. However, a new copy of Ninjask immediately filled its place. Kiro cocked his head around in a panic.

Even I was overwhelmed by the intensity of double team. 'Um... try a series of shadow ball attacks!' I screamed.

'Use screech Ninjask!'

_-JAAAAASSSSSKK!-_

Kiro only managed to blast three duplicates before succumbing to Ninjask's ear splitting screech attack. The silver Eevee cringed and covered his ears. I just stood there, helpless.

As soon as the screech attack ceased Evian spoke across the field to me 'Robin, are you ok?'

I glanced at the ninja and then back at Kiro. He was shivering, still feeling the effects of screech. 'Kiro, are you still good to battle?' I cried over to him.

Kiro took a deep breath and struggled up on all fours. He yelled a defiant battle cry at the surrounding Ninjask duplicates.

'Well, it's good to see both you and your Pokémon have spirit, but it's a petty you still don't get it?'

Get what, I thought to myself. Does he not think Kiro is capable of winning this battle? This only fuelled my anger and spurred me on 'Kiro, use quick attack on all of those Ninjask!'

'Dodge it with agility and then use fury swipes!' Evian ordered promptly.

Kiro made a dash towards the circle of Ninjask, sprinting at full speed with determination. Just as he made a final lunge towards the ninja Pokémon, all the Ninjask duplicates zipped and whisked by one other, constantly building up momentum.

I gasped in shock as Kiro ducked and dived around the place, desperately trying to dodge a bombardment of razor sharp scythes. There was no pattern or reduction in the Ninjask's onslaught. Several copies struck the silver Eevee at the same time and he cried out in pain.

'Kiro, get out of there!' I pleaded.

It was no use. Every time Kiro managed to get up on his paws he was swarmed by several more Ninjask. The hordes were relentless in their attack as they continued to hack at the Eevee.

I looked over at Evian in dismay. He stared at me motionless with his arms folded, waiting for me to make the next move. I glanced back at Kiro. He wasn't getting back up this time. He just lay helpless on the ground, taking fury swipe after fury swipe. There was nothing I could do. There was nothing he could do. I failed him... _I_ failed him...

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I was struck with an overwhelming realisation. I shook my head and decided to end this 'STOP! Please stop! I forfeit!' I yelled.

Evian raised his hand and the droves of Ninjask instantly came to a halt. One by one, the fake copies on Ninjask began to fade until only one remained. The real Ninjask hovered over to Evian's side.

I quickly ran over to Kiro and fell to my knees. I cradled the wounded Eevee in my arms and gently embraced him. He slowly lifted his head and smiled weakly at me. I shook my head as tears rolled off my cheeks. 'I'm so sorry' I whispered to Kiro, 'you did great out there. It was me who failed... and it always has been. All this time I've been trying to figure out how to make my Pokémon stronger and ignoring the one who needs the most training- me'

'Robin' Evian called me as he walked over and offered a hand, helping me to my feet. He then stared into my eyes 'Why did you come here?'

I glanced down at Kiro and then closed my eyes in thought. My mind raced through every battle I had lost. Against Emmett, Damian, AJ, Evian... Gary; my Pokémon had given their best efforts. Each one of them possessed incredible power and unquestionable strength, only to be held back by me. I cleared my throat, but kept my eyes closed when answering the ninja 'I have come here not only to strengthen my Pokémon, but also to strengthen myself and the bonds between my Pokémon and I'

'And why is that?' Evian probed.

I raised my head and opened my eyes, meeting Evian's focused stare.

'To become a Pokémon Master!'

Evian's intense gaze eased and he then turned to Trixa 'See that this Eevee gets treatment straight away'

Trixa bowed and jogged over to me. I hesitantly placed Kiro in her arms. She cradled the silver Eevee and promised me she would take care of him. She then ran into the dojo like building and out of sight.

Evian turned to face me once again and smiled. Resting a reassuring hand on my shoulder he said, 'If you and your friends are hungry, our famous sea food chowder will be served in fifteen minutes. I'd highly advise all of you to get a stable meal and a good night's sleep. Training will begin at eight in the morning' He then turned on his heels and strolled towards the wooden building.

'Evian, wait!' I called after him.

The ninja came to a halt. His Ninjask also froze in midair by his shoulder.

'Thank you' I said sincerely.

Evian cocked his head backwards and winked at me 'No worries. Welcome to Pokémon Ninja School'


	27. Episode 26: Way of the Ninja

Part 26: Way of the Ninja

_Sniff... sniff..._

Pancakes... fresh pancakes right off the pan. My eyes shot open, and I immediately propped myself up on the bed, allured by the enchanting smell. The room was still dark. With a yawing stretch I slowly rose from my bed. The dorm I had shared with Salvadore and the other boys in the ninja school was now empty. I could hear muffled chatter and cheers, probably from somewhere else in the building. Anxious of being late for my first training session at the Pokémon ninja school, I peered down at my poke gear to check the time.

7.15

I sighed in relief at the fact that I hadn't slept in. Still intrigued by the waft of pancakes and all the commotion I decided to get dressed. It was then I noticed a neatly pressed uniform at the bottom of my bed, nestled beside a resting Kiro. It was the same blue uniform that Evian and the other male students were wearing. It was accompanied with a grey checker vest and a white head band. I quickly slipped into my new outfit, a perfect fit. I then tickled Kiro softly behind the ear.

'Rise n' shine, sleepy head' I said jokingly.

The silver Eevee blinked in a daze before smiling wearily up at me.

'It's almost time for training' I said and gestured towards the door.

Shaking his head, Kiro sprung off the bed and followed me over to the door, stretching out his legs as he strutted. We strolled curiously down the deserted hallway, consumed by the lingering smell of pancakes and an increasing level of laughs and cheers. Where did everyone go?

We followed the commotion to the large kitchen doors. Our eyes opened wider in surprise at what we saw. Salvadore was dressed in his own blue ninja uniform with an apron and a chef's hat. He had four pans on the go at once, his hands moving furiously to pour in the pancake mix and flip the pancakes at the same time. Most of the other students in the school were crowding around him, watching in awe and spurring him on as he continued to dish out breakfast. Some students were also tossing plates across the room to each other like Frisbees. The atmosphere was eccentric!

In the corner of the room I noticed that Aly was talking to Trixa. She seemed a bit nervous in her new red top and skirt. Even I found it kind of weird. I knew she preferred to wear tight jeans and more tomboyish clothes, but it would have been rude not to dress properly, especially after all the things that Evian was doing for us.

'Hey, watch out!' a person screamed.

I spun my head sideways to see a flash of white whizz towards my face. I gasped in shock, unable to move or blink. My heart seemed to stop completely. I didn't even have time to brace myself for the impact.

The flying plate came to a sudden stop, right before my eyes. I exhaled in disbelief as the plate brushed against the bridge of my nose. I edged my head sideways to see Evian smiling confidently, the threatening dish held firmly between his two fingers. He spun the plate on his hand before tossing it over to a student.

He then gave me a friendly nod, 'Good morning, Robin. I hope you slept well'

I stared at him speechless for a moment, before I finally got a chance to gather myself. I smiled back at him nervously, 'Umm...yeah. Thanks!'

'No problem at all. Man, your friend here sure knows how to cook. Make sure to get some pancakes for yourself before they're all gone. You'll need all the energy you can get for today's training'

I gave him a determined stare, 'We're ready to take on anything!'

'That's good to hear! I think it would be best if you and I did some one on one training. Aly and Salvadore can go with Trixa and the others... if that's ok, of course?' Evian suggested.

'Sure! That would be great!' I said enthusiastically. I then looked down at the silver Eevee, gazing attentively at Salvadore and all the excited faces of the other ninja students. I knew the path that lay ahead of us would be tough, but it didn't mean we couldn't have some fun along the way.

'Alright everybody! Come on out!' I yelled and flung all my pokeballs into the air.

_-Vee!-_

_-Croc!-_

_-Pika!-_

_-Grrrowl!-_

_-Haunt!-Haunt!-Haunt!-_

_-Tangela!-_

Kiro, Toto, Peeks and Growly were all focused and ready for action. Looper ran around in a circle, flailing a pair of vines behind her. But of course, as per usual, all eyes were focused on the "ever so subtle" Sir Duke. The Haunter wore a sweat band and sun glasses, and carried a giant stereo in his deathly grip. Loud dance music blared out through the speakers as he laughed manically.

'You too, Dratini and Charizard!' Aly screamed as she tossed two pokeballs into the sky.

_-CHAAARR!-_

_-Tini!-_

_-Prrrriiiii!-_

Charizard soared fearsomely into the air before circling back around to Aly's side. It was great to see both Pokémon and trainer getting on so well. Dratini slithered up Aly's back and coiled around the back of her neck, nuzzling her face affectionately. Togepi squealed for joy at the sight of her fellow team mates.

'Hey, don't forget about us!' said Salvadore as he summoned his Pokémon.

_-Cubone!-_

_-Geodude!-_

_-Fairy!-_

_-Ex!-Exeggcute!-_

_-Sudowoodo!-_

Aly and I gasped in surprised at the sight of Sudowoodo, happily saluting his trainer. The last time I had seen Sudowoodo was back when I first began my journey. Salvadore had used it against me in our gym battle, but Hope managed to defeat it with stun spore and won me my first badge.

'Hey Sudowoodo! Long time no see' I greeted the boisterous Pokémon.

'Yeah, you're looking great!' added Aly.

Sudowoodo waved at us with a blushing smile.

Salvadore walked over to his Pokémon with a smug smile on his face and patted its back. 'I guess I forgot to mention that Sudowoodo will be travelling with us for a while. You see, it was my brother who first caught Sudowoodo back when he was just a baby Bonsly. And it was this Pokémon ninja school where he was captured. I thought it would be nice for Sudowoodo to come back here again, so I phoned my father in Vermilion City and he agreed'

'Wow, that's neat, but what about Pewter Gym? How's your father supposed to battle without Sudowoodo?' I asked curiously.

'Oh, don't worry about that. We have plenty of rock Pokémon in the gym and when I received Sudowoodo, I also sent back Aerodactyl. They'll be just fine' Salvadore reassured.

'Aha! I knew you looked familiar. You must be Brock's little brother. And hey Sudowoodo, it's great to see you again' Evian greeted the imitation Pokémon 'I hope you're ready for some ninja style training'

_-Sudowoodo!-_

Sudowoodo cried out happily and saluted his old friend as Salvadore scratched his head and blushed.

'Great! Ok Robin, which Pokémon would you like to train with?' asked Evian as he turned to face me and fastened the shoulder straps on his small rucksack.

I thought hard for a moment, trying to decide which of my Pokémon I needed to bond with. Sir Duke was always unpredictable, but we battled along side each other very well. Although Growly was one of the more recent additions to the team I had known him long before I had even begun my Pokémon quest. Ever since Kiro had joined my team, he always walked by my side, so it would do us good to be apart from each other for a short while.

After careful consideration I looked at Evian confidently. 'I'd like to train closely with Toto, Peeks and Looper, if that's ok?'

'Perfect! You guys can come with me. Trixa, would you be ok to take the rest of the group and show 'em how real ninjas train?'

'It would be an honour' Trixa replied and bowed respectfully at Evian.

Before we separated, I called out to my Haunter 'Sire Duke, make sure to train hard and most importantly, behave yourself' I warned.

Sir Duke gave me a gentle smile and a halo floated over his head. His smile suddenly turned into a devious grin and the halo sizzled out in flames as he floated eerily over to the rest of the group.

They'd be just fine.

With that, we finally went our separate ways. Aly, Salvadore and our Pokémon accompanied Trixa and the other students, while Evian lead me, Toto, Peeks and Looper to another clearing in the vast, surrounding woods. A chill breeze ruffled my hair as we entered a quiet glade, surrounded by an array of colourful trees. The grass was thick and knee height. The tips of the blades were lightly covered in frosty morning dew.

Suddenly, Evian turned to me and gave me a stern look. 'Alright, Robin, it's time to battle with your Pokémon as one. It isn't going to be easy, but I think you knew that before agreeing to this. I'm going to teach you as much as I know and help you bond more with your Pokémon. To do this, you must be their ears, eyes and inner strength. You must accept their weaknesses and play to your strengths. But most importantly, no matter how hard you fight or how far you go, you must learn when to admit defeat. Only after these conditions are met, will you have learned the way of the ninja and the power you hold within. Are you ready?'

I didn't even have to think twice about what he had said. I nodded back at him with a determined look.

'Great! Before we begin, you mentioned over supper that your Pikachu was having difficulty perfecting his iron tail technique, right?'

I thought back to the conversation I had had with Evian the night before. We had discussed many things, but the only thing I could remember was the delicious taste of that sea food chowder. Not wanting to seem rude, I simply nodded, 'Yeah, I guess...'

'Haha, quick to forget I see' Evian chuckled and took a small rock tied to a piece of string out of his rucksack. He knelt down beside Peeks and gently fastened the rock to his tail. The Pikachu gave him a confused look, but didn't show any signs of resistance. 'There, this should help strengthen your tail. Now how about you and Toto go for a run to keep yourselves warm?' the ninja suggested.

Peeks stared at the rock which dangled from his tale. He then smiled up at Evian and nodded. The Pikachu started to run, sluggish at first, but eventually built up some momentum as he adapted to the weight of his tail. Toto cried out and began to chase after him.

'I guess you're up first' I said as I turned to face Looper.

The Tangela hopped up and down in excitement before leaping out in front of me, ready to train.

'Haha, that's the spirit' Evian laughed before cupping his hands around his mouth and yelling, 'Ok, Kecleon, come on out!'

Kecleon? What was that?

I suddenly froze as I heard something shaking in the forest behind me. I anxiously cocked my head backwards, but there was nothing there.

_-Kecleon!-_

I almost fell over in surprise as a small lizard-like Pokémon materialised before me. Its beady eyes glared up at me. Its rigid body displayed an odd shape and colouring. I hurriedly checked my Dex:

**Kecleon, the colour swap Pokémon. Kecleon has the ability to change its body colour at any time. However, the zigzag strip on its chest will always remain the same.**

The Kecleon continued to stare at me momentarily before scurrying over to Evian's side. It turned to face Looper, poised and ready for battle.

'Thanks for coming, Kecleon. Today we need to help Robin and his Pokémon understand each other better in battle. Think you're up for the challenge?' asked Evian.

Kecleon nodded back at the ninja.

'Great! Then let's kick things off with what ninjas do best: concealment. Kecleon, use colour change!' Evian ordered.

Suddenly, Kecleon disappeared from sight. My mouth hung open in astonishment and Looper frantically spun around, looking for the hidden Kecleon.

'Kecleon could be anywhere. Get ready to use a stun spore attack when it reappears' I said edgily.

'That's not gonna do you any favours. Kecleon use lick attack!' Evian commanded.

Without warning, a long, stringy tongue surged out of the grass and swiped the Tangela off her feet. She cried out as she hit the ground.

'Looper' I cried, 'Are you ok?'

The Tangela moaned as she struggled to her feet. She then let out a defiant scream and whipped the thick grass with her vines.

'It's great to see that your Pokémon has spirit, but you're going to have to start working as a team if you want to win. Look at Looper. She is the _vine Pokémon_ after all. Try making the best use of her attributes' urged Evian.

I thought hard for a moment, trying to figure out our next move. How could I use her vines to our advantage if we couldn't even see Kecleon? It was then my trail of thought fell back on what the Pokedex had said. Kecleon cannot change the colour of their zigzag strip. My eyes quickly scanned the field, looking for anything odd or out of place. The red and orange leaves on the trees around us made it difficult for us to even identify the red pattern on Kecleon's stomach.

'Kecleon, use fury swipes!' Evian yelled.

A sudden flash of red caught the corner of my eye.

'Looper, use your vines to jump backwards and avoid Kecleon!' I ordered.

The Tangela did as I said and propelled herself backwards into the air using two of her vines as a pair of springs. Kecleon appeared beneath her, but only managed to swipe thin air. Shocked to see Looper soaring above it, Kecleon quickly used colour change and retreated into the surrounding thicket, leaving only its red strip visible.

'Well done' Evian congratulated, 'You and Looper are starting to look like a proper team now. But this isn't over yet! Kecleon, move around in the thick grass and wait for my command' he commanded.

Kecleon's red zigzag shaped submerged into the deep grass as ordered and vanished from view. I could see panic in Looper's eyes once more. Just as we had finally stopped one of Kecleon's strategies, it began to use a new one. Looper was cocking her head around her with every swift movement the Kecleon made. I was becoming somewhat anxious myself.

'_You must be their ears, eyes and inner strength...'_

My body immediately relaxed at the thought of those words. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. I slowly cleared my throat 'Looper, calm down. Focus yourself and wait for my command' I said reassuringly.

The Tangela ceased her cries and tremors, waiting for my orders.

I concentrated as best as I could. I tried to block everything out, everything except for the Kecleon. I slowly excluded everything else from my mind. I no longer heard the wind whistling among the trees, the Spearow cawing from their nest. I didn't even hear my own breath. My ears were now completely focused on the rustling noise, made by the prowling Kecleon, circling Looper like a stealth predator. Suddenly, it came to a stop, somewhere to the left.

'Kecleon, use lick attack!' Evian yelled.

My eyes shot open.

'Looper vine whip at nine o'clock!' I screamed.

_-Tangela!-_

Looper cried out and shot a vine out to her left. Evian gasped as the vine struck the approaching tongue. Kecleon reappeared, surprised by the countering vine whip which now had a firm hold of its stretched tongue.

'Alright, now finish this off by slamming it to the ground!' I surged.

With a raging battle cry, the Tangela slung the helpless Kecleon up into the air and spun it around and around before hurling it across the field. The colour swap Pokémon landed on its back with a heavy thud. It continued to lie on its back, completely dazed.

'Excellent job you two' said Evian and gave us a short applause. 'You both worked extremely well as a team and Looper was able to counter Kecleon's ability due to your guidance. Great work!' The ninja then knelt over beside Kecleon and took a yellow berry from his pocket. The Kecleon ate the berry and immediately came round to its senses. 'Thanks for your help, Kecleon. Go on and take a long deserved rest' Evian smiled at the Pokémon.

Kecleon nodded respectfully at the ninja before disappearing into the forest.

'I can already see your bond with Looper getting stronger. With a little more practice, you two will make a great team! So, who's up next?' asked Evian, still smiling confidently.

I gave Looper the nod to go and relax for a little while. She deserved it. Then, after a bit of consideration, I decided that it was time for Toto and I to get a little battle practice in together.

'Toto, come on! You're up!' I called out. My voice echoed around the clearing and into the close surrounding area. Within moments, the Croconaw burst through the colourful trees and danced over to my said. 'You ready for some tough training?'

_-Croc!-_

The Croconaw growled excitedly and took up his position on the grassy field.

Evian unhinged a pokeball from his belt which expanded in his hand. He held it up with confidence. 'Grovyle, you're up!'

A green reptilian Pokémon was summoned to the field. Long, sharp leaves protruded from its head and limbs as it posed in a threatening manner. I eagerly checked my Dex:

**Grovyle, the wood gecko Pokémon and the evolved form of Treeko. Grovyle have astounding agility which allows them to perform leaps of great length.**

'Ok, Grovyle use bullet seed!' Evian commanded.

The Grovyle inhaled deeply and shot out a line of yellow seeds.

I frowned in concentration, knowing this move could be risky. 'Toto, try countering it with a hydro pump attack!'

The Croconaw glanced at me, unsure of himself. He then shook his head and gave me a confident nod. He took a deep breath and focused on the oncoming bullet seed. With all his might he cried defiantly and unleashed a torrent of water. However, to my dismay, Toto had no control over his own attack and the intensity of the hydro pump knocked him back off his feet. The last of the hydro pump strayed aimlessly away from the Grovyle who didn't even flinch.

'Requesting your Pokémon to try new moves they have never used before is very risky, as you can see. Then again, I guess it's better off done here rather than in the middle of a gym or league battle. Now back to business. Grovyle, try another bullet seed attack' Evian ordered.

'Toto, try another hydro pump, but this time distribute your balance so you wont fall over' I yelled.

The Croconaw shook off the damage he had sustained from the last attempt and spread his stance. With another deep breath and battle cry, Toto let loose another jet of water, noticeably stronger than his water gun attack. Unfortunately, his aiming was off once more and the surge of water soared harmlessly passed the bullet seed attack and Grovyle.

To my dismay, the yellow seeds continued towards Toto and struck him painfully in the jaw. The Croconaw bundled backwards in pain from the super effective hit, but was just about to stand up for one more fight. I knew he couldn't take any more hits like that so our next decision was vital.

My mind raced furiously, trying to think of some way we could battle this Grovyle. The outlook didn't look too promising. Toto was at a type disadvantage as it was and none of his long distant attacks were going to do much good. Also, it was too risky to attempt a close range attack, given the weakened state he was in.

'_You must accept their weaknesses and play to your strengths...'_

I stared at Grovyle who hadn't moved since it was summoned, but if what Dex said was true, Grovyle could easily outpace Toto. Then again, Toto still knew a powerful water attack, even though it was off target. I looked at the coarse grass between Grovyle and Croconaw.

Got it!

I smiled. 'Toto, lean back on to your tail and wait until I say when' I said, sounding sure of myself.

'Sitting around all day isn't going to get you very far. Use leaf blade!' Evian commanded.

Grovyle raised a threatening arm. Three leaves on its forearm merged into one and glowed a bright white colour. It then began to move swiftly towards the waiting Croconaw.

My smile widened. A close range attack, exactly what I wanted.

'Toto, jump and use hydro pump on the grass!' I screamed.

The Croconaw sprung into the air, propelled by his tail. With a deep breath, he sent a forceful gush of water towards the ground. Evian looked up at the Croconaw somewhat amused. Toto had little control over his attack and the hydro pump pounded the soft grass below, forming a small swamp. Grovyle continued to surge towards Toto with vast speed, but just as it was about to leap, its clawed foot sunk into the watery marsh. Evian's face was overcome with shock as Grovyle was stuck, desperately trying to free itself from the muddy grass.

'Nice job, Toto. Now finish this with aqua tail!'

_-NAW!-_

Toto spun in mid air as water spiralled around his tail. With one final battle cry, the Croconaw swung his tail at the helpless Grovyle. The wood gecko Pokémon was uprooted from the marsh and flung into the air. It fell to the ground in a flop where it remained motionless- fainted.

'Thank you. Grovyle, you did great' said Evian as he returned the fainted Pokémon to its pokeball. He then glanced over at Toto and I celebrating our victory and gave us a satisfactory smile. 'Congratulations, you two. You worked magnificently well together and overcame Toto's weakness by using his own, making the best out of an inaccurate hydro pump. There's only one more trail to go, but how about we take a quick break and have a small snack?'

'Sounds great!' I beamed, delighted with all the progress my Pokémon and I were making.

Evian led us to a different clearing as the last one was practically now a swamp. This field had now thawed out, and despite the sharp breeze, the midday sun now gave us some warming comfort as we ate pre made sandwiches. My Pokémon ate their specialised Pokémon food, which Salvadore made for all our Pokémon. He said it was a skill he had learned from his brother over the last few years.

Evian had taken the rock off Peeks' tail, which now looked stronger than ever. Peeks seemed a little tired from his training so far, but I knew he would need every last bit of his strength for our last training session.

After lunch we took a few minutes to regain our strength and let our food digest. Then, Evian swiftly stood up and stretched out his arms. 'Ready for your final lesson?'

I quickly leaped up from the log which I had sat on and balled my fist in determination. 'You bet!' I then gave the nod to Peeks, who sprinted lively over to my side.

Toto and Looper sat behind us, ready to observe the last of our training.

'Robin, you and your Pokémon have worked and fought hard today' Evian yelled over to us from the far side of the clearing. 'You have listened to my advice and battled with your Pokémon as one, admitting your weaknesses and maximising your strengths. But here is where your true test lies. Let's see how your Pikachu now fairs against Golem!' He emphasised his last sentence as he withdrew another pokeball from his belt and summoned a new Pokémon.

I gasped at the sheer audacity of the Pokémon that was summoned. It had a large boulder like body and a frowning focused glare. I hesitantly checked my Dex:

**Golem, the megaton Pokémon and the evolved form of Graveler. Golem shed their hard shell once a year, forming an even sturdier defence than the last.**

'Don't be discourage, Peeks. We can win this one!' I urged, trying to sound confident.

Peeks glanced back at me and nodded, determined. He then crouched down on all fours and waited for my command.

'Yeah, that's the spirit! Now let's try out that iron tail attack!' I yelled.

'Golem, block it' Evian said calmly, folding his arms.

The peak-eared Pikachu dashed across the clearing and leaped into the air. His tail shined a bright metallic colour. Golem simply widened its stance and crossed its arms, ready to take the hit. The iron tail swiped cleanly through the air and struck Golem on the arm. The megaton Pokémon skid backwards from the force of the attack, but otherwise seemed unscathed.

'Good job, Peeks!' I encouraged my Pikachu 'Try it again!'

Once again, the Pikachu sprinted across the clearing and leaped into the air.

'Golem, block it again' said Evian, his face still calm and focused.

Peeks' tail shined a metallic glow once more as he bore it down upon a waiting Golem. The giant boulder-like Pokémon had its arms crossed and ready to receive the brunt of the attack. The iron tail smashed down even more powerful than the last time and caused the Golem to stumble backwards, barely managing to keep its balance.

'This is awesome! Keep it up, buddy' I egged my Pokémon on.

Peeks looked stronger than ever as he poised himself, ready to attack on my next command.

'One more iron tail! Let's go!' I screamed excitedly.

Once again, Peeks dashed across the clearing and leaped into the air. Evian said nothing. The Pikachu flipped in the air and his strengthened a metallic colour. He cried out fearsomely as he descended. Suddenly, Peeks' tail lost its metallic glow and Golem caught the helpless Pikachu in its firm grip.

'Rock throw' Evian said coldly.

Without hesitation, Golem flung Peeks into the air and lunged its entire body at him. The impact sent the Pikachu flying through the air and crashing into the ground. I stood there in shock as Peeks struggled to his feet. He panted heavily, bruised and weary.

'Well, Robin, what's your next move?' asked Evian, staring at me with stern eyes.

I glanced at Evian and then back at Peeks. He had suffered a massive blow from Golem's last attack, as well as all the effort he had put into training today. We had come so far, yet it still seemed like a dim outlook. I hung my head as Evian's words echoed through my mind.

'_No matter how hard you fight or how far you go, you must learn when to admit defeat...'_

_-Pika...-_

I glanced back up at Peeks who gave me a tired, yet determined wink.

'Evian, you've taught me so much today. You've helped me bond closer with my Pokémon and understand them better when battling. You've taught me how to fight as one and shown me how to overcome my weaknesses. And now, you've taught me to know at what time to quit...'

Evian smiled and nodded back at me, taking a pokeball from his belt, about to withdraw Golem.

'But our time isn't up yet. Peeks, quick attack!' I screamed with all my might.

Evian's eyes widened in shock as the peak-eared Pikachu darted towards the surprised Golem. 'Use rock blast!' he yelled promptly.

Three disjointed blue rings encircled Golem and spun around his body. The rings transformed into ominous white rocks which continued to circle its body. With a loud grunt, Golem flung a series of rock at the oncoming Peeks. To everyone's amazement, the Pikachu weaved side to side, skilfully avoiding the onslaught of rocks and picking up momentum with every stride. I waited until the last second before commanding the killer blow.

'Peeks, use iron tail...NOW!'

_-Pika!-Pika!-Pika!-CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!-_

A blur of yellow.

A flash of silver.

_-lem?-_

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Evian and I both shielded our eyes as the impact of the boosted iron tail attack caused a deafening explosion. We peered out from behind our arms, anxious to see what had happened once the dust cleared. After a while, the cloud of dust began to settle, revealing both Golem and Peeks conscious, panting heavily and glaring at each other.

_-Pika...-_

_-Gol...-_

_-Pika...-_

_-Gol...-_

_-Pika!-_

_-Gol... lem-_

With a defeated gasp, the Golem keeled over on its back- fainted!

After a moment of stunned silence I ran over to Peeks and squeezed him tightly. 'We did it! You were so awesome!' I cried tears of joy as my peak-eared Pikachu nuzzled my face.

A smile swept across Evian's face as he returned Golem to its pokeball. 'Thank you, Golem, you did great'. The ninja then approached me and held out his hand. 'Well done, Robin. You and your Pokémon look set to take on anything now, and your Pikachu really caught me off guard. I think I learned more from you today than you did from me' he laughed heartily.

'Thanks, but I couldn't have done this without you. I feel closer to my Pokémon already' I said and we shook hands.

Later that day, we all met up outside the Pokémon ninja school. Aly, Salvadore and our Pokémon seemed exhausted from all the exercise. My eyes almost bulged from their sockets as Trixa staggered out of the forest, covered in twigs, leaves and scrapings. Her face was drained and tired.

'Whoa, what happened to you?' I asked, astonished by the state of the ninja.

'Just... DON'T!' she growled and trudged into the building, shooting a quick glare at Sir Duke as she walked by.

I looked over at the Haunter, who snickered menacingly as he wrapped what seemed to be a trip wire around his ghoulish claw. He then noticed my curious stare and hid his claws behind his back. He rolled his eyes and gave me a sly smile.

I just smirked and followed the rest of the crowd inside, reflecting on what I had learned today. I now felt ready to take on anything. Together with my Pokémon working as a team, AJ, the Pokémon League and the rest of the world seemed like mere stepping stones on my path to becoming a Pokémon Master!


	28. Episode 27: Taming of the Slash

Part 27: Taming of the Slash

It was a cool, crisp morning as we said our goodbyes to Trixa and the rest of the students at the Pokémon ninja school. Although it had only been a days training, I had learned so much about battling with my Pokémon as a team. Now, my mind was fully focused on my upcoming rematch with AJ.

'Sorry about the delay'

I spun around to see Evian walking over to us with a tray of five pokeballs. Kiro trotted happily by his side.

'We're not quite as good as Nurse Joy, but you're Pokémon should be fit enough to battle' Evian reassured me.

I took my pokeballs and attached them to my belt. Kiro dashed over to me, leaping up my body and perching himself on my shoulder. 'Thank you so much' I said earnestly, shaking hands with the ninja.

'Any time' Evian said and leaned in to whisper something into my ear. I listened carefully to his words nodding at what he said.

Aly strolled over to Trixa with Togepi in her arms 'Thanks again for everything, Trixa and sorry about Sir Duke. He can be a handful sometimes, but he always means well. Oh, and... umm... I'd also like to apologies for what I said before, ya know, about ninjas being creepy people who just like to sneak up on people. It's not true at all. You guys are great!'

Trixa blushed and smiled nervously. 'Oh, don't worry about it. I can see why some people might think that sometimes, but I appreciate your new view on ninjas'

'And I appreciate you!' Salvadore screamed and nudged Aly aside, clasping Trixa's hands in his own. The breeder's face went bright pink and he spoke in a pronounced manner. 'Trixa, you may conceal yourself from others, but you can never conceal your beauty from me. Your beautiful eyes strike me like swift shurikens. Your ninja toxins taint my heart with irrevocable love. We could flee silently into the night together, just you and I?'

_-Woodo?-_

Salvadore glanced up and almost fainted when he realised he was not holding Trixa's hands, but Sudowoodo's branch-like limbs. The imitation Pokémon had mysteriously replaced Trixa and was now dressed in a red tunic and skirt. He continued to stare blankly at his trainer.

_-Sudowoodo!-_

Sudowoodo suddenly swung his arms around Salvadore and squeezed him tightly with affection. The breeder gasped and struggled for air as his Pokémon hugged him even tighter.

Trixa giggled as she suddenly appeared beside Aly. 'Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass'

Everyone burst into laughter.

After we said our final goodbyes, Evian lead us away from the Pokémon ninja school and out of the vast forest. It wasn't long before we reached the main path which would lead us back to Vermilion City. We began to descend down the winding path which rose above the gaping ocean.

'Robin, don't forget what I said and call back anytime you want. Good luck!' Evian called after us.

We smiled and waved back at the ninja. I then turned to face Vermilion City which lay in the distance. A few of the city's skyscrapers shined in the horizon, towering beside the rugged ocean. Looking at the city in the distance made me realise that we had come along way, not just from Vermilion, but also from home. I wondered how my mother and Mia were getting on.

_Beep!_

Somewhat startled, I glanced down at my wrist where my Pokegear was flashing, signalling an incoming message. It was Prof. Oak! It read:

Please call me when you get a chance. Nothing urgent, would just like an update on how you're doing. Also, your mother was looking for you, again, nothing urgent. Talk to you soon.

I smiled as I read the message. It was nice to know that they were thinking about me too. I decided I would ring my mother and Prof. Oak, right after I win my next badge from AJ!

My fists rapped hard against the tall iron doors of Vermilion Gym and I immediately jumped backwards, anticipating the doors to swing open like the last time. It was a good decision as they swung out towards us. With a calming breath, I slowly entered the gym, closely followed by Aly and Salvadore.

It was almost like a déjà vu. Both Pokémon and trainers were working out using weights, machines, medicine balls and various other pieces of equipment to tone and strengthen themselves. A dance track blared in the background, accompanying the moans and grunts of those who had come here to train. The air was humid and the atmosphere of the building was intense, enough to unease any unprepared trainer, but not me. I was ready.

My eyes immediately fell on the back of the gym, where AJ was roaring out orders to his Sandslash, pushing it to the limits as it lifted a weight at least twice its size. Sandslash panted heavily with every rhythmic movement it made, keeping in perfect time with every slap AJ made with his whip. My fists balled in anger at the sight of the gym leader over working his Pokémon. Someone had to put him back in his place.

'AJ!' I screamed across the gym.

Everything went silent.

Sandslash dropped the weight in exhaustion and AJ turned his head, surprised.

'I challenge you to a rematch!'

AJ snarled at me for a moment, before smirking and standing upright. 'Well, well. What do ya know, the pipsqueak and his little friends have returned'

Most of the gym leader's followers began to laugh and cheer at his condescending remark. The rest looked anxiously over at Aly who was glaring at them spitefully.

'You can laugh all you want, but I'm not leaving this building without your badge' I replied coldly.

'Well if that's what ya think, you're gonna be very disappointed' AJ said smugly and waved his hand, signalling one of his followers to referee the match.

It was the same man as before with muscles protruding from his ripped sleeve jacket. He strutted over to the side line with an obnoxious smile on his face and cleared his throat.

'This is a rematch between gym leader, AJ and Robin of Viridian City. This will be a two versus two Pokémon battle with no time limit. The challenger can switch Pokémon at any time. Let the match begin!' he grunted and signalled for us to start.

The hoard of AJ's followers cheered and jeered, but I just ignored them. My mind was completely focused. I was going to win this battle. I was going to win it for me, my Pokémon, Juni, her father and everyone else who had been put down by this bully. This wasn't just a battle; it was a vendetta!

'Let's finish this quickly. Go, Dugtrio!' AJ growled.

_-Trio!-Trio!-Trio!-_

The mole Pokémon was summoned to the battlefield, its three heads bobbing up and down, out of rhythm. I never battled Dugtrio the last time I fought AJ, but I saw its power when they battled Juni. This win wasn't going to be easy.

'Looper, you're up!' I yelled with conviction.

_-Tangela!-_

The vine Pokémon cried out defiantly as it was summoned to the field. Her eyes furrowed and she whipped her vines threateningly off the ground. She knew this match meant a lot to me and her levels of maturity had risen significantly in the last couple of days. She was ready.

'Oh look, it's the happy little ball of snot again. Dugtrio give 'em a magnitude!' AJ commanded with a sneer.

Suddenly, Dugtrio was enshrouded with a dark brown aura and its three heads shuffled even faster. Before I had a chance to utter a single word, the whole battlefield erupted in a violent shake. I just about kept my balance, but Looper was knocked off her feet and shook helplessly along the ground. After a few moments, Dugtrio ceased its attack and the ground become steady once more. Looper struggled to her feet, but seemed disorientated from the quake.

'Humph! Ya got lucky that that magnitude wasn't a very strong one. But I'm tired of messing around. Dugtrio use earthquake!' AJ grunted.

I was baffled to learn that the magnitude attack wasn't even at full power. However, this was no time to be dwelling on that. If I didn't act soon then this match would be over before we ever got a chance to even attack.

'Looper, jump into the air using your vines!' I ordered promptly.

The Tangela shook her head and regained her focus. Then, with all her might, she propelled herself into the air using a pair of vines, just in time to dodge the earthquake. It was a close call, as the whole gym started to rattle from the intensity of the quake.

'Good job, Looper. Now use fine whip!' I screamed, rising in confidence.

'Dig!' AJ roared.

The Tangela shot a vine at the Dugtrio at a great pace, but the mole Pokémon timely submerged underground, narrowly avoiding the attack. Looper landed safely on the ground, but began to cock her head around the gym frantically when she realised that Dugtrio had disappeared. She was starting to panic, unsure of where the Dugtrio was about to strike.

I took a deep breath and focused my mind, thinking back to what I had learned from training with Evian.

'Looper, take it easy' I said calmly. 'Stop panicking and focus yourself'

The Tangela immediately stopped shrieking and closed her eyes, waiting for my command.

I closed my eyes as I had done before, blocking out all other noises except the movements of Dugtrio. The jeers of AJ and the cheers of the crowd were pushed out of my thoughts. I couldn't even here my own breath, just the mole Pokémon shuffling along the ground. It moved fast, circling the waiting Tangela. She could hear it too. I could sense it. The Dugtrio came to a sudden stop right behind Looper.

My eyes flickered open and the gym was animated with roars from AJ's supporters once again.

'Looper, jump now and use vine whip at six o' clock!'

The Tangela leaped into the air at my command and spun around one hundred and eighty degrees, shooting two vines in the direction I ordered. Dugtrio suddenly burst through the ground, only to be ensnared by Looper's vines.

'No way!' AJ gasped in astonishment. 'Dugtrio get out of there!'

'Not so fast!' I yelled, brimming with determination, remembering one of the things that Evian had whispered to me. 'Looper, use giga drain!'

Everyone in the gym stood speechless as a bright green light flowed down her vines and enshrouded the trapped Dugtrio. The mole Pokémon cried out in pain as all its energy was sapped from its body. Eventually, the movement of its three heads slowed down and unable to resist no more, they came to a complete stop- fainted.

There was a ring of silence as Looper untangled her vines from the Dugtrio and happily hopped over to my side.

'Umm... eh... Du-Dugtrio is unable to battle. This round goes to Robin and his Tangela' the referee announced, dumbfounded.

AJ glared at me for a moment as I hugged my Pokémon and congratulated her victory. His eyes then widened in horror, almost as if he had seen a ghost. Everyone in the gym gasped and stared at me. I stood there, confused and somewhat scared. It was then I realised that they weren't staring at me, but someone behind me. I slowly, turned my head, not knowing what to expect.

My jaw dropped in awe as a man easily twice my size towered at the doorway. He wore a dark green shirt with matching combat pants and had spiky blond hair. His face seemed a bit aged, but his smile was contrasting; confident and youthful. The most surprising thing about this man was his eyes. They looked so bright and yet... familiar.

A Raichu stood boldly at his side, mimicking the same confident look as its trainer.

'I'm sorry for interrupting you' the man said in a deep, profound voice that echoed through the gym. 'I don't mean to start trouble. I would just like a word with you when you're finished here' he said and with those words, he and his Raichu strolled over to the tiered seating and took a seat.

'Fine, do make yourself at home' sneered AJ sarcastically. He then returned the fainted Dugtrio and continued to glare at me. 'Your luck has just run out, kid. This match is over!' he growled and nodded at his Sandslash.

The Sandslash nodded back and leaped onto the dusty battlefield. It honed its claws and waited patiently for a command as it eyed up Looper. Looper frowned back, still confident after her last win.

'Ok Looper, let's start with another vine whip!' I ordered.

The Tangela cried out and shot two vines at Sandslash.

'Catch 'em'

Without warning, Sandslash reached out towards the approaching vines and gripped them tightly in its firm claws.

'Good, now use rapid spin!' he urged his Pokémon.

Sandslash jumped into the air while still clasping Looper's vines. The Tangela was forcefully tugged to the ground from the rapid spin. The mouse Pokémon spun at a fast pace in mid air and sucked Looper closer, like a deathly vacuum. I pleaded Looper to escape, but there was nothing she could do.

AJ waited until the last second before ordering an attack 'Use slash now!'

The Sandslash stopped spinning and hauled the Tangela closer. With one swift movement, it swung its claw, hacking Looper across the ground.

'Finish this with roll out!'AJ roared.

'NO!' I screamed.

But it was too late.

Looper had barely hit the ground before she was trampled over by Sandslash's roll out attack. The Tangela bundle over- fainted.

A chorus of cheers erupted in the gym as the referee announced, 'Tangela is unable to battle. The round goes to AJ and Sandslash!'

I sighed deeply and returned Looper to her pokeball. 'Thanks Looper, you were amazing!' I then unhinged another pokeball from my belt and tossed it into the air. 'Toto, you're up!'

_-Croc!-_

The Croconaw jumped up and down in excitement before focusing himself.

'Not only are you weak, but you're also predictable. You should have given up after the first time. Sandslash use roll out attack!' AJ ordered.

'Toto use hydro pump!' I commanded promptly.

Sandslash rolled into a ball and began to accelerate towards Toto. The Croconaw widened his stance and unleashed a powerful jet of water, but the attack completely missed Sandslash, who continued its attack, barrelling into Toto. Toto was hurled into the air and landed on the ground in a flop. Sandslash looped around, still spinning and ready to strike again. Toto struggled to stand up, panting heavily and glaring at the Sandslash.

'Haha, the one time he uses a good attack and it completely misses. Man, you _are_ pathetic. Finish this, Sandslash!' bellowed AJ.

At his trainer's command, the Sandslash took off at a fast pace towards Toto.

I smiled, knowing that it was about to roll right into our trap. 'Toto use hydro pump on the ground!' I yelled confidently.

'What's he doing? Toto can't control his hydro pump' Aly gasped nervously and squeezed Togepi closer to her chest.

Salvadore smiled. 'Don't worry. I think he's got a plan' he reassured her.

Everyone looked on anxiously as Sandslash swiftly approached the Croconaw. Toto acted fast and launched another hydro pump, this time at the ground, pushing him high into the air. AJ cursed in disbelief as Sandslash rolled under the Croconaw, missing him completely.

'ENOUGH! FOLLOW IT WITH ROLL OUT AND THIS TIME FINISH IT!' AJ thundered manically at his Pokémon.

The mouse Pokémon continued to spin and skid across the gym, until it finally looped around and surged towards the Croconaw once more. Suddenly, the Sandslash began to stumble out of control, unravelling its body and sliding across the battlefield which was now caked with a thick mud. It tried to prop itself up, but its legs were buried deep in muck.

'Oh, I get it! Robin knew that Toto wouldn't be able to hit Sandslash with hydro pump, so he used it to change the entire field instead, using it to his advantage' Aly said excitedly.

AJ glared at me furiously while he screamed at his Sandslash to escape from the sticky mud.

'Toto, finish this with aqua tail!' I yelled.

Water began to spiral around the Croconaw's tail as he lunged at Sandslash, ready to strike. However, just as he bore down his tail, the Sandslash managed to loosen his leg from the soft earth and skilfully rolled aside, narrowly avoiding the attack.

AJ smiled smugly. 'Good effort kid, but not good enough. Use you slash attack!'

'Ice fang!'

Sandslash swiped its razor sharp claw at the Croconaw.

_CHOMP!_

_-Slash?-_

The entire gym went silent.

Sandslash slowly raised its head, meeting the determined eyes of Toto. Sandslash's claw was now in the firm grip of Toto's jaw. His fangs glistened and a cool haze evaporated from his mouth. Sandslash struggled, desperately trying to free itself, but to no avail as its arms started to become encased with a thick layer of ice. The movement of ice continued to travel up its arms until it was completely frozen over.

I stared across the gym at AJ. A small smile crept across my face when I saw his shocked expression. 'Hey, AJ!' I called over to him.

The gym leader stared blankly over at me, a look of defeat.

'Predict this! HYDRO PUMP!' I screamed with all my might.

At my command, Toto sprang into the air and with a swing of his head, shot the helpless Sandslash backwards with a powerful torrent of water. The hydro pump attack flushed Sandslash across the gym, passed AJ and burying it into the wall of the gym. The Sandslash crashed into the wall with a huge explosion of dust and debris. As soon the cloud of dust dispersed, it revealed the Sandslash lying flat on its back- fainted!

Silence.

After a few moments, the referee managed to speak again and cleared his throat. 'S-S-Sandslash is unable able to battle. I declare Robin and his Croconaw the winner of this round and the over all winner of this gym match'

AJ and the rest of his followers continued to stare in silence, not able to comprehend at what had just happened. I ran over to Toto and flung my arms around him, hugging and congratulating him on a hard fought win. Kiro pranced over to our side to join in on the celebration. Aly and Salvadore cheered from the side line, along with Togepi and Cubone. The spike haired man who had interrupted our battle earlier was also applauding us, as was his Raichu.

Our celebration came to a swift end as a shadow towered over us. I looked up to see AJ standing in front of us, expressionless. He then sighed deeply and offered me a hand. I was surprised at first, but nervously took his hand and he hoisted me upright. He then dug his hand into his pocket and took out a small, golden object. He stared at it momentarily, before holding it out to me in his palm. Its sandy texture seemed to glisten, even in the dim gym light.

'Here, take it' AJ said in a low, solemn voice 'this is the Richter Badge. You out battled me. You deserve it'

I nervously reached out and took the badge from his hand. Holding it up to the light, I smiled and fastened it onto the inner lining of my jacket, next to all the other badges I had won. I then stared deep into AJ's eyes and nodded sincerely.

'Thank you. I learned a lot from our battles. You're a great trainer. I can tell that from the way your Pokémon fight for you, even after intense hours of training. But you need to realise that everyone on this earth is equal and should be respected, no matter how strong or weak they are. I have a request from a friend of mine. I want you to apologise to Juni and her father, Lieutenant Surge for the way you disrespected them and shamed their family'

AJ's eyes widened in shock and his lower lip quivered at my words.

'That won't be necessary, kid' a deep voice boomed from behind me.

I spun around, only to be towered over by the old man with spiky blond hair, his loyal Raichu by his side. He offered one of his massive hands. Feeling somewhat intimidated I shook his hand firmly.

'The name's Lt. Surge. What's yours?' he asked, though it almost sounded like a demand.

I stared at him in disbelief, slowly realising that this was Juni's father and the former gym leader of Vermilion City. 'Uh... R-Robin' I stuttered.

'Robin, I don't know who put you up to this, but I'd like to apologise on their behalf. I'd never ask someone to defend my own honour. I'm an ex soldier and I like to fight for myself. But I appreciate your courage'

'No problem. It was Juni who encouraged me to continue on my Pokémon journey. I was just doing this as a favour to her' I explained.

'Oh, you're a friend of my little girl? I guess that explains something. She's quite a little spark; a chip off the old block' Surge smiled proudly and then turned to AJ. 'Listen, AJ, I only came here to-'

'I'm sorry!'

Without warning, AJ threw his arms around the surprised Lt. Surge and sobbed uncontrollably. Tears rolled off his cheek as he almost choked on his words 'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You were like a hero to me. The father I never had. You helped me train my Pokémon, to become stronger than ever. And what did I do? I pushed you away, wanting to become stronger, wanting impressed you. I was jealous of Juni. No matter how hard I tried, she was always came first. I took the gym, truly believing that I deserved it, but no! It's not mine. It's yours. Just take it!' AJ burst out into another bout of tears.

Lt. Surge suddenly shook the young man firmly by the shoulders. 'Hey, what do soldiers never do?' he asked sternly.

AJ quickly stood up straight and wiped the tears away from his face. 'Soldiers never cry, sir!' the gym leader saluted Surge, fighting back the tears.

Lt. Surge's stern face eased and he rested his large hand gently on AJ's shoulder. 'Listen, son, I haven't come here for your forgiveness or for the gym. I've come here to make things right. Ya see, when I was young, around your age, I was arrogant and naive thinking I knew everything. Of course, I soon learned that the world didn't revolve around me. When you're in a war, you have to look out for others as well as yourself, but heck, even after the war I still had a show boatin' ego. Then, one day, I got cut down to size by a small fry, just like Robin, here. It was a huge blow to me, but I learned from it. I learned how to respect others, regardless of their size. Anyways, what I'm trying to get at here is that life is full of lessons. Some are tough and hard to accept, but it's what you learn from them that make 'em important. When you took over this gym, sure, ya hurt me. But after a talk with a close friend, I learned to accept and cherish what I already got. You should do the same. Look around you. All your friends around here really care about ya!'

AJ looked around the gym. All his friends and followers were nodding at him and giving him thumbs up. The gym leader sniffed a smile.

Feeling I had over stayed my welcome, I turned and began to walk over to Aly and Salvadore, who were now waiting patiently at the door way. I suddenly froze on the spot when Lt. Surge called out to me.

'Hey Robin, where abouts are you kids going?'

I glanced over at my friends who were unsure where our next port of call was. I then thought back to something else that Evian had whispered to me. Some place called...

'Fuchsia City... I think?'

The Lieutenant smiled back and dug deep into his back pocket, taking out three slips of paper. 'The fastest way to get to Saffron from here is by boat. Luckily, I happen to be good friends with a few of the captains around here. The SS. Anne departs harbour one tomorrow at eleven hundred hours sharp. The best way to Fuchsia from there is to stop off at Gringey City. It's only a few days hike after that'

My mind started to race at the mention of Gringey City. I thought back to when I was in the Pokémon Centre in HopHopHop Town. In a mournful rage over the death of Marowak I had accidentally turned on the television where a news reporter described a chaotic scene of Magnemite infesting Gringey City. In an amateur video clip I saw my rival, Gary facing off against several Magnemite with his Charmeleon. How had he gotten into that situation and what was he doing there?

My attention suddenly snapped back to the present time, where Lt. Surge was giving me a strange look as he held out three tickets for the SS. Anne.

I gave him a nervous smile and took the tickets from him. 'Thank you... uh... umm... sir!' I said gratefully and saluted the lieutenant.

Surge laughed heartily 'Hey, any friend of Juni's is a friend of mine. See you around, kid!'

I nodded back at him and then turned to catch up with Aly and Salvadore.

Fuchsia City was our next port of call and with my fifth badge secured (again), I was one more step in the direction of becoming a Pokémon Master!


	29. Episode 28: Gyara Overdose!

Part 28: Gyara Overdose!

'Robin, what a surprise! How are you keeping? How is Growly? Where are you?' my mother asked through the screen on the video caller. Her face seemed lively and fresh as always.

All of the morning grogginess immediately left my body. A smile stretched across my face at the sound of her slur of questions. I hadn't seen or talked to her since meeting her and Professor Oak in Celadon City. It was nice to finally catch up.

'Relax Mom, I'm doing fine and Growly's fine too' I reassured her, 'I'm in Vermilion City and yesterday I beat the gym leader, AJ!' I said proudly and opened my shirt, revealing my new badge.

'Oh, that's great news, honey! I'm so proud of both you and your brother!' she giggled.

'Oh, Vic, how's he getting on?' I asked, remembering that my older brother was also off on his own Pokémon journey. He had competed in the Indigo League last year and was now venturing around Johto.

'He called yesterday. He said he had just won his seventh badge. Isn't that amazing?' She said excitedly.

I smiled nervously, almost embarrassed that even after all my hard work, I was still two badges behind Vic. 'Good to hear!'

My mother continued to smile as I grinned edgily.

To my relief, the awkward moment was broken when Mia leaped up onto Mom's lap. She meowed and pawed the screen at the sight of my face.

'Hey Mia, nice to see you too' I laughed. 'Are you looking after Mom?'

The Meowth nodded and snuggled up to my mother, nuzzling her under the chin. She was still wearing her signature leather boots and silver chain, given to her by her previous, deceased owner. I missed training and battling with her, but I was glad to see her getting on so well with my mother. The two just seemed to have a connection.

Realising the time I smiled back at the two. 'Sorry for cutting you short, but I really have to go. I still have to call Professor Oak and our boat leaves soon' I said hurriedly.

My mother simply smiled and nodded understandingly. 'Alright, but be sure to call again soon. We're all rooting for you here, honey. Also, there are rumours of the Viridian gym re-opening. Just thought I'd let you know. Anyways, bye hun. Love you'

'Bye, Mom' I mumbled mindlessly.

It was only as the screen went black that I began to register what she had said. Could the Viridian Gym really be re opening? Viridian's last gym leader, Agatha, was a strong trainer of ghost types and a member of the Elite Four, but she retired years ago, leaving the gym vacant. I was dying to find out more information about this. Perhaps Prof. Oak would know? I hastily dialled the professor, eager to find out more.

The phone rang... and rang... and rang... and-

'Robin, good to see you! I take it as you've spoken to your mother?' said Prof. Oak in his usual, cheerful manner.

'Good morning, Professor. I sure did' I replied with a smile.

'That's good. It's important to keep in contact with her as often as you can. It's only fair, you know. Did she mention that Vic called?' he said.

My smile fell and I sighed deeply. 'Yes, she did'

'Then I can assume you heard about him earning his seventh badge?'

I nodded wearily.

Prof. Oak then frowned as he spoke in a stern voice 'And that he has captured over forty Pokémon from Johto alone?'

I shrunk back into my chair, knowing I was about to get a lecture about the lack of Pokémon I had caught.

'You know, Robin, I do realise that being a Pokémon trainer isn't always easy, I was one myself you know. But you've only sent me _one_ Pokémon and although I appreciate her beautiful aroma, I cannot conduct extensive research around a single Bulbasaur. You must capture more Pokémon, not just for my research, but for you to develop as a Pokémon trainer. You'll never become a Pokémon Master with the same six Pokémon, no matter how hard you train them! Do you see where I'm coming from?' he asked, frustrated.

'Yes, Professor, I'm sorry. I'll try harder. I guess I've been so caught up in training and gym battles that I haven't gotten much of a chance recently. I promise that I'll do the best I can!' I said sincerely.

'That's the spirit! I think this calls for a poem. Pokeballs, so pretty they sit, yet better off used' he said with a hint of sarcasm.

His sly remark made me smile and perk up again. 'Oh, by the way, I was wondering if you knew anything about the Viridian Gym. Mom said something about it possibly re opening'

'Yes, there have been rumours of construction workers inspecting the site, but no word as of yet who might be running it. Very mysterious' the Professor said, almost intrigued by his own words. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before swiftly moving on the conversation. 'So, is there anything else I can help you with?'

'Umm... now that I think of it, would it be ok if I swapped around one of my Pokémon? I'd like to take Beri with me for a while, if that's alright?' I asked.

Prof. Oak smiled. 'Of course, I'll send her over right away!'

I unhinged one of the pokeballs from my belt and laid it under the transporter tube. When Prof. Oak returned, he pressed some buttons and pulled a lever. My pokeball was consumed with static before disappearing. After a minute, a new pokeball appeared in its place.

'Thanks, Professor' I beamed and took the pokeball from the machine.

'No problem at all. I wonder what surprise rests within this little pokeball?' the professor pondered as he curiously examined the pokeball I had just sent him.

It was a _surprise_ all right, I thought to myself as a sly smile stretched across my face. The pokeball suddenly began to levitate out of his hand and rise until it was level with his eyes. He stared at it anxiously as it floated ominously in the air.

_WHACK!_

Without warning, the pokeball thwarted the Professor in the face and knocked him off his chair. He groaned in pain as he continued to lie on the ground, off the screen.

_-Haunt!-Haunt!-Haunt!-_

Sir Duke suddenly materialised, his pokeball in his deathly claw. He laughed hysterically as Prof. Oak clambered up against his desk, rubbing his sore head. He shot an angry look at the Haunter before reverting his eyes back to me.

'You have a very _peculiar_ taste in Pokémon' he muttered.

I tried to stop myself from laughing. 'Take care of the Professor, Sir Duke'

The Haunter flew around the room, knocking numerous pokeballs off the shelves in the office before coming to a halt beside the Professor. He then stretched out his tongue and licked the Professor in the face, snickering devilishly. Prof. Oak's face drained of all its colour and he slumped back down to the floor.

'Oak... out!' he groaned and the screen went black.

I chuckled heartily to myself before turning my attention to Beri's pokeball. I decided to summon her and welcome her back to the team.

_-Saur!-_

The Bulbasaur cried happily and immediately ran over to my leg, hugging it with her vines.

'Hey Beri, good to see ya. Are you ready for another adventure?'

_-Bulba!-Saur!-_

She said, happily nodding her head.

Suddenly, Kiro sprinted into the reception area of the Pokémon Centre and pranced over beside us. He danced around Beri excitedly. The Bulbasaur greeted Kiro by gently waving her vine. Kiro was shortly followed by Aly, Salvadore, Togepi and Cubone, who rushed into the room in a panic, carrying all our bags.

'W-what's going on?' I asked, puzzled.

'Our boat's leaving in twenty minutes is what's going on!' Aly screamed, startling everyone else in the Pokémon Centre.

I glanced down at my poke gear.

10.41

'_FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUU-!'_

Returning Beri to her pokeball, we quickly left the Pokémon Centre and ran towards the harbour, leaving the busy streets of Vermilion City behind us. We paced along the dock, desperately searching for the St. Anne. Dozens of boats and ships lined the harbour, some ready to leave while others were just arriving from abroad. The smaller boats bobbled vividly on the choppy water, struggling against the sharp northerly wind. We started to wonder if we would ever find the St. Anne.

It was Salvadore who eventually spotted the name embroidered in silver across the cruise liner. A moustached man, dressed in a fine blue sailor suit was standing at the dock, waiting on the last passengers to board. We rushed over to the ship, panting from exhaustion.

'Good morning. May I see your tickets, please' the man asked politely.

Aly and Salvadore produced their tickets from their pockets and hurriedly gave them to the sailor. I frantically patted down my pockets, searching for my ticket, but it was not there. I then began to root through my bag, tossing pokeballs, potions and items out of the way, but...

Nothing.

My eyes widened as the sailor and my friends stared at me curiously. I remembered back to the night before, where I had left my ticket in a bedside locker in the Pokémon Centre dorm. Aly must have forgot to pack it when she was gathering my stuff and there was definitely no time to go back and get it.

I gazed up at the sailor with pleading eyes 'Sir, I know this sounds bad and it is, but I left my ticket back at the Pokémon Centre. Please, you have to believe me!'

'I'm sorry, son, but if you don't have a ticket you can't board the ship' the man apologised.

Aly and Salvadore looked at each other nervously and then back at me. I sunk my head in my hands, moaning in frustration before looking up at the usher. 'Look, is there any other way I could get on this ship. I have to get to Gringey City as soon as I can! There's got to be something I can do!' I asked desperately, my heart thumping louder as the ship's engine began to roar.

'I'm sorry, but I cannot let you board without a ticket. If it's any consolation, there is another ship stopping off at Gringey City next week. I truly am-'

'Let him on. He's with me'

The sailor's apology was interrupted by a voice from behind me. I turned my head to see a woman dressed in a long beige trench coat and matching hat. The collar of her coat was propped up and covered her neck and chin. Her hat shadowed mysteriously over her eyes. She stood in a confident demeanour, defined by her satin red stilettos. Even Salvadore was too overcome by her mystic presence to fall lovingly at her feet. She quickly flashed some sort of card in front of the sailor. The man glanced at the ticket and then blushed, bowing respectfully at the woman.

'Of course, madam. Sir, if you would please accept my apology and step right this way, the St. Anne will be departing shortly' the man gestured towards me with a curtsy.

I stood there puzzled for a moment. Aly hastily grabbed my arm and yanked me onto the steps leading up to the ship. Kiro skipped along happily by my feet. We were the last passengers to board the ship and within minutes of our arrival the engines roared out along the port and the ship set sail.

Still stunned from my last minute entry onto the ship, I took a little time to observe my surroundings. The St. Anne was a posh, upper class cruise liner, evident from its impeccably well kept decking, a spotless white exterior and the frames and railings consisting of a beautifully smooth marble. I peered over the railing, looking down from the upper deck. It must have been at least several stories tall, sailing sturdy along the choppy water.

After this inspection we decided to make our way to our dorms. Just like the rest of the ship, the rooms were prestige. The cream bed sheets were neatly pressed. Silk curtains draped over the small window which were constantly being sprayed from the waves of the sea. A small bathroom accompanied the room. A sink and bath matched the glistening marble on the ship's exterior. Due to my lack of a ticket I settled for sharing a twin room with Salvadore, but I didn't mind. Just to be on this ship alone and knowing that Gringey City was getting ever nearer was good enough for me.

After spending a while admiring the en suite, we quickly left our luggage by our beds and went to check out the rest of the cruise liner. I also hoped to meet that woman who had helped me out in boarding this ship. It was really kind of her, especially considering that we had never even met before.

Me, Aly, Salvadore and our Pokémon left our luxurious cabins and made our way to the upper deck. We followed the faint sound of people and Pokémon cries which became louder with each floor we went up. Intrigued by all the commotion we pressed on up the countless flights of stairs until we eventually made it to the outer decking. Crowds of people were entering a giant room, where the Pokémon cries were now distinct. We followed the droves of passengers, consisting of all ages and social classes through the inviting doors.

I was shocked when I entered the hall to see several Pokémon battles taking place. Spectators cheered on the Pokémon and their trainers as an array of attacks illuminated the room. One battle which immediately grabbed my attention was a physical contest between a Poliwhirl and a Pidgeotto. Impressed by this battle of strength I checked my Dex:

**Poliwhirl, the tadpole Pokémon and the evolved form of Poliwag. Poliwhirl's spiral pattern on its belly subtly undulates, causing drowsiness to those who stare at it for too long.**

**Pidgeotto, the bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgey. Its outstanding vision and highly developed claws make it a natural predator in the wilderness.**

The Pidgeotto was circling over the Poliwhirl, under the guidance of an elderly man wearing an old fashioned tuxedo and a monocle. At his command, the Pidgeotto's wing glowed an ominous white and it soared through the air, striking the Poliwhirl in the stomach.

The tadpole Pokémon struggled to its feet and shook its body, trying to focus itself. Its trainer, a young boy wearing a matching combat pants and t shirt told his Pokémon to ready itself for another attack. Pidgeotto was circling around the ceiling once again, waiting to pounce at its next command. After building up enough momentum, the elderly man ordered his Pokémon to use another wing attack.

However, the Poliwhirl was ready this time and swiftly jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding Pidgeotto's attack. Its trainer then ordered it to use a body slam. The Poliwhirl leaped onto the back of the unaware Pidgeotto, slamming the helpless bird Pokémon to the floor. Pidgeotto cried out in pain as the Poliwhirl applied the pressure of its entire body weight onto its opponent. The young trainer clenched his fist in confidence, but the elderly man simply cleared his throat and urged his Pokémon to fight back.

Amazingly, the Pidgeotto began to frantically beat the floor with its wings and violently shake the Poliwhirl off its back. Once freed, it soared towards the ceiling once more before swooping down, striking the Poliwhirl with an incredible aerial ace. Poliwhirl was sent bundling backwards and sprawled out on its back- fainted.

The gathering crowd cheered for the Pidgeotto as it flew a victory circle before perching faithfully on its master's posed arm. The young trainer returned his Poliwhirl, thanking it for its effort. He then nodded respectfully at his opponent before taking his leave. The elderly man fixed his monocle and invited any other trainers to challenge him and his Pidgeotto.

I stared excitedly at both the Pidgeotto and its trainer. That Pokémon was so strong. There was no way I could turn down this opportunity. My mind quickly raced through which of my Pokémon would be most fair to use. It would have to be Toto. The Croconaw would definitely have his strength tested, but he also had ice fang in his arsenal, just in case.

I was just about to run up and accept his challenge when a voice hissed from behind me.

'Psst! Hey you, kid! Come ee're'

I turned around to see a man ushering me over to him. I stared curiously him for a moment before approaching him with caution. The man wore a white top and apron with a matching head band. He stood confidently over what seemed to be a counter, covered by a red clothe. His shifting eyes and shady moustache made me feel somewhat suspicious.

'Hey, kid, have I got a deal for you' he said in a Hispanic accent. He suddenly whisked off the red clothe, revealing not a counter, but rather an aquatic container with wheels containing three Magikarp. 'For just five hundred dollars, one of these Magikarp, a rather handsome investment, could be yours'

I looked bemused at the fish tank as the Magikarp seemed to just float motionless in the water. 'Sorry, but these don't like much'

The salesman suddenly burst into laughter, but quickly composed himself. 'Look, kid, you don't know what you're missing out on. These Magikarp may not seem like much now, but in the long term, they can make you _millions_! Between you and me, this Pokémon is like a money machine. Sure, a Magikarp lays a thousand eggs at a time and every single one of those eggs becomes a new Magikarp. Those thousand Magikarp lay a thousand more eggs, which make _a million_ Magikarp. Every one of those million Magikarp lays _a thousand_ more eggs! You see where I go with this?'

I nodded slowly, still somewhat suspicious. 'Uh... I think so...'

'If you sell all of those Magikarp for just ten bucks each, that's _ten billion dollars_!'

I gasped at the prospect of all that money. The possibilities... all the things I ever wanted...

'So, what do you say? I usually charge one thousand dollars, but for you, I'll throw in some special Magikarp food, a breeding guide _and_ this limited edition Magikarp keychain, all for just five hundred dollars! We have a deal, hmm?' the salesman asked excitedly, jingling a small Magikarp keychain in my face.

I was still struck with awe at thought of all the things I could do with all that money. I quickly snapped back to reality, focusing on what my true goals in life were. I'm a Pokémon trainer, striving to become a Pokémon master. All of the money in the world couldn't buy me those. I would just have to make my own fortune.

However, before I got a chance to decline the offer, Salvadore walked over to my side and frowned at the salesman. 'Hmm, are these your Magikarp?' the breeder quizzed the shady man.

'Yes, but they could all be yours for a very special price at just-'

'Save it! I'm not interested' Salvadore spoke sternly 'I'm more concerned about the well being of these Magikarp. They look malnourished and their faded scales indicate a lack of exposure to fresh water. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a con man!' the breeder accused.

The salesman clenched his fists in anger and pointed rudely at Salvadore. 'How dare you denounce my noble profession' he shouted angrily.

'I agree these Magikarp do look unhealthy' said a familiar voice from behind us.

I turned back to see the same mysterious woman who had helped me board the ship earlier. She walked over to our side and closely inspected the fish tank before shaking her head. 'It's obvious that you're not fit to care for these poor Magikarp. Also, it is illegal to sell Pokémon without a proper permit, which I'm guessing you don't have?' she posed her question coolly.

The salesman yelled in a fit of anger once more. 'Who are you people, making all these claims and accusations!?'

The woman swiftly whipped out an identity card from her coat pocket and held it out in her hand. 'I'm Agent Ann and with the authority of the G Men Department I'm placing you under arrest for the illegal sales and mistreatment of Pokémon!' she announced.

The salesman shrieked in disbelief as he cowered behind the fish tank. His eyes then widened in shock and he pointed passed us 'Hey, is that an Articuno?'

We all glanced behind us to where the con man had pointed, but I could see nothing. Suddenly, I turned back to see the man running away, wheeling his tank of Magikarp with him through the crowds of trainers and spectators. We had just been duped. Agent Ann, Salvadore and I instinctively followed him, yelling after him.

We followed the con man through the hordes of passengers, apologising to those of whom we bumped into in our pursuit. We even had to cut across a heated battle between a Starmie and a Wigglytuff. We covered our face and quickened our pace as we barely evaded a bubble beam attack. As we continued to chase the salesman and the Magikarp, we passed a confused Aly. She called out after us, wondering what on earth was going on.

'That man is a con artist! We have to stop him!' I yelled back at her, but continued to follow his trail. Registering what I said, the dragon tamer also joined in the chase.

We tracked the salesman out of the hall and onto the outer deck. He steered the aquatic tank passed passengers and crew members, barely missing some of them in his rush to escape.

Suddenly, the con man seemed to trip over his two feet and plunged to the wooden decking, pushing the fish tank with force as he fell. It rolled across the ground, thrashing the helpless Magikarp inside. Everyone watched in horror as the aqua tank skid and bundled awkwardly towards the rails, breaking through the barrier and toppled over board.

The con man was quickly apprehended by two well built sailors before he could even attempt to run away. Agent Ann, Salvadore and I approached the edge of the ship where the tank had smashed through the protective railing. Aly stayed behind with Togepi, Kiro and Cubone. We cautiously peered out over the edge to see if there were any remains of fish tank, but there was nothing to be seen. With a sigh, I turned my back on the waters and started to walk over towards Aly and our Pokémon.

A sudden flash of light shone briefly behind me and the entire ship fell silent. I nervously turned around, anxious of what to expect...

_-GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-_

Everyone on board looked and gasped on in horror as three giant beats rose from the watery depths bellow. They roared ferociously at the ship, boasting their large mouths and fangs in the process. Their eyes furrowed beneath their trident like crown, frowning at all the terrified passengers. I barely managed to break my gaze from this sight to check my Dex:

**Gyarados, the atrocious Pokémon and the evolved form of Magikarp. Once it begins a fit of rage, it persists in its violence until everything in its wake is demolished.**

I stared wide eyed at the three Gyarados, realising that must have been the three salesman's Magikarp, all of whom evolved at the same time and were now out to get revenge!

Without warning, the Gyarados in the middle lunged forward and chomped the decking, narrowly missing Agent Ann and Salvadore who were sent flying backwards from the impact. I helped the breeder to his feet and we looked on at the chaotic scene. The middle Gyarados continued to take chunks off the upper deck. The Gyarados to the left was ramming hard against the side of the St. Anne, sending powerful vibrations through the ship and knocking some passengers and Pokémon off their feet. People screamed and cried out in terror.

However, it was the Gyarados to our right that was my greatest concern. It must have recognised us from the tank when we were talking to the salesman. It glared down at us and opened its jaw. I white ball of energy began to grow between its fangs. With a swing of its head it released a hyper beam directly at us. The attack hit the wooden decking before our feet, causing an explosion that knocked us all backwards. I landed heavily on the wooden floor, moaning as I lifted myself upright.

I turned to Salvadore. 'You're the breeder. Got any bright ideas?'

The breeder clicked his fingers as if he had a plan. 'From the wise words of M. Saje, "Gyarados, a burning anger that cannot be undone, so from their hyper beam it's best that you run!"' And with those words, Salvadore turned on his heels and tried to flee.

I quickly stuck my hand out and grabbed his shoulder. 'Hold it! Don't you remember what my pokedex said? If we run away, the Gyarados will destroy the whole ship. We have to try and stop them!'

'He's right. We can't let them continue this rampage' Agent Ann agreed, walking over to our side. 'However, we don't want to put the Gyarados in any more pain. They've already been through enough being held captive by that vile con man. If we could just stop them from attacking for a few moments I think I could get through to them'

I was bemused, unsure if a person could actually talk such beastly Pokémon out of their rage, but Salvadore nodded in agreement. He unhinged a pokeball from his belt and tossed it into the air. 'Exeggcute, I choose you! Use your psychic attack to stop those Gyarados!'

The egg Pokémon hopped and swivelled excitedly before focusing on the far right Gyarados. Their eyes glowed a mysterious light blue. The Gyarados who was readying another hyper beam was then enshrouded with a blue psychic energy. It immediately stopped its attack in surprise.

'Psychic, that's a great idea!' Agent Ann said with a smile and held a pokeball into the air. 'Golduck, I need your help. Use your psychic too on the other two Gyarados!' she commanded.

A Golduck materialised from the red beam of energy, its arms folded. It calmly raised one of its webbed claws and its eyes shone a similar blue colour to Exeggcute's. The far left and centre Gyarados were instantly coated in a blue psychic energy, causing them to cease their thrashing rampage.

Seeing that all three Gyarados were in a temporary stable state, Agent Ann fearlessly walked over to the middle Gyarados and raised her hands peacefully. 'Gyarados, please stop this. Please don't take out your anger on everyone, just because of how one man mistreated you'

The Gyarados frowned and roared ferociously in her face, fighting against Golduck's psychic attack. The Golduck clenched his claw, causing the Gyarados to bellow in pain. Agent Ann waved back at her Golduck, signalling for it to ease its psychic attack. Golduck obediently relaxed its fist and the Gyarados frowned once more.

Then, to everyone's surprise, the G Man agent walked right up to the Gyarados' face and rested her hand on the bridge of its crown like scales. I was starting to question this woman's insanity. That Gyarados could easily swallow her in one go.

Agent Ann spoke softly, gently stroking the Gyarados' crown and staring deep into its frowning eyes. 'Gyarados, we mean you no harm. Find it in your heart to forgive the man who mistreated you and your friends. Return to the sea, your home. You're free now'

The Gyarados continued to stare at the woman, its eyes gradually softening. A tear welled up in the corner of its eye and slowly trickled down its trembling jaw. Agent Ann continued to stroke Gyarados' crown and motioned to her Golduck with her free hand. Both Golduck and Exeggcute stopped their psychic attacks.

The centre Gyarados then turned to its two companions and roared to some words of understanding to them. To everyone's shock and relief, the three Gyarados retreated from the ship and swam off into the distance. There was a short silence before the whole upper deck erupted into a chorus of cheers for our saviour, Agent Ann. Aly, Salvadore and I gave a hi five in success. We then went over to congratulate Agent Ann in her outstanding bravery.

'Wow that was amazing how you got through to the Gyarados like that. How did you know it would work?' asked Aly, still in awe as she cradled an excited Togepi in her arms.

Agent Ann smiled '"Gyarados, it frightens the very sun itself and makes the sky weep; let its heart be loved", a favourite poem of mine by none other than Professor Samuel Oak'

'Sounds like a Prof. Oak poem alright' Salvadore joked.

We all laughed at the breeder's comment.

I then turned to the agent and spoke earnestly 'Thank you so much for everything. Not only did you save us, but I would still be stuck in Vermilion City if it wasn't for you'

'Don't worry about it. You guys actually remind me of some friends of mine' she said with a glancing smile at Salvadore. She then turned to me. 'Also, if you didn't board this ship, those poor Magikarp may still have been held captive by that con man. It's a shame he got away though'

I cocked my head around, noting that the salesman was nowhere to be seen. He must have slipped away during all the commotion from the Gyarados attack.

'Anyways, if you'll please excuse me, I must have a few words with the captain. Thanks for you help again' Agent Ann said sincerely before walking off into the large crowd of chatting passengers.

I looked at my friends and smiled. I then turned to face the open sea. Kiro leaped up my back and perched himself on my shoulder.

We stared into the cloudy horizon. We were due to arrive at Gringey City the following morning and then it was on to Fuchsia City for my next gym battle.

My journey to becoming a Pokémon master was still unclear, but I knew with my friends and Pokémon by my side, I'd make it there some day.


	30. Episode 29: Steeling the Show!

Part 29: Steeling the Show!

I waited patiently in the queue along side Aly and Salvadore, ready to exit the St. Anne. Aly and Salvadore held Togepi and Cubone close to their chests for warmth. Kiro perched and huddled himself awkwardly on my shoulder, sheltering himself from the bitter northern breeze. I took a deep breath of cool morning air and cupped my hands together, blowing hot air at my numbing fingers. Winter was starting to set in.

As the St. Anne approached the docks of Gringey City, I took a couple of moments to view the ship one last time. Dozens of sailors and crew members were working strenuously around the upper deck, building and repairing rails, floorboards and exterior designs which had been destroyed by a trio of angry Gyarados the day before. The damages were pretty extensive and would take a lot of time to fix, but I was surprised at the progress they had made so far.

My eyes then glanced over at Gringey Port as I focused my thoughts on my upcoming gym battle in Fuchsia. Evian, the ninja master had recommended that I challenge this gym, but never gave any information as to who the gym leader was or what type of Pokémon they used. I knew that it would be a tough battle, but my Pokémon and I would be ready no matter what they threw at us. The thought of my brother having more badges than me made me even more determined than ever.

Suddenly, the ship's engine roared loudly and sailors began to anchor down the ship. Two men in navy uniforms started directing the passengers down the steps, onto the harbour. I stepped briskly off the St. Anne, happy to be on solid land again. My friends and I walked along the concrete port, observing the prosperous city which lay before us.

Gringey was a lively, well kept city, bustling with busy people and their Pokémon, much like Vermilion City. A horizon of buildings and skyscrapers towered before us. A market of fish mongers and souvenir stalls lined the port as we headed for the Pokémon Centre. The civilians of Gringey City seemed pleasant, giving us directions whenever we found ourselves lost, however, there was an air of caution around the city. Something in the way they observed their surroundings with alert eyes; it wasn't quite right.

After a short walk through the populated streets, we finally came to a halt outside a large, well kept building. A pink letter "P" rotated above the roof, indicating that it was a Pokémon centre. My Pokémon had not been through too much since Vermilion City, but I knew a check up and a rest wouldn't go astray, especially with my upcoming gym battle. With a satisfied smile, I took a couple of steps towards the centre.

Suddenly, the automatic doors opened and two young boys came running out of the building. There was a sense of panic about the way they kept glancing over their shoulders, back at the Pokémon centre. I tried to stop them, wondering what they were running from, but they sprinted straight passed us, panting heavily, too startled to stop and chat. The three of us gave each other anxious looks before staring back at the Pokémon centre. With a deep breath, I walked nervously over to the entrance, Aly and Salvadore right behind me. The electronic doors slid open, daring me to enter. Against the foreboding sensation tingling through my body I stepped inside.

There was an instant feeling of regret as I observed my surroundings. The room was dimly lit with only half the light bulbs in tact. Freshly singed holes marked the leather seats. Tables were dented and over turned. The wide screened television flickered ominously in the corner. The strangeness of the situation was amplified by the fact that the building seemed deserted. Still anxious and confused, I took another few cautious steps near the abandoned reception desk.

'Nurse Joy?' I called out nervously, desperately wanting to hear her reassuring voice.

Silence.

I continued creep along the scratched tile floor. My eyes kept glancing around the room, unnerved by the chaotic, desolate scene. Kiro's pointed ears propped up and his head cocked around my face, staring concerned at a shadowy corner, leading to a separate hallway. At first I thought it was just my eyes playing tricks on me, but then I saw it again. Someone- or _something_ stirred in the shadows. A faint humming noise began to buzz through the building. The television screen and remaining lights began to flash on and off as if they were possessed.

Without warning, the dark corner erupted in a flash of white light. We shielded out eyes from the unexpected, blinding light. As it dimmed, my eyes blinked uncontrollably, attempting to readjust.

'Robin, look out!' Aly cried.

I glanced back at her, disorientated.

Suddenly, I was swept off my feet as something plunged into my stomach, forcefully knocking me backwards and sending Kiro flying off my shoulder. I landed awkwardly with a thud on the hard tiles. Completely winded, I gasped in pain as I tried to force myself up. When I glanced up I instantly fell back over in surprise.

Three giant eyes hovered over me, gaping at me curiously. The large eyes were compacted in balls of steel with several magnets protruding from its sides. Screws were dotted around its metallic bodies. After overcoming my initial shock, I steadied my breathing and slowly edged backwards, continuing to stare back at the puzzled looking Magneton. I hesitantly checked my Dex:

**Magneton, the magnet Pokémon and the evolved form of Magnemite. Magneton are formed when a trio of Magnemite are subjected to a substantial amount of magnetic or electric energy. Its presence can cause disturbance in nearby electric appliances and in some cases, it can even initiate a magnetic storm. **

Kiro ran to my side in defence and glared furiously at the Magneton. With a loud battle cry, he unleashed a shadow ball attack that sent the Magneton bundling backwards through the air. The Magneton shook of the attack and its magnets began to spin rapidly, generating bursts of electricity.

Its giant eyes frowned and focused in on Kiro. The magnet Pokémon was readying itself to strike the Eevee with a thunderbolt attack. Without warning, a flash of pink zipped through the room and the Magneton was struck from behind by new mysterious Pokémon. It crashed into the floor and landed with an explosion of debris. As the dust cleared, the Magneton lay feebly on the fragmented tiles, its three eyes spiralling in a daze. A poke ball suddenly shot through the air and the Magneton was absorbed by a red beam of energy. The poke ball bounced on the floor and twitched several times before beeping, signalling a capture. I stared at the poke ball in shock before glancing up to see what Pokémon had attacked the Magneton.

A cheerful Clefable danced happily on the spot, spinning and squealing its name in victory. With a bemused look I checked my Dex:

**Clefable, the fairy Pokémon and the evolved form of Clefairy. Clefable have acute hearing and are said to draw immense power from the moon.**

We continued to gawp dumbfounded at the Clefable who skipped cheerfully over to the poke ball and picked it up elegantly with its tiny hands. Togepi cried out for joy at the sight of the fairy Pokémon, prancing around the lobby.

'Wow, a Clefable!' Salvadore exclaimed, 'What's a Pokémon like this doing in Gringey City?' The breeder continued to ponder aloud to himself as he carefully examined the Pokémon.

'Looks like we got here at the right time' a familiar female voice said from behind us.

The three of us glanced behind us to see two figures at the entrance. Officer Jenny was standing confidently with her arms crossed. A young man beside her, however, stared back at us. A smile of disbelief crept across my face. The man's wavy green hair and well mannered appearance were unmistakable.

'Robin, Aly, Salvadore, long time no see' the man exclaimed with surprise.

'Bill!' the three of us said excitedly, running over to greet the Pokémon researcher.

'It's great to see you, Bill' I grinned.

'It's great to see you too' said Bill with a firm hand shake 'what brings you guys to Gringey City?'

'We're on our way to Fuchsia so I can get my next gym badge' I replied in excitement.

'Oh, that's great! You've all come a long way since we last met. Fuchsia is such a beautiful city. I've always loved the place, ever since my first visit there as a child. The safari zone is just outside the city too. I'd recommend all Pokémon trainers who want to find and catch more Pokémon to pay a visit. It will definitely be worth your while'

'Thanks a lot', I smiled nervously, remembering Prof. Oak's lecture about how I needed to catch more Pokémon. We would definitely have to check out the safari zone after my gym battle. 'And thank you too, officer' I nodded respectfully at Officer Jenny.

'Don't worry about it' she said with a reassuring wink. She then turned to Bill, 'I better go and find Nurse Joy. She should be in the infirmary at the back. Besides, it seems you lot have some catching up to do'. With those words, Officer Jenny nodded to the rest of us and walked briskly to the back of the room and out of sight.

_-Togi-Togi- Prrrriiiii!-_

Bill turned his attention to Togepi who reached out to Bill, squealing in excitement. Bill's grin widened as he wiggled his finger playfully in front of Togepi, eventually tickling her nose. Togepi giggled and flailed joyously in Aly's arms.

'I see Togepi has finally hatched. She's looks very healthy. You must be taking excellent care of her' Bill remarked as he continued to play with the baby Pokémon.

'Thank you' said Aly, slightly blushing. 'I make sure to wash her shell twice a day and keep her on a healthy diet. Only the best for my little baby, isn't that right my darling?' cooed Aly as she snuggled her face up to her Pokémon. Togepi cried happily and wrapped her tiny arms around her neck.

'I can see your bond with Togepi is very strong. I knew Lanette would make the right choice. Although we love to take care of every Pokémon in our lab, it can be hard to give each one the attention they truly deserve, especially with our new research and recent events. You two were just made for each other'

'Speaking of research how's study on the moon stone going?' asked Salvadore, interested.

'I'm glad you asked Salvadore. Lanette and I have been working really hard, studying the relationship between Clefairy and the moon stone, but there is still so much for us to learn about the process of evolution. As you know, Clefable is the evolved form of Clefairy, 'Bill gestured towards the cheerful fairy Pokémon who pranced over to his side. The Clefable handed Bill the poke ball and he slipped it into his lab pocket before continuing, 'and just like Nidoking and Delcatty, he evolved when he came in contact with the moon stone. Although these Pokémon all evolve in a similar manner, Clefairy seem to have a stronger connection to the stone than other Pokémon who evolve from its energy, which is said to have come from outer space. For now we can only theorise the connection between Clefairy and the moon stone, but something tells me that it's a lot more than coincidence that the moon stone fell to earth'

'Outer space? That sounds so cool' I gasped in awe. I then turned back to Bill, curiously. 'Bill, how come you and Clefable caught that Magneton? And why was it attacking the city like those Magnemite?'

'So you heard about the incident?' asked the researcher, raising a questioning eyebrow.

'Yeah, I saw the news report about Magnemite attacking the city' I said, remembering back to that day, mourning in the hospital. Amidst my rage and weeping over the death of Marowak, I accidently turned on the television to see my rival, Gary chasing a group of Magnemite with his Charmeleon. I was so confused and didn't know what to think at the time. Maybe now I could get some answers. 'What exactly happened?'

'I probably shouldn't be telling you kids this, but I know you're responsible enough to keep this between ourselves'. His face turned serious as he spoke in a hushed voice.

'Of course' we nodded in unison.

'According to the officials, a mysterious group of people were seen lurking around the city, carrying a strange device. It was supposedly this device that seemed to attract not only Magnemite, but _all_ steel type Pokémon from nearby habitats into the city, confusing them and causing them to attack buildings and innocent civilians of Gringey City'

'Taking control of all steel types? But how?' I probed, shocked by this new revelation.

'I'm not sure, Robin', Bill said sternly 'but it's not the first time an incident like this has occurred. The main thing for now is that the Pokémon have regained self control, but some are still a bit confused and frightened, strayed from their homes'

'Oh, those poor Pokémon. What are they going to do?' asked Aly sympathisingly.

'That's where I come in' said Bill reassuringly. 'I have been requested to catch all the stray Pokémon in Gringey City and treat them back at our lab until they're ready to go back into the wilderness. Clefable here has offered to lend me a hand and I must say his wake up slap is working a charm'

Clefable blushed at all the attention he was receiving. Kiro trotted over to greet the Clefable and the two began exchanging kind gestures.

'Hey, I know. Maybe we could help too? I haven't seen that many steel types and I could do with filling my Dex up a bit' I suggested to the Pokémon researcher.

Bill stroked his chin in thought for a moment before nodding contently, 'You know what, that would be great! I've caught a lot of Pokémon in the past week, but with a few extra hands I'm sure we could get these Pokémon safely back to my lab in no time!'

'Bill, it would be an honour to work along side you', said Salvadore, unhinging a pokeball from his belt. 'Clefairy come on out!' he yelled and tossed his pokeball into the air.

Clefairy burst out of the pokeball and danced over beside Cubone, waiting for orders.

'Excellent!' exclaimed Bill. 'How about we pair off? Salvadore and I can investigate the abandoned warehouses near the harbour. Apparently there's a pack of Mawile hiding around there. As for you two, there have been reports of some Skarmory causing trouble on the northern outskirts of the city, near the old scrap yard. Think you can handle it?'

'Just leave it us. Those Skarmory will be out of harm's way in no time!' Aly said confidently.

'Good! In that case you might be needing these' said Bill as he produced several strange pokeballs with lightning bolt designs from his pocket.

'Are those pokeballs?' I asked curiously as I leaned in closer for a better look.

'These are called fast balls. They should be of great use to you when trying to catch the likes of Skarmory who are quick in the air and will attempt to flee at the first sign of danger'

'Wow, thanks!'

'No no, thank you for helping me out once again. Your good deeds will not go unnoticed' Bill said gratefully.

At that moment, both Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy appeared from the back of the Pokémon centre, accompanied by a Chansey.

'I'm so sorry about all this' Nurse Joy apologised, bowing sincerely, 'It seems that some Magnemite got trapped in the air vents and started a rampage here, absorbing the electricity in the centre and attacking trainers in confusion. I would have called for help sooner, but I had to protect the Pokémon here and make sure the backup systems were functioning. Luckily our system was not severely damaged, so we should have power soon' the nurse smiled softly.

So that explains why the lights and television were not working properly, I thought to myself. The Magnemite must have absorbed the electric power in the Pokémon centre and in turn, used the energy to evolve.

'Not to worry, Nurse Joy. Everything is under control now. Robin and his friends here have also volunteered to help me capture the remaining steel Pokémon that are still roaming the city' Bill assured the nurse and the officer before turning his attention back to us. 'Now, if you three would like to rest some of your Pokémon for a while, I would suggest just bringing a fire or electric type for Skarmory' he suggested.

I thought for a moment before unhinging a pokeball from my belt. 'Growly, come on out!'

Aly carefully handed Togepi over to Nurse Joy's welcoming hands before reaching to her belt. 'I need you help too, Charizard!' she commanded.

'Clefairy, I'm counting on you' Salvadore nodded at his Pokémon.

Growly surged out of his poke ball, ready on all fours. Charizard flexed his wings and blew a small puff of smoke through his nostrils. Clefairy pranced gleefully along side Bill's Clefable. All our Pokémon were willing and ready to help out.

'Growly, use flamethrower one more time' I yelled.

The Growlithe took a deep breath before exhaling a large bout of fire at a tiring Skarmory, but the metallic bird Pokémon managed to swoop out of the way just in time. It circled angrily in the air, eyeing Growly. It kept building up speed as it circled above in the cold, twilight sky, before it finally made a reckless dive towards the Growlithe, its razor sharp wings glowing white.

'Ok, I think it's using its steel wing attack. Get ready, Growly!' I urged my Pokémon.

Growly prowled on all fours, snarling as he waited for my last minute command. Just before I could give my order for Growly to dodge the attack, Charizard suddenly flew in and barraged into the unexpected Skarmory. The armour bird Pokémon crashed into the deserted street and lay in a heap.

'Go, poke ball!' Aly screamed as she emerged from a side street, throwing a fast ball at the fainted Skarmory.

The Skarmory was absorbed in a red beam of energy and engulfed into the fast ball. It twitched and stirred ominously on the ground for a couple of seconds until it beeped and the red light on the centre of the ball faded.

'Yes!' Aly celebrated as she ran over to claim her capture. 'That's three, one to me' she teased me as she flaunted the fast ball in her hand.

'That's no fair. I was supposed to capture Skarmory' I sighed, annoyed. Growly pouted as he trudged over to my side.

'Ya snooze, ya lose' Aly continued to joke.

_-SKAR!-_

We both looked overhead, where two more Skarmory soared high above, flying towards the scrap yard. I glanced back at Aly and without a second thought, I took off after the pair of Skarmory, sprinting passed Aly and her Charizard. Growly caught up to me, running at my heels. The next two captures were mine!

'Hey, come back here you cheater!' I heard Aly call after me and she too pursued the chase.

The two Skarmory seemed to notice our pursuit and increased their speed. I now understood why Bill had given us fast balls. These Pokémon almost went out of sight as they flew over the scrap yard. I quickened my pace, determined to keep up. Aly's screams, although distant, could still be heard from behind, but I didn't dare look back. I had to stay focused. After what felt like running a marathon, I began to slow down as the Skarmory went separate directions through a maze of scrap mounds.

I eventually came to a complete stop and rested my arms on my knees as I gulped in breaths of air. Aly was nowhere to be seen. I was unsure which way to go next. All I could manage to do was to stand there and watch as both Skarmory flew down different paths and soon, out of sight. Growly growled frustrated after them. I had run all this way, just to lose sight of them. The sun was setting fast, the winter air becoming even more chilly than before. I bared my teeth in frustration and kicked an empty can against a bunch of old tyres.

_-Arr-_

My eyes widened and my entire body froze still. Growly immediately stopped barking and his ears perked up attentively. Our eyes scanned the surrounding area, trying to establish where the source of the faint noise had come from.

A sudden rustle came from the stack of tyres before us. We watched in surprise as a small silver head peered out from one of the rugged wheels. Careful as not to frighten the Pokémon, I slowly reached for my Dex:

**Aron, the iron armour Pokémon. Aron are often found in caves or mountainous areas. However, if desperate, it may source rail tracks or cars as a source of food.**

I took a cautious step towards the little Aron with my arms raised to show I meant no harm. 'Hey there, little guy', I spoke in a soft voice, 'I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you'

_-Ar!-Aron!-_

The wild Aron suddenly leaped out of the tyre and cried defiantly. Its armoured body was scratched and dusty. It must have been strayed from its habitat for weeks.

'Hey, take it easy. I just want to help' I said as I took another step.

Without warning, the Aron turned around and began back kicking scraps of mud towards me. I scowled and covered my face as I was pelted by unconsolidated earth. Growly quickly came to my rescue and used his flamethrower attack which completely engulfed the Aron. When the flames cleared, a scorched Aron lay helplessly on the ground, some dark smoke sizzling from its body.

'I'm sorry it has to come to this, but I have no other choice. Pokeball go!' I screamed and tossed a fast ball at the dazed Aron. The iron armoured Pokémon was surrounded by red energy before being absorbed into the pokeball. I watched nervously as the pokeball continued to stir on the ground. It suddenly burst open and the injured Aron cried out angrily.

I gritted my teeth and was about to throw another pokeball when the Aron unexpectedly erupted in a bright white light.

'No way...' I gasped in shock as the Aron evolved before my eyes.

As soon as the light faded, a new Pokémon stood in Aron's place. Its evolution was a lot stronger and threatening looking than before, with coarse metal spike armour protruding from its back. I hesitantly checked my Dex:

**Lairon, the iron armour Pokémon and the evolved form of Aron. Lairon mainly feed on iron ore and is a very territorial Pokémon. Once it begins to charge at a target, it becomes almost impossible to stop.**

A lump formed in my throat as I stared at the glaring Lairon. Growly slowly cowered behind my legs as the Lairon began to mash the ground with its right hind leg, readying itself to charge. With a terrifying roar, the Lairon lunged forward.

FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!

I instinctively, turned around and sprinted in the opposite direction from where I came, almost tripping over Growly in my haste. We both ran for our lives, not daring to glance behind us. The rapid thudding sound which kept a constant beat behind us was more than enough reason to keep running. My mind raced as we meandered through a maze of scrap iron and junk, trying my best to retrace my original path through the scrap yard. It was almost dark outside and my sense of direction was all over the place. I had no other choice but to keep running and pray I didn't run into a dead end.

The grunts and foot stomps of the trailing Lairon seemed to be growing louder causing Growly and I to pick up our dwindling pace. After a few turns, a glimmer of hope surged through my body as I saw the exit of the scrap yard right in front of me. However, Lairon showed no signs of backing off, persisting in its chase. I noticed Growly slowing his speed so I returned him to his poke ball. There was no point in both of us ending up as road kill.

I scurried out of the scrap yard, almost breathless and took a sharp left, hoping to lose the Lairon in a sudden change of direction. No such luck. I glanced over my shoulder to see the Lairon skidding around the corner of the scrap yard entrance and following me down a main street, even dislodging a lit street lamp in its haste. Not another soul was to be seen on the dark, bitter cold night. I felt my body tiring, losing hope. I thought back to what my Dex had said, "_Once it begins to charge at a target, it becomes almost impossible to stop_".

In a last desperate attempt to escape its chase, I quickly side stepped down a dark alley with two large buildings towering either side of it. I backed up against one of the walls, my chest inflating and deflating uncontrollably as I tried to catch my breath. To my relief, the Lairon charged passed the alley way. I rested my weary head against the wall and continued to swallow big gulps of air. I made it...

_-Laaaiir...-_

My pupils dilated and my heart raced faster than ever as a pair of blue eyes glared at my in the darkness. The Lairon had found and cornered me. I stumbled backwards through the dark alley, only to meet a _dead_ end. My body started to shiver in terror as the Lairon continued to slowly advance towards me, snarling viciously.

I raised my arms up in defence 'Please, Lairon. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to help' I almost choked on my words. My limp body was now solely supported against the wall behind me.

The Lairon lowered its thick steel head and trounced the concrete as it prepared to charge once more. I scrunched my face and winced in anticipation of being mauled. Was this really the end? Was I to spend my last few living breaths alone in a dark alley way. I stood there and waited... and waited... and waited...

BOOOOOOOOM!

The Lairon had mauled something... but not me! I was still alive! But why? I managed to edge my eyes open and gaped in disbelief. The Lairon was lying with its rigid back against a building wall, unconscious. It must have been attacked itself, but by who... or what?

I scanned the small lane, but it was too dark outside and I was so tired that I could not see straight. A noise of what sounded like the soft beat wings rippled in the wind above me. I gazed up, my soar body still supported by the wall.

At first I thought I was seeing things, however, my eyes soon focused on a cloaked figure which stood on the building directly above me. Had this person saved me? How? Why? So many things were reeling through my head. So many questions I wanted to ask, but all I could do was to continue gazing up at the mysterious figure, speechless. A slim beam of moonlight stretched out from behind a cloud and seemed to catch the mysterious person's eyes.

Suddenly, my entire body surged with energy, a feeling like I had never experienced before. I felt invincible. It was almost like the cloaked figure had enchanted me with its eyes. As the moonlight faded once more, all the energy which had just filled my body instantly dispersed. The walls around me began to spin. I could no longer make out the cloaked figure anymore, or the rest of my surroundings. Everything seemed to disappear as my body fell back... further and further... back into darkness...

'_Robin?'_

_... _Her voice was soft and yet, somewhat curious...

'_Robin...'_

... Her voice sounded more alert now. I wanted to answer her, whoever she was...

'Robin!'

I jolted upright on the long leather seat, panicked and rubbing my throbbing head. My eyes took a couple of moments to adjust to the light. As I regained my focus I took in my current surroundings. I was in the Pokémon Centre. Aly, Salvadore, Bill and Nurse Joy were staring at me with concerned looks. There were still signs of Magneton's rampage from earlier, but all the lights and the television were now working perfectly.

'I'm glad to see you're awake. We were starting to get worried about you' Bill said with a relieved smile.

'Here, have some water' Nurse Joy offered me a glass.

I nodded my thanks to the nurse and gratefully took some large gulps of water, quenching my sand-dry throat. Feeling somewhat revived, I lay the glass on the counter top beside me and propped myself up straight. Kiro appeared between Aly and Salvadore's legs and leaped up onto my lap. He nuzzled my chest lovingly as I stroke his glistening mane.

When my body had finally regained full consciousness and control, I looked up confused at my friends and cleared my throat, 'What happened anyways? How did you guys find me?'

Aly and Salvadore shared anxious looks with each other, before speaking.

'Well, when we hadn't heard from you after a couple of hours we decided to search for you. But as we walked outside, we found you lying on the ground, unconscious' Salvadore explained.

'That's weird. The last thing I remember is the trying to catch my breath in a small alley way'. My eyes shot open as distorted snippets of memory rushed around my head. 'What about the cloaked man- or woman? I'm not quite sure, but he or she saved me!' I glanced from Bill, to Nurse Joy, to Aly and finally to Salvadore. Each of them had the same puzzled expression and shook their heads.

'Sorry Robin, but there was no one else aside from you' said Aly, a hint of concern in her voice.

'But I saw it. Whoever it was? They saved me from the Lairon!'

'You mean this Lairon?' Aly said with a look of smugness as she flaunted another pokeball in her hand. 'I saw one stumble down the street shortly after we found you and decided that someone had to capture it. If I'm not mistaken, I think that makes it seven, one to me'

I dropped my head and sighed as everyone one else laughed amongst themselves.

Bill then cleared his throat and spoke to all of us, 'Thank you guys so much!' he said sincerely, 'You've saved me a lot of time and helped a lot of Pokémon today. Once again, I am in debt to you. Unfortunately, I don't have much on me at the moment, but here are some tokens of my appreciation'. Bill dug into the deep pockets of his lab coat and took out two different coloured pokeballs.

'This here is a lure ball. It is best used while fishing or on Pokémon who live in water' he said as he handed the lure ball to Aly. 'Use it wisely'

'I sure will. Thank you' Aly said kindly and examined the poke ball.

'Robin, I think you are familiar with the fast ball by now? Hopefully you will have better luck this one' Bill chuckled and gave me another fast ball.

'Gee, thanks' I said nervously and accepted the fast ball.

'As for you, Salvadore; unfortunately I don't have any more special pokeballs. I do however have this' he withdrew his hand from his coat pocket once more and opened his fist, revealing a Moon stone. We all leaned in closer, mesmerised by the stone's enchanting power. Even Nurse Joy seemed completely captivated by the Moon stone.

'Wow, are you sure about this?' Salvadore asked, still in disbelief.

'I have never been more certain' Bill reassured him with a smile. 'The way you and your Clefairy approached those Mawile and gained their trust was like nothing I've ever seen before. And I just know you'll make the right decision as when to evolve Clefairy'

'Well that decision is Clefairy's, but it's great that she now has the choice. Thank you' Salvadore nodded at the researcher a placed the Moon stone in his bag pack.

'Now, I do believe you trainers will be heading east for Fuchsia tomorrow? Beyond Gringey is a sprawling forest. Your best bet is to stick to the main path and you'll be out of there in a couple of days. Fuchsia Gym is then just yonder the mountain' Bill suggested.

I continued to stroke Kiro's bristle fur as I contemplated all that had happened today. Meeting Bill. Being chased by that angry Lairon. Being saved by that mysterious figure. There were so many things I wanted to question. But for now, I just took a small amount of time to rest, for tomorrow we would continue our journey to Fuchsia and I would be another step closer to winning my next badge!


	31. Episode 30: A Farfetch'd Fearow Failure!

Part 30: A Farfetch'd Fearow Failure!

'Looper, use vine whip against Clefairy. Beri, use your razor leaf on Exeggcute!' I commanded confidently as I stared across at Salvadore and his two Pokémon.

The Tangela cried out as she whipped her vines against the brittle grass, coated in light frosty dew. The small Bulbasaur hunched over, aiming her bulb at the waiting Exeggcute. She screamed fiercely as several razor sharp leaves shot out from beneath her bulb. Simultaneously, Looper stretched out her two vines at rapid speed, reaching for the dancing Clefairy.

Salvadore furrowed his eyes and waited until the last second before shouting his orders. 'Clefairy, use follow me! Exeggcute, use uproar!'

Clefairy pranced up and down, wiggling her tiny fingers in the air and grabbing everyone's attention. Beri lost concentration and her eyes began to focus on the taunting fairy Pokémon. Suddenly, her razor leaf attack strayed off course, her leaves spinning harmlessly away from Exeggcute and redirected towards Clefairy. I watched in disbelief as both of my Pokémon's attacks collided before they could reach Clefairy. Beri's leaves hacked viciously at Looper's vines and the Tangela cried out in pain. My mind was so distracted with the breeder's surprising counter strategy that I almost forgot about Exeggcute. The cluster of pink eggs began to drum the earth beneath them and scream violently.

'Beri, look out!' I screamed panicky, but it was too late. The confused Bulbasaur could only manage to glance over her shoulder as the Exeggcute blasted her with blue shock waves. Beri bundled backwards through the forest clearing, landing awkwardly on her side, her body battered and tired.

Aly looked on nervously, unsure whether or not to call Beri as being unfit for battle as she acted as the referee. Cubone and Togepi sat near her side, uninterested in the battle as they had a playful tug of war with Cubone's bone club.

'Wanna call it quits?' Salvadore asked. His arms were folded and he smiled confidently.

_-Vee!-Eevee!-_

Kiro screamed by my side, encouraging his team mates to continue battling. Spurred on by his cries, Beri struggled up onto all fours, wincing in pain as she glared angrily at Exeggcute. It had been a tense battle, exactly what was needed before my upcoming gym battle, but my Pokémon were tiring fast. Salvadore had trained his Pokémon extremely well, a vivid reminder of his formal role as Pewter City' gym leader.

'We're only getting started!' I retorted and balled my fist in determination.

Without warning, Exeggcute's eyes glowed yellow and Beri was consumed with a psychic energy. The Bulbasaur bared her teeth in pain as she was levitated off the ground.

'Hey, Exeggcute, I didn't order you to do that!' Salvadore scowled his Pokémon 'Stop it this instant!'

The cluster of eggs muttered their name and their eyes returned to normal. Beri was freed from Exeggcute's psychic attack while she was suspended in the air and suddenly dropped, landing on the grass with a heavy thud. She groaned wearily as her eyes spiralled. Exeggcute bobbled on the ground, jeering at the fainted Bulbasaur.

'That's enough! Return!' the breeder said sternly, withdrawing both Exeggcute and Clefairy to their pokeballs.

'Beri, Looper, take a well deserved rest' I recalled my Pokémon.

'Sorry about that' Salvadore apologised. 'Looks like Exeggcute and I still have a lot to work on'

'Don't worry about it. And thanks for the battle. We really needed it!' I said reassuringly. I then paused as my stomach gurgled out loud. 'I guess all this training has worked up an appetite'

We all laughed.

'I know we don't have a lot of food left, but how about I rustle up something small to eat?' Salvadore suggested.

'That would be great!'

_-Faar!-_

The three of us turned around, somewhat startled by a Pokémon's cry. Our eyes met a small duck like Pokémon who ambled out from the forest of frost painted pine trees. It marched through the clearing and came to a halt a few feet in front of us, its watchful eyes analysing us carefully. Its feathered body seemed worn, like it had just been in a battle and a wound scarred its left eye.

Interested, I checked my Dex:

**Farfetch'd, the wild duck Pokémon. Farfetch'd always carry their stalk as a means of combat and under some circumstances they use their stalk as emergency rations. For these reasons it is very protective of its stalk and will defend it by all means possible.**

I don't have a flying Pokémon, I thought to myself. With Farfetch'd in a weakened state this was my best shot. I eagerly grabbed a pokeball from my waist belt and expanded it in my hand. As I prepared to summon a Pokémon into battle, Salvadore suddenly grabbed my arm, preventing me from throwing my pokeball.

'Wait' the breeder said in a hushed voice, never taking his eyes off the curious Farfetch'd. 'Something's wrong. Your Pokedex said that Farfetch'd always carry their stalk with them, but this Farfetch'd doesn't have one

I looked from the breeder to the Farfetch'd and lowered my hand. Salvadore was right; this Farfetch'd had no stalk.

'I wonder what happened to it?' Aly pondered, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Re-attaching my pokeball to my belt, I took a cautious step towards the Farfetch'd. 'Hey, Farfetch'd. How's it goin'? My name's Robin' I introduced myself.

The duck Pokémon's eyes creased.

'Are you hurt? Did you lose your stalk?'

The Farfetch'd suddenly flexed his wings.

'Robin, look out!' Aly screamed.

_-FAAAARRR!-_

The Farfetch'd suddenly surged through the air aiming beak first in my direction. I stumbled to the side and fell over in my attempt to avoid the wild duck Pokémon. Its spread feathers brushed passed by chest as it swooped right by me, closing in on Cubone and Togepi. Aly shrieked in fear for her baby Pokémon. The Farfetch'd cried out as it dove in, missing Cubone and Togepi, but snatching Cubone's club in its talons.

We all gasped in shock as the Farfetch'd glided through the clearing, flying away with Cubone's bone. Togepi cocked her head around her, surprised by the disappearance of the bone club. She glanced up at her trainer, puzzled, before erupting in tears.

Cubone looked at Togepi wailing as Aly scooped her up into her arms.

_-Cu-BOOOOOOOONE!-_

Cubone yelled furiously after the Farfetch'd and without warning, pursued the thieving duck Pokémon.

'Cubone, wait!' Salvadore called after his Pokémon, but the lonely Pokémon ignored his pleas, vanishing into the surrounding forest. Baring his teeth, the breeder sprinted after Cubone.

'We better follow them' I said, turning to Aly.

The dragon tamer nodded back and we followed chase, Togepi still crying in her arms and Kiro sprinting by my side. We ran as fast as we could, fighting against the layers of prickling pine trees in our chase. Salvadore's yells could be heard echoing around the forest as he called after Cubone. A family of Mankey and Hoothoot grunted and hooted from the trees above us, angry at us for disturbing their home.

After what seemed like an endless maze of evergreen forest we finally broke out into a mud trodden path. We glanced up and down the trail, taking a moment to catch our breaths. With every exhale, we could see our breath misting in the cool air before us. The surrounding forest became eerily quiet. Salvadore, Cubone and the Farfetch'd were nowhere to be seen.

'We lost them' Aly sighed as she brushed needle leaves off Togepi's head.

Kiro's ears propped up attentively and he stared down the beaten track. With a loud cry the silver Eevee raced down the path.

'I think Kiro's picked up on something. C'mon!' I urged and we pursued the chase once more.

The path was icy and we nearly slipped on several occasions, just managing to keep our balance as we tried to keep in sight of Kiro. My thoughts focused on that Farfetch'd as we ran. It looked like it had been in a serious battle, but it still had enough energy to steal Cubone's bone club and get away. I balled my fist and quickened my pace, despite the risk of slipping on the icy surface. We were going to find this Farfetch'd. We were going to get Cubone's bone back. And then, then I was going to capture it!

We continued to follow Kiro, whose ears were constantly twitching, listening for any signs of Farfetch'd, Cubone or Salvadore. At one stage he came to a skidding to a halt before changing direction, racing down a narrower trail defined by flattened grass and parting pine trees. As we ventured down the new trail, Kiro reduced his speed to a light trot. We were getting closer.

Aly and I slowed down to a brisk walk. The trees around us were beginning to become more dispersed. Sunlight leaked out from behind the cloudy sky and reached through the trees. Screams and squawks could be heard up ahead. It sounded like Pokémon were in a heated battle. With a final deep breath we sprinted out of the forest and into a wide field.

Salvadore and Cubone stood at the edge of the clearing, observing an ongoing battle between Farfetch'd and a trio of Fearow.

'Salvadore, what's going on?' I asked, panting heavily.

The breeder continued to stare at the battle as he spoke. 'Cubone and I followed Farfetch'd here. We were just about to battle it when it called out to those Fearow while waving Cubone's club at them angrily. It was only then I realised that one of the Fearow was carrying a stalk in their beak. They must have ganged up on the Farfetch'd and stolen his stalk. Farfetch'd only took Cubone's club to battle these Fearow, but it doesn't seem to be working that well'

I looked at the trio of Fearow opposing the weary Farfetch'd. The Fearow in the centre wiggled a tattered stalk in its elongated bill, taunting the Farfetch'd who seemed to struggle in lifting the stolen bone club.

I quickly checked my Dex:

**Fearow, the beak Pokémon and the evolved form of Spearow. This restless Pokémon has the stamina to fly all day with its broad wings. Its elongated beak is its most prominent weapon in battle.**

I frowned as I reached for a pokeball. 'Peeks, it's time to help out!' I yelled and threw my pokeball with conviction.

_-Pika!-_

The peaked eared Pikachu cried out as static crackled across his cheeks.

'Peeks, use your-'

_-Faaar!-_

My command was cut short as the tiring Farfetch'd spun around and screamed at us angrily. Peeks immediately eased his battle stance. I looked puzzled at the Farfetch'd.

'We tried to help it too', Salvadore said sternly, 'but it's determined to win this battle on its own'

I stared at the Farfetch'd, trying to muster up the strength to wield the bone club. The three Fearow were steadily hovering around it, threatening to pounce at any second. Suddenly, the centre Fearow with the stolen stick plunged itself at Farfetch'd, drilling it backwards with its sharp beak. The Farfetch'd cried out as it was hurled through the air, losing its bone club. It skidded back along the frozen grass and winced in pain as the Fearow jeered. Fighting through the pain, the Farfetch'd slowly rose from the ground, brushing off its feathered wings.

It glared at the Fearow and glanced over at the bone club. Without warning, the Fearow on the right swooped in a rammed the Farfetch'd, catching it off guard. As the Farfetch'd lay defenceless, sprawled out on the grass, the attacking Fearow flew over a snatched the bone club. Cubone cried out angrily at the mocking Fearow who now juggled the bone on its beak. Farfetch'd managed to sit up, dazed and beaten, but did not have the energy to stand up again. A small tear developed in the corner of its scarred eye as it stared sadly at its stalk squirming around in the Fearow's beak.

The third Fearow cackled fearsomely and spread its wings, preparing itself for a final assault. My eyes softened as I continued to watch Farfetch'd gaze helplessly at its stolen stalk, almost as if it was admitting defeat. The praying Fearow soared higher into the sky and took aim on the wild duck Pokémon. Tilting forward, it beat its wings and surged at Farfetch'd, surely sealing its demise.

No!

I was not going to let this happen!

'That's enough!' I screamed. 'Peeks, use your thunderbolt, now!'

Pikachu glanced back at me before nodding and hunching over. Static danced across his red cheeks once more and electricity erupted from his body. The attacking Fearow squawked as it was struck by the thunderbolt attack. It quickly retreated to along side its cohorts. The trio of Fearow were no longer focusing on the Farfetch'd any more, but rather Peeks and the rest of us. They slowly approached the peak-eared Pikachu, ready to attack at any second.

'Ganging up on one Pokémon again? I don't think so!' Aly bellowed as she tossed a pokeball into battle. 'Dratini, help out!'

'You too, Cubone!' Salvadore urged.

Dratini emerged from the white energy beam and poised herself alongside Peeks. To everyone's surprise, Cubone scampered passed the Dratini and Pikachu, running recklessly towards the Fearow with his bone in its beak. The Fearow's eyes widened in shock as Cubone's body emitted a golden hue. Roaring at the top of its voice Cubone pummelled into the Fearow's stomach. The beak Pokémon screeched loudly as it plummeted to the ground, dropping the stolen bone club. Cubone eyed the bone all the way as he leaped surprisingly high into the air, snatching it and landing skilfully, his club slinked over his shoulder.

'Cubone, you learned double-edge! Great job!' Salvadore exclaimed and cheered for his Pokémon.

'Peeks!' I called.

'Dratini!' Aly yelled.

'Use thunderbolt!' we both demanded in unison.

Pikachu and Dratini shocked the startled Fearow with two massive bursts of electricity. The thieving birds groaned weakly as they bundled to the ground from the super effective attack. The centre Fearow dropped the stolen stalk in surprise, crying out as it flopped to the ground. Suddenly, the once beaten Farfetch'd soared across the clearing in a blur, swooping down and swiping the stalk in its beak, inches above the grass. It elegantly looped in the air before landing along side our Pokémon.

Without warning, the Farfetch'd became enshrouded in a bright white aura.

'Is... is Farfetch'd evolving!?' I gasped, gazing as the wild duck Pokémon emanated with white energy.

'No, Farfetch'd aren't know to evolve into anything. It must be using roost' Salvadore corrected.

'Oh...' I muttered, blushing with embarrassment as I checking my Dex:

**Roost, a flying move. The user rests itself on the ground or a branch, restoring their energy, but leaving them vulnerable to attacks.**

The Farfetch'd continued to restore its energy as the trio of Fearow rose from the ground, more furious than ever. Kiro, Cubone and Dratini cowered back together from the daunting Fearow. The long beak Pokémon extended their wings and squawked threateningly, honing in on their targets.

_-FAAAR!-_

The Farfetch'd suddenly cried out and flew into the air, facing the three Fearow. All its previous battle marks were now completely gone except for the scar on its left eye. It held up it stalk with its wing and waved it as if to warn the Fearow to leave. The three Fearow cackled once more and hovered even closer.

Without warning, Farfetch'd surged towards the centre Fearow and thwarted its crowned head with its stalk. It then circled around and struck the second Fearow in the chest before following through on the third Fearow, striking its beak. Before the trio had a chance to recover, Farfetch'd soared high into the winter sky and descended beak first at rapid speed. The Farfetch'd soon became a blur as it picked up pace. Crying defiantly, it brandished its stalk and slashed the three Fearow in relentless succession, flashes of white crisscrossing through the helpless long beaked Pokémon.

'Yeah! Go Farfetch'd!' I screamed encouragingly.

After Farfetch'd finished its assault, it swooped down beside our Pokémon and swiped the air, striking a victorious pose. The three Fearow lingered in a daze, barely able to stay in the air.

'It's time to teach these Fearow a lesson once and for all. Peeks, use thunderbolt!' I ordered.

'You too, Dratini!' Aly yelled.

The Fearows' eyes bulged in fear as Peeks and Dratini's bodies were alight with electricity. The peak eared Pikachu smiled menacingly and Dratini's eyes furrowed. The Fearow flapped and screamed desperately, terrified for what was about to come.

_-Piii-Kaaa-CHUUUUUUU!-_

_-Niii!-_

Two massive jolts of thunder erupted from Peeks and Dratini, shocking all three Fearow. With a huge explosion, the Fearow were launched out of the clearing, their squawks and cries gradually fading as the disappeared out of sight.

We all cheered in victory, congratulating our Pokémon on a well fought battle. Farfetch'd waddled over to our Pokémon, nodding its thank you. It then turned about and marched towards the surrounding forest, singing its name with its stalk by its side.

'Farfetch'd, hold up!' I called after the wild duck Pokémon.

Farfetch'd stopped singing and came to a halt, cocking its neck back at me curiously.

'Want to join the team?' I asked, holding up a pokeball.

Farfetch'd stared at me, its mind consumed in thought. I met its stare, waiting for a response.

_-Far!-Farfetch'd!-_

Farfetch'd suddenly cried out and spun its stalk in it wing before posing itself ready for battle.

'You want to battle, huh?' I raised an eyebrow, a smile creeping across my face.

The Farfetch'd cried out once more, pointing its stalk at me and nodding seriously.

'Alright, let's see what you've got. Peeks, you're up!' I urged, brimming with excitement.

The peak-eared Pikachu ran to my side and poised himself ready for battle.

'Ok, Peeks, use thunderbolt!' I demanded.

Peeks cried out, emitting a bolt of electricity at the Farfetch'd. To everyone's surprise, Farfetch'd did not try to avoid it. Instead it started to spin the stalk in its wing like a fan.

'No way...' I gasped, watching stunned as the spinning stalk seemed to absorb the thunderbolt attack.

Farfetch'd winced slightly, but otherwise seemed to be fine after taking a supposedly super effective attack.

'That's one strong Farfetch'd' Salvadore commented. 'Although it's still taking damage it's nowhere near as much as it would have taken from a direct attack. You've got a real battle on your hands'

I looked from the breeder to the battle, where Peeks was still releasing jolt after jolt of electricity. But Farfetch'd kept spinning its stalk at rapid pace, absorbing the attack as the Pikachu tired. We had to change our strategy and fast.

'Peeks, try a quick attack!' I ordered, gritting my teeth in frustration.

The thunderbolt attack eased and the Pikachu breathed heavily, exhausted after his relentless attack. Glaring back at the waiting Farfetch'd, he propelled himself forward, sprinting from side to side so fast that he almost became invisible. Farfetch'd was completely focused, its eyes moving fast, keeping up with the Pikachu's movements. At the last second, Farfetch'd feigned left, barely dodging Peeks who became visible once more. A look of shock swept across the Pikachu's face as he realised that Farfetch'd had avoided his attack.

Seizing its opportunity to strike, the wild duck Pokémon did a swift u turn and extended it stick which now glowed a shining purple colour. I stared in shock as the Farfetch'd thrust its stalk into Peek's side. The Pikachu cried out in pain, crashing into the frozen grass. He groaned as he struggled to his feet.

'Peeks, are you ok!?' I cried out in concern.

My eyes widened in shock as the peak-eared Pikachu turned around, a faint purple colour staining his cheeks. His body was worn and frail. Peeks had been poisoned.

'Robin, that was Farfetch'd poison jab attack. You've got to do something!' Aly screamed.

I balled my fists in anger. I could not bare to see my Pokémon battle in this state. With a deep sigh I raised a pokeball. 'Peeks, return'

The Pikachu winced in pain as it was withdrawn into its pokeball. Salvadore held out his hand. 'Here, let me take care of Peeks' he suggested.

I nodded my thanks and handed him Peek's pokeball. I then glared back at the Farfetch'd who was singing and marching in victory, tossing its stalk in the air like a baton and catching it in its wing again. Reaching for my belt, I narrowed my eyes and grabbed another pokeball. Just as I was about to toss it, Kiro leaped in front of me and barked angrily at the cheering Farfetch'd. The Farfetch'd immediately stopped its celebration and directed its stalk at Kiro, beckoning him to attack.

'You sure you want to battle?' I asked my Pokémon.

The silver Eevee nodded back at me determinedly and growled at the Farfetch'd.

'Right, Kiro, let's start off with a shadow ball!' I urged.

The Eevee screamed as a dark purple sphere formed from his mouth and shot it at Farfetch'd. The wild duck Pokémon did not even try to move, but merely stood fearlessly in the same spot in the path of the oncoming shadow ball. My jaw almost dropped as the shadow ball seemed to disperse harmlessly as it hit the Farfetch'd, leaving the duck Pokémon unscathed.

'You idiot' Aly moaned, 'Farfetch'd is a part normal typing. Ghost moves don't have any affect'

I slapped my head in light of my own stupidity. How could I have forgotten that?

_-Farfetch'd!-_

I suddenly looked up to see Farfetch'd flying towards Kiro at lightning speed. Its stick was poised in its right wing glowing an ominous purple.

'It's trying another poison jab. Kiro, avoid its attack at all costs!'I demanded.

Kiro prowled on all fours, not daring to lose focus of the approaching Farfetch'd. The wild duck Pokémon readied itself to strike as it came within a few feet of the Eevee. Pulling back its wing, it jabbed its poisonous stick at Kiro, however, the Eevee was equally quick to dodge the attack, prancing to the side. Furious, Farfetch'd began to jab at the Eevee in rapid succession, but Kiro equalled its fast attacks, skilfully evading each poison jab.

I smiled, carefully observing Farfetch'd cutting edge moves while Kiro ducked and swivelled away from each strike. This made me more determined than ever to capture Farfetch'd, but we would have to act fast. Although it was clear that Farfetch'd was tiring I knew that my Eevee could not keep running away. I pondered for a moment. Kiro did not have any attacks that were really effective against the wild duck Pokémon. If only he knew an electric, rock or ice move, I thought to myself.

My eyes widened as I was struck with an idea.

Ice!

'That's it!' I exclaimed with a confident grin. 'Kiro, use your sand attack on the grass!'

Kiro pounced backwards, narrowly avoiding a poison jab to his legs. Making room for himself, he turned his back to the Farfetch'd and began to up root the icy brittle grass.

'But there's no sand or earth. What good will kicking up a bit of grass do?' Aly asked with a puzzled look.

'Oh, I get' Salvadore smiled, nodding with approval, 'The grass is coated in ice, making Kiro's attack super effective against a flying type like Farfetch'd. Nice move'

We continued to watch the intense battle. The blades of grass looked like miniature icicle spears crashing down on the surprised Farfetch'd. The wild duck Pokémon cried out as it tumbled helplessly to the ground.

'Pokeball, go!' I screamed and flung a pokeball at Farfetch'd with all my might.

Farfetch'd was absorbed into the pokeball by the white energy beam. The pokeball bounced on the grass and twitched, its red light glowing ominously. I focused on the pokeball, not daring to breathe as I waited for a beep.

The pokeball suddenly shot open, releasing the furious Farfetch'd who soared into the air, looping around before landing on the ground, glaring at us, breathing heavily. Farfetch'd then relaxed its body and began to glow white.

I balled my fists and bared my teeth in anger. It was using roost again. 'Kiro, use quick attack and stop it from using roost I ordered.

_-Vi!-_

The shiny Eevee bellowed and dashed at an almost invisible pace towards the resting Farfetch'd. The wild duck Pokémon had no time to respond as it desperately tried to recover and Kiro crashed into it at full force.

Remembering the gift I received from Bill, I dug into my trouser pocket and withdrew the fastball. I stared at it momentarily and then expanded it in my fist. I eyed the Farfetch'd being barraged through the sky by Kiro as I pulled back my arm.

'Farfetch'd, your mine!' I screamed and threw the fastball with vigour. The fastball whizzed through the air before bursting open. The white energy reached out and consumed the powerless Farfetch'd once more. Farfetch'd was forced inside and the fastball dropped to the ground. The fastball stirred and the red light glowed once more. Kiro mimicked my focused stare, carefully watching the fastball convulse on the ground.

The fastball came to a sudden stop.

_Ping!_

'Alright!' I yelled excitedly, punching the air. 'I caught a Farfetch'd!'

Kiro pranced around my legs in victory, happily singing his name.

I hurriedly ran over and scooped the fastball off the icy grass. I smiled, looking at my new capture. The centre of the fastball still glowed red as I already had six Pokémon with me. I would just have to wait until we reached Fuchsia City before I could exchange Pokémon.

Farfetch'd had put up a great fight and I knew he would be an excellent addition to my team. There was still a lot of work to be done before I could enter the Indigo League, but with a new Pokémon and friend, I was one step closer to becoming a Pokémon master!


	32. Episode 31: In Search of a Psi-kick!

Part 31: In Search of a Psi-kick!

We strolled through the sprawling evergreen forest which now lay under a thick blanket of snow, freshly fallen from the night before. It was early morning as we continued on our journey towards Fuchsia. Salvadore led the way, the map of Kanto spread out in his gloved hands. Cubone sat on his shoulder watching his trainer studying the map. I marched happily through the snow while Kiro trotted by my side. Togepi gazed at the shiny Eevee, mesmerised by the imprints he left behind in the snow.

Aly sighed wearily, 'Salvadore, are you sure you know where you're going? We've been wandering around for ages and everything is starting to look the same', she moaned as she observed the surrounding pine trees laced in snow and wrapped her jacket around her even tighter.

'Relax, I've got this' the breeder reassured. 'According to the map we should be around here- or is it here? And then we go- no wait, if we're here and Fuchsia is... then... that should mean... hang on. I'll see what my trusty compass has to say'. Salvadore folded his map and reached into the side pocket of his back pack, taking out a small wooden compass. He carefully turned the dial anticlockwise and slowly turned his body to the left. 'Hmm...' he pondered to himself.

'Well, what does it say?' Aly asked eagerly, gaping over the breeder's shoulder.

Salvadore stroked his chin in thought before speaking. 'Well... according to the compass and taking into account the directions on the map I'd say we're... pretty much lost'

'WHAT!?'

Aly and I nearly fell over in disbelief.

'I'm cold, we haven't had a proper meal in ages and now you're telling me we're _lost_!?' Aly screamed, her face burning a darker shade of red with every word she growled.

'I just want to battle for my next badge' I mumbled, hanging my head in disappointment.

'I guess we should have taken a right back at that last side trail. Sorry...' the breeder apologised meekly, scratching his head.

'We're never going to get out of this place' Aly whimpered and hugged Togepi closer.

_-braah...-_

We all went silent.

'Did you guys hear that?' I asked in a hushed voice.

'Yeah, it sounded like a Pokémon' Salvadore said, also speaking quietly.

'I think it came from over there' Aly whispered, nodding in the direction behind me.

I cautiously spun around and observed my surroundings. It all appeared to be the same; snow covered pine trees towered above us, blocking out most of the light above.

_-braah...-_

My eyes widened and my attention immediately fell on something in the distance. I narrowed my focus on the area where the noise had come from. I could barely make out what looked to be like a pair of legs, jutting out from behind a tree. However, these legs did not appear to be those of a human. It had to be a Pokémon, I thought to myself. Ushering my friends to follow I crept towards the figure as quietly as I could, trying my best not to disturb it. Kiro tip toed through the snow along side me, eyeing the figure carefully.

Almost holding my breath, I peered around the tree. My smile widened. It was definitely a Pokémon and it appeared to be sleeping. Curiously examining the Pokémon, I checked my Dex:

**Abra, the psi Pokémon. Abra sleep for an average of 18 hours a day. Despite being in this rested state they can still tap into their telekinetic powers and teleport away from danger.**

The wild Abra rested against the snow coated tree, snoring its name every few seconds. I eagerly unclipped a pokeball from my belt and expanded it in my grasp. With Abra out for the count this would be a sinch!

Without further hesitation I tossed the pokeball at the Abra. 'Go, pokeball!'

The pokeball soared through the air, on its course to meeting a sleeping Abra. This was almost too easy. Suddenly, the psi Pokémon shone an array of multiple colours before vanishing in front of my eyes. My eyes widened in shock as the pokeball harmlessly smacked off the pine tree and fell to the ground.

'Ah! Where did it go!?' I yelled, still staring at the vacant tree trunk in astonishment.

'Look, over there!' Aly pointed behind me. 'It must have teleported'

I hastily turned on my heels and saw the Abra perched beside a different tree, still in a deep slumber.

'Abra must have used its telekinetic power to sense that you were trying to capture it with a pokeball and then teleported away to protect itself' Salvadore explained.

'I guess we'll just have to weaken it a bit first' I said, clenching my fists in determination. 'Alright, Kiro, use your shadow ball attack on that Abra!'

The silver Eevee bellowed his name, forming an ominous purple orb at its mouth. Crying out, he launched the shadow ball at the still Abra. The shadow ball was inches from the sleeping Abra when it glowed in a multi coloured light and disappeared. I bit my lip and frowned as the shadow ball slammed into the tree, causing the snow to avalanche off the pointed branches. A moment later the Abra reappeared in the distance, slouching against an icy rock.

'We can't let it get away! Kiro, try another shadow ball!' I screamed, chasing after the evasive Abra.

Kiro dashed by my side, unleashing another shadow ball at the resting Abra. However, the psi Pokémon was quick to react and teleported away safely. It immediately reappeared further in the distance. I scowled at the elusive Pokémon. This was going to be harder than I had originally planned, but I was not going to back down.

'Another shadow ball, let's go!' I demanded.

Kiro responded promptly as if he had anticipated my command. The shiny Eevee yelled out, directing another shadow ball at Abra, but the psychic Pokémon was able to avoid the attack effortlessly, teleporting further along the labyrinth of white painted evergreen.

Letting out another exasperated sigh of anger, we pursued the Abra again with Kiro firing shadow balls at it time after time, but to no effect. The psi Pokémon successfully dodged each attack Kiro threw at it, teleporting from place to place with ease. Despite our failed efforts we never gave up, chasing the Abra where ever it teleported to next. Aly, Salvadore and their Pokémon followed closely behind us.

After what felt like an eternity of running, the populated forest became sparse in pine trees. With every attack we made on the Abra it was like more trees were disappearing along with it.

My eagerness to attain my next badge was no longer a priority as all my focus was on tracking down that Abra. It had to tire out eventually. Then again, it was likely to be asleep the whole time. If it was this quick to react while it was resting, who knows how fast it was when awake. I had to catch it!

Suddenly snapping out of my thoughts I looked around me, surprised to see that there were barely any trees around. I then gazed ahead of me and smiled incredulity. Before me a rugged path meandered through a mountainous terrain, also enveloped in a thick layer of snow.

'Oh my god! We made it!' Aly screamed excitedly from behind me. I turned to greet my friends with a relieved grin.

'This must be the mountain passage that Bill mentioned. If so, Fuchsia is only a short walk from here' Salvadore said in a perked up voice.

_-Vee!-Eevee!-_

Kiro called out and nodded over to the side of the mountain path. My eyes lit up when I saw Abra resting against the mountainside. This was it! This is when I would capture Abra... and I knew exactly how!

'Time to change things up a bit. Kiro, use quick attack!' I ordered, my body animated with new hope. Abra had been quick enough to dodge shadow ball, but with Kiro using a move at this speed, there was no way he could miss!

Obeying my command the silver Eevee dashed towards the psi Pokémon at amazing speed, sometimes almost becoming invisible. Screaming defiantly, Kiro made a final lunge towards Abra, but to my dismay the psi Pokémon glowed a familiar multi coloured aura and disappeared. Kiro had no chance to withdraw from his full pledged attack and crashed into the icy mountainside with an explosion of debris on impact.

'Kiro!' I screamed, my voice full of concern as I raced over to my Pokémon. The silver Eevee lay sprawled out on the snow, his eyes spiralling. I carefully scooped him up and cradled him in my arms. 'Are you alright, buddy?'

_-Vee...-_

Kiro coughed feebly in my arms before his head collapsed against my chest.

'Here, I know you don't like staying in your pokeball, but you need to take a rest' I insisted and unhinged his pokeball from my belt. The Eevee did not resist as he was absorbed by the red energy and withdrawn into his pokeball. Placing it back on my belt I frowned and glanced around for where the Abra had teleported to next.

'Just leave it, Robin. That thing is too quick' Aly suggested, urging me to move on.

'No!' I barked back at her abruptly. 'I can't just back down if something seems too hard. I have to keep trying and catch as many Pokémon as I can so I can become a Pokémon Master!' I then furiously spun away from her sighs and scanned the mountainous area.

My eyes instantly focused up the steep mountain path where Abra sat lazily on top of a large snow coated boulder. Without a second thought I trudged up the steep passage, striding through the snow. Maybe I should have saved my fastball for a Pokémon like this. No. I had used that fastball wisely and I will catch Abra using my regular pokeballs, no matter how long it takes. I kept marching through the snow until I was standing several feet in front of it. I grabbed another pokeball from my belt and expanded it in my hand.

Without warning, the Abra slowly rotated its head so that it was now staring at me directly through its squinty eyes.

It was awake!

Gritting my teeth I raised my pokeball high into the air. 'Abra, you're mine!' I roared and hurled the pokeball in its direction.

The wild Abra glared at the ball and began emitting a multi coloured energy, ready to teleport away once more.

Suddenly, a second pokeball came from behind the Abra, whizzing through the sky.

_-Bra!-_

The psi Pokémon shrieked as the second pokeball thwarted it unexpectedly in the face. The Abra's colourful glow died down as the psychic Pokémon became too startled to teleport away and my own pokeball pummelled into its stomach. The Abra grunted in pain and keeled over behind the large boulder, closely followed by the two pokeballs. A white light flashed momentarily behind the boulder and then disappeared.

I instinctively ran over behind the boulder to see two pokeballs. They both lay motionless on the icy ground; one was vacant while the other's centre emitted a red light. I stared puzzled momentarily at the two pokeballs before a grin stretched across my face.

Grabbing Abra's pokeball I punched the air in victory. 'I did it!' I screamed, 'I caught an Abra!'

'Hey, that's my poke- wait! Robin!?' a voice called out.

I instantly stopped celebrating and glanced over at the person who had called my name. My eyes almost bulged from their sockets as I stared dumfounded at the boy standing in front of me, matching my amazed look. The young trainer wore a thick blue winter coat with a matching beanie and navy slacks. His dark complexion and familiar hazel eyes contrasted the pearl white snow on which he stood.

I blinked, unsure if my eyes were playing tricks on me as I gaped over at my rival.

'Gary!?'

Gary suddenly snapped out of his daze and gave me a puzzled look. 'Robin, Aly, Salvadore, what are you guys doing here? And what are you doing with my Pokémon?'

I was so shocked I had not even realised Aly and Salvadore had caught up with me. It took me a while to come to my senses. My mind was still in a muddle.

'We're on our way to Fuchsia' I eventually began to explain. 'We sort of got lost, but then we found this Abra and- wait a second, what do you mean _your_ Pokémon?'

'That Abra is mine. I caught it' Gary said in a serious tone, his eyes flicking between me and the pokeball which sat firmly in my palm.

'No way! I caught this Abra!' I retorted quickly.

'Then what is it doing in my pokeball?' Gary questioned, pursing his lips.

'This is mine. Your pokeball must be the other one on the ground' My face stiffened. I could feel the anger burning up inside me.

'That pokeball you're holding is still glowing red. That only happens if you have a full team before it was captured. It has to be mine' Gary insisted.

'I have a full team' I growled, squeezing the pokeball tightly in my grasp.

'Well that's a surprise' my rival said smugly.

'What's that suppose to mean!?' I yelled in his face, squaring up to him.

'It means that Abra should be with a trainer who actually knows how to raise a Pokémon' he snapped back, matching my imposing stance.

'That's why Abra is staying with me. Besides, I saw it first!'

'_WHAT!?_ I've been tracking the damn thing for over a week. Now hand it over!' Gary demanded, his fists balled in anger.

'No!' I screamed.

We squared up once more. Gary was a couple of inches taller than me, but I would never back down. Are noses were almost touching as our furious glares met, static crackling across our eyes.

'Guys! GUYS!' Salvadore shouted and grabbed our shoulders, slowly peeling us apart. We never broke our stare. 'How about we settle this in a more civilised manner'

'A Pokémon battle?' I questioned with a raised eyebrow. 'That's fine by me'

'I don't have time for a full Pokémon battle. I've already wasted a lot of time trying to catch this Abra' Gary grumbled.

'How about a one on one' Aly suggested.

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Then it's settled. This will be a one on one Pokémon battle. I'll referee the match and in the mean time, I'll also hold onto to Abra' Salvadore insisted, reaching out an opened fist. I reluctantly placed Abra's pokeball into his hand. 'There will be no time limit. The winner of this battle will get to keep Abra' the breeder explained as he took up his position.

Aly sat herself on a nearby rock huddling a puzzled Togepi closer to her chest for warmth.

Gary and I slowly stepped backwards, both of us refusing to break our competitive stare.

Gary reached for his belt and unhinged a pokeball. Smiling confidently he tossed it into the air. 'Charmeleon, let's win this!' he yelled.

_-MEEEL!-_

The lean lizard-like Pokémon roared as he was summoned into battle, exhaling bouts of intense flames into the cloudy sky.

'Toto, I choose you!'

The Croconaw came out with his arms folded. However, his demeanour suddenly changed as he locked eyes with his rival, Charmeleon. Both Pokémon poised themselves, flexing their muscles whilst eagerly awaiting our commands.

'So your Totodile finally evolved. Interesting' Gary said meekly as he checked his Pokedex.

Once Gary was ready, Salvadore nodded at both of us and swiped his hand through the air. 'Begin!'

'Charmeleon, use dragon rage!' Gary bellowed.

'Dodge it and use hydro pump!' I commanded promptly.

Charmeleon's eyes glowed white and the flame on his tail tripled in size. A giant golden orb expanded from his jaws and shot at Toto. The Croconaw was quick to react, propelling itself away from the attack using his tail. Suspended in the air, Toto inhaled a deep breath and unleashed a large stream of water... completely missing Charmeleon.

Aly shrieked and dove out of the way as the stray hydro pump smashed the rock she had been sitting on. She scowled and cursed under her breath as she wiped a heap of snow off Togepi's head. I bared my teeth. Toto still could not control his hydro pump attack.

Gary smiled confidently. 'Looks like your Croconaw could do with a little work on its aim. Charmeleon, now's your chance. Use your slash attack!'

Charmeleon's claw glowed white and lengthened as he charged recklessly at Toto.

'Toto, fight back with aqua tail' I ordered.

The Croconaw hunched over, readying himself for the oncoming Charmeleon. A swirl of water spiralled his scaly tail. As the flame Pokémon pulled back his strengthened claw Toto pivoted on the spot, slapping Charmeleon full force with his aqua tail. Charmeleon was swept off his feet and crashed into the snow covered ground.

'Charmeleon, get up! Please!' Gary begged his Pokémon.

Grunting in pain, Charmeleon slowly forced himself onto his knees before standing upright, panting heavily.

'Toto, it's time to finish this. Use bite!' I demanded, balling my fists excitedly.

Toto hollered to the heavens and sprinted towards the tiring Charmeleon.

'Smokescreen!' Gary yelled, gritting his teeth.

Charmeleon obeyed and exhaled a puff of black smog. I cupped my mouth with my hands and coughed uncontrollably, overwhelmed by the powerful gas. The smokescreen was so thick I could barely make out Toto's figure.

'Use your flamethrower!' I heard Gary call out to his Pokémon.

Suddenly, a bright flame soared through the smokescreen, blasting Toto backwards with tremendous power. The Croconaw angrily got to his feet, glaring at Charmeleon as the thick gas began to lift.

'C'mon Toto, we've got this!' I shouted, spurring my Pokémon to continue.

'Charmeleon, try another dragon rage!' Gary thundered, his voice booming with energy.

The lizard-like Pokémon's eyes glowed white once more and his tail flame burned intensely. Charmeleon growled as a bright golden orb expanded from his jaw.

'Toto, stay calm and concentrate as hard as you can on that dragon rage' I said in a slow, but stern tone. Distant attacks were definitely our best option. I bit my lip nervously, hoping that my plan would work.

With a ferocious roar Charmeleon cocked his head forward, unleashing the golden orb at Toto.

'Wait for it' I said, my eyes completely focused on the dragon rage.

Toto narrowed his eye and spread his stance, waiting.

'Hydro pump, _now_!' I screamed.

Toto leaned back and blasted a torrent of water at the dragon rage, battling the approaching orb just inches from his jaw. I bit my lip nervously as I watched the golden orb struggle against the hydro pump. Its sheer power made the Croconaw edge back through the snow. Toto had managed to accurately strike the dragon rage with his hydro pump just like I had hoped for, but Charmeleon's attack still moved ever closer to the Croconaw, fighting against the surge of water.

'C'mon Toto, you can do this!' I yelled encouragingly.

Toto frowned and his whole body tensed up in concentration.

_-NAW!-_

Crying out defiantly, Toto's hydro pump overwhelmed the golden draconic orb. Charmeleon's eyes shot open in shock as his own attack was blasted straight back at him with even greater strength and speed. The flame Pokémon was blasted backwards with tremendous force and hurtled into the boulder on which Abra once sat. There was an explosion of snow and debris on impact. When the dust cleared, it revealed a defeated Charmeleon sprawling face down in the snow.

'Charmeleon!' Gary cried out to his Pokémon.

The edge of my lips curled upwards as Salvadore began to raise his arm towards me.

We had won!

We had defeated Gary and Abra was mi-

_-Meeel-_

My eyes widened as Charmeleon snarled and sluggishly lifted his claw. He struggled to push the rest of his worn body up from the icy ground. Charmeleon lifted his head, glaring rebelliously at Toto.

_-CHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!-_

To everyone's amazement Charmeleon bellowed to the heavens. Suddenly his body erupted in a bright white light, his body beginning to grow and morph. His jaw lengthened, his arm muscles became more toned and defined, his tail flame burned brighter than ever; a pair of large wings expanded from his back.

Gary beamed excitedly at his Pokémon as the white light began to die down.

I shook my head in disbelief.

Charmeleon had evolved in Charizard!

Still staring dumbfounded at the newly evolved Charizard we both checked our Dex:

**Charizard, the flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Charmeleon. Charizard's flames can burn through almost any substance. The flame on its tail burns hotter after harsh battles.**

'Congratulations Charizard. I knew you weren't beat' Gary continued to smile. He then glanced over at me and his face became animated with determination. 'This battle ends here. Let's try a wing attack!'

Charizard roared deafeningly and spread his wings, soaring high into the sky. A white aura shone brightly from the tips of his wings as he took aim at Toto and descended towards him at a blinding pace.

'Toto, get out of there!' I begged desperately, but Charizard was too quick, slashing the surprised Croconaw with his potent amber wings. Toto tumbled through the snow helplessly like a giant snowball. After coming to a skidding stop Toto wearily got to his feet, stumbling around the snow in a daze.

'This match is over' Gary smirked. 'Charizard, end this with seismic toss!'

Charizard dove at the lightheaded Croconaw at his trainer's command. Honing in on his target he scooped up Toto with his deathly claws and soared into the cloudy sky.

'Toto, you've got to snap out of it. Try an aqua tail!' I called out, my voice full of both fear and fury.

The Croconaw shook his head at the sound of my words, coming around to his senses. Water swirled around his tail as they continued to ascend higher and higher. Suddenly, Charizard looped around backwards causing Toto to lose concentration, the water around his tail diminishing. Charizard circled again and again in the air, constantly building up momentum. Toto flailed feebly in his opponents grip, but to no avail.

'_Do it_!' Gary beckoned his Pokémon at the top of his voice.

Charizard promptly plummeted snout first towards the snow concealed ground.

Aly, Salvadore and I all gasped in horror at what seemed like a kamikaze attack.

As both Pokémon neared a dismal collision with the earth, Charizard flung Toto to the ground and extended his wings.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

I shielded my eyes with my arm as Toto smashed the snowy terrain beneath, a wave of snow and unconsolidated soil blasting outwards like a shock wave from the collision. As the dust cloud began to clear I saw Gary hugging in Charizard tightly, congratulating him. I then glanced at Toto whole lay lifelessly on the ground, his eyes spiralling- fainted.

'Toto is unable to battle. Gary and Charizard win!' Salvadore declared, pointing over at the winners.

Gary punched the air in victory and cheered, hailing his Pokémon a hero. Charizard blasted the freezing air with a powerful flamethrower, boasting his new found strength.

I quickly ran over to Toto, sliding across the snow and kneeling by his side.

'Toto, are you ok?' I asked in concern, gently stroking his arm as a tear trickled down my cheek. The Croconaw winced in pain and grunted exhaustedly.

'You did great. Take a well deserved rest' I said as I wiped my watery eyes and held out his pokeball.

Toto glanced over at Charizard and grunted once more before he was returned to his pokeball. Taking a deep breath I stood up straight and walked over to Gary and his Charizard.

'Congrats. Good battle' I mumbled quickly.

'Thanks. Your Croconaw battled well' Gary said before turning to Salvadore. 'Now if you don't mind can I have my Abra please? I still have some badges to win' he said politely with an extended hand.

I stared silently, trying to control my anger as the breeder handed Gary Abra's pokeball in acknowledgement of his win. 'It's yours fair and square'

My rival nodded his thanks at Salvadore. He smiled, closely examining the pokeball before attaching it to his belt. 'Robin, keep up the training. I need at least one good challenge in the League. I'll see the rest of you guys around. Come on, Charizard' he said happily, signalling to his Pokémon and walking down the snowy passage towards the evergreen forest. His newly evolved Charizard hovered after him obediently.

I glared at my rival as he descended down the icy path. Losing my patience I roared out after him. 'It will be different next time! I promise!'

Gary and Charizard continued onwards, leaving my angry echoes behind them. I stared at the two, baring my fists in anger until they disappeared into the maze of pine trees.

With a deep sigh I relaxed my shoulders and hung my head.

Aly put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. 'Don't let him get to you. You'll beat him the next time'

I closed my eyes for a moment and reflected on what had happened. I then looked up determinedly at my friends. 'We better get going' and without another word I began to march up the icy slope.

I knew I would battle Gary again... and I knew I would beat him some day. But for now I had to train hard and win badges in order to enter the Indigo League.

Some day I would become a Pokémon Master!

But for now I trudged on through the thick snow.

Fuchsia City and many more adventures awaited us.


	33. Episode 32: Running a-Muk!

Part 32: Running a-Muk!

'We finally made it!' I beamed excitedly as we gazed over Fuchsia.

We stood on a high slope looking down on the city which lay under a blanket of thick snow. Some buildings towered into the clear, yet freezing midday sky, boasting an array of stark colours, contrasting the plainness of white. Aly and Salvadore stood by my side, also admiring the view. Togepi looked around startled in Aly's arms, woken by my ecstatic mood.

My gym battle was so close. The thought of winning my next badge made me brim with excitement. Bursting with energy I balled my fists and screamed, 'Last one to the Pokémon centre is a rotten Exeggcute!'

Without a second thought I ran and skid down the icy mountain side leaving Aly and Salvadore behind me.

'There he goes again' Aly sighed and shook her head.

'He didn't really mean it' Salvadore whispered to Exeggcute's pokeball and cradled it lovingly in his hands.

When I reached the bottom of the slope I eagerly ran through the suburbs of Fuchsia and towards the city centre. The streets of Fuchsia City were populated with many people out shopping. Some kids were having a snowball fight in the city park while other younger children were making snow Pokémon. A smell of roast chest nuts and freshly baked gingerbread wafted through the air from nearby stalls and a small group of musicians played seasonal music, adding to the atmosphere. This truly was a magnificent city.

Completely losing sight of my friends I reduced my speed to a brisk walk and headed for the Pokémon centre. It had been a long time since we left Gringey, a lot longer than we had expected, but I was just thankful to be finally here at Fuchsia. My face lit up when I spotted a giant letter "P" plastered above a well kept building. I took a deep breath of cool air and happily entered the Pokémon centre.

I perked up even more at the sight of Nurse Joy's warm eyes and welcoming smile.

'Good afternoon. How may I help you?' she asked politely.

'Could you take care of my Pokémon please? I think they could do with a check up' I smiled back at her and held out five pokeballs, including my recently caught Farfetch'd.

I had been thinking about a nickname for Farfetch'd over the passed couple of days, but after some deliberation I was sure I had the perfect one.

'Of course' Nurse Joy said graciously and placed my pokeballs on a small tray. She then turned to her assisting Chansey who stood beside her. 'Chansey, would you be a dear and take these pokeballs into the infirmary please?'

_-Chansey!-_

The Chansey sang her name and happily accepted the tray from Nurse Joy before disappearing behind automatic doors at the back of the reception.

'Your Pokémon should be ready shortly' the nurse reassured me with another squinting smile.

'Thank you so much' I nodded back at her and made my way over to a vacant video phone booth.

I held the phone up to my ear and quickly dialled my home number. I sat in anticipation, staring at the blank screen as the phone continued to ring out. After it had rang several times I reluctantly hung up and sighed deeply. I had been hoping to talk with my mother and see how she and Mia were getting on. I guess it would have to wait until another day.

Picking up the phone once more I dialled Professor Oak's number. The phone rang out a couple of times before the screen started to flicker. I smiled, but only briefly as the screen went blank again. I frowned and gawped at the monitor as it appeared to be on, but all I could see was darkness.

Suddenly, a faint buzzing noise droned through the phone.

'Hello' I asked, confused. 'Is any body there?'

There was no answer other than the continuous humming noise. I was about to hang up when something caught my attention. My eyes widened in shock as small white letters began to appear on the dark screen, almost as if someone was typing them. But _who_? They read:

Hello Robin

'H-hello?' I stuttered back through the phone, my body starting to tense up. 'How do you know my name? Who are you?'

The letters were erased off the screen and replaced with a new sentence.

Just a friend

'What friend? Who is this? Where's the professor!?' I demanded in a slur of questions. My voice was panic stricken and my heart beat uncontrollably against my rib cage.

Look closer...

I stared, almost paralysed as the screen went blank once more. I wanted to put down the phone. I wanted to get away from this madness, but I couldn't. It was like I was hypnotised. As my mind began to race a pink zigzag line stretched out horizontally across the monitor. I was captivated by the strange shape which seemed so familiar. I leaned my head in closer, my eyes transfixed on the shape which gradually grew larger and larger. My face was practically touching the screen as I focused on the expanding shape, the phone still held firmly to my ear.

...

...

...

_-HAUNTER!-_

'FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!' I yelled loudly in surprise as two demonic eyes flashed in front of me and I fell backwards off my seat.

'Nice to see you too, Sir Duke' I moaned and peeled myself up off the tiled floor. Two girls seated over near a window in the main reception area giggled quietly at me. Blushing with embarrassment I quickly got to my feet and brushed down my trousers. I then picked up my chair and sat in close to the screen, rolling my eyes as Sir Duke fell around the lab in stitches with laughter.

'Robin, is that you?' a familiar voice called out from the phone.

'Professor!' I beamed.

I watched as Prof. Oak wearily took a seat on the opposite screen, constantly looking back at the Haunter who was still chuckling heartily to himself.

'Take him back' Prof. Oak said suddenly with a stern look, his face tired, but serious.

'What?' I asked puzzled.

'_Him_!' the researcher pointed accusingly at Sir Duke, who immediately stopped laughing.

'Why? What's wrong? I thought you wanted to study all different types of Pokémon?' I questioned the Professor smugly.

'That _thing_ is not a Pokémon. It's an absolute MENACE! Ever since this Haunter has come to my lab all of my very important notes have either been mixed up or disappeared'

'I'm sure Sir Duke was just playing' I shrugged.

'Oh, that's not all' Prof Oak continued his rant. Sir Duke floated behind him and stuck out his tongue, moving his claws in sync with the professor's words as if he was mocking him. I covered my mouth with my hand and sniggered, trying desperately not to laugh. 'Ever since his arrival the Doduo have been cawing _hours_ before dawn; the Voltorb keep exploding whenever I enter the magnetic charge room; he's driving the Mankey bananas and the poor Poliwag are being bounced around like basketballs! He's also a very bad influence on my Rotom. The kitchen was almost destroyed after the two of them decided to mess with the electrical circuits and appliances. It's absolute chaos here! You must take him back!' the professor begged, almost ripping his aged hair out.

'Haha, no problem, Professor. I was planning to rotate some Pokémon around anyways so I could use my newly caught Farfetch'd. Would it be ok if I left Looper in your care and exchanged Peeks for Sir Duke?' I asked and unhinged the remaining two pokeballs from my belt.

'As long as they're not more Haunter I'd be delighted to take care of them for you' the professor smiled brightly through the monitor and sat up. Still eyeing the grinning Haunter suspiciously I saw him reach for his pocket and withdrew a pokeball. He held it up to the Haunter 'Time for you to go back to Robin'

Still smiling devilishly, Sir Duke innocently waved goodbye to Prof. Oak as he was returned to his pokeball.

I placed my two pokeballs under the teleporter, individually saying goodbye to my Pokémon as the pokeballs were consumed with an electric charge and transported to Prof. Oak.

The Professor hastily placed Sir Duke's pokeball on his own the teleporter and pulled a lever. The pokeball was teleported to me in an instant. A smile swept across my face as I reached out for the Haunter's pokeball.

'Welcome back, Sir Duke' I whispered to the pokeball and clipped it to my belt. I then turned to the Professor who seemed somewhat relieved. 'Thanks Professor. Please take care of Looper and Peeks for me'

'Don't worry, Robin. They're in safe hands here. Good luck in your next gym battle. We're all rooting for you' Prof. Oak nodded back and the screen went blank.

Happy to have Sir Duke back and eager to win my next badge I jumped lively off the chair. At that moment Aly and Salvadore entered the Pokémon centre. Seeing me, they smiled and walked over to me.

'I'm surprised you're not back in Viridian already judging by the speed you were running at' Aly joked, cradling a sleeping Togepi.

'Sorry' I apologised. 'Guess I got a little excited'

We walked over to Nurse Joy who was still smiling pleasantly as ever. 'Welcome back. Your Pokémon are all ready and in great condition' she said as she took a tray with five pokeballs from Chansey and placed them in front of me.

'Thank you so much' I nodded appreciatively at the nurse while clipping my pokeballs on my belt. I beamed with delight, noticing that Farfetch'd pokeball was not locked anymore as I attached it along side my other pokeballs. I held up the last pokeball and expanded it in my grip. 'Kiro, come on out!'

The silver Eevee sparkled as he emerged from his pokeball and instantly scurried up on my body, perching himself on my shoulder.

'Glad to see you're in good shape again' I said as I petted my Pokémon lovingly.

I then turned back to Nurse Joy. 'By the way, do you know where Fuchsia gym is?' I asked keenly.

The nurse gave me a puzzled look. 'Sure. It lies on the southern outskirts of the city beyond a small forest. The gym is in the shape of an old mansion. Why do you ask?'

'I'm collecting gyms badges so I can enter the Pokémon League' I said proudly.

'Oh, that's great, but the gym leader, Aya left unannounced a week ago. No one has heard from her since and no one knows when she will return'

'_WHAT_!?' I screamed, almost falling over in disbelief. I hung my head in disappointment and sighed, 'I'm never going to compete in the Indigo League at this stage'

'Come on, Robin. There are plenty more gyms out there and the League is still months away. We'll get there' Salvadore said, resting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

His words perked me up and I smiled back at him in confidence. 'You're right. I'll just have to keep trying. I've come too far to give up- we all have. I _will_ make it to the Pokémon League. _And_ _win it_!' I exclaimed, clenching my fist in determination.

'Well, you can't be beaten in confidence, that's for sure' Aly smiled nervously.

Thanking Nurse Joy for her services again, we left the Pokémon centre and walked out into the snow enveloped city. Fuchsia was still as lively as it was when I first arrived here. Shoppers and entertainers scurried through the streets as jolly music and a delicious smell of freshly baked cookies filled the air.

'AHHH!'

'Please don't hurt me!'

'Somebody help! PLEASE!'

Several voices echoed over the symphony of seasonal music and the mood was killed instantly. The screams sounded like they were coming from a nearby street. Aly, Salvadore and I glanced at each other and instinctively nodded at each other before tearing off down the busy street. We skid around the corner, almost slipping on the icy path. The pleas continued to ring out around the city, getting louder with every stride we took.

The street looked familiar as I glanced at all the different shops. I had passed through here when I first entered Fuchsia and I knew where those cries were coming from.

'Whatever is going on it's happening in the park!' I called back to my friends as I lead the way. Kiro sprinted along side me as we all quickened our pace, determined to help out- whatever it was.

We all came to a halt at the park entrance and looked around anxiously. All the children who had been playing in the snow earlier were gone. The snow made Pokémon now lay in ruins. What worried me most were the splatters of purple sludge which stained the glossy white snow. I had no doubt about it. This was definitely the work of a Pokémon. But what and _why_?

'Help us! AAAHH!' Another high pitched voice rang out.

Without further hesitation we dashed through the park, following a path of purple sludge and terrified screams.

'Look over there!' Aly shouted.

Up ahead were four children slowly backing up against the park fence. They shrieked in terror as a large Muk edged closer to them, grunting angrily.

I hastily checked my Dex:

**Muk, the sludge Pokémon and the evolved form of Grimer. Muk seeps toxic fluid from its body. Sometimes when they get excited, their body emits an overwhelming stench.**

'We have to distract Muk so those kids can get away' I said as I unclipped a pokeball from my waist. Expanding the pokeball in my hand I tossed it into the air. 'Kane, I choose you!'

_-Faaar!-_

My Farfetch'd cried out as it emerged from its pokeball and soared high into the cloudy sky. He extended his wings and skilfully spun his stalk before looping around to face me.

'Hey, you don't mind if I call you Kane, do you? I think it suits you.' I smiled at my battle ready Farfetch'd.

Kane swiped the air with his stalk and nodded back at me. The battle scar over his left eye creased as he focused on the Muk with determined eyes.

'That's awesome! We need to help out those kids. Kane, use your aerial ace attack on that Muk.' I commanded.

_-Far!-_

Kane squawked again and ascended high into the sky. Taking aim on the Muk who was now only a few feet away from the group of screaming children, Kane's wings shone a bright white aura and he descended at lighting speed. Crying out defiantly he plunged into the startled Muk and forced it back through the snow.

With the Muk now distracted we ushered the children to run. They were a bit hesitant to respond, but with a few reassuring words they nodded their thanks and fled.

Kane flapped in the same spot, watching carefully as Muk rose furiously from the snowy grass. Grunting at the Farfetch'd, it opened its mouth and released a thick, dark green gas.

'Poison gas' I muttered, gritting my teeth. 'Kane, blow it back!' I ordered.

At my command, the Farfetch'd held out his stalk and spun it rapidly, successfully repelling the toxic gas back at Muk.

Furious at the confident Farfetch'd, Muk bellowed to the heavens before spitting out a flurry of sludge bombs. Kane tried to duck and swivel around the onslaught of poisonous sludge balls, but was eventually overcome by the attack and struck to the ground. The wild duck Pokémon murmured, trying to peel himself up off the snow as the Muk edged closer.

'Venomoth, use confusion!' I voice called out.

Just as Muk was about to lunge at Kane, a giant moth-like Pokémon fluttered passed us, its eyes shining in a bright blue energy. Muk was suddenly enshrouded in the same bright blue light and forced backwards with Venomoth's psychic power.

Amazed by the Venomoth's strength I checked my Dex:

**Venomoth, the poison moth Pokémon and the evolved form of Venonat. Venomoth's silky scaled wings are coated in different toxins which it can use to inflict various status problems on the foe.**

I looked up from my Dex and watched as Muk continued to struggle against Venomoth's confusion attack.

'Let me take care of this.'

I gasped in shock as a woman mystically appeared beside me. She wore a familiar red ninja uniform and her green hair was tide back neatly with an orange tassel. Her eyes were fixed on Venomoth and Muk, fully focused.

Nodding hesitantly at her I returned Kane to his pokeball.

'Ok Venomoth, time to end this. Use you stun spore!' the ninja commanded.

The poison moth Pokémon eased its confusion attack on the Muk and began to flutter its wings, summoning a wave of orange powder. This mist of orange dust descended upon the sludge Pokémon who squirmed in pain. When Muk tried to move, its entire body was enveloped in static electricity. It moaned in pain as it succumbed to the effects of paralyses.

'You're not going to escape me this time.' the woman yelled profoundly and held up a pokeball. 'Pokeball go!' she screamed and threw the pokeball at the helpless Muk.

The sludge Pokémon was consumed in a red energy and sucked inside the pokeball. We all watched anxiously as the pokeball fell to the ground and twitched in the snow, its red light pulsing as it struggled to retain the Muk.

Suddenly, the pokeball made a _ping_ noise. Simultaneously, the pokeball went still and the red light died down.

Muk had been captured!

The mysterious woman smiled confidently as she went over to retrieve Muk's pokeball. She then thanked her Venomoth and returned it to its pokeball. Finally, she turned to face the three of us and bowed respectfully.

'I'm very sorry for all the trouble Muk caused. Thank you for helping out.'

'Don't be silly. We should be thanking you' Salvadore professed as he cupped her hands in his own. 'My name is Salvadore. Please let me show you my appreciation of your loving nature and beauty by treating you to a romantic dinner. Then, we can confess our undying love for each other and- huh?'

Salvadore suddenly ended his love speech and glanced back Cubone. 'Aren't you going to stop me?' the breeder asked his Pokémon.

_-Bone...-_

Cubone mumbled his name and pointed his bone club in front of his trainer.

Puzzled, Salvadore looked up to see that he wasn't holding the woman's hands, but a pair of leafless branches. He then noticed that the woman had been replaced with a giant snowman covered in a red ninja suit! The breeder fell over in disbelief. 'I guess it was _ice_ while it lasted' he sighed.

Aly and I laughed, before turning to acquaint ourselves with the woman, who stood beside us once more.

'Don't worry about it. We were happy to help. By the way, my name's Robin' I greeted her with a respectful bow.

'My name's Aly. Nice to meet you' the dragon trainer introduced herself and curtseyed.

'It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name's Aya'

My mouth hung open in shock. 'Wait, you're Aya, the Fuchsia gym leader!?'

'That's me' she smiled happily. 'But I had to leave my gym for a while. This Muk I just caught had been lingering around the city after being abandoned by its trainer as a Grimer. I tried to help it, but it ran away scared into the mountains. I chased after it for days, but after I finally cornered it, it evolved into a Muk and escaped once more. It then went back to the city and started terrorizing innocent civilians in anger. I'm just glad I caught it before it did any serious damage'

'Well, I'm glad Muk is ok. So does this mean you're going back to your gym now?' I asked eagerly.

'It sure does. Are you thinking of challenging my gym?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, I've been waiting to challenge your gym for ages' I said excitedly, balling my fists in anticipation.

'That's great. How about you call over tomorrow morning and we'll battle then?' she suggested.

'That would be awesome!' I grinned back at her.

'Then it's settled. Bring your best Pokémon and be ready for battle. You're going to have a tough time trying to win the Soul badge from me' she warned.

I stared back at her with a determined look. This was it. I was finally going to challenge Aya to earn my sixth gym badge.

'I'll be ready.'


	34. Episode 33: House of Flying Toxins

Part 33: House of Flying Toxins!

'So, have you thought about who you're going to use against Aya?' Aly asked, breaking the silence.

I thought for a moment as we ventured through a small stretch of evergreen trees. Aya had used a Venomoth against that angry Muk. Growly and Kane seemed like good choices to combat a part bug type, but that was just one Pokémon. Since Aya was a ninja, there was a strong possibility of her using other poison types too. And then what?

'I have some ideas, but I'm mainly going to battle on what feels right at the time' I answered her honestly.

'Well, good luck. Aya seems like a really tough battler' Salvadore noted.

'Thanks. We're going to give it our all, right Kiro!' I said excitedly, looking down at my shiny Eevee who pranced along the snow layered ground.

Kiro smiled and nodded back at me.

We continued our hike through the forest until the labyrinth of trees became sparse and eventually faded, revealing a nearby stream. The small river flowed between two naturally made towering levees. A wooden ramshackle bridge was the only thing that connected both sides. Then I spotted it.

Beyond the river, sprawling across the mountainous terrain lay a giant mansion, its surrounding wall stretching endlessly across the snowy picturesque scene. Within the walls borders dwelled an old-fashioned mansion and ageing trees.

'That must be it!' I grinned in anticipation. 'That must be the Fuchsia gym!'

I eagerly ran towards the bridge gapping the two sides of the river before coming to an abrupt stop at its edge. The old wooden crossing was coated in a sheet of black ice and creaked eerily in the winter breeze.

'That looks too dangerous. Is there another way across?' Aly asked anxiously.

'This is the only way' I said with a stiffened face and took a hesitant step onto the slippery bridge.

Kiro tip toed loyally behind me. Aly and Salvadore gave each other concerned looks before reluctantly following. Togepi and Cubone held onto their trainers tightly as the gazed at the treacherous water far below.

'Easy... easy does it' I mumbled to my self as we crept across the bridge, carefully planning our next step as we tread on the treacherous ice.

_Snap!_

Suddenly, my foot plunged through a cracked plank, swiftly followed by the rest of my body.

'Whoa!' I screamed as I desperately hung onto the bridge for dear life. I could feel my numbing finger tips loose grip on the ice sheathed wood.

'Robin!'

_-Vii!-_

Aly, Salvadore and Kiro all called out, staring down at me in horror.

'Here, take my hand!' Salvadore yelled and reached out his arm.

Just as I attempted to swing my other arm up to the breeder I lost grip on the bridge and fell backwards, down towards the rapid stream and my certain doom.

My life seemed to slow down as I fell. My friends cried out in dismay. I fruitlessly reached out my hand as I descended closer to my demise. Was this truly the end, I asked myself? Had I ventured all this way to fall off a lousy bridge?

Hell no!

I had a gym badge to win!

In a last stitch attempt I reached for my belt and threw a pokeball with all my might. 'Beri, use vine whip!' I screamed.

The Bulbasaur was summoned from her pokeball at the opposite side of the river. Seeing me within a few feet of death she cried out her name and promptly shot two vines down after me. Glancing over my shoulder, I shrieked in fear as I approached a jagged rock, jutting through the torrent of water. The spray of the water splashed against my face as it crashed against the rock. I winced as I awaited the inevitable impact.

...

Nothing...

I nervously opened my eyes to see the rock moving further and further away from me. As I looked around me I saw that two vines were wrapped securely around my waist, hauling me up to safety. Within a matter of seconds I was resting on the snowy solid ground once again.

'Beri, you saved me! Thank you so much!' I smiled and hugged my Bulbasaur tightly. Beri nuzzled my chest lovingly.

'Robin, you're safe' Aly said with relief as she, Salvadore and their Pokémon joined us.

'Yeah, and it's all thanks to Beri' I smiled brightly and thanked my Bulbasaur once more before returning her to her pokeball. 'Now I can finally face Aya for the Soul badge!'

I marched confidently through the snow with Aly, Salvadore and Kiro close behind me. We entered the grounds of the old mansion which boasted many snow coated trees and a frozen pond.

I walked up to the wooden door and knocked hard. 'Aya, it's me, Robin. I'm here for the gym battle!' I called out.

Echoes of my voice rung out around us, shortly followed by a spell of silence. I was just about to knock again when the doors suddenly swung open by themselves.

'Are you sure this is the Fuchsia Gym? The place seems deserted' Aly said nervously, cautiously examining her surroundings.

'This has to be it! Aya's probably somewhere deeper in the building' I insisted and entered a dim hallway.

Suddenly, something appeared at the end of the hall, lurking in the shadows. Its silhouette was familiar. It was definitely a Pokémon. Our suspicions were soon confirmed when it fluttered into the light. Its scrutinising eyes and silky thread-like wings were unmistakable.

It was Venomoth!

'Hey, Venomoth. Do you know where Aya is?' I asked curiously.

Without warning, Venomoth twirled around and disappeared around the corner.

'Venomoth, wait up!' I called out and began to chase after it.

Kiro ran along side me. Aly and Salvadore instinctively followed closely behind. We turned the corner which led down another hallway. It was twice the length of the previous hall with many doors lining the walls. But Venomoth was nowhere to be seen.

We slowed our run down to a brisk walk as we observed the corridor for any signs of Aya or Venomoth.

As I ambled along the passage, my foot stepped on what felt like a loose floor board.

I glanced down only to be greeted by a pair of angry eyes encased in a red and white sphere, lodged between the wooden flags.

_-Voltorb!-_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

'_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_' I yelled in pain as the Voltorb shocked me with a powerful thunderbolt.

When Voltorb's attack ended I collapsed to the floor. My hair was in a frizz and static crackled across my body.

'Robin, are you ok?' Aly asked in concern as both she and Salvadore leaned over me.

'Yeah, I'm fine' I coughed before managing to pull myself up off the wooden floor.

Brushing of my jeans I glanced around the hall. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the shadow of fluttering wings drifting around the corner of the corridor. Without a second thought, we recommenced our pursuit of Venomoth. We turned left at the end of the old passage and sprinted as fast as we could, desperate to keep sight of the poison moth Pokémon. Suddenly, Venomoth came to halt and hovered around to face us.

We had cornered it!

I increased my speed, energised with a sense of victory and-

_WHACK!_

My entire body and face splattered against an invisible force. It was like someone had magically conjured a reinforced glass wall right before me. Venomoth continued to flutter tauntingly on the opposite side of the glass. I moaned as my face slid down the invisible panel and I fell back onto the oak decking. Salvadore placed Cubone on the floor and examined the invisible wall before turning around and beginning to run back the way we came.

'You guys stay here. I'll try to find a-'

_WHACK!_

The breeder ran head first into a second invisible wall and bounced backwards, sprawling out on the floor.

'Looks like we couldn't break the fourth wall this time' Salvadore moaned as he tried to sit himself upright.

'We're completely trapped' Aly whimpered and hugged Togepi tightly. She hopelessly sighed and leaned against the corridor wall. Suddenly, the wall spun around and the dragon tamer disappeared, her screams echoing after her.

Salvadore and I instantly got to our feet and ran to the wall where Aly once stood. Brimming with anger we pounded hard on the booby-trapped wall with our fists. Kiro nudged the wall with all his might and Cubone thwarted it with his bone club.

'Give us back our friend!'

'Let Aly go!'

We roared out demands for our friend to be released as we persisted in banging on the wall. Without warning, the fake wall spun spontaneously around once again, propelling us and our Pokémon through the other side. We were flung to the floor and landed with a puff of dust.

'Congratulations on overcoming my trials and welcome to the Fuchsia Gym' a familiar female voice spoke out.

The cloud of dust cleared to reveal Aya standing at the far side of the giant hall supported by aging pillars and flying buttresses. Venomoth lingered behind her in the shadows. A younger male stood to the right of the room, suited in a blue ninja uniform. I was relieved to see Aly and Togepi standing safely in the corner of the hall, although they seemed a bit shook.

I quickly got to my feet and looked determinedly at the gym leader. 'Aya, I challenge you to a gym battle!'

'I commend your passionate spirit and persistence. You are definitely worthy of a battle. I accept your challenge' Aya smiled.

'This will be a three-one-three gym match' the other ninja announced, acting as the referee. 'There will be no time limit and only the challenger may switch Pokémon at any stage. _Begin_!'

'Nidorina, I request your assistance!' Aya yelled and tossed a pokeball into the air. A Pokémon covered in pointed needles was summoned into battle. I quickly checked my Dex:

**Nidorina, the poison pin Pokémon and the evolved form of Nidoran Female. Nidorina are less aggressive than their male counter part, Nidorino, but will utilize the poisonous barbs on their body to protect themselves if threatened.**

Reaching for my belt I unclipped a pokeball and threw it into the air. 'Growly, I choose you!'

The Growlithe leaped out of his pokeball and poised himself on all fours, ready for battle.

'Nidorina, let's start this off with your fury swipes!' Aya commanded.

Nidorina nodded and sprang towards Growly with a raised claw.

'Dodge it and counter with flamethrower!' I ordered.

Growly promptly leaped out of the way, narrowly avoiding Nidorina's fury swipe. Then, whilst suspended in the air, the Growlithe exhaled an intense flame at the poison pin Pokémon. The flamethrower struck Nidorina in the chest and forced her to the wooden floor.

'Nidorina,' Aya gasped, 'Are you able to continue?'

The Nidorina winced in pain, but managed to stand up on her hind legs. Her azure, prickled skin was singed with burned marks.

'We've got this one in the bag! Growly, use fire spin!' I encouraged my Pokémon.

'Toxic spikes!' Aya screamed.

As Growly inhaled a deep breath, Nidorina opened her jaw and a purple orb spiralled out from it, up into the air. Four streams of purple smoke drifted from the top of the orb and suddenly exploded. Tiny purple residue orbs sprinkled across the battlefield and seemingly disappeared.

'That's _it_!?' I wondered. 'Growly, finish this off, _now_!' I demanded.

The Growlithe barked fiercely and released a spiralling flame from his jaws. The flame circled Nidorina like a fiery tornado. The poison pin Pokémon cried out as she was hurled around the fire spin. When the attack ended Nidorina lay on her back, covered in burn marks- fainted.

'Nidorina is unable to battle' the referee announced, raising a flag towards us.

'Nice work, Growly! Keep it up!' I urged, punching the air in excitement.

'Not bad, Robin' Aya admitted as she returned Nidorina to her pokeball. 'But this battle is just getting started. Muk, I call on you!'

Muk lunged out of its pokeball and raised its hands, confronting the bellowing Growlithe.

'Hmm... Using a Pokémon that she only caught yesterday is a bold move' Salvadore remarked. 'She must have something planned'

I glanced back at the breeder and then over at Aya, my thoughts completely focused on the battle.

'C'mon Growly, we can win this one too! Use your flamethrower!' I demanded.

'Disable it!'

Before Growly could conjure a flamethrower, Muk's eyes hued a light blue and the Growlithe was enshrouded in a similar blue aura. Growly opened his jaw to attack, but nothing came out.

'I don't think your Growlithe will be using flamethrower any time soon' Aya smirked. 'Muk, end this with pound!'

'Growly, match it with take down!' I screamed.

As Muk lunged towards Growly with a raised fist, the Growlithe propelled himself with his hind legs and began to charge at Muk.

Suddenly, Growly came to an abrupt halt and a wave of purple rippled through his fur. The Growlithe howled out in pain as he succumbed to what seemed to be poison. Overcome with this mysterious toxin, Growly collapsed to the floor. Even more shock waves of purple undulated through his body. A faded purple colour spread across his cheeks as he lay feebly on the ground, whining.

'Growly, you've got to get out of there!' I pleaded with my Pokémon, but it was pointless.

Muk skid across the floor and thumped the helpless Growlithe in the back.

'Growlithe is unable to battle' the referee declared as Growly lay sprawled on the wooden boards, eyes spinning- fainted!

'Good job, Growly. You did great!' I praised my Pokémon for his efforts as I returned him to his pokeball.

'It seems as though Nidorina's toxic spikes were too much for Growlithe. If you don't want the rest of your Pokémon to suffer the same fate, I'd advise you to quit now' Aya suggested with a confident smile.

I gritted my teeth in frustration as I reached for another pokeball. 'I haven't come all this way just to give up now. Kane, show 'em what we're made of!' I yelled and tossed his pokeball towards the ceiling.

The Farfetch'd burst from the white energy of his pokeball and looped around the hall before coming to a stop, hovering in front of the angry Muk.

'Kane, whatever you do don't land on the floor. It's covered in toxic spikes' I warned the battle ready Farfetch'd.

Kane nodded back at me and poised his stalk threateningly in his right wing, eagerly awaiting my instructions.

'Let's start this off with aerial ace!' I commanded.

Kane soared up high and spread his wings. His feathers glistened in white energy as he took aim on Muk. With a fearsome squawk he descended at rapid pace.

'Dodge it!' Aya said calmly.

As Kane plummeted towards Muk, the poisonous blob sucked in a part of his body, moulding it to avoid the aerial ace. My mouth fell open in shock as Kane struck thin air, missing the Muk.

'But how!?' I cried out in disbelief. 'Aerial ace shouldn't have missed!'

Aya chuckled quietly before speaking. 'Muk's globular body makes it easy for him to avoid any attack. Do your worst!' she beckoned.

My face stiffened at the gym leader's words. 'Alright Kane, keep up with the aerial ace. Don't give in!'

_-Faar!-_

The Farfetch'd cried out defiantly as he took aim at Muk once more.

'Keep dodging it!' Aya encouraged her Muk.

Kane chased Muk around the battle field relentlessly, but Muk was equal to his speed, ducking and shaping its body to avoid the onslaught of aerial ace attacks. As the battle of speed and stamina continued I concentrated my attention on Muk's movements. Not only was he able to evade a supposedly unavoidable attack, but he seemed to be completely unaffected by the toxic spikes.

'Sludge attack!'

My focus was suddenly caught by Aya's command. I didn't even have time to warn my Farfetch'd of the oncoming attack. Before I could say anything, Muk shot a glob of purple gunk at the attacking Farfetch'd. Kane screeched as he was knocked backwards by the sludge attack and crashed to the floor.

'Kane!' I gasped in horror as Kane was consumed with purple shock waves. The Farfetch'd winced in pain and flapped helplessly as the toxic spikes took effect.

'Pound attack, now!' Aya urged her Muk. Her eyes were full of determination.

'Kane, please get up!' I begged my Pokémon. I spoke and watched nervously as Muk raised his huge fist. 'It can't end like this! When I saw you battle all those Fearow I knew you were a strong Pokémon. You never gave in. You can fight through this! I believe in you!'

_-FARFETCH'D!-_

Within a second of defeat, Kane flapped defiantly against the floor and propelled himself into the air. Muk's eyes widened in shock as his pulsating fist brushed passed Kane's beak. Seizing his opportunity, the Farfetch'd raised his stalk with both of his wings thwarted the Muk directly on his crown, denting his rubber like body.

Muk's eyes bulged out of their sockets from the impact and the poisonous giant collapsed to the floor. Almost simultaneously, Kane's feathered body erupted in a purple static and the wild duck Pokémon crumbled to the battle field, finished off by the effects of poison.

'Both Muk and Farfetch'd are unable to battle. This round is a tie. The winner of the next round will ultimately decide who wins the match' the referee announced.

'I knew you could do. Take a good rest' I congratulated Kane and returned him to his pokeball.

'Well done, Muk. You did well for our first battle' Aya said as she called back her fainted Muk. She then glared across the hall at me. Her face was stern and her voice was serious. 'You have done well to make it this far. I must admit, you and your Pokémon have shown a lot of spirit. But if you want to earn the Soul badge you'll first have to defeat my Venomoth!'

At these words, Venomoth, who had been fluttering behind Aya, merely observing our battle so far emerged from the shadows, onto the battle field.

We both only had one Pokémon left, which meant I only had one more shot to get my sixth badge. I knew I would have to take a risk and put all my faith in my Pokémon. Nervously reaching for my belt I unhinged a pokeball and threw it onto the battle field. 'Beri, let's win this!'

_-Bulbasaur!-_

The young Bulbasaur smiled back at me as she was summoned from her pokeball.

'Why Beri?' Aly asked, her voice full of worry. 'Its part poison typing makes it weak against Venomoth's psychic attacks.

'That's true, but since she's a poison type she also won't take any damage from toxic spikes' Salvadore noted. 'Let's just hope they're able to overcome whatever Aya has planned'

I looked over at Aya who seemed surprisingly anxious to be battling Beri. 'Another Bulbasaur' she muttered. 'We must win! Venomoth, use stun spore now!'

Venomoth fluttered its wings rapidly and summoned a thick cloud of orange dust.

'Blow it away with whirlwind and then use vine whip!' I commanded.

Beri calmly exhaled a deep breath at the approaching spores. The orange dust cloud dispersed from the whirlwind attack and left Beri with a clear path to attack Venomoth. The Bulbasaur yelled out her name and sent two vines towards the poison moth Pokémon.

'Counter with confusion!' Aya demanded.

Before Beri's vines could reach Venomoth, its body became outlined in a blue psychic power. A similar blue aura took over the pair of attacking vines and made them u-turn back towards the surprised Bulbasaur. Beri winced in pain as her own two vines whipped and slapped her face. When Venomoth's confusion attack ended, Beri was panting hard, struggling to stand.

'It was a good battle, Robin. You and your Pokémon fought valiantly. But this ends now. Venomoth, us psy-'

The gym leader's orders were cut short and we were all left speechless as Beri's entire body shone in a bright white light. I stared in disbelief as the Bulbasaur grew larger and the bulb on her back unfolded. When the light faded the battle field was filled with a sweet, pleasant aroma. I grinned and took out my Dex:

**Ivysaur, the seed Pokémon and the evolved form of Bulbasaur. Ivysaur display their true power when their seed is exposed to the sun. The intensity of the aroma it projects from its seed gives a good indication of its strength.**

'Congratulations Beri. Now, are you ready to win this?' I asked my newly evolved Ivysaur, still astounded.

_-Saur!-_

Beri growled back at me and then glared at the opposing Venomoth, awaiting my orders.

'Beri, use leech seed!' I demanded.

The Ivysaur tilted her bulb towards the Venomoth and a small hazel seed sprouted out of it. The seed began to glow white and without warning, shot a bright beam of energy at Venomoth. The poison moth Pokémon could not avoid the beam and as it was struck, tight vines wrapped around its body.

'No, not again!' Aya shrieked in disbelief. 'Venomoth, try and fight back with psybeam' she pleaded with her Pokémon.

Venomoth struggled against the leech seed, constantly twitching as its energy was being drained.

'Beri, this is it! Double edge!' I screamed at the top of my voice, pointing towards the helpless Venomoth.

At my command, Beri propelled herself from her hind legs and began to charge full force at Venomoth.

_-Ivy!-Ivy!-Ivy!-_

In a last stitch effort, Venomoth fired a series of multi coloured beams from her eyes, but could not aim directly as leech seed continued to weaken it.

_-IVY!-IVY!-IVY!-_

Beri rushed relentlessly at Venomoth, side-stepping a flurry of stray psybeams. She left a streak of gold behind her as she surged forward.

Venomoth's eyes widened in horror.

_-SAAAAAUUUUUUUURRRRRRR!-_

The Ivysaur hurtled into the Venomoth, forcing it across the battle field, passed an amazed Aya and crashing it into an old pillar. The impact of the collision caused an explosion of debris and dust.

I bit my lip, watching anxiously as the dust began to lift.

Beri stood on all fours, still facing Venomoth. She was covered in scratch marks from the recoil damage and was panting heavily. My eyes then fixed on the Venomoth, hunched over on its side, its eyes spiralling- fainted!

'Venomoth is unable to battle. This battle goes to Robin and Ivysaur!' the referee stated and waved his flag in our direction.

'YEEEAAAAAHH! We did it!' I jumped up in excitement and punched the air. Beri ran over to me and leaped into my welcoming arms. 'Beri, you were awesome!' I praised my Pokémon and hugged her tightly. Aly, Salvadore, Kiro, Togepi and Cubone cheered behind me.

Thanking and returning Venomoth to her pokeball Aya walked over to us with a humble smile. I gently rested Beri down on the wooden floor and stood up straight to meet Aya.

'Your skills as a trainer and bond with your Pokémon are inspiring. As promised, here is the Soul Badge' the gym leader said and stretched out the palm of her hand, revealing a badge in the shape of a pink heart.

I bowed respectfully before accepting the badge. 'Thank you so much'. I grinned as I clipped the Soul Badge to the inside of my jacket along with my other five badges.

'So you have six badges' Aya noticed as she stared impressed at my collection. 'May I suggest you challenge Andre at some point? He runs the gym on top of Mt. Spirit. If you really want to test yourself as a trainer I'd advise you to try there. Even getting there can be a challenge in itself' Aya suggested.

'Mt. Spirit, huh?' I pondered to myself for a moment before turning to my friends. 'What do ya say?'

'I'm always up for an adventure' Aly smiled back at me.

'I'm with you all the way' Salvadore nodded reassuringly.

Kiro ran up my back and perched himself on my shoulder, licking my face in approval.

It was settled. Our next port of call was Mt. Spirit where I would challenge the gym leader, Andre for my seventh badge. If Aya said he was a challenge then I knew I would have an extremely tough battle on my hands. But this was just another small step in my adventure and quest to becoming a Pokémon Master. I had to defeat Andre and every other trainer out there to prove I was the best.

Another part of being a Pokémon trainer was to catch all sorts of Pokémon, which was why we would be taking Bill's advise and go to the...

Safari Zone!


End file.
